Invincible: In My First Life
by Iland Girl
Summary: I never knew of love, so I was fine being hated. I never knew of dreams, so I was fine pretending. I never knew of family, so I was fine being alone. I never knew how to keep living, so I was fine hiding under a rock. These are all important lessons you taught me, and although there were some that hurt, it changed me for the better, built me up, and made me Invincible. Kakashi x OC
1. Follow Me

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Prologue<br>**__

__"Follow Me"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>She couldn't believe it. <em>

_As he gaze lingered on the bump that kept her from seeing her feet, tears also managed to blur her physical vision. It would do nothing against her mental one though. _

_She could see her child. A beautiful child that would grow and become strong one day. She would face many hardships, but become a beautiful woman. It all seemed fine and dandy at first. _

_Until she saw the end. _

_"My child." She cried, watching as her daughter was impaled, through a lung. A stone coffin being built around her as Shinobi surrounded the only Leaf Kunoichi. _

_Her friends would be too late for the rendezvous. _

_She would die alone. _

_She couldn't imagine the child going through it, but she did imagine it, just now. If the choices went accordingly, she would die, her daughter would die, everyone would die. _

_Everything would shatter right before her very eyes. _

_"Kaede!" A man shouted from outside of the hut. She stopped clutching her swollen belly and leaped to the door. There was a man, dawning full ninja attire. _

_"We can't outfight them! We must run!"_

_"This is our home we can't!" _

_"For our daughter." _

_"She's already dead." _

_It came out in a harsh whisper, one that Kaede did not mean. The man knew, he knew she spoke of the future, of the life that they were going to be living._

_"We will do what we can to save her." _

_"Then we both die." _

_"Together?" _

_Her heart hesitated a millisecond, had she heard him right? _

_Die together. _

_And be free of this wretched curse? _

_She clutched her stomach again. _

_"Yes, but not now." _

_"Lead, and I will follow."_

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, yeah it's me. <strong>

**Funny, I was off of Naruto for like...a very long time. I hadn't gone on it in a very long while, and then when I found all this flash back stuff about Kakashi...well I got all fuzzy inside thinking of cute moments...Then I realized he was an asshole when he was younger. **

**So then I got to wondering 'Hey, have I ever actually made a Naruto Fanfic? Mmmmm nope I dont believe I have! I should try it!' If I did it was total crap and not worth writing. **

**So yeah, super short Prologue, I know, but I kind of liked it. Yeah, very weird and does not make a lot of sense, but I figured it would make an...interesting debut? Sort of. **

**OK so I'm gunna give you a run down of this story. If you dont read this sucks to be you. **

**So I don't like to warn if there is going to be a lemon, kind of spoils the whole surprise and excitement part. I will change the rating when I publish that chapter, but I can guarantee any romance is not for like...twenty chapters at the least, then It'll probably smack you in the face. **

**There will be a lot of mentioning of pornography, as my OC is addicted to it, and eventually Kakashi will become addicted to it. so yes, when two pervs get together, what do you think is gunna happen? **

**Also, I am very picky on revealing a characters past, so it'll probably be a very long time until you know the full story. I really do try to keep Canon IN CHARACTER, but sometimes I slip up. So please, let me know if there is ever a time that I do. **

**Hmm, obviously there is going to be violence, drinking, not a lot of drugs used...I cant think of anything else right now...**

**OK CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

**This will not go anywhere if NO ONE REVIEWS! **

**I am simply throwing this and maybe the second chapter out, you have to review or I wont update, I will probably scrap it...anyways...**

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	2. Amount To Nothing

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter One<br>**__

__"Amount To Nothing"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Ready...and begin!"<p>

_Whoosh_

_SMASH!_

"And the winner is...!"

Oh shut it, I don't need to remember this again.

I pouted as I slurped my noodles, wincing when the hot liquid stung my cut cheek. Then I rubbed it and happened to make it hurt more, which only made me more pissed off.

"It's all Hatake's fault." I muttered lowly.

The Chuunin always pissed me off. Him and his all mightiness _really_ pissed me off.

Our rivalry (Well more like my rivalry) had started off in the Academy. I had failed my graduation exam...again...and was placed into a lower level.

With the little kids.

Which is where I met Hatake-piss-me-right-the-fuck-off-Kakashi. He was actually older than me, five years old. I happened to be three at the time. My Father had put me in the advanced levels, thinking an Awesome Kyouten such as myself would be able to handle the tests. However, I was not born with this remarkable Kyouten talent that my Father spoke so highly of.

I suck at being a ninja.

Big time.

Still, I had tried to stay in the academy, for my Father. Even if I was not cut out to be a ninja, I still tried. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoyed the whole espionage charade, what I could not stand was the fighting.

Unless it was with Hatake. Of course.

Why fight when you can negotiate? Even better, run away?

Anyway...

So I was the youngest student in the academy, and also the dumbest. So I was moved from the top level to a lower one, after my Father had given the OK with some disappointment and into the developing class with Hatake.

All I really did was slip on a went floor and accidentally punch him, which made him get a nose bleed, which made him angry and punch me back, which made me get angry ant tackle him, which made him out maneuver me and pin my sorry ass to the floor in second. To make matters worse, people were watching, people were laughing.

At me.

Not with.

AT.

Now, seven years later, I am still trying to redeem myself from that humiliation.

The standings were as follows.

Hatake-137

Kyouten-0

...

I'm not liking those numbers.

I especially hated that the brat did not ever think of hitting another girl, but when it came to me, I could get the good ol' WHAM by just saying good morning now.

Well, after I tried to attack him in his sleep, I suppose he just expected my to attack him at any time now.

Stupid Hatake.

The worst part?

Day after he kicked my ass, he graduated.

Just like that.

Still makes my blood boil.

"Hey Shima! You're gunna have cold Ramen if you don't hurry up and eat!"

The old man's call snapped me back to reality, and without hesitation I downed the rest of the bowls contents before smiling and paying for my meal.

Walking back onto the streets of Konoha, I figured now would be the best time to spectate as my teammates trained.

I say spectate because I can't actually join in.

Let me explain that a bit better. You see, the Kyouten clan is suppose to have wicked Ninjutsu and Genjutsu abilities, a natural feel for Ice and Water affinities and sometimes wind as well.

However, I cannot do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, which is why I failed my exam so many times. Finally, they seemed to realize that I was not kidding when I stated that I could not. So they placed me under the supervision of a Jounin who had his own three man team already.

I was the extra, as per usual, in case one of his Genin were sick and could not make a practice. Which hardly happened because they were all health freaks.

Sitting on the grass and watching the three Shinobi do a three-way battle was only fun to watch the first one hundred times. Now, I was having more fun poking at my chubby belly than anything else. Hey now, don't think of me as an Akimichi, I've got chub, but just a fill more or less. Yeah I could lose it, but that sounds like a lot of work.

In another thirty minutes Sensei would tell us that was enough and that we could go home. Then I would take a shower and stay up reading comic books. There was this one book that I heard the great Sannin had wrote, its called Icha Icha, and I planned to get my hands on it some time when ever I remembered as I walk pass the bookstore.

However, today I was thinking about taking a walk through the forest. The weather would be turning cold soon, and I planned to enjoy the lovely weather for as long as I could.

So when Sensei dismissed us, I headed on over to the river and sat down.

...

A flick of silver hair caught my vision on the other side of the river.

Stupid ugly Kakashi was sitting there, along with three others.

His teammates.

They did not notice me, or simply ignored me as I glared at the masked boy, stiffening every once and a while when I noticed him shifting, thinking he might suddenly look at me and glare. I was ready to fight again, win or lose, I had to try.

My evil stares were caught when I heard the sound of a tree falling. It was faint, but very noticeable at the same time.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to check out what it was.

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

_Bang!  
><em>

many more loud yet softer noises filled the air. I peaked my head out from behind a tree and found the creator of the noise.

I had seen him around before, he was the fourteen year old who had just been promoted to Jounin. Masako I think his name was, though a last name escaped me.

He was beating the pulp out of a tree, and I must admit it was actually kind of fun to watch. His moves were fast yet rhythmical, and he added a kick or an upper cut every once and a while. I could not help but stare blandly, fascinated that anyone would want to do this all day.

Training was for losers.

"Are you gunna stand there and watch me all day?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized he was staring at instead of doing the smart thing and either apologizing or even running away, I jump out from my terrible hiding spot and scratched the back of my head.

"Uh, hi?"

He did not look amused, and actually seemed annoyed by my being there.

Think Shima! You need to get off this awkwardness!

"How can you stand to do this allllll day? I mean, I get totally worn out just lookin' at ya!" Great I open my fucking mouth and nothing but bullshit comes out.

What was worse was the spew was not over yet.

"I mean you look great and all, pretty sexy in a cool sort of way, but other than a fit bod and the ability to kick other ninja's asses, what do you gain? I did not gain anything when I trained, well that was a long time ago so-"

"Do you ever shut up?"

Being the smart ass I am, I did, just to prove I could.

He stared at me for a moment, before sighing and scratching his dark mane.

"You mean you never gained anything from training?" He asked, almost incredulously.

"Well, a headache yeah but-"

"Then quit being a ninja." He said it like it was so simple. Poor guy would never understand.

"It's not-"

"Well then think about it. Is there anybody you want to beat?"

"Of course but-"

"Then beat 'em. Use that as your focal point. Regain honor and pride. That is what I see you being. Sock it to them, maybe that will convince you."

He said it with a huff after interrupting me for the one hundredth time before leaving the tiny clearing he had made, clearly done with training.

I was left standing there, stock still.

Honor? Pride?

I had neither of those, never had them ever really.

What did it feel like?

What was it like to feel admirable and brave, to know you had just made a victory in your own right?I wondered about it all that night, ignoring the old hentai novel I had sitting on my chest, staring at the ceiling.

Could I have that? Could I be admired and respected?

_"I'm gunna be the first female Hokage!" _

I snorted, had that really been my opening line when I sat in the Academy? How long had it been since I last thought about it, dreaming to be Hokage?

Since Hatake had kicked my ass.

That long? Well I had thought about it, but my spirits dampened as a cold wash that was Hatake Kakashi woke me up from my daze.

I could not even preform Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, there was no way I could be Hokage.

My fists clenched in rage, it was all his fault! If he had just left me in my bliss I would have been fine! I would have been able to move on eventually and quit being a ninja. Why had I not? Because that asshole was left unscathed in all this as my whole life crumbled around me! There was no way I could quit while he was still victorious!

Shooting up from bed. That was it! That was what I needed to do!

Hatake Kakashi must die!

...

Get his ass kicked?

Much better.

"Look out Hatake! I'm officially bringing you doooown!"

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, yeah it's me. <strong>

**Sorry, I forgot to add in the last thing that I would throw this chappy out too, please tell me what you think! Thank you!  
><strong>

**OK CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	3. Training

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Two<br>**__

__"Training"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"KARRRAAATE CHOP!"<p>

_CRASH!_

"Owwwwieee!"

"You're a moron, you know that?"

I turned to glare at Masako, my face deep red from embarrassment as I held my sore arm.

"Like you could do better!"

"..."

"..."

Well this was not out of normal.

In a whole month, not much had really changed. Well I suppose I sort of did. After spending the first three days stupidly taking my anger out on a tree, Masako found me and told me to get out of his personal training space. When I did not, he bribed me with training me.

His training went from running until I found a certain object, to doing push-ups and _properly_ -which he stressed a lot- fighting against a tree. It sounds easy, but I just about _died_ in the first week.

After that my body slowly got used to it. I still almost pass out when I complete the training, but my body no longer aches for hours on end.

As of now, Masako was attempting to teach me Taijutsu, which my own Sensei never actually taught me. Unfortunately I had a problem with controlling my limbs.

"Here, let me see it." The taller boy said before walking over and taking my hand forcefully. I winced, but otherwise did nothing as he examined it. His bright steel eyes stared up at me, raising a brow.

"How much calcium do you have a day?"

"I take vitamin pills...with extra calcium, and I drink a lot of milk...Why?"

He seemed a little bit surprised, and scratched his head.

"Your hand's broken."

"..."

"..."

"...Really? I mean it doesn't hurt THAT much, y'know?"

"Well it is broken."

"Prove it."

* * *

><p>Minato grinned as he saw Obito collapse on the ground, exhausted. He noticed Rin as well appeared tired, Kakashi only looked a little lazy, not actually appeared physically tried.<p>

He was about to call his students in when...

**"_DEMON!_"**

It echoed so loud off of the land that his two kneeling students leaped to their feet, Kakashi wincing from the extreme level of noise. Minato himself leaped to his feet, not entirely sure what to make of the noise.

* * *

><p>"You asked me to prove it."<p>

"I DIDN'T MEAN BREAK IT SOME MORE!"

"Don't be ridiculous, I just squeezed it."

"YOU'RE FINGERS ARE THE JAWS OF DEATH!"

"..." He sighed, scratching his head. "Kyouten."

"WHAT?"

"...Are you going to get out of the tree, or can I go home?"

"..."

"Kyouten?"

"Promise not to hurt me?"

He sighed, before walking underneath the tree and looking up at me. "Promise."

"OK."

Then I let go of the branch, landing carefully on my feet in a way that did not jostle my hand. Masako looked at me with a funny look, before shaking his head and walking away. I blinked a few times, surprised. What the Hell? Was he just going to leave me?

"H-Hey! Wait up!"

"Nah, walking ahead of you is much more entertaining."

Begrudgingly, I walked faster than him...Only to tire and settle for walking beside him. We walked for about two minutes before I got bored and wondered where we were going. Wasn't the village in the other direction?

"Mako-chan, where are we going?"

Masako stared at me with a red face and wide eyes.

"IT'S MASAKO!"

"OK..."

Five seconds later.

"Mako-chaaaaan~! Where are we goooing?"

"To see Rin! Goddammit call me that one more time and I'll-"

"Who's Rin? Your girlfriend?"

"T-That's none of your business!"

Gee, for a usually stoic and sarcastic person, he turns reed really fast when this Rin girl is mentioned. I decided to be a nice student and let the subject drop. Not five minutes later did the trail we were following give way to a clearing. I blinked a few times, taking in all the different hues I could now see since we were out of the dense forestry.

Four figures came into my field of vision. A very tall one, and three shorter ones.

"Yo, Rin. You think you can heal this brat?"

A pretty girl looked at me, and I instantly envied her height. She had to be in her teens, she was way too tall to be my height. She smiled at me, before gesturing for me to come closer. I eyed Masako, but he just gave me a tap on my shoulder blade and ensured I could come closer without fret.

While gingerly holding my arm, I walked over to the much taller girl. She took my hand and frowned after a few seconds.

"Masako! What did you do?"

Masako scratched his head, looking nervously at the both of us.

"She's a moron, I swear."

"Hey! You're the one who said to open my fist more!"

"I said stretch your first out! Not open!"

"Poh-tay-toe Poh-tah-toe!"

"Idiot."

Rin giggled at our squabble, but shook her head.

"You're lucky, it's only fractured, but it'll take a while to heal."

She then asked for me to sit on the ground and give her my hand again after she did the same. A green glow covered her hands as she set to work. Apparently watching her heal me is very boring, because a young boy hopped over to me and grinned. He too was much taller than me, which pissed me off greatly. I wish I were tall, though they did have some years on me so...

"So what's a little eight year old like you doing in the forest with Masako!" He questioned, wiggling his brows. My eye twitched, and due to the fact that he was on my left side, I socked him in the jaw with an upper cut.

"Firstly, I am TEN not EIGHT. And secondly, Mako-chan is TRAINING me you PERV!"

"Wow, you've got some arm on ya." He said as he got up, he didn't even look phased at all!

Rin giggled as I said 'Mako-chan', clearly entertained by my childish retorts. Unfortunately I was not helping this boy believe I was Ten.

"So what's your name squirt?" The boy said. However, before I could answer, someone else did for me.

"Her name is Yuushima Kyouten, and she is by no means worthy of praise, even by your standards Uchiha."

My blood boiled at the voice, and instead of turning to glare, I simply glared off at the distance beside Rin.

"Hey Kakashi, that was uncalled for!" Uchiha spat.

"Hatake." I spat.

"Wait, you know each other." Rin asked, the green glow on her hands disappearing. I flexed my hand was was extremely surprised when I found that it did not hurt one bit.

"Yeah, I gave hime a nosebleed and he broke mine when he was five." I said casually, standing up and facing the evil brat. He glared at me, and I knew that just by glaring into those eyes, I would feel a chill run down my spine, my legs would turn to mush, and all the training in the world would not help me.

He reminded me of a trained animal.

Always following rules and orders to a T, lashing out with controlled anger, not letting his opponent get an opportunity to fight back unless they had an Ace in the Hole already.

He terrified me, but I could never let him know that.

"Whoa you gave him a nosebleed?" The young Uchiha exclaimed.

"Obito!" Rin scolded, disappointed in Obito's excitement. Obito ran up to me and slung an arm around my smaller shoulders. I did not have a problem with the contact, it was more that he leaned against me as he did so. Blinking in surprise, I stared up at the preteen and raised a brow.

"That's awesome!"

"Oh, so you're Anti-Hatake too?" I said, getting a little excited.

"You bet!"

I grinned and slung an arm around the much taller boy's shoulders and smiled.

"Buddyyyyyy!"

We both laughed, mirth swallowing us whole for a moment, and int hat moment I forgot Hatake was our focal point in this whole ordeal. Then the moment ended when Masako knocked me upside the head.

"Moron! What about training?"

My eyes widened as I realized we were really only half way done training for the day. Unlatching myself from Obito, I gave Masako a salute before darting into the bushes.

Only after a few seconds did I realize Masako was not following me. Blinking, I ran back towards the clearing and looked around.

Masako vs Hatake seemed to be going on.

"You're wasting your time." Was the only thing that left Hatake's mouth before Masako turned around. He fumed at me and pointed into the bush.

"One hundred laps! NOW!"

My eyes bulged.

Remember how I said my body was used to the training and did not hurt so much anymore?

I take that back.

* * *

><p>"I-I...I can't...reach it...Fuck!"<p>

My cries would go unheard as I attempted to move my arms.

Icha Icha Paradise sat on the nightstand beside my bed. My oh so uncomfortable bed that had to do because I happened to be dirt poor at the moment. I had come home from training four hours later than expected, how I got home was a mystery due to the sheer pain coursing through me.

Instead of taking a shower or even eating, I collapsed on the bed and gave a sigh of relief.

Then I realized I forgot to grab the book.

It was right there, just out of reach due to my position, and I certainly wasn't moving anytime soon.

"Dammiiiiiit!"

Finally, giving in, I collapsed. My body ached a great deal, my heart was giving pitiful thumps in my chest, and it hurt to breathe still.

God why am I so lazy?

I blinked once, and the morning rays were suddenly over my face. My eyes narrowed as I tried to get used to the shine, lifting a still aching hand to over my face though.

Thoughts crossed my head, one of food when my stomach grumbled, another of a bath when I realized today was Sunday, my day off from everything, but then the thought of going for a swim in the river near the entrance to the village.

Food.

Yeah that definitely took priority.

Carefully, I sat up in bed, before swinging my legs over the side and standing. My feet screamed in protest, but I forced myself up anyways.

Food...

Must...Eat...

In the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and found some leftover sushi from my lunch the day before. Without a thought I inhaled it in two seconds flat. Then I looked to the cupboards and found a jar of peanut butter. Grabbing a spoon from the drawers, I took a big glob and sucked on it while I put the jar away and walked to the bathroom and turned on the bath.

It was rather small and only took a few minutes to fill. By then I was still sucking on that giant glob, and carefully stripped myself as to not catch the spoon on my clothing as I removed it. Turning off the water, I stepped into the bath and side contently.

Pure bliss.

Reaching over to the toilet that was right next to me, I grabbed one of my Hentai novels and began to read it.

Now before you start wondering 'Hmmm, how did a ten year old get this stuff? Why does she read it?' I will intervene. I got a lot of these books from the library. I had volunteered -well more like my Sensei volunteered me- to help out during last year's spring cleaning, the old lady that was working there was sorting through donated books. She told me I could have the children's books which looked like the children had sucked on them instead of reading them, if I could carry the box home.

Funny thing really, a box right next to it had all these books in it, but it looked so much easier to carry that I walked off with this one instead.

Hahaha...and for the reason I like it?

...

I...don't really know...

I guess it's kind of funny. Reading about what grown ups do in their spare time. Apparently it's fun. It's not what I would call fun but...

A knock on my front door alerted me, and I looked up in surprise. Who could that be so early on a Sunday? Hell, who ever visited my house?

"Coming!" I quickly slipped into my old clothes, not bothering to wet my clean ones, and headed to the door.

"...Obito?"

"Hey! Yuu-chan!"

...Why was there an Uchiha standing at the door to my apartment?

Why was an Uchiha talking to me at all?

"Hey hey, before you get the wrong idea, Minato-sensei told me to give this to you!" Looking down at his hands, I found a slip of paper. Taking it with a nod, I read over it's contents.

And read again...

Again...

Oh my...

"Are you sure it's for me?"

Obito looked at me with a quizzical expression. He either was flabbergasted that I would ask that, or he thought I was insinuating that he was a moron.

I'm on the fence with that one myself.

"Yeah of course its for you! It's got your name on it!"

"Oh..."

"What does it say."

"You mean you haven't read it?"

"...So are you happy?"

"No, not really."

He looked stunned, and a little hurt maybe. I almost pitied him.

"Look, hanging with you and Rin sounds like a bucket full of sunshine, but I think mister cloud master would dampen our spirits."

"I know!" Obito said, throwing his arms out wide. "But your Sensei is going on a mission soon! So you and your other teammates are being split up between groups! Why not come with us Yuu-chan? Won't it be fun to be on a Chuunin team?"

I could not bring myself to tell him I was not actually apart of a team yet, that I have not even graduated the Academy yet as well. He had those dark onyx eyes bearing down on me though, and for some reason I just couldn't say no to that face.

He was way too cute.

"Oh fine! But if Mister Gloomy dampens my spirits I'm becoming Miss Flaming Hot Sunburn, Kay?"

Obito laughed before patting my head. "What ever you say Yuu-chan."

With that, he headed on out, leaving me standing there with a wondrous confusion.

Sitting back in my bath, I tried to figure out what just happened.

I got myself waist deep in shit, that's what.

Greeeaaaat.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, yeah it's me. <strong>

**So you know how I said I would wait? Yeah I got carried away and continued to write...haha so here's the next chappy and...yeah...  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	4. Genin

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Three<br>**__

__"Genin"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>One month passed in the blink of an eye.<p>

My training with Masako had improved my skills dramatically. My stamina had skyrocketed, my speed doubled, obviously my Taijutsu had as well. I still could not do Ninjutsu, but there were some things I could do.

Hand signs were useless to me, except to center my chakra, I could exert and control my chakra outside my body, even use it to boost certain parts. What I could not do, was actually do a _jutsu._ It was beyond me how to do it.

"Focus." Masako reminded me, snapping me from my daze.

There he stood, fifteen feet away. His stance low, his long ponytail tied into a braid now. He had gotten more muscular, not just me. His steel eyes were as sharp as ever as he dared my to make the first move.

When I did nothing, he smirked.

"Your patience is growing, that's a good sign."

I did not move, and almost ignored the praise as I tried to stay focused.

Masako hardly ever really praised me, what was he planning?

My eyes widened as the Earth beneath my feet trembled. On instinct I leaped into the air. Looking back I saw Masako smirk. Shit, he wanted me up here. Pulling out two kunai, I used them to dodge as dozens of shuriken flew at me from different angles. Loud clanks could be heard in rapid succession, and I tried my hardest not to fail against the onslaught.

Finally, my motion began to drop, and I was pulled back to solid ground...

Where a trap was set for me.

My eyes noticed the thin wire that was misplaced, an almost perfected trap.

Tying a piece of my own wire to a kunai, I threw it at a nearby tree and it wrapped around the trunk. I still plunged, narrowly missing my feet touching the trap as I swung by it, skidding to a stop nearby.

Masako was on me like a fly on trash. I took the defensive, trying to find an opening somewhere, anywhere...

Oh, I could do this...

He went to punch for me, but recoiled when he missed. I took that chance while he recoiled to leap back and slam my foot into the Earth. Chakra surged through my leg, hitting the Earth precisely as I did so. The soil tremble before giving way in some spots while rising in others. Masako leaped into the air in order to defend it. I leaped behind him before he could do anything, and held a kunai to his throat.

"It's-"

My eyes widened as I realized it was a clone, which blew into smoke when I grabbed its shoulder. My feet touched the ground, but before I could do anything, he was behind me with a cool blade against my throat.

"Now, it is over." He said calmly.

I growled, frustrated that I had let a clone fool me.

"Dammit!"

"Easy Kyou, you did pretty well, considering you cannot do most Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, not to mention you are technically not graduated yet."

"...Sooo can I beat Hatake yet?"

Masako sighed before putting his weapon away. "No, even I would have a great difficulty beating that squirt." Ha, I liked hearing him call Hatake a squirt, made me feel better.

"Well, am I at least at Chuunin level yet?"

He patted my head, reminding me that if Hatake was a quirt, I was a water droplet.

"Genin most likely, your Taijutsu is of Chuunin, but because that's your only ability, you must be able to use it at a Jounin's level if you wish to stand on even ground with any Chuunin of this village."

"Yes Mako-chan!"

He smacked my head.

"What the Hell did I say about calling me that?"

"Mako-sensei?"

He snorted at that before going to collect his weaponry. Apparently he liked the tune of that. This is what I really like about Masako, he doesn't actually tell you what he likes or if he's happy, but he will at the same time, subtly. With a grin, I joined him in collecting the weaponry.

Once we were done, he patted my head again, before looking to the sky.

"We'll end training here, I've got a mission and you've got a certain team you have to meet, correct?"

"...Yeah..." I said, a little disappointed.

"We won't train until next Saturday, that'll be a day after I get back from my mission, if not then Monday. I'm sleeping all day Sunday." He said casually as he slung his backpack over his shoulders. With a grin, I saluted to him. He smirked before saluting back and leaving the tiny clearing in the forest.

I found Minato's squad where they said they would be. Right where I last found them, on the east edge of the training area. Mintao smiled at me and waved.

"Yo, Yuushima!" He said with a grin. I waved back before joining the trio. Wait, trio?

"Where's Obito?"

"Late, as per usual." Hatake said in a very irritated tone. I snorted but otherwise did nothing.

In the last two months, I had not challenged him once, what with going home with blisters on my feet everyday, and gawking at the scale because I lost a freaking five pounds a week. There was no time to fight. Don't get me wrong, I will, but if Masako says I won't beat him, I'll trust his advice...for now.

"Safe!" Obito shouted as he skidded to a halt in the clearing.

Minato shook his head, Rin just smiled, and Hatake glared.

"Hiya Obito!" The pale teen's eyes locked onto mine and he ran up to me.

"Yuu-chan! Have you gotten taller?" Well wasn't that random...come to think of it I think I might've. I wasn't looking at his zipper, but his neck now.

"Hmmm, I think it's my boots." I said, looking at the knee high boots with tiny heels. Masako said it would be easier to center chakra into my heel with shoes like this instead of my basic ones I usually wore.

"Anyways guys, today we are going to be doing some more training- Obito don't look at me like that."

"But Sensei! We always go on missions on Fridays!"

"Well we can't go on them." Hatake spat out.

"What? Why not?" Obito exclaimed, throwing his hands around in confusion.

"Because only Shinobi can go on missions, and not all of us are Shinobi." He said, his eyes trained on Obito in a sideways glance. Obito fumed at this, extremely angry.

"Hey! I am a Chuunin! Uchiha! I am Obito Uchiha dammit!"

"I wasn't talking about you, moron." Hatake spat, and I felt myself shrink a little as his gaze fixated on me instead. I shifted uncomfortably as all eyes trained on me.

"What?"

"I...couldn't pass the graduation exam." I said slowly, slightly ashamed. Obito blinked a few times, surprised.

"Why not?"

"It was...too hard."

Hatake snorted, but it was more of an unamused sound.

Did I mention that only the Hokage and my Sensei- before I told Masako- knew about my...erm...condition?

Meaning that when Hatake caught wind, he probably had a laughing fit. No, scratch that, Hatake does not laugh, he probably has nightmares that he laughed. No, he probably cackles and snorts and jokes about how pathetic I really am.

Oh wait that last one really did happen.

"All you had to do was make three clones, how could you not pass?" Obito said bluntly.

"Thanks man, no really, push that dagger in a little further." I said in the most sarcastic voice that I could.

"I told you she was a waste of time." Hatake said, crossing his arms as if to cement his theory.

Then I snapped.

"HATAKE!" I shouted, pointing a finger at him. "THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU AND ME! RIGHT NOW!" He looked at me lazily, before shrugging.

"Honestly, if you want to embarrass yourself in private I have no problem. If people come along and notice, I do not care. But if you honestly want to embarrass yourself in front of a Jounin..." He stood up from his seat and faced me. That freezing Hell over glare covering his eyes again.

"Then be my guest."

Ohh that's it!

Without even thinking about it, I stepped over to the clearing. Kakashi mused for a second that I was even going to try.

"Ah, not going to come running right at me, huh?"

"Shut it and move it!" I shouted. He stared at me for a moment, before taking his place in the field across from me. Lowly our stances, we prepared to begin. Rin looked between us, before standing in the middle.

"Uh...clean fight?" She said, obviously thinking I was going to die. "Begin!"

She leaped back and waited for us to move.

We didn't.

I was waiting, watching, listening. I needed to know what he was planning before he did. I was not nearly that skilled, but it all came down to practice, did it not?

Finally, Hatake grew impatient and took the first strike.

He threw a Kunai at me, and before I would have clumsily dodged and attempted to counter, only to find him in front of me before punching me and pinning me tot he ground. Instead, I caught the Kunai, knowing in a millisecond he would be in front of me. He was, but I was faster this time as I moved behind me with the small blade in hand.

His eyes narrowed as he pulled another kunai out and clashed with mine. If left to purely strength, I would lose hands down, but when I concentrated chakra to the soles of my feet, I was not going anywhere.

Kakashi realized this quickly, and backed out of the lock by leaping away, throwing the kunai at me in the process. This time I dodged, not taking my eyes off of him as I threw my kunai at him. Just before it hit him, he disappeared.

Doing as Masako said, I checked every angle around me, and when that did not work, I knew exactly where he was.

Predicting his move, I leaped into the air the same time that he resurfaced. He would've K.O me if I had not reacted right then. He did not stop his assault though, and instead did hand signs. I cursed silently as I realized I was stuck in the air and he was at a major advantage.

Just as I thought he was going to do something, he did not. He just continued on his way, barreling into me. I tried to kick him away, which was a big mistake.

The moment I touched him I knew something was wrong. For one, bodies don't normally give you a massive shock when they touch you. For another one, he blew up into these little electrical sparks.

My hair sizzled, my body trembled, but I managed to use my chakra to form outside of my trembling body and brought it safely back to the earth.

The next part happened by accident really. Kakashi was attacking my right side, and low and behold, it's Academy days all over again.

I socked him in the nose, and from the resounding crack, I knew I had hit him pretty good too. Funny things was that whole movement was caused by his lightening, a muscle spasm really.

He backed away, holding his bloody nose as he created a distance between us.

My body ached now, still twitching from time to time as I tried to reign in his chakra that was assaulting my system.

Almost there...

He ran at me then, but I did nothing at all but watch him Until his chakra was gone, I couldn't guarantee I could do anything, so I waited.

Finally, I gathered all of his chakra into my leg, but just before I could slam it into the Earth...

I blinked rapidly as I realized I was no longer in the midst of Hatake's rage, but actually sitting on the sidelines. Hatake seemed surprised too, halting where he was and looking around. Once he found me, his glare returned tenfold.

"Alright you two. I think that about settles it." Minato said with amusement evident in his tone. My heavy breathing smoothed over when I realized the danger was over for now.

"How did you..." How did he get me over here so fast? I didn't even feel him grab me!

"Rin, how about healing Shima first? Kakashi could use a moment to blow off some steam." Minato said, grinning. Rin knelt next to me,a dn apparently Obito felt the need to be there too.

"Hey are you sure you haven't graduated? Because that was pretty awesome if you haven't! I can't wait to see the Chuunin Yuu-chan!"

My face burned, and had Rin not been healing me, I would've covered my face.

"Uh...T-Thanks..."

Rin giggled, and I glared at her. Don't she dare ruin this!

Finally after a few moments of boredom, Rin's hands stopped glowing and she grinned as she patted my knee.

"Alright good to go!"

"Thanks Rin."

"No problem! Kakashi! Your turn!"

Hatake glared at me, as if to say it was all my fault...which in a way it was, buuuut I didn't really care.

Thinking about this battle, I decided to call it a stalemate, a failure. neither of us had actually given in or passed out, so there was not much glory in it. Instead, I decided to count my blessings. I had stood against him for five minutes!

"Alright! Once Kakashi's done healing we can start our missions!" Minato said gleefully. I blinked rapidly before looking up at him.

"But...Minato...Sensei, I can't...we..."

Minato grinned with one of those 'I know something you don't know' looks. My eyes narrowed, what kind of games did this guy like to play I wonder?

"Actually, I talked with the Hokage about your...situation. He told me that if you could stand against any of my students for three minutes, you would get a prize."

"I prize? Wait, for how long?"

"Yuushima Kyouten, you managed to stand against Kakashi Hatake for two minutes longer than agreed. As thus, you receive a wonderful prize!"

Then he held out his hands.

I was flabbergasted all over again. Gobsmacked really.

"I-I passed?"

There, in his hands, was the leaf Shinobi headband.

I just about fainted again.

"Well, it's yours, take it."

And I did, quite greedily. I stared at it with wide eyes and felt myself get a little teary-eyed.

"SENSEI!" I shouted as I gave him the best bear hug my smaller stature could offer. He patted my head and gave me a one armed hug back. When we broke apart, I debated on where to place to head band. The ties were very long, and were black instead of the traditional blue, so I pulled off my regular black obi and tied it on with the symbol on the front and the tie in the back.

I squealed with glee, Rin still laughing at my child-like tendencies, Obito joining her this time. Minato did too, and I completely forgot Kakashi was there for a moment.

Ah, pure bliss.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Eyes On Fire"- _Blue Foundation_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Yay! I got my first review! Thanks so much!<strong>

**Anywho, I didn't know I had this much written already, and it just...flew on the page? Yeah haha Thanks so much for reading this guys!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	5. Two Firsts!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Four<br>**__

__"Two Firsts!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Sweeping sweat from my brow, I sighed happily. Training with Minato and his Chuunins was done for the day, now I had to head back to home and relax.<p>

Well I would have, if a certain Shinobi hadn't stopped me.

"Yuu-chan!" Obito called to me. I looked over to Obito and smiled, waving as he closed the large gap between us. I awaited for a response, but Obito looked pretty tired so it took a few moments.

"Wanna go get some ramen with me? I think Ichiraku's got a special on today." With a big smile, I nodded. Who could resist half priced ramen?

"Sure, I just need to run home and-"

"Ah it's OK Yuu-chan, it can be my treat. After all you only turn a Genin once! Well, I hope only once." He said, slightly in thought. I blushed, not used to the kind offers. Something seemed to occur to him then, and as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, he looked to me.

"Oh! But maybe you would want to celebrate with your family?"

I laughed, so that was it.

"Nah, they won't mind." I said casually, already imagining the different types of ramen I could get that were usually out of my budget. "Besides, I want to celebrate with my friend," I placed my fingers softly on my lips as I continued to think absently about food. Ah gluttony is a wonderful thing. "If you wouldn't mind, Obito."

His face turned red for a second, and I couldn't place why.

"Ah, that's great Yuu-chan! Let's go!"

With that, we were off. On our way towards Ichiraku, I kept wondering about things. Nothing really important, just things.

"Hey Obito?"

"Hm?" Was all her said as he looked over to me. My dark green orbs locked with his charcoal colored ones, and for a moment I paused. He mimicked me, arching a brow in wonder.

I was about to ask him a question, when a small game shop caught my eye. I pointed to it, at which Obito looked at it skeptically.

"Isn't that for little kids?"

My cheeks puffed out, and I grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the shop.

Once inside, I marveled at the many shelves of toys. Smiling, I jogged over to a shelf that was labeled _'Bubbles Galore!_'. Taking a big bottle off of the shelf, I looked at the price tag...

Then realized I didn't have the money for it, or any money at all really.

Before Obito could question me, I replaced the bottle and walked out the door, dragging me with him. We walked in silence for a moment, and I felt a little embarrassed for wasting his time.

"Sorry." I blurted out, making him look at me with wide eyes. Even though I was looking ahead, I could see him from the corner of my eye, and I felt extremely embarrassed.

"Yuu-chan?"

"I...Hey look! Ichiraku!" I said, dismissing my earlier thoughts immediately.

"Yuu-chan." Obito said, still not really sounding excited. I turned to look at him, slightly curious. "You can let go of my hand now." Looking down, I realized I was holding his limp hand still. Immediately I let go and scratched the back of my neck.

"Ha, sorry, got all excited. C'mon! Let's go!" His grin returned, and before I knew it we were having a slurping contest and seeing who could eat the most bowls of ramen.

I won the burping contest, Obito won the eating portion though. I have no idea where he puts it all though.

Low and behold though, our next stop happened to be shaved ice.

And there we sat, on the Hokage's faces, talking about random crap that was not really important, making fun of Hatake, and joking about how funny adults could be.

"And then I said, 'Hey! That's a new one!' Man you should have seen his face he looked so embarrassed!"

I giggled at his joke, nibbling on some more shaved ice.

"Some people, I tell ya they don't have a sense of humor."

He slapped me on the back, grinning like an idiot. It was because he had such a smile that I could not bear to keep it from him. I wanted to call him a friend so bad, well I suppose I already had, but he didn't know yet.

Things went quiet as Obito and I nibbled on our shaved ice a bit more.

"Obito?"

"Hm?" He said, looking out to the dark village lights on in the streets, some houses were lit up while other were completely dark. I could see mine, not a light on at all.

"I...This is fun, y'know? I've never really had any friends before..." I trailed off, not sure where I was going with this. Obito looked at me, his spoon dangling in his mouth.

"Yuu-chan."

"And earlier...I'm sorry for acting so childish, but I've always loved...well, simple things, y'know? Sometimes people forget the little corners of their lives, sometimes they only see the big picture...I don't, I see the little pieces that make life better. The only picture I see is a very small one, and others too that make up the big one."

It was silent for a moment, Obito looking over to me still, but I couldn't shake the shiver that I felt from the breeze, and his stare.

"You've never had a friend?"

Gaining my last nerve, I turned to him and smiled.

"Not really, they either moved away or eventually disliked me for one reason or another. None ever last more than a few weeks."

I couldn't tell him how many times I'd done this, told these lines in some sort of way. Maybe it was just me being desperate, hoping somebody would be different, somebody wouldn't leave me hanging.

On that little thread of a hope.

"Well I'm happy to be a first."

Turning to him, I smiled. He probably couldn't tell, or maybe didn't care, but in that smile was all of my desperation, my loneliness. I wanted to believe him, really I did, but somehow someway, I knew one thing was for certain.

This thing wouldn't last.

It never did.

* * *

><p>"Are you excited Shima?" Rin asked.<p>

I was still flabbergasted by the news.

"A mission?"

"Yes." Minato said with a big smile on his face, amused by my surprise.

"Outside of the Land of Fire? Is that safe?"

"Of course not." Kakashi scoffed, annoyed by my childish antics. Forgive me for never stepping foot outside the village before Mr 'Oh so Cool'!

"It's a simple mission, but may be risky at the same time. Are you up to it Shima?" Minato asked me in a more serious tone. My face hardened as I nodded sternly, giving a salute for good measure.

"Yes sir!"

Obito laughed at me, same went for Rin and Minato.

"Alright, well this will be a good time to show us what you've really got Shima. We will be escorting a landlord who is trapped inside the Land of Wind back into his home in the Land of Fire. The tricky part will be crossing over the Land of Rivers."

Minato rolled out a map onto the ground, showing all of the nations. We all knelt down and got a better look as Minato continued to speak.

"Currently the Hidden Sand Village and Hidden Valley Village are in a midst of a fight. Our best asset would be to avoid this entirely and sneak around this by going south and taking a boat into the Land of Wind. The landlord should not be far off the coast, but it is possible that Valley or even Sand ninja could mistake us for an enemy, so the moment we cross the Fire country border, be on your toes."

We all nodded, before standing up.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Minato asked us one last time. All of us nodded, determined to do this right away. He then smiled at us. "Alright, let's go then."

We took off right away, Minato leading us, then Kakashi and Obito (who was trying to look cool) followed by me and Rin. I was trying to keep my head in the game, I honestly was. Yet each time I almost locked my thoughts in place, something distracted me. Whether it be an odd noise in the forest or even how Obito was yelling at Kakashi and Rin trying to split them up.

I figured the longer I remained back here, the less focused I would be. This is a mission after all, technically my first one outside the village too. I had to do a good job in this. Adding a little extra chakra to my feet, I leaped right over Kakashi and Obito, falling in step with Minato as we leaped through the trees.

"Sensei." I said, not sure what to say. That I was nervous? How could I say that?

"It's alright Yuushima, just keep on your toes like I said, and you'll be alright." He sounded much more serious, but still very much like the Minato I had come to know these past three weeks. I nodded, feeling a little bit more confident in myself.

"Of course." I said in an almost obvious sounding tone.

We continued on for about a day, the once early lights were now almost lost to us. Minato pushed for a little while longer, but once the scent of the sea washed over us we stopped to rest for the night. A quick campfire was made by Rin after Obito and I collected wood. Kakashi caught some fish in the river and we ate those in silence.

"Rest everyone, tomorrow will be a long journey across the sea." Minato said, voting to take watch. Everyone bunked down quickly, but I was so nervous.

We hadn't run into any trouble, yet. We hadn't had to fight for our lives, yet. The key in this is yet, and I knew sooner or later I would have to face the facts. Life hadn't really been kind to me lately, so why wouldn't it be any different now?

So I stayed up that whole night, trying to at least calm down, but I knew what was going to happen. I cursed myself silently, watching the others fall asleep soundly. Even Obito, one of the loudest ninja I had ever met, was sleeping soundly.

Damn it all...

"Everyone, get up."

And just like that, when the morning dawn flickered its rays, everyone lifted from their slumber and began to pack. Some more asleep than others.

And then myself, who was shaking like a leaf.

I managed to take my mind off of that though when we got on the boat... And more on the fact that I was sea sick.

"Oohhhhh...!" I groaned, leaning over the edge in case I threw up. Rin rubbed my back carefully, trying to ease my mind a bit. Looking to my left, I almost smiled as I watched Obito lean over the edge as well. He wasn't looking so good either. Rin seemed at a loss at who to help now.

I could hear Kakashi scoff at us, and if I wasn't prepared to puke my guts out I might've insulted him in some form or another.

After a whole agonizing half a day of sea travel, we finally reached the Wind Country border.

"Alright, now if you sense any ninja, any at all, take them out immediately. Do not let them sound an alarm."

We left the boat a distance from the actual dock, hidden by some of the rocks. From there, we made our way inland towards our destination. Minato still lead, but I could tell by his quickening pace he too was anticipating an attack.

Then we saw them.

They weren't really hiding, in fact they seemed to be guarding something inside of an old building. Hiding on the far side of some distant sand dunes, we watched them closely.

"Minato-sensei, is this the place?"

He nodded, and I narrowed my eyes on the old building, meticulously picking through the nooks and crannies the best I could from this distance.

"Sensei." Kakashi began. "Allow me."

Minato looked over to Kakashi, but when I saw his smirked I knew he was up to something.

"Better yet, I'll leave it up to you and Yuushima."

...WHAT?

"Alright." We both muttered. Kakashi and I glared at each other for saying this. I was hoping he'd disagree and make me look good, bet he was thinking the same thing too.

Instead of arguing further, we both kicked off from the sand, going around to the far left side of the dunes. A rock formation was nearby, I dove behind that, Kakashi following me shortly after.

One of the guards was leaning against the wall, he looked thoroughly annoyed. That's when a plan molded itself in my head. Taking of my headband, I used it to bounce the sun beams towards the guard. I missed at first because Kakashi grabbed my wrist and stopped me, but when I fought back he seemed to realize my intentions.

The light flashed across the guards eyes and he looked in my direction. Hiding behind the rock formation, I tied my head band on with the metal on the inside, this way they wouldn't identify my village right away.

When the man came towards the rock formation, I grabbed him and Kakashi hit his pressure points, knocking him out cold. Kakashi then transformed into the man and yanked me to my feet.

"Ugh! Let go of me!" I shouted, actually in pain as he twisted my arm. I fought back feebly as he dragged me towards the building. Good thing my heart was already racing, I didn't need to fake much of my nerves.

The other guard looked at me, seemingly disgusted.

"What is this? A Valley ninja?"

"Seems like it, feisty like one." Kakashi said, playing his role a little too well for my tastes.

"It's just a kid! Man are they desperate!" The guard, much like the other, was probably a low ranked ninja. He couldn't even tell the transformation apart from the real guy Kakashi was impersonating!

"Take her to the keep, I'll stand guard." Was all I heard Kakashi say as the other man drug me down into the building. We were instantly met by stairs when the doors opened, and the place was dank and smelled of mold as well. I cringed, both at the stench and the man's greasy grip on my shoulder and wrists that were pinned behind my back.

"Man, I feel sorry for you guys, being forced to become ninja." He opened a door, and I was thrown into a room with no windows or any light at all. "Too bad, you coulda been a total cutie when you grew up."

He shut the door behind him, and I waited a moment to adjust to the light.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping I had done something right.

"Yes?" Someone answered back.

"Are you...the landlord?"

"Yes, I am...Could you be the Leaf Ninja?"

"Heh, of course." Finding the door once again, I forced chakra into my legs and kicked the door from it's hinges, but before it could make any noise I caught the handle, making it fall at my feet. Since I couldn't see into the room, I motioned for whoever was in there to follow me.

"C'mon! I don't bite!" I said in a whisper, offering a kind smile as well. A frail hand reached from the darkness. The Landlord was much smaller than I expected him to be. He stood hardly taller than myself, and looked rather emaciated. He hardly looked older than Minato-Sensei, but when I saw him I wondered if he had been down here for a very long time.

I lead him to where I believed the stairs to be, it was so dark that I still had a hard time telling things apart.

However, I hesitated before going up the steps, listening for any sort of noise.

There was none.

Absolutely none at all.

I gripped the man's hand a bit harder, but not too hard because I didn't want to break it. My worst fears of this mission had become reality.

We were both caught in the enemies trap.

Genjutsu.

Maybe if it were Kakashi, Rin, Hell even Obito caught in this they could escape, but I couldn't, not for the life of me. I didn't even know what to do, nobody ever taught me.

"C'mon." I said shakily, closing my eyes and trying to commit myself to memory. Was I even in a Genjutsu? I couldn't be one hundred percent certain though, I could just be crazy for thinking as such...

Feeling daring, I opened my eyes and realized it definitely was a Genjutsu. Why?

This hideout didn't have a fucking labyrinth of stairs last I checked. Closing my eyes again, I tried to remember whether or not I was actually on the stairs. For all I know I could be standing still in the basement.

When did they cast it? Before I entered the building?

"Is everything alright?"

The Landlord sounded tired, so instead of trying to figure things out, I sat down, still holding his hand.

What could I do? I had to wait until someone came and-

My eyes darted open as something slashed across my shoulder. Looking to my right shoulder, I felt panic run through me as I saw that Landlord holding a dagger in his hand.

What the Hell?

I bit my lip, trying to keep from screaming out in pain. Was this the Genjutsu too? Or was he actually attacking me? I couldn't let go though, because if I did have the Landlord, then I had what I needed.

Figuring it was my only way out, the next blow that came hit straight across my shoulder blades, I let out an earsplitting scream.

* * *

><p>Kakashi knocked out his third Sand Shinobi. He hadn't been expecting so many ninja to fit into such a small hideout. Looking over to his left he saw Rin and Obito doing just fine, Minato not having a single problem either.<p>

Dammit, what was taking that brat so long?

Had it been him, he might've been able to complete the mission alone. The stupid idiot probably got herself killed in the process. Good for her, she never followed orders properly anyways.

Then a loud cry broke out from the basement. All four shinobi turned, Rin's eyes were wide, Minato looked surprised. Obito matched both their faces with a surprised look.

Dammit, that was Kyouten.

* * *

><p>Somehow.<p>

I'm still trying to figure that out.

Yet somehow, I managed to grab something. I couldn't quite tell it was there at first, but after something slashed across my back I instinctively brought my hand out and reached. I wouldn't have noticed that there was anything there, but my now bleeding hand allowed me to assure myself, I had caught to weapon.

Fuck it hurts!

The Landlord was sitting there, his dagger lodged into my forearm trying to make me let go of the other invisible object, but I couldn't move, if I did I would lose my last straw of survival.

Whoever had the weapon in my hand kept on yanking at it, making my hand bleed more profusely. I wanted to cry, I wanted to let go, but I couldn't.

I wouldn't.

Then, it was like a huge blast had been pushed through my system, a foreign chakra that warmed me from my core.

Then my surroundings melted, and I realized the Genjutsu had been released. I still had the Landlord by the hand, he looked rather scared, no dagger in hand. My right forearm was cut, but not profusely bleeding like the imagery had shown. My back was definitely injured, and my left hand bled continuously, I could see the bones of my fingers!

Looking to my left, past my bloody pulp of a hand, I saw Minato checking the pulse of a motionless body.

"He's gone." He said quietly, but my attention was cut short as Obito jumped infront of me.

"Yuu-chan, are you alright?" He asked, looking at me with worried black eyes. I looked away, completely embarrassed.

"I'm fine." I said lowly.

"Let's go, before any of them awaken." Minato said. We all began to depart, Rin taking hold of the Landlord so that I at least had one good arm through this. Obito stood beside me, awaiting for my to stand as I slowly did so.

"Hurry up Kyouten, or you will be left behind." Kakashi said. I frowned at him, forcing myself to stand quicker and catch up with Minato who was leading us.

Obito kept stride with me, clearly he thought of me as a weakling now.

I needed to prove him wrong.

We reached the shore by sundown, due to the fact that the landlord would not keep up with us otherwise. Rin had only managed to stop the bleeding in my back, and wrap my hand, but the bleeding was not going to stop until I received proper care. Minato gave me several Soldier Pills, saying Rin could heal me once we reached the Land of Fire.

Either through the embarrassment or anger of my own weakness, I did not complain once. Even when I was sure I had lost too much blood, I dared not complain.

When we reached the boat, I stayed quiet. Despite Obito leaning over the edge, I did not. I already felt shaky without the rocking, in fact I think the rocking made me a bit more balanced.

Kakashi and Minato had been awfully quiet, only Obito and Rin sharing a few words, attempting to ask if I was alright. I always insisted I was, even if I wasn't, because I had already been a burden.

We were only about a mile from the shore of the Land of Fire, when shit hit the fan.

There had to be twelve of them.

Twelve Valley ninja, all seemingly believing us to be spies. I was frustrated, annoyed because once again, I could barely move.

"Yuushima, protect the Landlord!" Was what Minato said, only fueling my anger.

So they fought, while I manned the boat...

However, the number of Valley ninja seemed to be doubling, then tripling.

"It's a clone jutsu!" Obito shouted, trying to knock one unconscious.

Dammit, if they keep on coming, we're all going to die!

Die?

I really don't like the sound of that...

"Guys! We need to retreat!" I called, Obito looking at me. "We have what we need! No point in picking fights!"

"Yuushima's right, fall back!" Minato said, getting closer to the boat. He did some hand signs, possibly preparing a jutsu, but a ninja showed up straight in front of him. Then another in front of me.

Anger aroused inside of me. I wasn't sure whether it was because they were getting too close, or because they were attacking my Sensei, whatever the case, I had to act.

Now.

Rearing my right fist back, I swung at the ninja. He tried to stop it, but the sheer force sent him flying backwards.

"Everyone back on the boat!" Minato called, mainly to Kakashi who had not stopped fighting.

Finally, everyone was back, but before Minato could do anything, I stepped off the boat.

"Sensei, please don't waste your chakra." I said, very quietly. Minato watched me as I stood on the water, the Valley ninja following us at an agonizingly slow pace, waiting for us to turn our backs.

Loading chakra into my left leg, I lifted it up a bit, gripping the boat with both hands.

"Hold on." I muttered.

Then I slammed my leg into the water. At first the Ninja tensed, but when they noticed nothing happened, they began to lunge forward.

I smirked, they began running towards me.

"Yuu-chan!" Obito called, but just second before one of them attacked me, a huge geyser came up, creating a block between us. The sheer forced made us fly back, zooming towards the shore line.

Away from harm.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Yay! I got my first review! Thanks so much!<strong>

**Yesh I updated! Seriously this story is floating around and I just suddenly sat down and wrote this in one go! wow, hyyyyypppppeeeeerrrrrsss!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	6. Might Gai

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Five<br>**__

__"Might Gai!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Land.<p>

I never thought I would be so happy to see land and dry dirt. Had exhaustion not forced me onto my back, gasping for breath, I might've kissed it for a while.

Everyone else pulled themselves to shore, Minato carrying the small Landlord on his back. He still had yet to say anything though, not that I minded, after all he was probably still shaken by the events that had happened around him.

"Yes...We made it...!" Obito exclaimed drowsily as he landed beside me. Both of us looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Good work everyone." Minato said as we all caught our breath.

Kakashi came into my field of vision, those eyes bore into mine as I tried to ignore him. He just stood there, staring, until finally he knelt next to me.

Surprise took me as his fingers gently brushed my forehead, and for a moment I thought he might actually be trying to be nice...Then his fingers peeled back, something had been on my face. This big glob of seaweed was yanked from my forehead. He looked at it in his hands, then back at my face.

I could swear he was frowning.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"...You looked better with your face covered." He muttered, and when the usually flat tone of his came back, I almost kicked at him. Well actually I did take a swing at him and stood up quickly when he dodged.

"Hatake you-" My little monologue was cut short when I hiccuped, before going into a coughing fit. "Ohhh..." I groaned as I lost my balance, falling on my butt.

"Yuu-chan!" Obito called, bracing both of my shoulders as he sat behind me. "Minato-sensei!" He called, but when the blond Jonin sat in front of me, there were three of him.

"Yuushima," His voice echoed. "What hurts?"

I tried to hold my sanity as his clones and him started to spin around in circles. "Sensei, stop running around, I can't watch all of you when you do that..." I fell back then, not even really caring about my wounds anymore, rest seemed more important. I leaned against Obito's chest, sighing happily since the world stopped spinning so rapidly.

"She needs medical attention immediately." Was all I heard from Minato, before he picked me up. "I will go on ahead of you guys, once she is safely in Lady Tsunade's care I will be back."

It was all a blur from there, literally. I must've blacked out or something, because the next instant I see Konoha's gates, then the hospital, then this lady is prodding me and poking me. Other than a few grunts when it hurt, I didn't do very much else.

I think I blacked out twice, because when my eyes opened again, it was bright and sunny, mid-day I believe. Everything felt rather numb, but I didn't dwell too long on that fact, I was in a hospital...I think?

Yeah, I must be, it wreaks of bleach and...well everything's white, even my clothe-

Where are my clothes? The ones I usually wear?

"I see you're awake, it's been a day. I was wondering when you would wake." Looking over, I caught sight of a woman.

"Yeah."

She walked over to me...my God she has huge boobs. Like really doesn't that hurt or something? They looked real, but I swear they must be fake...Oh God I'm staring at someone's boobs! Shit shit shit just look away-

"I'm sorry, you said something?" I asked in a high pitched nervous voice. The lady looked at me in a funny way, but I think she chalked up the look to the drugs I was on.

"I am Tsunade, it looks as though you'll be just fine. You can go after I run one more blood test." She walked to my bed side table, looking through the clipboard.

"What was wrong with me?" I asked, remembering my imagination of multiple Minato's.

"You were poisoned, and combined with blood-loss it's amazing that you didn't die before getting here. One more hour and you might've." She placed the clip board down again, and I gulped at how casually she said it, though working in the medical world had probably shown her a fair share of deaths.

Whew, thank you Sensei!

"I managed to heal your hand," So I've noticed, I did have a scar across my palm, but otherwise it felt fine. "And your back and arm, but you'll have to bear with the scar tissue, it grew so rapidly I didn't have time to fix it."

Looking down at myself I realized that she was right, those significant wounds were now obvious scars. I almost wanted to all them cool, mostly because my attire would cover most of it.

Tsunade took some blood from me, and then handed me a bundle of clean clothes. Obviously taken from my apartment.

Yanking on some tight black shorts that went to my mid thigh, I stared at the scar on my arm as I pulled on my fishnet shirt, then short sleeved kimono that only went to just a bit higher than my shorts. Finally tying my hair into a ponytail, I literally flung myself out of the window and into the compound below.

The moment my feet hit the ground, my stomach growled. I clutched it, giggling lightly to myself. The two days past events had given me the opportunity of a well deserved break if I do say so myself.

"Hey! I'll have my usual!" I called when I entered the Ramen hut. The old man smiled at me, and immediately began to fill my bowl with multiple things. One thing I could not argue with was that this guy could cook! I loved the hut so much, it was like a 'troubles free zone' sometimes.

"Hey ya Shima!" I grinned, inhaling the bowl as fast as the heat would let me.

I think I just found heaven.

"Ah! Yuu-chan!"

Turning to look at the entrance, I noticed all of my team standing there, Obito's grin catching my eye first. Chopsticks still in hand, I gave off my best 'cool wave and wink' combo before answering as equally cool as possible.

"Yo."

"When did you get out of the hospital Shima? I was just by there this morning and they said you were still asleep." Rin said as she took a seat next to me, Obito sitting on the other side. Hatake taking as seat on the other side of Rin, sitting quietly. Minato seemed to be absent, but I didn't mind. Bonding seemed fun, and I wouldn't let Hatake dampen my spirits.

"Just ten minutes ago, I was so hungry though so I booked it here first. I think I'll take it easy because I don't know how well the scar tissue is holding in my arm." I said, smiling genuinely at Rin. Obito gaped.

"Scars? Where?"

I pointed to my right arm, pulling up my sleeve to show the scars a bit better. Rin leaned over, slightly curious too.

"I'm kind of disappointed now though." I said, my moods ever so slightly dampened. Rin and Obito looked at me oddly. "Because I always imagined being called the 'Untouchable Ninja'."

Finally Kakashi made his presence known, snorting at the other end of the table. The man put another bowl of ramen in front of me, and the three companions of mine. I glared at Hatake, frowning.

"You got a problem Hatake?" I growled, ready to leap over the strategically placed Rin. She, however, seemed to have figured that she was simply in a really bad position.

"If someone ever called you the _Untouchable Ninja_, it would be because you're so hideous nobody would want to. I doubt that is actually a skill."

Oh that little-

"S-Shima!" Rin cried as I sprawled across her lap in an attempted to grab Hatake. I reared a fist back to hit him, which he caught, but I twisted it quickly and ended up clutching the very same hand.

He turned to glared at me, his headband cool as it sat flush against me. I held nothing back as I continued to glared. In the back I could hear Obito cheering me on, Rin having slipped from beneath me and was now standing by trying to coax me away. I couldn't move those, I was already trapped in those eyes.

Those deep eyes that had a hard exterior. I never should have met this kid, this kid that had harassed me and caused me so much anger. God I just wanted to tear him apart and-

"Hey Kyou, get off him right now and the next bowl's on the house." The shop keep said smartly.

"Okay." Was all I said as I downed the next bowl.

* * *

><p>"You're really funny, you know that Yuu-chan?"<p>

I stopped mid-lick of my giant lollipop and looked at him. Obito was smiling casually at me. My stomach started to hurt, figuring I had too much sugar I simply held onto the sucker. Arching a brow, I wondered out loud.

"How so?"

He turned from me and looked to the bustling streets of Konoha, even as it was getting darker still so many people walked around. The onyl difference was they were a little bit older instead of tiny tots.

"I've never seen you lose your patients more than with Kakashi." He began, and I didn't like where this was going. "And I know he's a royal pain, but at least try not to splash me with my own soup next time, neh?"

I blushed at this, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed that before.

"Sorry, just...Hatake, he's..." I wasn't sure what to say, so I trailed off. In a way I wanted to be civil with him, I wanted to be able to talk to him like Rin did without earning an insult in return, but at the same time I wanted to pile drive him into the rock hard ground.

"He's something, neh?" Obito said, and I found it curious how he sounded far off yet irritated about it at the same time.

"Rin is too, she's really nice."

Then he blushed, which surprised me. I wonder why he did that? Without much thought, I brought my hand to his head. He looked down at me with wide eyes.

"You're not sick or anything, are you Uchiha?" I asked with a small grin. I think I know why he did it, but I'm not entirely sure. Did this mean he was embarrassed because I mentioned Rin or was he thinking one of those pervy thoughts like in my books?

"H-Hey! Don't make fun of me!"

I'll take the later then.

"Sorry Obito," I said, dropping my hand. "But you just look so funny with pink." He turned red at that, making me full on laugh.

"Yuu-chan, respect your elders." He scolded, to no avail.

"That's like telling me to respect Hatake, and while he is strong, he is not worth anything to me." I said matter-of-factly.

He pulled me into a one armed hug, laughing. Careful not to get my sucker on him, I hugged him with one arm back.

* * *

><p>"Focus more Kyouten."<p>

CRASH! BANG! THUNK!

"...That was the exact opposite of what I wanted but..."

I stared idly at the fallen tree, withdrawing my fist with curiosity.

"Yuushima..."

I looked over to Masako, eyebrows raised when I saw his shocked but disturbed face.

"Since when have you had such strength?"

"...What do you mean?"

He furrowed his brow, looking rather confused. "I know you have excellent chakra control, but I never would have thought you could do that so soon, and it looked like very little effort."

"Uh...Mako-sensei?"

He gave me a look.

"I didn't use chakra...I just sort of...hit it."

"..."

"..."

"...Are you some Tsunade clone or something? I haven't seen strength like that since her."

My eyes brows shot up higher, my face showing obvious surprise. "Really?"

He slapped his face. "It's not normal to have such strength."

"...But I've always had strength, I just never figured out how to use it until I turned ten."

Masako honestly seemed to be thinking hard about this. He scratched the back of his head, and looked like he was just going to tell me my puppy died. I didn't have a puppy though, so no freak outs in that sense.

"I think you need a new teacher Yuushima."

"...Huh?"

He looked away for a moment, then looked back at me seriously. "It has nothing to do with you, well actually it does. I am more of a Ninjutsu specialist, and seeing as you can only use Taijutsu truly, I think you should find a Taijutsu specialist to help you train. I can still spar with you so that you know what it's like fighting against Ninjutsu, but I can't really teach you much more."

I stared at him, still slightly wide eyed and surprised. I had always been strong for a girl, perhaps I never tapped into it before because I was not circulating my chakra correctly? Or maybe I just never knew how to use it?

"Got anybody in mind?"

A light bulb seemed to off in his head, as he motioned for me to follow as he walked through the foliage. I followed numbly after him, genuinely curious.

"Ready! And one! Two! Three! I can't hear you!"

My eyes widened even more at the shouting, something told me this was a bad idea, for me anyway. Masako raised his hand, but seemed to rethink something before opening up his palm and faced it towards me. I stopped mid step and awaited a new command. He crouched down behind some bushes, peering out into a clearing.

Finally he motioned for me to follow suit, so I knelt down next to him and I too peered out into the grassy plain.

Oh my God.

Out in the center was a team of possibly Chuunin by the look of it. The Jounin was off lazing in the shade, while two of the teammates were passed out on the grass looking exhausted.

Then there was the final figure.

Doing push-ups.

"One hundred ten! One hundred eleven! C'mon guys! Only eight hundred eighty eight to go!" Oh crap, this guy looked like a fanatic!

"What do you think?" Masako asked, and I was silent for a moment.

"...Wow..."

He laughed, before standing up. "Gai can seem overwhelming, but if you show him how youthful and spirited you can be, I'm sure he'll take you on."

"...Umm Masako?"

"Hm?" He said, looking at me.

"I...I can't.. take someone who looks like a turtle seriously..."

Ah there it is, the reaction I was hoping for. Masako was trying to hard not to laugh that the corner of his eyes were tearing up.

"You say that now, but Might Gai is both faster and stronger than any Genin or Chuunin I have ever seen. He is your perfect Taijutsu trainer."

Oh I see, dress like a turtle because turtles are slow, but really he's super faster. Sneaky...

Masako pushed through the bush, waving over to the fanatic. I followed behind him nervously.

"Yo! Gai!"

"Can't talk! One hundred and twenty three!"

"I've got a spirited youth here to take you up as a sensei."

Well that got him moving. In an instant, the crazy teen lurched up and gawked at the both of us. My eyes widened in surprise and nervousness as he scrutinized me up and down.

"Uh, hello to you too."

"Are you sure you can handle bloody fights to the death, brawls with bears, and training so hard it makes Masako's look like picking daisies?"

Funny, I could picture Masako doing that for some reason...

"I-" But he cut me off.

"Because if you're not there is now way I am going to make you my pupil."

"Wel-"

"Then you can just wait to bloom! Become just an ordinary flower!"

"It's-"

"Instead of a beautiful Lotus flower!"

"Hey-"

"It blooms twice you kn-"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN?" Along with my shout, I smashed a punched into Gai's shoulder, sending him flying a couple of feet. He recovered quickly, looking pleasantly surprised at me.

"I need a sensei! I want to get stronger! I want to be important! I want to be able to wake up and say 'Hey, this person thinks I'm cool, I wanna talk to said person!'!"

Gai grinned, and I may have just gone blind, his teeth sparkled.

Greeeeeaaaatttt. What next? He takes his hair off and uses it as a bowl? Nope, wouldn't surprise me one bit!

Maybe I should just go home and become one with the vegetable.

"Ah! The power of youth explodes!"

Oh my.

Gai gave me a thumbs up. "You my good lady are in for a real treat! Your youthful aura has brought me a new horizon! Just watch as I run off into it! Ah! But for now, let us train!"

"...Now? As in right now?"

"No time's better than the present!"

"Uh isn't it-AAAGGGHHHH!"

I screeched as Gai shoved me forward rather quickly.

"ONE HUNDRED LAPS! WINNER DOES ONE HUNDRED PUSH UP! LOSER DOES ONE THOUSAND SIT UPS!"

Masako...

I hate you.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Yesh I updated! Seriously this story is floating around and I just suddenly sat down and wrote this in one go! wow, hyyyyypppppeeeeerrrrrsss!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	7. Teammate!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Six<br>**__

__"Teammate!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Target in sight."<p>

Everything fell silent.

"I can see it too! Let me at it!"

"Careful Kyouten, you might scare it away."

"Sensei we can't let this idiot out of our si- Target has moved!"

"After it!"

WHOOSH!

"Target has been captured."

The three figures stood, staring down at the white cat with black spots. It was currently busy clawing away at one of the males. The female of the group laughed as the boy struggled on the ground.

"Can you identify the target?" A voice spoke into their ears through a headset. The only calm and collected one of the group glanced over to the trio, before lazily looking away and tapping his headset.

"Yellow bow around neck. Confirmed."

"Excellent, operation catch the Daimyo's wife's cat Fluffy is complete. Bring it home kids."

The calm one turned to the others, and boredly shoved his hands into his pockets. He raised a brow when The boy on the ground finally launched the cat and flung it at the girl. She squeaked, falling backwards as she caught the feline. It hissed and cried out, not letting anything within her reach go unscathed.

The girl as well, was unimpressed.

"I HATE CATS!"

* * *

><p>"Aw c'mon, it wasn't that bad."<p>

"Shut up Tetsuo."

The black haired ninja scratched his head, looking down at his bowl of ramen. Between the two of us, we looked like went through barbed wired fences and back again. Stupid feline had given me Hell on our way back.

"I still don't see why you guys had such a hard time with it, it's just a cat."

Both of us turned to glare at the boy sitting on the other side of me. Of course after a couple of minutes of walking with the thing, Tetsuo and I forced Mr. Smarty over there to carry it. The worst part? It started _purring_ when he held it. The damn thing loved him!

"So sorry we weren't cats in our previous life, Hyuga." Tetsuo spat, making me snicker slightly.

Akihiko Hyuga glared at us, but honestly I couldn't call him anything but pretty, even when he glared. Maybe it was his style of fighting, that required gentle yet swift direct attacks instead of my harsh blows, but he had softer skin then me that was even fairer than Hatake's. His hair was also neatly combed, kept in a low pony tail with two bangs framing his face with both having a clip at the bottom keeping the hairs together.

Even glaring, he looked like a pretty boy and I couldn't take him seriously.

"Wise up Nara, or I might have to teach you a lesson."

Tetsuo leaped off his stool, ready to fight. "Bring it!" Was all I heard before he charged, and ultimately was knocked to the ground by a single hit to the head by Aki.

"Umm, Suo?" I said softly. I honestly liked the guy, he was pretty cool and all, just had a short attention span than even me. "If you don't get up in ten seconds, I'm eating your ramen."

Suo just laid there, twitching. Shrugging it off, I switched my empty bowl and brought his in front of me.

"More for me then."

"Kyouten," Aki began, so I looked over at him as I continued to slurp my noodles loudly. Aki was actually pretty nice, but he was rather pushy when it came to things like Suo and missions.

Oh that's right! I never told you guys.

So you must be wondering what is going on huh? Well I think last time I had just come back from a mission with Minato Namikaze's Chuunin squad huh? Thinking back, it's been about six months now. I couldn't stay with their squad, it's not normal for a Genin to be in an all Chuunin squad these days, as I'm 'not qualified' for some of the missions the Chuunin will be taking on.

So about a week after meeting Might Gai, I was introduced to the two graduates from the Academy. Tetsuo Nara, and Akihiko Hyuga. Just my luck there was an even number of students this year, so they needed a spare...haha it's almost like they were expecting me to...

Kay we're dropping that point.

Anyway, I've been with these guys for roughly five months now, and between training with Gai (who is a sadomasochist), training with my own team, and hanging out with Obito and Rin, I haven't really had time to be lazy. Oh let's not forget strange and sudden flood of C and D ranked missions.

Although I've got not problem with all of this, I was also starting to realize a few personal bodily changes.

Well, more like my physique really.

It bothered me at first, not having to flex like all Hell was breaking loose to see muscle, and actually having to eat more so that I didn't turn into a skin and muscle freak, but now I'm quite happy with it.

"Kyouten!"

I jumped at the sound of Aki's voice.

"What?"

He sighed, obviously he had been talking to me and awaiting an answer. Shaking his head lightly, he repeated himself.

"I heard that you and Obito Uchiha have become quite close lately." At this, Suo jumped up and grinned like a Cheshire cat. I didn't like this look, it gave me the creeps actually.

"Oooo! Shima's got a booyyyfriieeend!" Honestly, give these guys an inch and they take a mile.

Shrugging to them indifferently, I slurped the last of my bowl before setting it down and looking at the table. My brow furrowed as I thought.

"No, I don't. Obito likes someone else, alright?" I shifted a bit, remembering Obito's conversation with me when he told me this.

"Anyway guys, I'm gunna go find Gai, he said something about a special treat for me so I better not be late." Sidling off the stool, I dropped my share of the payment on the table before waving as I walked out.

I almost missed the weird looks those two were giving me.

Almost.

It had been a lie that I might be late, Gai didn't want to meet for another hour. Really it was more that I felt like being a nostalgic brat rather than actually talk with friends and be normal.

Whatever normal is.

_"Obito?" _

_"Hm?" _

_I looked up to him from our special spot at the top of the Hokage's faces, watching the sun set and the lights in the village slowly begin to turn on. _

_"Kakashi was making fun of you earlier for...liking Rin but...I don't understand. What's the big deal about liking someone?" He turned pink at this, fueling my confusion. "I mean," I continued slowly. "I like you, a lot. And I like Rin and Minato-sensei, and others too." _

_He looked down at me, but adverted his eyes after a moment and scratched the back of his head. He seemed stuck between a rock and a hard place, and for a second I wondered if his like for Rin really was like those books of mine. _

_"Or do you like Rin like an adult would?" I asked innocently, curious as I watched Obito turn a darker shade. "Do you want to touch her and kiss her and do X rated things with-" _

_"Where the Hell are you getting this all from?" He shouted, sweating a little. _

_Still with an innocent wide-eyed expression, I looked at him. _

_"Well I read these books see, and there's a lot of adult stuff in them. They're stupid, but I like to reach them and sometimes there's little comics which I find funny." _

_Then he paled, I wondered why. _

_"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't read those kinds of things." He looked nervous still, but I shrugged. _

_"Well, is that what you feel for Rin?" _

_Obito took a deep breath, and looked away. I never took my eyes off of him, slightly marveled by how the street lights below accented his face in ways the sun couldn't. Suddenly he looked at me with a very serious expression. _

_"Alright, I'll tell you Yuu-chan, but you can never tell anybody about this. I'm serious." _

_I pretended to lock my lips and throw away the key, to which he cracked a smile that I mimicked. _

_"I like Rin-chan a lot, but I'm really sure she likes Kakashi more, so it's hard sometimes to like her." He said, looking back at the village. _

_It made my gut hurt to look at him for very long, especially with that sad look on his face. I resolved to get up, to grab his hand and run somewhere, anywhere that could distract him. However I only got half way through with that resolve as when I made to get up I realized too late that my legs were numb and fell on Obito. _

_So there he laid, with both my arms on either side of his head. If I was pale before, I was pink now. Obito just looked up at me, thinking possibly that I had tackled him to get his mind off Rin? Sure, that's it. He reached up and brushed my long ponytail off my shoulder and flipped it behind my back. _

_I sat stock still, not sure what to do. My mind said get off, but something else told me stay still a little longer. Obito broke my reverie as he made a scrutinizing face before grinning at me. _

_"Yuu-chan, I bet you'll be really pretty one day." _

_Forget pink, I was now on the habanero express. I glared at him, failing miserably to disguise my embarrassment as anger. _

_"One day? You mean I'm not pretty now! Jerkface!" _

_That smile was still there, making my heart quiver every now and then. Obito noticed my hesitation, and reached up and jabbed me in the ribs with both hands before proceeding to tickle me. _

_I squeaked, falling over laughing as he continued to assault my sides. _

That was two months ago, and he still hadn't wavered on his thoughts since. I was starting to think Obito saw me as a little sister, but I felt oddly rejected at that thought. Did I like Obito like he liked Rin? I'm pretty sure I do, but how much?

A lot apparently, because just at the mention of him before my mind reeled in on that smile of his.

My mind didn't linger too much longer, as the center of my thoughts was standing before me looked over from where he stood, looking dirty and sweaty. His teammates were there too, Minato was absent though. Rin looked worn out, and Kakashi even looked tired.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" Obito said brightly. I absolutely beamed at him, a huge grin spreading across my face as I walked up to him and his team.

"Hey, have you seen Might Gai around? He was suppose to meet me here." I asked them.

"What? You mean that psycho workaholic?" Obito marveled, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he's teaching me Taijutsu, and I must say is is pretty sadistic..." I scratched the back of my neck and looked up. "Come to think of it, he's pretty masochistic too..."

Rin had a sweat drop as she walked over to me.

"Well I haven't seen him, but how is your new team? I haven't seen you in over a month!" Rin said with that big smile, I felt a little annoyed that even dirty she looked super pretty.

"Eh, a Hyuga and a Nara, they're pretty cool I guess, but I do miss you guys," My face fell flat as I met Hatake's glare head on. "Well, you two at least."

Before anyone could say anything else, something came flying through the bushes. I could barely see it out of the corner of my eye, but I simply ducked as it went flying between Rin and Obito.

"About time you got here." I muttered, watching as Gai struck a pose and his teeth sparkled.

"Ah! The abilities of youth! I'm impressed that you noticed I was here!"

"Actually Gai, you attack me from the same angle all the time..." I sweat dropped."So what was the big deal that I had to come here for? Training was suppose to be tomorrow." I said causally, walking over to him. It was only now that I noticed he was holding two silver bracelets in his hands.

I raised a brow in question, but he never answered. Instead, he walked over to me and slipped them on. I marveled as they shrunk in size around my wrists, before looking up at Gai.

"Be sure to be careful with these, they are weights that will help you with your speed which seems to be your main weak point." He casually let go of them...

And I fell to the ground.

"GAI!"

"I have a mission tomorrow, and it will probably last a week or two. Use this time to train with these on. When I come back I will give you the real bracelets that are a lot heavier."

"...You can get heavier ones?"

Oh God, he's smiling.

That's never good... for my health that is.

"Of course! These aren't that heavy, just think about your movement and it shouldn't be that difficult. You are strong for a girl of your stature, use it properly and this should be no problem."

Taking what he said into consideration, I focused my mind around that and got up slowly. Sure enough, when I used my muscles properly they easily lifted the weights, much like how I smashed that tree. I guessed they would still slow me down though, so I better not get carried away any time soon.

"I'll be off now. Let the power of youth explode! It will guide you into the sunset!" Great, I could just imagine him running into the sunset now.

Gai disappeared, and as I tried to walk with the weight I must've looked funny, because Obito was laughing his ass off at me. I glared at him as joy of laughter washed down the sides of his face.

"You mean you can actually go slower?" Kakashi said, sounded mockingly amazed. I shifted my glare to him, and he tensed slightly in anticipation. Instead, I shook my head and stalked off...very very very slowly.

"Hey, Yuu-chan!" Obito called, running up to me. My cheeks burned, embarrassed that he was laughing at me. Would he laugh at Rin like that? NOOOO!

"Yuu-chan, we're done training, want some help walking home?" I bristled, but didn't stop walking. Obito seemed to have caught on that I was angry, but didn't get why.

"Hey, sorry I laughed, but you just looked so-"

"Uchiha," I said, pausing in my shuffled. Looking over at him, I furrowed my brow and found him looking at me in surprise. "Go jump off a cliff."

That said, I powered some chakra into my limbs to help me walk a little bit faster.

Anyway that I could get away from him faster.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Yesh I updated! Seriously this story is floating around and I just suddenly sat down and wrote this in one go! wow, hyyyyypppppeeeeerrrrrsss!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	8. Family!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**__

__"Family!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"If you make a joke I swear to the heavens that will be the last thing you ever say."<p>

Kakashi stared me straight in the eye, both of us glaring.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be making threats."

I growled lightly, beyond pissed off.

"No, if you were me, you would've used your blade and cut my jaw from my face...if you could."

You're probably wondering why I'm talking to Kakashi, alone in a small clearing in the training grounds. Then again, you're probably also wondering why I am currently straddling a fallen tree, hugging it.

Well to answer these questions I may have to back track a bit.

One week ago, I got mad at Obito, and since then I have been spending my evenings without him and hiding in the denser foliage, training. I had thought I would be able to train in peace, but turns out Hatake also happened to be nearby. So as I was leaping through the trees, I decided to stop because I heard a ruckus below. My aim was to land on a branch, but Kakashi had been doing something below, and the entire thing shifted. Add me running into it full force and the tree collapsed to the ground.

Which brings me to where we are now.

Forcing my now aching limbs up, I turned and sat properly on the log. Kakashi continued to glare at me, but wouldn't say anything.

"So why are you here anyway? Hiding away from Rin's advances are ya?"

He snorted at that, raising his chin as though I were below him.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Aren't you usually tailing after Uchiha around this time of day like a lost puppy? Or was there a lover's quarrel?"

I rolled my eyes, carefully bringing my hands up to rub my wrists. The bracelets weren't so bad anymore, but they still weighed me down and made stop or go very difficult.

"I'm not Uchiha's interest thank you. Come to think of it, are you out here pouting?"

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"What? Did Rin confess she likes Obito more? Are you sulking out here about that?"

He snorted again.

"Are you saying that because that is what you are doing?"

I gave him a creeped out look, raising my hands as if to defend myself.

"Whoa now! Rin's cool and all, but I don't swing that-"

"You know what I mean Kyouten."

At this I frowned. He had hit a tender spot. It had taken me a while, but I finally figured it out.

I had a crush on Obito Uchiha.

Not just a crush though, I actually really really liked him. A whole lot. It felt weird to admit just in my head, so I would never say it out loud, but Obito was a very special friend to me. I think he's the only friend that has lasted over a month. Actually, I wake up every morning wondering if one day he will just ditch me.

So of course I realize this _after_ I get pissed off at him. Of course I just ruined my friendship. Usually it's OK, but I don't feel anything about it, but the idea of Obito never talking to me? Ever again?

That hurt a lot.

"Hatake..." I said, looking him in the eye with an equally blank expression as his now. "One of these days, you're going to screw yourself over, and I hope I'm there to watch."

"Don't think just because a Chuunin is training you that you can be so arrogant. There's nothing to you Kyouten, so go home and cry to your parents and tell them about the big bad Hatake. Because at the end of the day it won't matter. You're trash and you always will be trash."

I looked down, unable to look him in the eye.

"Ouch, you know that actually hurt. But believe me Hatake, you and I, we'll be equals one day. And when that day comes I'll look you straight in the eye and ask you."

Looking up at him, I wore the face I believed I would wear. One that held no pride, no shame, just honesty and calm.

"'What are you now, Kakashi Hatake?'."

He didn't say anything as I got up, he said nothing at all as I began to leave.

* * *

><p>My alarm clock went off at 6AM, but I just stared at it as it rung.<p>

Everything felt sore today, kind of stiff too. I decided I didn't want to move, it was a day off after all.

A knock on my door almost made me groan, almost. Instead of being intelligent and normal, I lazily called out.

"It's open."

There was hesitation, before the door opened. Feet scuffled around, then bare feet padded down the hallway. Someone was at the bedroom door, but I didn't move from my curled up position.

"Yuu-chan?"

I bristled. Dammit why did Obito have to be here? Today was suppose to be wallow in pity day, not cry my eyes out in front of Obito day.

"What?" I said sharply.

He came in and sat on my bed, my back facing him. He rubbed my back, his fingers gently gliding all around my ribs. I liked that a lot, btu he'll never know that.

"I have a day off today, and I wanted to talk with you."

With a heavy sigh (which was between me being annoyed and that he hit a soft spot on my spine) I turned and sat up, tucking my knees to my chest and crossing my arms over top of them.

He looked around the room for a moment, this gave me a chance to look at him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, instead dawning black shorts and a white T-shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. He also wasn't wearing his goggles, or headband for that matter. This allowed his hair to flow freely around and made it look more wild.

His eyes landed on me again, and I knew what was coming next by the odd look on his face.

"Yuu-chan, where's your parents?"

I fell quiet for a moment, and avoided looking at him.

"Dunno."

He scratched the back of his neck, what he always did when he was worried he'd say the wrong thing. I figured I would help him out with this, it was pretty awkward.

"My Dad's KIA, my brother and sister are MIA, and my Mother's dead." I said flatly.

"How long?"

"Hmmm about eight years."

He jumped at that, probably surprised it had been so long. He looked down at my bedsheets, before looking back up at me with a soft smile.

"Get dressed Yuu-chan, today is a special day."

I looked at him, bewildered.

Could he- no, I've never told anyone.

He stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I took this as my cue to get ready, so I shuffled out of bed and headed to my closet. I threw off my tank top and short shorts and threw on a huge red T shirt that hung off one shoulder and went to my mid thigh, and threw on some of my ninja shorts too. Piling my hair into a messy bun at the crown of my head, I shrugged at myself in the mirror before walking out.

Obito was walking around my apartment, looking at everything curiously. He walked to the door, throwing on his shoes. I pulled on some flip flops, grabbed the key sitting on the counter, and walked out the door. Once we were out, I locked it and put the chain the key was attached to around my neck.

Obito smiled again, and offered me his hand. I looked at him weirdly, but took it anyway.

We walked down the streets of Konoha, and I felt a little bit nervous. Would anyone get the wrong idea? Would they laugh and think I was his little sister or something? My face turned pink at the thought.

"Yuu-chan," I looked up to Obito again, and then ahead of me. The Uchiha Compound lay in front of me. "I want you to meet my family."

"I...Okay." So he lead me in. It was like a miniature village inside a bigger one. Kids were laughing and talking, some teenagers were walking around, old people and even older were too.

"Wow! This is all your family?" I marveled, watching little kids play ninja. Obito laughed at me.

"Yeah, pretty weird huh?" He said as we walked by an older couple watching with a younger couple as two children played with each other. My eyes widened and I virtually beamed at them, then I turned my gaze to Obito and noticed he was watching me.

"No! I think it's so cool!" I squeezed his hand tightly. "Family loves family naturally, so it's not that strange at all! In fact it looks great that you can go up to everyone and say hello to them and know they're related to you somehow!"

Obito gave me a funny look, but not really. I mean funny as in I couldn't understand it. My attention span got the best of me though, as we walked through a door. One the other side of the threshold, a delicious smell wafted into my nose.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

We kicked off our shoes and piled them neatly, before walking to the back. Obito still hadn't let go of my hand which sucked because I think mine was starting to sweat.

We rounded a corner and I came face to face with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her long black hair and eyes compiled with fair skin made me marvel.

"Oh aren't you just so adorable! Obito! Who is this?"

"This is my close friend Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, this is my Mom."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" I said, still beaming.

"Ooohhhh! Yuushima Kyouten! I've heard so much about you! You can called me Akari! Akari Uchiha! Oh but of course I am Uchiha- Oh my gosh Obito she's cuter in person!"

I giggled at Akari, she was so sweet and upbeat that I liked her instantly.

Another person rounded the corner, this one looking so gruff that he kind of scared me at first. Still holding Obito's hand, Akari stepped out of the way and allowed the giant to walk in front of me. He stared down at me with a steely expression, and I stared back at him.

Innocently, I pointed up to him and grinned.

"Wow Mister! You're really tall! Can I be that tall?"

Cute always seems to work, but what happened next surprised me.

"OH MY GOSH OBITO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING HER?" This man scooped me up and was squeezing the life out of me now. My back cracked a few times in the process.

"I won't have to worry about hiding her if you crush her Dad!" Obito said, pulling on one of my arms to try and yank me free. Akari sighed.

"Ryuga, put her down!"

I was dropped a second after, inhaling as much as I could at once. Ryuga scratched his head, looking rather sheepish. Geeze now I know where Obito gets that from.

"Uhhh sorry, but I've heard quite a bit about you so-"

"Dad!"

I looked between the three of them, and from Obito's embarrassed face I guess they spoke the truth.

Obito talked about me?

Shit there's that fuzzy feeling in my tummy.

For the rest of the day, I hung out at the Uchiha's Compound. Obito took me to meet a lot more of his friends, and some of his more distant relatives that were very young. I was infatuated with the children, they were all so cute and young!

One really stole my eye, Uchiha Itachi. He looked like a tiny panda, to which I told Obito and tackled the child to the floor when he introduced us.

"He's a panda! Forget weasel! Name him panda!" I had cried.

Itachi wasn't so impressed, but he put up with me enough that we had an actual conversation. He was very shy and didn't really fight me when I gave him hugs, which worked out for both of us. Then there was Shisui Uchiha, who was now six years old and absolutely adorable. I swear they don't come much cuter. He on the other hand had no qualms about kicking my ass when I got too close, but I laughed it off as nothing important.

Later that night I ate with the Uchihas, who didn't seem to notice my eating habits as Obito and Ryuga ate the same way. Only Akari ate slowly.

Then Obito and I went to the Hokage faces with a dish of shaved ice in hand each. Obito's treat.

"This was great Obito...thanks."

He grinned at me.

"No problem!"

I looked out to the sky, watching the sun set peacefully out of view.

"Hang on, why was today so special?" I asked, blinking a few times. Obito looked at me with mild surprise, before he slapped his forehead and laughed to himself.

"Yuu-chan, you sure are something."

"So I've been told..." I paused. "This was a special day though."

He looked at me, curious. I smiled widely at him, staring into those deep black eyes.

"It's my birthday."

His eyes widened with surprise, and then he smacked his forehead again as I nibbled another spoonful of flavored ice.

"Yuu! I could've gotten you something! You should've told me-"

"Obito it's okay! Today was more amazing than any other gift you could've given me!" I said, smiling at the sky. It made me wonder what tomorrow would bring, today was suppose to be awful, me all alone in my room as I had a mini mental break down to cope with my issues, but Obito yanked me from that loop.

I never want to go back there again.

As smoothly as possible, I reached for his hand. Obito looked to me once again with curiosity, and I gave him a very serious look.

"I... I don't know exactly what I'm doing, but I do know that you are very important to me Obito... And I... I'm scared. Because Everything I like disappears on me eventually, from my candy necklace I was saving up all the way to my parents. Everything's gone. But at the same time, I don't want to hide." I shook my head. Focus Yuushima! Focus!

"I...I like you Obito...you know...In the adult way..."

I looked away from him, part of me hoping he'd take me seriously, part of me terrified he would say he saw Rin that way, and just Rin.

His arm wrapped around my shoulders as he placed his shaved ice down and hugged me tightly from the side.

"I like you a lot too Yuu, but I still like Rin too. I know it might seem weird, but I can't just forget her."

"I wouldn't want you to." I said softly. I ran a hand through my hair, making me face him as he used the same hand to lightly grasp my chin.

"It might take a day, or many five years, but I really do like you Yuu, and maybe someday I'll forget about Rin." He gave me that goofy grin of his, making me smile too. "But in the mean time, I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

"Yup."

"With whipped cream and sprinkles?"

He laughed.

"With whipped cream and sprinkles."

I grinned, and hugged him back. As we parted though, he softly gave me a kiss on my forehead, making me turn bright red. Obito laughed at me for that.

"Happy Birthday, Yuushima."

I went to turned and give him a kiss on the cheek, just to one up him, but he beat me to the punch before tickling my sides again.

I laughed so hard I started to cry.

Maybe this could work. I liked this, I think I can trust Obito. I want to so badly, why not?

Yeah, this really can work.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Yesh I updated! Seriously this story is floating around and I just suddenly sat down and wrote this in one go! wow, hyyyyypppppeeeeerrrrrsss!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	9. Walls Cave In

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Eight<br>**__

__"Walls Cave In"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Do you have to go?" I whined, running my big toe in the soft dirt. Obito smiled sadly at me, nodding.<p>

"Yeah, Minato-sensei said that it was really important, and we won't be back for a couple days."

I smiled at him, giving his cheek a quick peck. "Well when you get back I have something to tell you!"

Obito raised a brow at me, curious. I shook my head, undone hair swaying in the breeze with it.

"Nuh uh! I'll tell you when you get back! It's a special treat!"

Obito laughed, and gave me one last bone crushing hug which I returned with just as much joy before he backed away and started off to meet his team.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" I shouted to myself before I too went to meet my own team.

It's been about a month since that wonderful day with Obito, the day I confessed and he sort of accepted. I didn't think it would change anything, and I thought that nothing would be different, but I found out shortly after that he made more time for me, and I was hanging around the Uchiha compound more and more lately.

Itachi seemed to like me now too.

I wondered last week, what I thought of Obito, after reading my books.

Could I be like that with Obito?

Not now of course, but when I grow up? Could I have children and marry and even grow old with Obito? It seemed alright right now, I could imagine reunions with Aki, Suo, Hell even Rin and Kakashi. I could imagine Obito and I still disliking the Hatake on some level too.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted it to happen.

Obito, I...

"Yuushima! You're late!"

Hiroi-sensei smacked the back of my head, breaking me from my reverie. I winced, holding my now tender head and rubbed it lightly. Aki and Suo both gave me a knowing look, but didn't voice their thoughts.

Thank the Heavens.

"Now, let's get to sparring." We all groaned. I groaned the loudest because I really wanted to go and do something more exciting.

Hiroi-sensei laughed, a huge grin on his face.

"Juuust kidding. We have a mission to go on, just a simple mission, but it'll take about four days, so don't get too excit-"

"OH MY GOSH! A MISSION!" I screeched. Suo jumped over to me and we started bouncing around shouting, 'A mission! A mission!'. We haven't gone on a mission outside the village as a team yet, and I was just itching for something to take my mind off of Obito for a bit. The pit of my stomach felt a little bit funny.

"I guess that means you're all ready to go? Great, meet at the gates in thirty minutes." With that, he disappeared. I was too busy grinning from one ear to the other to care though, as both myself and Aki (since the Hyuga compound is near my apartment) both wandered off. Suo heading to his apartment. Even with all the distance I could feel his excitement.

Even Aki had a small smile on.

"Excited?" I asked as we booked it though the rooftops.

"Very." He replied eagerly.

I didn't waste any time in my house, well, almost. Right before I walked out the door, I noticed the picture of Obito and I taken last week had fallen down. I flipped it back up and smiled.

I had always like Obito's goggles, they looked pretty cool, so I asked him one day if I could wear them.

_"Hey Obito? Can I wear your goggles?"_

_"Sure Yuu-chan!_"

He let me wear them and we took a picture.

I blinked back to reality and hurried along. Shoving a few essentials into my bag, I scurried back out the door before hurrying to the main gates.

Once I was there, I noticed everyone else was waiting.

"Oi! Two strikes isn't going to help you Yuushima!"

I scowled at Suo's comment. "You sound like Hatake Suo."

"Guys focus," Hiroi-sensei scolded us before taking out a scroll. "This is our mission, to take this scroll the the sea docks. It is orders for our next offensive move in the war. Once we are there we await for a reply on tactics and bring it back home."

"Isn't this a Chuunin mission? It sounds like a B rank." Aki voiced. Hiroi-sensei shook his head.

"The last Chuunin squad that is fully functional was sent out on a B rank," My mind briefly flitted to Obito. "The village doesn't have anyone else to send right now, and you guys are fabulous Genin."

"You make us sound awesome, but I'm afraid with Suo in our ranks we've got nothing on anybody." Aki said flatly, to which I nodded. Suo glared at both of us.

"Well in any case," Suo started shouting about Sensei not defending him. "We need to get these to the harbor ASAP, so let's get going!"

"Right." All three of us said, before we all booked it in the direction of the harbor. Hiroi-sensei noticed that I was rushing, and commented on it.

"Yuushima! You'll tire out if you go that fast."

I chanced a glance back at him, smirking. "Sensei, not everyone is as old as you are. We youths can push a little harder!" Just to show my defiance, I pushed my legs harder to go changed from the ground below to the tree, flying as we went. Taking another glance behind me, I noticed Hiroi-sensei sighing deeply and Aki smirking at me before he matched my speed.

"You've got balls if you're willing to back talk Sensei." He said, his long smooth hair whipping through the wind. I still thought he looked very feminine, even with those strange white eyes.

"I'm in a very good mood." I said gleefully, to which he raised a brow, hinting at something.

"Oh? You got your boyfriend to confess to you too?"

Aki and Suo, I don't think I could ever ask for better partners. They were like family to me, completing me along with Obito, Rin, and Minato-sensei (Whom I still talked to almost everyday, the guy was awesomeness with legs!). I told these two everything, but the difference between the brown haired Shinobi in front of me and the black haired one behind me was that Aki could keep a secret and take it to his grave. So of course I told him things in a bit more detail.

"No, but I think I know exactly what I feel for him."

Aki touched my shoulder, smiling at me.

"Well I hope he takes it the right way."

"Speaking of taking it the right way, what do you think Suo is thinking while he's been staring at us?" We both glanced back in unison, making the Nara give a look of surprise before looking a different direction. Then we looked at each other again and Aki smirked.

"I don't know Shima, maybe Suo should go back to the academy." He said rather loudly, making Suo glare at us again. I snickered, but shrugged it off.

Now was not the time for teasing.

* * *

><p>Hiroi-sensei stopped us before we got to the Harbor, insisting on telling us all something.<p>

"The harbor may have enemy ninja lurking, so be sure to be on your toes."

We all nodded, instantly becoming serious.

I had seen the ninjas before, I didn't need to be told twice that I needed to be serious.

When we arrived at the harbor, it was deathly quiet. I looked over to Aki, who nodded before activating his Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan. His eyes scanned the area, searching for any signs of life.

"In the basement, there are two levels. There are five members tied up. There are also ten members walking around throughout the building."

I nodded, trying to think hard. Hiroi-sensei was watching me but I didn't let that take away my concentration too much. Hm, if we could get inside the building, Suo could use his Shadow possession jutsu, while I took them out. Aki could keep an eye out for more people coming too.

"Ready? I got a plan." Aki and Sup both took me seriously as I voiced my plan. When I finished, we all looked to our sensei for the OK, before heading into the building.

The door was kicked off it's hinges when we got there.

"There are traps everywhere, be sure to mind your step." Aki said, and we all carefully entered with Aki in the lead, guiding us. We stepped perfectly in sync with him, wary about what was going on.

"Three." Was all Aki said before three men rounded the corner. Instantly Suo caught them, I silenced them while Aki kept watch. I didn't have the heart to kill them, and was worried someone would smell the blood, so instead I pushed their pressure points and continued on.

Hiroi-sensei was still outside, possibly watching for anymore intrusions as we sunk deeper and deeper.

So far we had taken out seven enemy ninja, but now we had three more. When we found them, they were in a room just outside where the hostages were, so Aki said. We split up, each taking a member.

My enemy was rather massive, size seemed to be his strong point. I had to fight to keep my smirk off my face, instantly using this to my advantage.

He ran at me, albeit slowly, and I simply dodged a couple times, watching as he made a wreck of the floor and walls. While dodging I had been loading chakra into my right fist, and when he attacked again, I dodged his fist and swung right into his gut. He flew back with such force he hit the wall, unconscious.

Looking over, I noticed Aki and Suo were done with their enemies as well, so we moved on.

The men tied up looked at us like we were Gods, but honestly those guys didn't seem that strong.

"Oh my! Such young children! We were hoping some Leaf Ninja would come by soon!"

I hesitated at that while Suo smiled at them.

"Well you know, we do what we can-" Aki cut him off by shoving him back. At this the five tied up in the center of the room lunged at us, two pinning the boys down and only one holding me. I grunted as he swiftly kicked me in the gut, I was not prepared for this.

"Such a shame, I thought they would sent older ninja, ones we could use to our will, but nobody takes a bunch of kids seriously, so I guess we'll just have to kill you." The one holding me said, and I reeled at his words from my slumped position.

"I'm eleven years old mister! I someday, when I'm your age you'll be nothing but wrinkled prunes! Age is but a number to me!" Suo shouted, but was cuffed in the back of the head.

"Suo!" Aki shouted, and I could tell he was beyond angry.

"Hey," I said, getting their attention. "You might've gotten away with this..." Finally, I looked up to one of the members holding Aki. "But yous tuck two guys on the wrong person."

In that second, I literally threw the guy holding me over my head and at the other man holding Aki's left arm. He gasped before getting mauled by his own comrade. Aki in turn used his Gentle Fist techniques on the other guy and he dropped to the floor. We both took a guy that was holding Suo, who used his Shadow Possession on all four still standing.

"Now where are the real workers?" I spat, glaring. Aki tapped my shoulder, and by looking at him I noticed he was looking outside at a ship that was setting sail.

"Argh! It always has to be a mad dash to the finish!" I growled as Aki knocked the rest of them out. I dove through the window, chasing the boat down. When I got there, I went into the captains quarters and found all five real workers tied up.

"Hurry! We need to get back to shore." I said, helping the groggy men stand.

* * *

><p>It's been two days now since we got here, and I must say I am already so homesick that I might actually get sick soon. My worries kept me from enjoying myself like Suo, who was fishing the days away, or Aki who was training or sleeping. I just paced the whole day, my stomach constantly churning.<p>

I want to see Obito.

Finally, on the fourth morning, Hiroi-sensei, who admitted he was taking out some enemies outside during that night, said we could head home. A decision had been reached.

I don't think anybody has seen me run so fast before. I reached the village gates an hour before the others, and used this time to run the the Uchiha Compound. I was expecting to see Obito sitting at his kitchen table with his parents, but when they told me he wasn't home yet, I booked it back to the Main Gates.

Where I saw Minato talking with someone.

I beamed, Obito was back!

Running up to Minato, I dived into a hug with him, which he happily returned.

"Minato! Glad you all made it back!" He stiffened at that, but I didn't waste time with that, I was too next person I saw was Rin, she looked worse for wear, but I gave her a hug too. She was trembling, but I figured it was kind of cold outside so she might just be cold.

Then my eyes landed on Kakashi, who looked absolutely solemn, and different. His headband leaned over his left eye now, and I wondered why it did.

Hang on...

"Where's Obito?"

It went dead silent.

My heartbeat started getting faster as Kakashi reached into his ninja pouch. It skipped a beat when he held out Obito's goggles.

"He...wanted you to have these."

_"Hey Obito? Can I wear your goggles?"_

_"Sure Yuu-chan!_"

I took them into my hands, my shaking, trembling hands, and stared back at Kakashi. This had to be a joke, just something that stupid Hatake plays because he knows. He knows how much I-

"You..." Even my voice trembled as I stared at Kakashi, he just looekd away. My mind was reeling.

It was his fault.

"YOU BASTARD!" I swung, and smacked him so hard his head and whole body flew back a few feet. There he sat, on the ground, just like that he admitted to me what happened.

_"Yuu-chan, you sure are something."_

"Shima! It wasn't Kakashi's fault!" Rin's voice reached my ears, and I turned to look at her, my eyes all blurry. She looked pained when she saw me, and tried to reach out and touch me.

_"I like you a lot too Yuu, but I still like Rin too. I know it might seem weird, but I can't just forget her."_

I backed away before her hands landed on me. I couldn't let her touch me, she had been my enemy and I trusted her.

"You're just as bad." I hissed, my voice failing me. Looking back at Kakashi, I had never seen such an expression on him. He looked like he was in absolute pain, but just like it had appeared, it disappeared.

He stood up, and looked me right int he eye.

"Grow up Kyouten. People die everyday."

It felt like a fissure had gone through my heart.

He confirmed it, he just said it was true.

"I...I HATE YOU!" I screamed, aiming to punch Kakashi with all my might. I wanted to kill him, I wanted him dead!

Before I could land a hit, Minato pulled me away from him. I squirmed in his hold before he finally let me go.

So I ran.

All the way home.

I missed my team coming through the gates, I missed Minato explaining what was happening. Most of all, I missed that kicked puppy look Kakashi had on the moment I disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**I'm on a roll neh? Haha tell me what you guys think! Thanks to those who are reviewing, and I'm not sure whether you guys are going to like my spins, but Obito plays a BIG part in Yuushima's character development. **

**I hate that Obito had to die (Kakashi needs the Sharingan eye!) but I'm making sure he isn't actually going anywhere! He's Yuushima's first love after all!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	10. Face Your Demons Shima!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**__

__"Face Your Demons Shima!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>It's been a week, I think.<p>

Almost all thinkable people have come to my door, but I locked that and all my windows, shut all the blinds, and sat in a dark corner.

Obito's goggles were still in my hands.

I hadn't done much of anything but stare at them, haunted by the memories we had together.

My chest burned over and over again, the past week had been treacherous. I had gone through Hell and back, all on my own.

I had contemplated suicide, but each time I reached for a knife, or a piece of rope, his voice would drift to my ears and tame my will instantly. Next I thought of revenge, of blaming Kakashi and Rin, or tearing them apart, but then I knew it probably wasn't really their faults, as Minato would never of let it happen.

If he couldn't stop it, who could.

What did happen though?

I wanted to know, I wanted to hear it from their mouths, but I didn't wanted to look any of them in the eye.

_I smiled at him, giving his cheek a quick peck. "Well when you get back I have something to tell you!"_

_Obito raised a brow at me, curious. I shook my head, undone hair swaying in the breeze with it._

_"Nuh uh! I'll tell you when you get back! It's a special treat!"_

Why did I have to be so stupid?

"Obito..."

I missed him more than anything.

_"Yuu-chan!"_

I cried again.

I thought there was a limit to how much one could cry. When my Dad died, I cried for a day, when Mom died, I cried for three. This, this was endless though.

"I trusted you Obito, how could you...?" I sniffled out, hugging the goggles to my chest.

I needed to know though. So I stood up, slightly wobbly, and walked to my door.

The closest house to mine was Rin's. So I went there. Her Mother answered the door with her trailing after. She ushered me to her room, where she let me sit on her bed.

"You weren't at the funeral." She stated when we were alone. So they already had it huh? I didn't want to go, I didn't want to show my face to anyone. I felt shallow for it, but I couldn't bare to see his parents or any other Uchiha for that matter.

"Shima...I..." She didn't know what to say, so I did for her.

"Just tell me what happened." I said quietly.

She filled me in to the best of her ability, but she was leaving something out, she said Obito gave Kakashi a present for becoming a Jounin, but never said what it was, I didn't push though. Then, after she told me about the rocks caving in, she paused, gauging my reaction.

I was sitting there stock still, absorbing the information like a sponge.

"Anyway, Kakashi...he said that Obito always really liked me-"

"I know."

"And...I told him that he must understand my feelings too then so-"

"You..." I looked at her, and I knew from my eyes she could see my true emotion.

Raw hatred.

"You used Obito's death as a means to confess to Kakashi, didn't you?" My voice was shaky, and I was partially happy I hadn't eaten in a while and was wearing those gold bracelets Gai had given me. Otherwise I might've jumped on her and beat her to death.

"Yuushima, I know you felt strongly for Obito, and I know you don't like me because Obito liked me but-"

"_That's not the point_!" I hissed. "I knew Obito very well! He _loved_ you! And I'll admit it hurt, but he said he liked me too, I could live with that! But what hurts the most is that the person he loved used his death to confess to someone else!"

I glared sharply at her, and her eyes widened. I couldn't look at her anymore, I hated her with good reason now.

"Disgusting." I said slowly as I escaped out her window.

My landing was wobbly, but nothing else really. My chest hurt as I ran towards a random direction.

_"Yuu-chan!"_

Dammit, I was hearing him everywhere now.

My legs gave up on me after a while, and I found myself standing in front of somewhere I never wanted to be.

The Hokage's office. Maybe this was for the best, after all, I hated this lifestyle.

People dying.

Suffering just so Landlords could continue to eat like the fatties that they were.

People fighting.

For a cause they do not understand.

"What is it Yuushima?" The Third Hokage's voice drifted into my ears. I stared sharply at him, before taking a seat in front of his desk.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request."

* * *

><p>"Work harder Akihiko! Or else Hatake will kick your ass!" Hiroi shouted to his students. Minato grinned next to him, watching Hioi's two students take on one of his.<p>

Due to the permanent loss of one student, and a temporary loss of another, the two jounin decided to mix their teams together and see what happened.

As Rin joined in as the medical ninja, healing anybody who needed attention, Minato looked over to Hiroi.

"Heard from Yuushima?" He asked softly so their students did not hear. They were too engaged in battle anyways, but Hiroi shook his head, his bloody red mane shaking lightly as he did so.

"I've never seen Yuushima upset, so I'm not sure what she will do. She and that Uchiha were so close I was wondering if they were separated at birth."

Minato smiled sadly. "It's a shame, they worked good together when sparring too."

Hiroi sighed, honestly concerned for his student. She had spunk, and came up with plans best suited for her team quickly. He hoped she wouldn't let such talent go to waste.

"I'm worried on her stability after this. I do hope it doesn't affect her fighting ability. She has a massive amount of potential." Hiroi said, to which Minato chuckled, thinking about his ex-pupil and his lost student made him said, but he knew sometimes you had to let things go. He knew Shima would have a hard time with that though.

"For someone who doesn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, she could sure give anybody a run for their money. She's a lot like Tsunade." Minato teased, remembering her impressive chakra control and unimaginable natural strength. He still felt amazed that she had only graduated now.

She once told both of them on how she and Kakashi had met, how she gave him a nose bleed. Now he wasn't so surprised, her strength had been there even as a child, though he doubted she knew it or even figured it out until recently.

The trees rustled, and the two Sensei's turned and looked on in surprise. The four students stopped fighting as well, Suo being the first to call out.

"Shima! Yo!"

Kakashi watched her, watched the way her shoulders slumped much like the heavy bags under her eyes. Her eyes were dull, same with her skin. Her feet shuffled, she was barefoot and looked worse for wear in her huge black shirt, her hair a rats nest as it trailed behind her in the faint wind.

He felt his gut twist, as he did each time her thought of her. He knew when he saw her he would remember Obito, remember his last moments where he and Kakashi were finally becoming friends.

He looked away.

Suo ran up to her and hugged her tightly. She didn't move under his grasp though. She didn't do anything really, so he let her go and gave her some room.

"I just came to talk to Hiroi." She said solemnly, avoiding making direct eye contact with anybody. Kakashi winced, God even her voice sounded broken.

Hiroi didn't miss the lack of '-sensei', and immediately began to worry. When she walked over to him, she ignored everybody else as she held out a single object.

Her headband.

"I hereby formally resign as a ninja. Hokage-sama said to give this to you."

Everyone was silent, and Kakashi's mind reeled.

What happened to the little brat that followed him like a lost puppy to get some sort of ridiculous revenge?

Gone.

Where was the tiny brat that was slowly becoming more and more interesting?

Gone.

Why was she doing this?

Yet even as he thought this, he couldn't get one word to come to the tip of his tongue.

Hiroi looked shocked, along with Aki and Suo.

"You can't just quit!" Suo shouted as he grabbed the collar of her shirt. She stared passively at him, not once batting even an eyelash.

"Yes I can."

Suo shook his head, shaking her back and forth.

"Shima! You're stronger than this! You can't just run away!"

"I'm not running away, I'm giving on on this madness."

"What-"

"You live and die on the battlefield. You do not cry, you do not smile. You are but a tool to those who need you. If that is what it means to be a Shinobi, then I want nothing to do with the stupidity."

She smacked his hand away, and started walking.

Not once did she look back.

* * *

><p>I went back to hiding in my room for a couple more days. Finally I gained the balls to come out.<p>

I had to face them, the Uchiha Clan. I wasn't right of me to just hide away like a scared little mouse. I lost a love, but they lost their child, a symbol of their long lasting love.

The gates to the compound were closed when I got there, it was cold too and I felt foolish for just wearing my baggy red shirt. Gulping down my last nerve, I raised my hand to knock on the door.

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Yup."_

_"With whipped cream and sprinkles?"_

_He laughed._

_"With whipped cream and sprinkles."_

My breath caught in my throat.

Who am I kidding?

I can't do this.

I turned to run, but the sound of wood moving made me hesitate. Daring to turn my head, I noticed a small figure peeping through a crack in the double doors.

Itachi.

My heart ached as I saw his big wide eyes, staring back at me with curiosity. He opened to door more, and looked to the sky.

Huh? When did it start raining?

He ushered me over, which I did quickly. In the threshold of the door, we remained dry. Both of us sat down on the wood, still not having said a word. For a moment, I thought I might have a complete silence, one I could not cope with, but then his tiny voice cut through the moist air like a knife.

"I missed you, Shii-chan." I bit my lip, looking down at him. He stared back with those big beautiful black eyes, making me look away. They reminded me of Obito's too much. "Did you miss me?"

"Of...of course Itachi, I just...I'm sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." I said solemnly. He seemed to understand right away though.

"You miss Obito, right?"

I trembled at this, this ridiculous pain that always spread each time he was mentioned. Itachi, the little kid is a phenomenon on his own. He stood up, now standing slightly taller than my hunch up form. He poked me in the forehead, which got my attention. He had on that soft smile of his, the one that just fit him so perfectly.

"Mom says, 'If we never forget someone here...'," He lowered his fingers to right over my heart, and my eyes widened as he did so. "'then they are always with us here.' So Shii-chan, please don't cry. Obito is still here."

My heart skipped a beat, I wonder if Itachi could feel that sudden skip in my pulse.

Obito.

Obito.

_Stupid._

Of course he's still here. I sniffled a little bit, before I opened my arms widely for Itachi to jump in.

"I never got my hello hug." I said softly, trying my best to smile for the small smiled a little bit more, before finally giving me our customary greeting hug (Well one I always initiated... but still.). Those deep dark eyes never left mine, even when I looked to the sky.

My Obito, are you watching me?

Letting Itachi go, I stood up.

"Would you mind walking me to Obito's house?" I asked softly, extending my hand. Itachi nodded, before his tiny fingers intertwined with mine. I looked everywhere as I ran through the compound, the streets wet with the weighing rain, committing everything to memory.

I did plan to come here again.

We arrived at Obito's house, and huddled against the door as the rain continued to pound.

"Come to think of it, why are you outside Itachi?"

He looked up to me. "I saw you through my window." Then I went on about him not being inside in this kind of weather, he could catch a cold! He took it smoothly, nodding so perfectly I almost thought he was listening. Before I could comment on that too, the door swung open and there stood Akari. She glanced up at my forehead before looking me in the eye.

We both froze for a moment, before she forced a smile and ushered us in.

She handed me a pair of dry clothes, ignoring anything I had to say, and shoved me into the bathroom. She then immediately went on to take care of scolding Itachi for being out at 'this hour' which wasn't actually late. I think she was just preoccupying herself.

With a sigh, I let my shoulders sag, switching into the other attire. The shirt was big, hanging to my mid thigh, the shorts being more like baggy cargo pants for me. It took a moment, but the smell wafted to me shortly after I threw the fabric over my head.

Obito's clothes.

He smelt like rain, not like it was outside though, more like the first rain of spring, when everything comes out fresh, like you just shoved your head in the grass and then the trees, smelling the scent of winter washing away.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I held my wet clothes in a bundle as I walked down the hallway back to the living room area. Ryuga was sitting there, watching em as I entered. He seemed to be sizing me up, wondering what I was thinking.

Akari came in, and I sat down in one of the chairs as she did so.

"Itachi's in the bath, I let his mother know he's here. Shima, would you mind walking him home afterwards?"

"Of course."

The room died down, both of them staring at me.

"You didn't come to the funeral." Ryuga voiced, to which Akari glared at him for. I nodded sadly, before taking a deep breath.

"I wasn't informed it was taking place to soon. I suppose I am to blame. I was...hiding." Before they could ask what I was hiding from, I continued on.

"Hiding from the truth, the lies. I guess I didn't want to see it, see his face in that picture. Hiding because I thought if I waited enough he would come back. But I guess I was hiding from you most of all." I looked up to them, my face strained as I tried to stay calm.

"I'm hurt, but I know this hurts both of you more. I lost my best friend, first love, but you lost your child. You knew him far longer than I did, and I'm sorry that I have been so rude." I raised my hands to the object Akari and Ryuga were both staring at.

Obito's goggles.

Holding them off my head and in front of me, I gave them my most sincere expression possible.

"Please forgive me."

Akari smiled, a tear running down her face as she stood up and push the goggles into my chest.

"Obito would want you to have them. I have a feeling he felt the same towards you."

Ryuga nodded.

"It's not everyday he brings someone home. You're the first." He said with a wink that I didn't quite understand.

"Shima," Akari said, bringing my attention back to her. "You are a sweet girl, and I hope that you understand we are not angry. The only person you are hurting is yourself."

My eyes widened in slight surprise. Akari smiled at me, some more, knowledge brimming inside of her as she spoke from her heart.

"Obito... He's always with you. But the difference between him being with you physically and spiritually has changed." Her hands gripped mine as they held the goggles. "He will always love you, but Shima, you need to love yourself as well."

"Be someone my son can be proud of." Ryuga said, standing up and bringing both of us into a group hug.

I laughed and cried at the same time, not expecting anything as great as this from them.

We talked some more, and after hinting at it, Akari came back with a box of Obito's stuff.

"I think you will appreciate these much more than we ever could."

My heart thudded loudly.

This was an amazing gift.

I did not deserve it.

Yet I found myself reaching for the box anyway, and when it left her hands, I felt a huge amount of possessiveness overcome me as I clutched it tightly to my chest.

This box would only open on special occasions.

Soon Itachi was out of the bath and ready to go. I walked him home, said a quick hello to his Mother and Father, before heading on my way. Or trying to that is.

"Where are you going now Shii-chan?" Itachi called. I turned back a smiled at him.

"I've got one last stop to make."

* * *

><p>The grass was slippery and muddy by the Memorial Stone.<p>

I was careful not to drop the bento boxes, or the umbrella, I was carrying. When I finally got to the stone, I searched it for his name. When I found it, I smiled before taking a seat on the wet ground. Propping the umbrella up, I made sure it covered both me and his name. I smiled, setting up a bento beside me and one in my lap.

"Hey," I began, taking a bite of my meal. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, it's been pretty hard these past two weeks." Chomping down more food, I decided just speaking my mind was the best course of action.

"So I know you were probably disappointed in what I did, and I'm sorry, but you're so special, you made me feel things I never should've felt this early in life. I don't think I'll ever forget, nor do I want to. Obito, you are the most important person in the world to me, right now and forever. Maybe I might find someone before I die, someone who might make me feel the same way. But Obito, you were the first, and all the what ifs are killing me. You will always hold a part of me, my mind, my body, _my soul_, that _no one_ is going to take."

I stopped mid-bite into a part of my meal, and with a smile I added it to his bento, he always liked these more anyway.

"I quit being a ninja, and honestly I might've quit down the road anyway if you were still here, I probably would've rushed into marriage with you, maybe bore your children. Hahaha look at me! I'm eleven and already thinking like a grown up uh?" I sighed. "Obito, I thought I could quit being a ninja for sure, but then I thought about it some more, and I realized I can't. Not yet at least."

My hardened gaze fixed on somewhere in the distance, my goal.

"I want to be someone you could be proud of, someone who would make you stand there and look at me in awe."

Finishing my bento, I turned to pack everything back up, before standing and searching for his name again. I planted a kiss there, lingering for a moment. His sweet smell filled my nostrils, and for the briefest of seconds, I imagined myself kissing him.

Pulling away, I stared at the name softly.

"I'll be back soon, I will definitely make a habit of this, but I won't always be sulking anymore either. I will train my heart out, just for you. Because you are my precious person, and I am fighting for you Obito. I may have to kill, but I've realized you were thinking of people like me when you took on such a dangerous mission, weren't you? You wanted to protect me, Rin, Kakashi, your family, the whole of Konoha! I want to protect them too."

I smiled softly.

"I love you, Obito. And I always will."

Turning around, I began to head towards the village.

Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe not, but when I smiled a bit more, the rain suddenly stopped. I looked up to the sky, folding my umbrella and smiling.

"Jeez Obito, dramatic enough?" I laughed as the wind blew in my face. It whipped around me, and I twirled as it hit me. My body went rigid when I thought I saw a person standing by the stone. Flinging my hair out of my face, I stopped twirling for the briefest of seconds, before realizing I was seeing things.

I smiled one more time, waving to the stone, before turning and heading back for the village.

_Goodbye, Obito._

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**I'm on a roll neh? Haha tell me what you guys think! Thanks to those who are reviewing!**

**So...I wanted to get this part out of the way, cuz I little blond fury is coming up in a couple of chapters! Just giving y'all a hint ahaha. So thanks so much to all the reviews! And I've been reading more and more Naruto manga lately, I'm all caught up and keep thinking 'God dammit! Be Obito! Be Obito!' LOL if your'e caught up you'll know what I mean, it probably isn't BUT STILL! It would make my life A LOT easier! How? Read and find out! Mwahahahahaha! So anyway, now I'm thinking Kakashi needs a little bit of TLC don't ya think? Oh yesh! There will TOTALLY be some character development there!**

**Buut thats not till next chapter...or the chapter after that- WHATEVER!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	11. Chuunin Arc: Part 1!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 1!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>I ran as fast as I could.<em>

_But my legs felt so sluggish._

_Hurry! I can't wait much longer!_

_When it finally came into sight, I smiled happily. I dove down and hugged it, kissing his name once before turning and leaning my back against it._

_"Hi Obito! So sorry I took so long, it's been what? A year?" I giggled. "Well I did tell you it would be a while! I've been training non-stop! There's this new thing I can do- oh maybe I should start at the beginning! You've got time, and I've got ten hours to kill. Ready? Good!"_

_I looked up the the clouds, reminiscing at how much everything had changed in the past two years._

_"Ok, so I guess it kind of went like this..."_

* * *

><p>A month.<p>

A month after the war had settled.

Just a month, and they were already holding the exams.

Chuunin exams.

What were they thinking? I suppose they wanted to act normal, bring the nations closer and such, but I couldn't help but feel wary during this whole thing.

"Shima, you're awfully distracted lately." Suo commented, wiggling his eyebrows. I looked to him with mild surprise splashed across my face. Suo and Aki had been so supportive lately, I really couldn't ask for better teammates.

"Come to think of it, you've been spacing out ever since Hiroi-Sensei mentioned the Chuunin exams." Aki said, smirking. "You're not scared, are you?"

Suo swung an arm around my shoulders. "This girl? Heck no! Anybody who can stand a kick from Might Gai should have no fears!"

I sighed as Aki shook his head at Suo's behavior, but still my spirits remained dampened. If I told them what was on my mind, they would link it back to Obito again. They would think I still couldn't accept his...death. I could, didn't like it, but my Obito was still here, I just had to physically let him go.

"In all honesty," I began, weighing between telling the truth and a fib. I figured they knew me too well to lie now, so here it goes. "I just hate how fast they swept this under the rug. I mean really? No big commemoration? People died out there, and for what? To watch their fight be swept away in the wind?"

Suo sighed, hugging me tightly as we continued to walk down the streets of Konoha.

"Listen, I think they're trying to let it go, like you did. They don't wanna let it blow up in somebody's face, they want to move on and subtly remember the battles and lost loved ones..." He sounded like he was in a trance, but before I or Aki could comment, he shook his head and looked at us seriously.

"Oh yeah! Have you told Gai that you'll be leaving? I mean he is your sensei, so is that Masako kid right?"

Huh, I hadn't seen much of Masako actually, he had been sent on a lot of missions, so I hardly saw him anymore. What with balancing my own missions, training with Gai, training with my own team, and talking a lot with Minato and Hiroi-sensei (mostly me convincing them that I just had a mental break down two months ago... that's all! I wasn't serious!) about things, oh and then there was visiting Akari and Ryuga and also gleefully talking with Itachi and sometimes Shisui...

Life was just way too busy.

"Huh, I think he ran off to find Kakashi actually." Aki said thoughtfully. I looked at him with a raised brow.

"What would Gai want with Hatake? They're total opposites."

"Opposites attract." Suo said with a grin. I gave him a blank stare.

"...Ewwwww..."

Aki smacked me upside the head, shaking his own at my thoughts.

"You dirty girl, do you talk to your sensei with that mouth?"

"Of course! How else would I stand out?" I teased, jogging ahead. Looking over my shoulder, I waved. "I'll be off then! Be sure to tell Hiroi-sensei I'm a definite yes for the exam!"

They waved, and I set off. Hmm, if it's Gai and Kakashi I'm looking for, the training grounds would be my best bet. Actually, if I found them somewhere else I might just have a heart attack. I arrived at the usual spot I would find Kakashi and his team at, looking around.

Since team Minato lost a teammate, and we were three 'experienced' (As in we lucked out on a B ranked mission) Genin, the Hokage saw fit to make us a single celled team, during the war only of course. I didn't talk to Rin or Kakashi outside of missions, and usually on them I was with Aki as he and I got along quite well in the fighting aspects.

"This is ridiculous."

"KAKASHI! I'LL PROVE IT!"

I raised my brow, what could those two be doing? I jogged through the woods, finding them in a tiny clearing by a pond...

Doing the last thing I expected.

There stood Gai, yanking at his jumpsuit, looking down it. Then there stood Kakashi, pulling on his pants. Both of them were looking at each other's...

Oh my...

"See! It's gotten bigger!"

Holy fuuuu...

"It's still the size of an acorn."

_"An Acorn." _

_"An Acorn." _

_"An Acorn." _

...Stupid Kakashi's words got my head reeling.

My mind went numb.

Is _this_ what boys do when girls aren't present? I thought of Suo and Aki in the same position...

Oh God...

I need mind soap.

Finally, Kakashi seemed to realize I was there, oh but of course he doesn't act like what he was doing was bad or anything, actually he just lets go of his waistband and stares blankly at me, and only now did I realize Gai had been yelling this whole time.

"-AND IT IS DEFINITELY BIGGER THAN AN ACOR- Oh... Hello Yuushima..." He squeaked at the end, his face tinting pink. I stood there, flabbergasted. Slowly, I turned and took a very stiff step away from them.

"...An acorn..." I muttered. Gai screeched, before both of his hands were felt on my shoulders as he picked me up and turned me to face Kakashi.

"AHHH! Look what you've done Kakashi! Tell her it isn't true!"

I looked to Kakashi.

_"An Acorn." _

Oh God.

I gave him a pleading look, but he just gave me a blank one. When I thought he was either going to justify the situation or make it worse, he did neither.

"What are you doing here Kyouten?"

I shook myself, remembering why I had come. Ignoring Gai's rants, I pointedly looked at him over my still clasped shoulders.

"Oh! I won't be training with you for a month or two!"

He stopped whining to Kakashi and gave me a curious look.

"WHAT? Has your youth suffered under my imperial strength? No! I am so sorry Yuushima! Forgive me-"

"I'm going to the Chuunin exams smarty." I said laughing.

Gai perked up at this, before he went off into a rant about how wonderful my youth was. Thankfully he let go, and was now running around exclaiming his weird mumbo jumbo. Kakashi walked up to me, looking me right in the eye. I raised a brow at him, actually curious as to what he had to say.

He seemed to be acting different, ever since the Kanabi Bridge mission. He hadn't said a bad word to me, and I wondered if Obito had influenced this, or if he had finally given up that strange hatred towards me.

"Do you really think you can become a Chuunin?" He asked, but there was nothing malicious about it.

"What do you mean?"

He looked away for a moment, then back at me. "The Chuunin exams are tough. People die all the time. Your life, your teammates life, all of it is worthless to others in the split second it takes to end it. Are you ready for that Kyouten?"

I frowned, so he still looked down on me, did he? Lowering my gaze, I was about to give some half-assed speech about why I was good enough, when I noticed something.

The rocks beneath his feet had shifted, meaning he was too. I reacted purely on instinct, reaching out and catching his fist before it hit my face. I looked up to him in surprise, but he continued his assault. He pulled that fist back while simultaneously swinging with the other before sweeping to catch my feet.

Instead of backing away like he probably suspected I would do, I placed chakra in the leg he was going to sweep, and held onto both of his arms. We were in a dead-lock, both glaring at the other.

Suddenly he backed out, realizing he was not going to move me, he instead did the moving. He made to punch me, but when I went to defend against that, he flipped around the same side and almost hit my back. As a last ditch effort to save myself, I continued my momentum forward and kicked out at him, successfully forcing space between both of us.

He surprised me, pulling out a kunai. I did the same, both of us going at it with precise, swift movements. I saw an opening and took it with without a second thought. Unfortunately, it turned out to be a chance he took too and used a substitution jutsu. I silently cursed, before spinning on my heel and meeting him face to face.

His kunai was pressed to my throat.

Mine to his.

His eyes were still just as sharp as before, and I wondered for a moment what he would think if he knew.

That he still terrified me.

On some level at least.

"A ninja who can do neither Ninjutsu or Genjutsu is at a severe disadvantage." Kakashi spoke smoothly.

My brow furrowed.

"Who told you?"

He wasted no time to reply to me.

"So it is true. I was under the impression that you were simply being cunning and waiting to use it." He said, sounding slightly thoughtful. My face turned red when I realized what I had just admitted.

"Kakashi I- you can't- I mean you can't tell anybody." I said in a hushed tone. Looking around, I couldn't see Gai anymore, but I could faintly hear him still chattering on about the wonders of youth.

He lowered his kunai, I doing the same, and we both sheathed them as he continued to stare at me.

"That only makes it worse, Kyouten. You cannot expect to go up against someone who is not only good at Taijutsu but also able to to preform Ninjutsu and Genjutsu at a level you can never compare to." His hand touched his headband, the part that was draped over his eye.

I glared at him.

"Then teach me!"

He looked taken aback for a moment, so I asserted my beliefs.

"Show me everything _you_ would do. Teach me what you can do, how to break Genjutsu, to help myself against Ninjutsu!" I gripped the front of his shirt, glaring hard at him. "If I can defend against a Jounin, a Chuunin rank will be no problem, right?"

"..."

"..."

"...You mean you can't even break a Genjutsu?"

"...Yeah well, I don't know anybody who is a Genjutsu type see..."

Kakashi smacked his forehead.

"We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>"Could this have been us five years ago?"<p>

He looked at me with a strange, questioning glance. I simply smiled and shrugged.

"What?"

Rolling my eyes, I waved a hand around casually as we sat across from each other, leaning against a tree. The clearing in between us was littered with ninja tools and small craters. Due to our handy work, we decided taking a break would be the most appealing course of action before continuing on.

"This, I mean, all of it." I said, motioning to my battered form, along with his exhausted body. Apparently stamina was the one thing I had one up on him.

"I'm not sure what you're-"

"I mean, could we have been friends Kakashi?"

He was quiet for a moment, before he looked away from me. With a frown, I took his actions as rejection to the idea, that it was possible.

Wow, how stupid of me, giving up years of rivalry just to be friends with him huh? I'm not better than Rin then.

_You could be rivals and still be friends._

Shut up inner voice.

"It's not that I hated you," Kakashi began slowly. "But you did make my nose bleed."

"I slipped-"

"But either way, I actually didn't care very much. The only thing in my sight was to become stronger, to work harder and make myself out to be a better ninja than anyone else."

"Hmph, how admirable of you to admit that." I muttered.

Hatake glared at me, but I still kept on my childish expression.

"You wanted to know, and the answer is no. I wouldn't of accepted you even if we were to meet in different situations."

"Still not getting brownie points."

He smacked his head, shaking it lightly.

"Aren't I suppose to say that? I_ am_ the Sensei."

Rolling my eyes once again, I stood up and marched over to him stiffly. The training had gone too well these past few days, Kakashi had successfully taught me a few tricks that I had a feeling would come in handy some time. Unfortunately we worked so hard that my left leg was rather painful to walk on, but I wouldn't tell him that little secret.

Crouching down in front of him, I gave him a hard stare.

"For a Sensei, you're pretty lazy." I muttered. He glared this time, not moving from his spot.

"Do you ever tire?" He asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice. I smiled gleefully, proud of my answer.

"Nope."

"Well, I suppose if worse comes to worse, you can always out talk them into defeat." He said flatly. I glared, prepping a fist for another round of fighting.

"Gee Hatake, that's exactly what a Sensei should say to their pupil uh?" I said, tensing in preparation.

He sighed, and got up. I followed suit shortly after. Staring him straight in the eye, I awaited some sort of explanation on what we were going to do next, but instead, he just stood there. Taking the time, I silently mulled over the annoyance that he was taller than me by half a foot, too much, I felt like a midget.

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow for the exams, aren't you?" Kakashi said suddenly. I nodded and sighed, it would be a while before I got back, I should really go and say goodbye to everyone else today.

"Yep, hopefully I come back a Chuunin, neh?"

Kakashi snorted. "More like come back at all."

I poked his ribs and frowned. "Hey hey! Don't underestimate me or my team! We'll kick your ass and throw you in the gutter!"

Glowering at me, he suddenly pointed to my face, and being the fool I was I went cross eyed trying to see his finger. Only to have him psych me out and jab me in the ribs as well. Before I could retort, he began to walk away, waving casually over his shoulder.

"Alright Kyouten, don't go and get yourself killed."

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jag-off.

* * *

><p>"So does that mean you're never coming back?"<p>

I giggled, clutching Itachi's hand a little bit tighter as we walked down the streets.

"Noooooo. I'll be back, but not for a month or two."

His beautiful eyes looked up to me, dampened with dismay.

"Shii-chan, a month is a very long time. I might be a ninja before you get back." I knew he was just be dramatic, the four year old knew sarcasm as much as I did, which is a lot. So at this I laughed heartily, before I swung Itachi around a corner as we walked in a new direction. he smiled, going with the swing so much his feet left the ground.

"Well I'll be super strong...er...when I get back! Then I can show you all the super special awesome moves I come up with!"

"Shii-chan, do you even know any Ninjutsu?"

"Hey hey! Don't pour salt in my wounds!" I cried, to which Itachi smiled at. "Besides, when you get older, I bet you that I could kick your butt from here to Sunagakure and back!"

So the day went on like that, me saying goodbyes to everyone else with Itachi in tow, and at some point we stopped to get some shaved ice and ended up eating supper at Akari and Ryuga's home.

Finally, when Itachi was home, when I was sure I had said goodbye to everybody, I went home and properly packed everything.

My attire had changed, what with my fighting style being close ranged I figured being in something more easy to move in would be better.

I now wore a navy sleeveless zip up shirt and short tight black shorts. Underneath that I wore bandages around my chest and a short sleeved fishnet shirt. My arms were bandaged up to the end of the fishnet, and I had on fingerless gloves with the Leaf symbol plate on both hands that went to my mid-forearm. I still had my boots that went to mid calf, but now I had them also bandaged until it was just peaking out from the top, and the rest of my leg was covered in fish net.

The last thing I had on was a thick dark brown strap of leather slung from my left shoulder to my right hip, a few extra buckles keeping it in place. It held my two uchigatanas, and a white sash went over the opposite shoulder. It's main use was as a bandage, for major bleeds since we didn't have a medical ninja on our team. Finally, Obito's goggles laid back on my head, keeping a few of my longer bangs back that didn't fit into my short ponytail.

I gulped, re-checking everything one last time.

Tomorrow, I would be heading out to the Chuunin Exams. Something wasn't sitting right with me, so I calmed myself by cleaning around the house with a duster and broom. Once I was done that, I folded all my clothes neatly and made my bed, then I checked my fridge for anything to eat, ate it all, then cleaned up the mess.

Time escaped me, and before I knew it the sun was rising.

So much for a good night's sleep.

My fingers felt numb as I shifted through all of my books, all my pictures. I stopped on a picture of me and Obito, me wearing his goggles. My smile didn't even convince me when I looked in the mirror across the room. I packed that picture away, then reached for one of me and Itachi. The last one I grabbed was of me and my team. I stuffed all of these into my backpack, before slinging it on my back and heading for the main gates.

I met up with Hiroi-sensei there, who smiled and waved.

"Wow, Yuushima, you're the first one here. This might be an omen y'know?" He teased with a small grin. Even he looked sleepy.

"Yeah well, I wasn't getting patronized again about something like that."

We stood there, for only a few more minutes, before Aki showed up, literally dragging a still sleeping Suo by the scruff of his dark green shirt. The black haired kid was drooling in his sleep, Aki rolled his eyes at him.

"Well, looks like we're all here." Hiroi-sensei said as he pulled out a canister before walking over and dumping the contents on Suo's head. He leaped up, glaring through his soaked hair at Sensei.

"Hey! That's cold!"

"Well, we could've left you behind." Aki said smoothly, closing his eyes. Suo was about to begin an argument, but the annoying Hiroi-sensei intervened.

"C'mon guys! Not so early in the morning." He cried. "Besides, I want you to be on your toes." To this, everyone stared at him sharply. Once he deemed us as actually listening, he continued on.

"The war has just ended, this Chuunin Exam probably will only be a few strong Shinobi from each country. We are only sending you lot and four other teams." We remained quiet as he gauged our reaction. I didn't think it would be this simple of an exam, but apparently it was going to be very quick.

"We do not know if we will truly be able to trust the other nations, and should worse come to worse..."

He gave us a steely glance.

"If any of us should die outside the examination, leave the country _immediately._"

The weight of his words did not pass any of us. We absorbed this information like sponges, refusing to let go of anything important.

"Got it?"

"Yes sir!" All three of us say sharply. He smiles to us then, before nodding.

"Good, shall we?"

With that, he turns and takes off, expecting us to follow. Aki and I hesitate while Suo takes off instantly. We look at each other, before giving the other a confident grin.

Taking off through the trees, we catch up to the other two shortly after starting.

_Obito, I hope you're watching me.  
><em>

I swallow a hard lump in my throat, something just wasn't sitting right with me. I had said all my goodbyes, hung out at the Memorial for hours yesterday with Itachi...so why did it feel like something was missing? Like I completely forgot something? I swallowed again.

_Here we go..._

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Hope you like, so the Chuunin arc should only be a couple chapters, maybe five, cuz there's this and one more arc before y'all get a big surprise! Any guesses? Review and tell me where you think this story is going! You should already know how the story is going to end haha.  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	12. Chuunin Arc: Part 2!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 2!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Guys..."<p>

Suo and Aki looked back at me, each arching the brow closest to me.

"I...don't think that this is a good idea."

We had just arrived at the village, Kumogakure, a few days ago and already the uneasiness in my stomach had doubled. I thought the village was beautiful, and quite intriguing, but at the same time I knew I was completely out of my element. Anybody could attack and it was nerve wracking.

Suo slung and arm around my shoulders, grinning like an idiot as Aki and Hiroi-sensei walked ahead.

"Don't be stupid Shima! When we walk out of here we'll be the big baddies and everybody else will be kissing our tail ends!"

Still, as we walked towards the Chuunin exams, I could feel that something was off. Instinct told me to high-tail it out of there and run for my dear life, but I was a ninja. Ninja don't run away.

At least, the strong ones don't.

Hiroi-sensei stopped in front of a building, then turned to us and smiled.

"Alright, one final speech before you all head in." He looked to each of our faces, sizing us up one last time. When he seemed satisfied with what he saw, he smiled and began.

"As I said before, there will most likely be very few Genin able to take the exams, and even less are being sent by their countries as the treaty is still fresh. The Genin sent, their countries believe they definitely _will_ become Chuunin, which means you three _have_ to watch each others backs. No matter what, team work is always your greatest asset."

Suo looked like he was feeling a little sentimental, sniffling and holding back a few tears.

"S-Sensei..."

Hiroi-sensei waved to us one more time.

"Good luck!"

Then he disappeared.

Nobody said anything as Aki and Suo both went to grab open the double doors. I walked through, followed by Aki and Suo. Inside, we walked down the halls, until we came across a single room.

We did the same arrangements, opening the doors again.

Inside this room had to be at least fifty Genin, though most were in sitting in their three man teams. I noted the majority were from Cloud, which didn't make me feel any better.

One group in particular got me a little bit more nervous. They sat in the very center of the room, all three were eying us up and down. A shiver ran through me as I took them in.

Cloud Ninja.

The only girl looked frail, tall, and had her nose in the air the whole time she looked at us. Her long hair was so neatly combed, and the way she carried herself, she and Aki could be a pair.

The boy on the right had a dull look in his eyes, like this whole thing was stupid. He earned my displeasure instantly, reminding me of Hatake as his 'my shit don't stink' attitude. His body, though, was so mutilated. Long drag marks roamed over his face, his bare arms and neck all had some sort of intrusions or burns and even cuts. He looked so weathered for someone who looked the same age as Suo, who was a year older than myself and Aki.

However, the boy in middle was the one that really caught my eye.

He wasn't really standing out, I mean he didn't have any visible scars, and he wasn't as thick as the other boy, he had a sinew kind of build actually with his hair kept in a ponytail. What really caught me, was that sharp gaze.

He wasn't judging me.

He wasn't underestimating me.

He was looking _through me_.

Into my core.

Like he wanted to know what kind of weird species I may be. My gaze caught his, and we were in a staring contest for a while. Neither wanted to give up, both having a blank expression other than our eyes.

"Shima! Let's go!" Suo yanked me back to reality, and we all sat down at a desk near the front. The boy's eyes were breaking through me, I knew he was watching me carefully.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in came the creepiest looking guy I have _ever_ seem.

By creepy, I mean he had this crazy mustache that defied gravity, big dinner plate eyes, and a cheesy grin that made his chin sticl out too far to look normal.

"Alright _ch_ildren," Suo and I both tensed at the sound of his high pitched voice. Aki and Suo exchanged a glance as both of them grabbed one of my hands as I was sitting in the middle. "My name is Ishimaru. Time for the first exam." In his hands, he held a stack of papers.

I blanched, my head falling against my desk.

Remember how I said I couldn't pass the academy? Well the test is 50% written and 50% practical. I could _pass_ the written part, but because I couldn't do the practical I always failed.

In short...

I hate tests.

Especially written.

"You will each come up with your team, hand in your registration papers, and then receive an assigned seating." As he said this, a few other ninja wearing the standard Cloud Shinobi uniform walked in, taking seats on chairs over by the walls.

So we get up...

Hand in our sheets...

And then I find out I'm sitting next to bratty girl, while Aki and Suo are both behind me.

"The rules are simple _ch_ildren. Answer all nine questions, answers will be based as a team, if you are caught cheating three times, you fail. Pretty simple."

Ok, so if Suo and Aki both pass, it won't matter if I fail...good.

"Oh, and if one person on your team cannot answer a single question right, the whole team fails."

...

Oh, I think my brain just cracked.

"However, in forty five minutes, I will give out the final question. Good luck _ch_ildren!"

_...I'm a purple dinosaur_...

"BEGIN!"

So this is how it's gunna go huh?

My fingers trembled as I flipped the paper over. It can't be that hard right? It has to be answerable questions...so it shouldn't be that hard...

"Oh fuck me..." I muttered after reading the questions over.

Brat-face glared at me, but I was so caught up in how...complex everything was to give a damn.

Oh God! I'm gunna fail!

I'm so sorry Aki!

Sorry Suo!

I knew it, I was never cut out for things like this, I was always the type to do things the _easy_ way...Also known as AVOIDANCE. I was very good at that though.

Suddenly, my body stopped trembling. At first I thought maybe my mind really had blanked, but then my left hand started to move on it's own.

I almost freaked out, but then my head turned down and I could see my shadow and what looked like the shadow of a cord moving around.

Wait a minute...

Suo's left handed...

My fingers wrap around my pencil and begin to write things down, and at first it's mumbo jumbo to me, but then I realize.

It's the answers!

Thank you Suo!

Did I forget to mention Suo, despite his aloof nature, is probably one of the most intelligent people I know? He acts so goofy, but he's told me something very wise before.

_"A fool is expected to be foolish. Intelligence is expected to be impressive."_

So I guess he was saying that he didn't want people to expect much from him.

Wait...

Did I just cheat?

Hold on, if we're allowed three tries, when it's usually the first sign and you're out-...Ohhhhhh sneaky!

If I've figured it out, Suo definitely has, along with Aki. He could use his Byakugan to see everyone's answers, so he should be fine.

Ten minutes passed, then twenty, finally the clock had been running for forty-five minutes.

"Alright _ch_ildren! Time to answer the final question!"

We all placed our pencils down, and everyone awaited quietly.

"Hmph, firstly, you should know something." Ishimaru said, that disturbing grin stretching just a little bit more."Should you fail to answer this question correctly, you will be barred from ever taking the Chuunin exams ever again!"

My heart thumped slightly.

Never again?

Not that it would stop me, but I wondered what Aki and Suo were thinking. Turning around, I noticed both of them looked steely, and smiled.

Good for them.

"WHAT?" Brat-face shouted, standing up. The guy on the other side of me growled, gripping the desk tightly.

"What is it number 45?" Ishimaru asked slyly.

"Is that some kind of joke? Never take it again? You can't just randomly make up rules!" Geez even her voice sounded stuck up. Pissed me off really.

"Is there a problem? Perhaps I am saving you from the war. Y'know, Shinobi die every day, you would just be another dead body on the battle field."

I gulped.

Brat-face shuddered at the thought.

"I could very well be saving you from being a starving child, sitting in the middle of another war. This one's ended, who knows how long it'll be before another springs up."

"Shut up." I say sharply.

Ishimaru just grins, before walking in front of my desk and leaning over me.

"What's the matter girl? The thought of being out there, one of the dead ones, does it hurt you?"

One of the dead ones?

Obito...

In a flash, I stand up and grip the front of his shirt. Ishimaru raises a brow, intrigued.

"One of the dead ones?" I choke out. "Is that all you people think of the ones who died to protect you? To protect your country?"

I push him back, and he takes a few steps in reverse. Slamming both my hands on my desk, I continue on.

"Those people died _protecting_ you! They died thinking that you would live to see another day, one without war, one with peace! That's why I am a ninja! I must protect my friends, or what's left of them, from all the hardships! I would take all the pain onto myself if it meant they could see a peaceful future!"

I take a shaky breath, before giving a smirk.

"I would gladly be one of those starving warriors, if it meant seeing my friends happy."

I sat back down, glaring sharply at the proctor. He smirks, seemingly thinking about something. Finally, he motions to the rest of the room, and I could feel a few eyes on me.

"Anyone care to leave?"

Dead silence.

"Hm, interesting, I don't believe I've ever had a year where nobody has left..." He sighs, twirling a piece of his hair. "Well _ch_ildren, I guess there's only one thing left to do."

He smiles brightly, before he and all the other ninja that had been watching us smile and say.

"Congratulations! You all pass!"

* * *

><p>"Nope, Ichiraku still tastes the best."<p>

"Aw lighten up Shima! You can't have Ichiraku while in the Cloud, so just go with second best." Suo said, giving me a pat.

"He's right, just suck it up you whiny baby." Aki says smoothly before taking a sip of his tea.

We all sat in a booth at a restaurant, enjoying the fact that we all passed stage one. Personally I was thankful that we were away from creepy proctor what's-his-name more than anything.

"Nice speech by the way." Suo added. Hiroi-sensei was leaning back, watching us with a small smile as he sipped his drink, the same one he'd been nurturing all night.

"Well I can't stand people like him. I mean, the war happened, it will probably happen again. The only thing we can do is hold on and fight for a better future, y'know?" I said, looking into the broth of my ramen.

Maybe I had a bias, because I had lost Obito, because I knew he wasn't looking for glory or righteous resolve. He was looking to protect the village, his family, his friends.

He was fighting to protect people like me.

I wondered if Aki and Suo had lost others in the war so close to them. Many had fallen, how many was unknown by me though, Aki and Suo hardly talked about their families. Suo gave me vague examples like what his parents were like and that he had a little sister, while Aki flat out refused to tell me. Come to think of it, I've never seen either's families.

As for me, I couldn't tell them about myself if I wanted to, which I wish I could. The only thing I knew was that my father was a Kyouten. When I entered the academy, he said that all Kyouten graduated in their first years, they started young and progressed extremely rapidly. So Father told me.

Turns out he was dead wrong.

Mother never told me about her clan, it was like she wanted to forget where she herself came from. Compared to Father, she was docile and very level headed. Clearly I took after my old man more in the attitude department. I looked like my Mother though, that was for sure, we both had that unruly dark blood auburn hair, and bold green eyes.

I got my father's skin tone though, Mother was always so light skinned while Father was tanned with white hair and icy blue eyes. I got his build though, as Mother was rather frail and small.

My mind wandered to when my older brother would take me for jogs through the forest, I sat on his back and swooned as he leaped through the trees.

My brother, I wondered what happened to him for many years, but then I deduced that I didn't care. He didn't come back to me, he could be dead. I was just some small kid, I think he's in his twenties now, maybe he's got a wife and kids that he's taking care of.

Aki and Suo were talking with Hiroi-sensei about the Chuunin exams, but I was feeling too nostalgic to really care. Instead I sidled out of the booth and told them I was going back to the hotel. The waved me off, and I decided getting lost right about now wouldn't be a bad idea.

The village was actually quite a beautiful one. Different buildings were built right into the mountain sides, A breeze fluttered by, but I wasn't so bothered by it right now. It was colder than Konoha's climate yes, but with my full body jacket, complimentary of Hiroi-sensei as a late birthday gift, I couldn't feel it anywhere but my face.

The sun was setting, so I hunted for a good spot to go and watch it. It was there in the distance, ironically not far from the hotel. I leaped over buildings, sidled by others doing the same in multiple directions, and finally I made it there.

Before Obito, I never really cared about sunset. To me it signified that I would have to spend another night, completely and utterly alone. Although I had grown so used to being alone, you can never fully ignore that pain.

But with Obito, we sat and watched almost every sunset together on the top of the Hokage's faces. It had become customary to sit and watch it.

Sitting down on the cold rock, I watched from a strange point of view as the sun set. It was because of all the clouds, blocking my full view, that caught my eye this time. They danced and blurred with different colors in the sky, like wild fire that could not be tamed.

Obito, can you see this?

I had promised myself, promised Obito too on his grave, that I would not cry.

Still...

I couldn't help that lone tear rolling down my face. The sky looked beautiful! It was rather ironic that I would see such a thing after his passing. He opened so many doors for me, showed me color again, and then he-

Two feet landed a couple meters away from me. I turned to see who was there, but imagine my surprise when I see that boy from earlier. The one that had been staring right into my soul.

He kind of just stood there, sizing me up, so when I realized my tear was still visible on my cheek I quickly wiped it away and stood.

We both stared now, no one backing down.

"Who are you?" His scratchy voice asked.

I didn't say anything, not at first. Hiroi-sensei said to be alert, but what could he possibly do with my name?

"Yuushima, Yuushima Kyouten."

He stood stock still.

"And you?" I questioned after he still had yet to say anything.

He sized me up again, looking me over and scrutinizing me.

"You're his daughter, aren't you?"

My eyes widened, what the Hell? How the Hell did he know my Father? This kid looked barely older than me, how could he possibly know him?

"Who are you?" I asked again,this time a little more sharply.

"My name is Tayuusha." He smirked, as if seeing some unknown joke in his words. My brow furrowed, contemplating what was so funny to him.

"Tayuusha _Kyouten._"

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Hope you like, I had been thinking about Tayuusha's character for a _very_ long time. I wanted to bring the Kyouten Clan in from the very beginning, but as I've said I don't like revealing things right away so...  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	13. Chuunin Arc: Part 3!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 3!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Everyone!"<p>

My head snapped up when a voice called out over a loudspeaker. Eyes wide, I marveled at my ability to zone out once again.

Suo and Aki both looked rather serious, which was to be understandable. After all the next stage to the exams had begun, or would begin in a moment or two.

Simple really, all we had to do was get to the center of this arena. Well, we had to get there with a Yin and Yang scroll, which were hidden around the battle grounds. Anything goes, meaning it would be a lot easier for my team. The problem would be that because one team could find all the scrolls meant we would possibly have to fight, and hurry before other teams made it to the center.

Another problem? There were only enough scrolls for half of the teams to make it.

Fucking fantastic.

The arena itself looked to be my best friend. It was a valley, the lower you went the more grass you could find, and even a river running right through it. A watering hole for prey. Aki and I agreed staying high and dry would be safest until we had to take a dive for the tower. He could see everything with his Byakugan, and I could attack quicker with less objects in our way.

Currently, we were sitting in front of one of the thirty odd some gates around this massive arena, there wasn't a moment that we wasted before divulging to each other what we thought would be the best strategy.

Still.

Last night kept on replaying in my head. The boy who claimed to be family, before turning tail and vanishing into the wind.

He was fast, so fast I couldn't keep up.

It unnerved me.

"Ready!"

The three of us remained stony as we looked towards the gate and the Chuunin guarding it. He turned and began to unlock it.

"Begin!"

Before the chain hit to floor, we were already dashing into the sea of rocks.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was tired.<p>

No, that would be an understatement. He was exhausted.

"Hurry up Kakashi, Rin, or we'll miss the beginning." Minato called to them as they made their way through the Cloud village.

Kakashi sighed, hurrying to catch up to his Sensei. Rin gripping his shirt so as to not get lost in the throng of people.

He knew that this was a mission, one the Hokage had been debating on, but then gave to them shortly after he had decided, btu he still felt bored.

The Hokage claimed that he felt worried about sending the five Genin teams that he had, saying that the Cloud village may try something just to defy the treaty, and sent team Minato on it's way. Kakashi had a feeling this was just a precaution, but was also intrigued.

Why worry about Cloud? Rock had been their main enemy, shouldn't they worry about them? Perhaps there was some sort of underlying message, was the worry not all the Genin, but rather one? If so, who?

Kakashi stopped in front of Minato, who had turned and smiled down to his team. The Chuunin and Jounin both looked up at the giant screen that was split into multiple screens. They were watching the Chuunin Exams first hand, this was something the Cloud did to give the Daimyo's a chance to decide who to bet on in the final round.

His single eye zoned in on one group of Shinobi. The three were huddled, debating quietly on strategy possibly. Come to think of it, Kakashi had never seen team Hiroi in action before. Curiosity got the better of him, and even as Rin pulled his shirt he did nothing to look away.

"Geez Kakashi-kun! You're going to fall on somebody!" Rin said, sounding a little giddy. Kakashi still didn't look away, much to Rin's disapproval. Minato lead his team to a better spot to watch, sitting on a rooftop much like other Shinobi watching, before speaking.

"Something caught your eye Kakashi?" He asked. Kakashi spared a glance at him, his Sensei was always such a tease.

Rin gripped Kakashi's arm a bit tighter, hoping he would look at her. He didn't, purposely. He had felt her advances becoming more solid the past month, but never acted on it.

They all looked up to the screen when the gates opened. The cameras were following them, whether they knew or not was uncertain. Kakashi watched as many pulled into their element, and began to plot. He noticed the top right screen, where he found the familiar trio all kneeling in the midst of the rocky ground. The cameras did not capture sound, to which he wished they did.

Against his better judgement, he lifted his headband, activating the Sharingan and used it to read their lips.

'I think we should wait for someone to find the scrolls for us.' Yuushima said.

Akihiko shook his head. 'We can't waste time. The longer we stay out here, the higher the chance is of us failing the mission.'

'Rushing does us no good Aki, you and I both know that well.'

Suo scratched his head and shrugged. 'Guys, we can't fight amongst ourselves. Actually, I think Shima's right, our team is fundamentally built for infiltration and interception. We will be able to take anything that the other team has, and even run if we have to.'

The decision seemed to be reach, and Kakashi watched patiently for something to happen. He had to admit they seemed to talk pretty calmly with each other.

How would they work though?

An hour past, and the team had only talked shortly before taking to hide. He became bored with waiting for them, and decided to watch another screen. When he noticed a team coming towards Team Hiroi's hiding spot, he switched his vision back to that screen.

The team appeared tired, and thought the open to be a safe place where nobody could sneak up on them. One member of the team didn't appear tired at all, hopefully they noted that as well.

The tired ones were bandaging each other's wounds, while the calm one surveyed their surroundings, waiting for an attack.

Without warning, multiple kunai were thrown out into the opening, exploding tags strapped to them. The strong one realized this and literally moved his other two teammates out of the way quickly as the bombs went off. Under the cover of the smoke, he could barely make out the blur of Yuushima going in to the fray.

Unfortunately one of the shinobi used a jutsu to blow the smoke away, revealing the Kunoichi.

The strong Shinobi came forward, and fought with her. Her eyes widened in surprise when he caught her fist and held his ground. He smirked, almost knowingly.

'Ah, a friend of mine said you had unreasonable strength, looks like he was right.'

'Who the Hell told you that?' She seemed shocked still, and Kakashi hoped she would get it together.

The man just smirked, and began to throw her. She landed a couple yards from him, but he was fast, coming right behind her. In a last ditch attempt, she raised her right arm and the kunai that he held caught on one of the three gold bangles around her arms. She seemed to be in inner turmoil, looking down at the kunai and her bangles.

'Hmph, not too bad, I suppose.' The man said. 'But you're going to need to do better than that...'

Yuushima smirked.

'Actually, I have.'

Then the man lowered his kunai, looking ultimately shocked. Yuushima stepped away, seeing his other teammates frozen as well.

'Nice work Suo!' She said smiling, before she and Akihiko started searching through the ninja's pouches.

"Impressive." Minato commented. Both of his students looked at him. "They've truly utilized teamwork without talking about it, very good."

But the fight wasn't over.

Yuushima retrieved an Earth scroll from the strong one, while Akihiko pulled a Heaven scroll. In the next second, Yuushima reared back her fist and punched the ninja so hard that he went flying. Akihiko knocked the other two out before surveying the area.

'Others are beginning to run out of the valley, looking for shelter.'

Yuushima smirked, walking next to her friend. 'Looks like we'll have to start moving, before the rest of the battles come to us. Can you see a clear way through Aki?'

The Hyuga looked around, trying to determine where to go, but he couldn't figure out what to do.

'I can't see an opening.'

Suo came up next to him, smiling happily.

'Save your energy Aki, who knows what will happen next.'

The Hyuga dismissed his Byakugan, and both males looked to Yuushima who was grinning like a mad woman.

'Well, as Sensei taught us. If the only path left is a crooked one...' She turned, staring down at the valley. 'Make a new one.'

Her body glowed with deep blue chakra, Suo and Akihiko seemed to know what she was planning, as they both placed a hand on each other her shoulders, giving her their chakra.

Kakashi's brow furrowed, how could they? The unfamiliar chakra could distort her...

The chakra swirled more heavily around her.

"All that chakra is going to attract quite a few enemies." Minato commented.

"What could they be thinking?"

Yuushima waited, building up as much chakra as she could. Her two teammates backed away from her, watching as desperate shinobi were beginning to close in on her. They could sense something was wrong, and began to send kunai and shuriken towards her.

'Ready?' She asked her teammates, who crouched a little lower.

Then weapons were closing in on her, and at the last second, she reared her fist back before slamming it into the ground. The weapons veered by her and her teammates, and for a moment, it seemed like nothing was going to happen.

Kakashi watched closely.

The swirling chakra was gone.

He didn't need his Sharingan to understand, in fact, he could hear the guttural moan as the Earth heaved.

Everything in front of Yuushima began to split, the blast covered enough to reach quite a few shinobi, sending many flying and even more running.

'Hurry!' Was all Yuushima said, her body heaving. She looked exhausted. The three of them dashed towards the valley. The whole thing had been a diversionary tactic, a means to create space between them and the enemy. A threat.

_Hmph, not bad Kyouten._ Kakashi thought.

Combining her strength, and chakra, it wasn't very surprising that she could do this.

Some more ninja were getting gutsy, noticing the tired teammate. Yuushima glared as she noticed a few ninja following behind her. She stopped and did the same as before, making the Shinobi back off as they continued to run as quickly as possible towards the towers.

When they reached said tower an hour later, Yuushima collapsed against the door, in pain. Suo gave her some soldier pills, while Aki activated his Byakugan to be sure she was fine.

"They look out for each other, that's so sweet." Rin said, smiling up at the screen.

Kakashi took a glance at her, the only one he would take that evening. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to be like team Hiroi, able to have each other's backs no matter what. He learned too late the importance of that.

Said team walked into the building, and the camera focused on another team, this one disappeared behind large wooden doors.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

All I could feel was pain.

My right arm had gone numb from dealing so much chakra through it, my body was not used to such an assault of foreign chakra either. It needed to be done though, to make it through to the tower.

I had to lie to Aki and Suo, I had to tell them I was alright, even though in truth I think I had ripped the muscles in my shoulder and bicep. The power was explosive! So much so that I couldn't handle it. I would have to be careful to know my limits next time...

Turns out we weren't the first shinobi to get through, but were instantly ushered in a room, just the three of us with a bed for each and a bathroom connected to it.

We waited there for a whole day, someone came by with food for us, but other than that we spent it resting and waiting for the next challenge. I wanted a hot bath, but of course no hot springs would be in sight.

Hiroi-sensei appeared at our door then, and I watched him curiously. He smiled and waved before walking into the room and sitting on a chair.

"Hey, good work you three, looks like you escaped with minimal damage possible. That's good, because the next phase is a series of one on one matches."

Great, not only is this going to suck, but I might get that guy, if he made it, that stopped my punch. How the Hell did he do that anyways? He couldn't be so strong to not even look phased, no he wasn't strong at all, just fast. So what the Hell did he do? How did he negate my attack?

"This will be a preliminary round, so try not to use jutsu that are over the top Aki and Suo." Hiroi looked to me. "And Shima, be sure not to let your opponents figure out you cannot do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. This could be a very costly mistake for you."

I nodded, already knowing the advantage that everyone else had over me. I had excelling Taijutsu, and chakra control, but Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were too far from me.

Well, I suppose I did have-

"Excuse me," A shinobi said from where they stood. I recognized him as the one who showed us our rooms. "The next part of the exam has begun now."

Hiroi looked at him in surprise. "Already? It hasn't been two days!"

Nonetheless, Hiroi stood up and followed the Cloud shinobi out. Suo and Aki followed shortly after as well. I stood up, trying my best to hide the wince as pain shot through my arms and legs. The moment Aki turned around, I turned myself frown into a small smile and continued walking. He gave me a look, but said nothing as we all kept walking.

Dammit.

My body said don't move, but my mind said don't stop.

We walked down hall after hall, and the more we walked the less of a facade I could keep up. It hurt like hell, pins and needles and all that shit.

_Finally_ we reached this enormous room, cameras everywhere on the ceiling like little black bulbs (which annoyed me that we were being watched), about twenty ninja were standing in line. We joined the ranks, Hiroi-sensei standing off to the side.

"Welcome, Genin from multiple countries." A Shinobi said as he stood next to the Raikage. He seemed rather quiet though, scrutinizing us carefully.

The Jounin kept on talking, but I had caught a familiar face in the crowd.

White hair in a ponytail, icy blue eyes.

It was him.

Tayuusha.

I glared at his back, wanting ask him. Anything really. Were there others? Was he a survivor of our clan? IN truth I really didn't know anything, and the answers were staring me straight in the face. All I had to do was-

"Remember Shima, don't lose focus." Hiroi-sensei said to me softly. I blinked back to reality. Wait, since when were we on a balcony?

Akihiko was below, already fighting his opponent.

Oh shit.

The games had already begun.

I watched the Hyuga do battle with his opponent, skillfully attacking his chakra points using the Gentle Fist technique. It was quite a sight, as I was used to Taijutsu being a much more raw battle of strength. Akihiko could definitely kick my ass if he got even _one_ hit on me, which he had multiple times actually.

Not surprisingly, Aki won easily. The guy was a born prodigy, and he even had the record to prove it.

A few more battles were taken, and I was hoping to see the way Tayuusha fought, was it anything like me? Or was I a reject from my Clan as well?

My name was called, and I stepped forward. A chill ran down my spine as I realized Kuromaru, Tayuusha's teammate with all the scars, was called down.

The proctor didn't waste anytime, and before I could even blink, Kuro was on me. Attacking with a barrage of kicks and swings of his blade. I whipped mine out as well for good measure, but each swing sent a jolt of pain through my body.

I couldn't keep this up for long. I had to finish this.

But I couldn't find an opening. No matter how fast or how hard I swung, Kuromaru matched me. What Hell? Ever heard of never hitting girls?

My breath was ragged, stamina was no problem, it was the pain. My endurance to that was minimal actually, it wasn't likely that I would handle it for more than a few more minutes.

My frustration was getting to me, I needed to find a resolve. Loading chakra into my fist, I swung at him and he backed a few yards away to avoid the damage.

Dammit.

My right arm twitched, the other shaking. Nothing went unnoticed by Kuromaru though.

"It seems that show in the arena did a number on you." He sheathed his blades, closing his eyes. "While I am usually against fighting so strongly against people who are obviously in pain..."

His eyes opened, and mine widened.

What the Hell? What happened to his eye?

The once dark blue was now a burnt yellow, his pupil now blood red. What freaked me out the most was he had what looked like a horizontal cat eye that was white, and over top that was his actual pupil that also looked like a cat eye.

An eye inside an eye.

"But I was asked to give it my all." He glowered at me. "So let us see what you can do, Kyouten."

He came at me, twice as fast as before, but I managed to dodge. He seemed to know I was going to, and leaped forward. I could only barely escape lethal blows from his blades as he continued his assault.

Just as I was going to do a handstand to dodge an attack, my right arm had a muscle spasm, making me topple over.

He swung a blade at me, but I kicked my leg out and blocked it. He managed to punch me in the gut though, ending me flying across the arena. I cried out as I hit the wall, every nerve in my body crying along with me.

Kuromaru stopped his assault, waiting for me to make the first move.

OK Yuushima, you need to focus.

I knelt on the ground, regrouping and composing myself.

_You can't do Ninjutsu, or Genjutsu, and Taijutsu isn't working. Not to mention something is wrong with this guy's eye. A Kekkei Genkai?_ _Whatever it is, he's clearly seeing how I move. Could it be like the Sharingan? I'll have to assume that it is lethal, so getting close like I had been probably won't work. So..._

_What am I going to do now?_

Hitting him physically doesn't do anything...I wonder what would happen if I used the arena to beat the crap out of him...

I smirked.

Time to bring the roof down.

Literally.

"Well? Are you going to sit there all day?" Kuromaru called, but I simply reached into my ninja pouch as a reply. Sticking a few soldier pills into my mouth, I prayed the extra chakra would help me mask the pain for a little while longer before reaching into my pouch again.

Then I pulled out a few kunai with exploding tags wrapped around them, before running right at him. He seemed slightly surprised I would take such an action, but nonetheless stood his ground. I attacked in rapid succession, trying my hardest to land a blow.

He seemed to back away from my kicks now and then, and was following a repetition of how he dodged. Reading this, I tried to get an opening, but it turns out he was just messing with me on that, and managed to cut my cheek pretty deep before I backed away. With a low growl, I stumbled back.

"Just give up, I can see you're in pain girl. Isn't it easier to just lie down?"

"Of course it is, which is why I'll never do it again." Then I attacked once more.

He already knew where I was going to attack, so just as he reared his blade back to swing at me, I reared my fists back. Loading them with chakra, I slammed them down at him. He dodged, but I did very little damage as I sent all of my chakra that was loaded into my fists below ground.

With a smirk, I leaped up.

Kuromaru realized the problem moments before my chakra expanded below ground which sent huge rocks flying upwards, making me realize he was tracking me, not my chakra, but as we flew higher and higher, rocks all around us, I figured he didn't know where I was.

He could see me on the ground, but not in the air, huh?

I threw a few kunai at him with the paper bombs, but he used a substitution to dodge all of them.

Turns out he's even faster than I thought and he had used my last attack to find me, as he was infront of me within seconds. I was caught in mid-air though, no escape.

For either of us.

His blade was thrust towards me, but I caught it with both hands. The tip of the blade got between my wrist and the three bracelets on my right hand. I winced, but refused to let it go as pain flashed through me.

I didn't have much more time.

Still, I didn't miss the confused expression on his face when I smirked back at him, the blood on my wrists helped my bracelets slip down onto his blade. Just as quickly as I had caught him, I let go.

He was flying back to the ground so fast that I barely blinked before continuing my assault. I pulled my other bangles off, throwing them like weapons at him. He would reached the ground soon, but I reached the roof first. Pushing off, I easily caught up to him, and with a last assault, I punched his gut before flipping upside down and slamming my heel into his chest.

Rocks flew everywhere as we made impact. The sound so loud it shocked my ears as I too flew back with other debris. I skidded a few yards, my back being cut open as I slammed into a jagged rock that completely stopped my momentum.

I groaned, finally being subdued by the pain as everything began to settle, only dust floating through the air.

Finally, everything settle, a Jounin came over to me, and looked at me hard.

"Yuushima Kyouten, if you do not stand right now, you will be disqualified."

Dammit!

I let out sharp cries whenever my muscles twitched as I stood up. Pain wrapped around me as I made it to my feet. I stood as the Jounin inspected my opponent who had still yet to even twitch. My breathing became more ragged as the seconds passed. Oh goodie, I may just pass out standing at this rate.

Finally, the jerk face turned to me and announced.

"The winner, is Yuushima Kyouten."

Goodie...

Nap time.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh!<br>**

**Hope you like it! I love how easy this story is to write, and I promise a little Kakashi/Yuushima action next chapter IF I get reviews! lol Cya!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	14. Chuunin Arc: Part 4!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Thirteen<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 4!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>She stared back at me with bold green eyes. Her dark red hair in a low braid that trailed down to her mid-back. Some scars rolled over her shoulder and arm, but there was more than that on her. <em>

_It was like I was watching it as it was being designed. _

_Something cut into her skin, I winced, a design being created right before my very eyes. It began on her left bicep, tribal marks rolling down behind her back, and reappearing around to her right hip and down to her right thigh. I cried a little as I watched her naked body bleed. _

_Gripped my shoulder, my fingers came in contact with something moist. _

_Blood.  
><em>

_Of course, I had been watching myself. _

_Pain pain._

_I hate pain. _

_Then it was like my wounds were being soothed, I gazed at the now healed markings in the mirror. They were lighter than my natural skin, but otherwise did not overly stand out. _

_However, when I looked back at my face, I received a shock. _

_My eyes, they looked like Kuromaru's. _

_How could I have such eyes? _

_They looked different though as well. _

_Around my eyes was black, like I had insomnia. The iris was blood red, my pupil being a burnt yellow. Pretty much the reverse of Kuromaru, but I also had that weird horizontal cat eye, then an cat eye pupil over top of that. Another thing was the strange black curved 'X' that went through my whole eye, blending in with the top pupil. _

_What the hell is that?_

_"Yuushima!" _

_I spun around, not seeing anybody. When I turned back to my reflection, I noticed a very long crack down the side of the mirror. It was me still standing there, only not. I looked much older and calmer, a rectangle tattoo on my nose and multiple earrings. I looked tired, in pain, frustrated. It was hard to tell.  
><em>

_"Yuu!" _

_**CRRRAAAACCCCK- SHATTER!**_

_My eyes went wide as the mirror fell at a snails pace to the ground. I could hear cries, shouts, screams. Mostly of my name, a lot of 'Hurry!'s and some things that were just blurred. _

_I watched as the glass hit the floor. In a small piece of glass, one of my mouth, I watched as it became a smile as my lips called out to someone. _

_'Naruto.'_

_Then everything shattered._

* * *

><p>"Yuushima!"<p>

I snapped up in my hotel bed, the world catching up a little late as I wavered. An arm clasped around my back, another gently holding my shoulder.

"Ow! That's hurts...!" I hissed as they helped me lay down again.

"Sorry Shima, but Hiroi-sensei said to wake you up at two, and well it's sort of past that time already, so move it!" Suo said from beside me. I blinked a few times before focusing on him. A grin dawned both of our faces as we looked at each other.

"Wow Suo! You hardly look like you've moved in the past week! I take it the fight went well?"

"He won the match within thirty seconds. If you can call it a match that is." Aki's voice drifted into my ears before he himself floated into view on the other side of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" The Hyuga asked, running a hand over my forehead to check my temperature.

"Mmm been better. How long have I been out?" I asked as they both helped me sit up. Suo scratched the back of his head, looking a little uneasy.

"About four days."

"...WHAT?"

Aki smacked the back of my head. Great the one part that didn't hurt he managed to find!

"Calm down and let me explain." Aki began, gaining my attention. "Now we've finished the preliminary rounds, but we have yet to take on the final tournament. We each have an opponent that we must face, and then work our way to a final battle. There will be two rounds, with only five participants, one person was given a pass for the first round. We have about a month left to train and heal up for the tournament, so I would suggest rest for you."

I blinked a few times, pouting.

"Well...what about you guys?"

Suo grinned. "Oh Hiroi-sensei said we need to be fit like you, so we're going to go train our asses off." I gawked at him, when was the last time I saw Suo workout? Other than when I forced him to? Gee I can't recall a time ever!

"So you guys are just gunna leave me here? Alone?"

"Well, not entirely."

I perked up at the familiar voice that belonged to neither Aki nor Suo. Looking to the door, I found a silver haired Jounin casually leaning against the frame. Raising a brow, I looked back to Aki and Suo.

"This is the best you've got?" I muttered flatly.

Aki smacked the back of my head again.

SON OF A-

"Be nice Shima! He even volunteered." Suo teased, to which I rolled my eyes.

"Well we'll be on our merry way. You two behave now!" Suo finished as he literally dragged Aki out of the room. I heard a door slam and assumed they left the suite.

With a sigh, I laid back down while waving him over. It was silent for a moment, I was trying to figure out what to say.

"Nice preliminary round."

"Hmph, you saw that?" I said, looking at the wall. When I snuck a glance at Kakashi, who was doing the same as I had been.

"Half the village did, it was being shown live."

I paled, imagining what they thought of me, he probably saw me get my ass kicked for half of it too huh? Greeeaaat.

"It would've been better if I hadn't been too flashy in the second phase." I muttered, but then my moods lightened when I remembered what I had brought from Konoha.

"Hey Kakashi, mind grabbing my bag?" I asked, pointing to the bag in the corner by the door. The silver haired Shinobi smoothly glided across the room and grabbed the rucksack before bringing it back to me. I shuffled through a few things, before pulling out one of my books. This one was called 'Icha Icha' and seemed to be in pretty good condition.

However, in the midst of my grinning, I almost missed the horrified look on Hatake's face. Looking at him, I raised a brow.

"K-Kyou...you shouldn't read stuff like that!" He scolded, looking at the cover. A Cheshire grin flew on my face as I opened to a random page and read out loud.

"'_Oh Mishu! I could never love another! Take me as yours so that we may be one in the same! Molded flesh meant to fit like a puzzle! Hold me!' Ishi cried as he held her in his arm-'_ Hey! Give that back!" I shouted as Kakashi stole the book from me. He stood up, I followed painfully after him, and held it above his head. No matter how much I reached, I couldn't get the damn thing. Kakashi was too damn tall and I was in too much pain to jump.

Dammit!- Wait, I think this happened in one of those books, hmmmm, how did it go?

_Anju leaped for her glasses, __but he held them out of her reach. She figured now would be the best time to see if Inoi's theory was correct._

I stopped jumping around and looked Kakashi in the eye.

Well, why not?

I gave a small pout, putting an index to my lips as I turned my head away and gave him a side-glance, running one of my big toes into the carpet. Kakashi seemed to notice this change and raised an eyebrow.

"Please Kakashi, if you want, we could read the book together." I 'purred' or as close to a purr as I could get without knowing what a purr was. Isn't a purr suppose to be choppy and vibrating? How is that suppose to help me? Damn books don't explain anything right!

Still, Kakashi's single visible eye widened as his skin turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, so you wanna read it too?" I asked, grinning.

He didn't even notice he had dropped it as he brought both hands in front of him to defend himself.

"No I-"

"SUCCESS!" I shouted as I made my way around him and snatched the book away. "Mishu! Ishi! I'm here to read your tale!"

Kakashi looked exasperated as he sat down on the bed. I gleefully sat next to him and began to read. Unfortunately mid-way through the page Kakashi's leer was beginning to bug me. Looking up at him, I smiled before holding the page so we both could read. He sighed, but ultimately gave up as his eyes darted over the words as well.

While I allowed myself to stay alert in case Hatake decided to steal the book again, I soon became aware that I shouldn't worry. The ninja was so absorbed that I waved a hand in front of him and he didn't do anything. Instead of thinking hard on it, I continued to read and become absorbed with the creativity of how creative two adults could be alone.

We finished a chapter- well actually I finished before him, when I noticed something weird.

"Umm, Kakashi?"

No answer.

"Yo, Hatake, you OK?"

"Huh, what?" Kakashi looked me in the eye, having to gather his bearings. I looked him dead in the eye, not sure what to do. Not daring to look anywhere else, I asked again.

"Are you OK?" I said a little bit slower this time.

"Why would you-"

I pointed down.

His gaze followed my finger, and in the next second he was out of the room faster than I could blink. My mind hadn't caught up yet, and I was still unsure of what just happened.

_Was that an..._I flipped through the books pages, trying to find the right word. _...Erection?_

_"An Acorn." _

_"An Acorn." _

_"An Acorn." _

Kakashi's voice going through my head, I finally smacked a hand to my mouth, realizing how funny this was. But when I heard a 'SHUT UP!' from somewhere outside my hotel room, I flat out lost in and fell into a fit of hysteria.

Sometime later, after I had calmed down, I walked out of my room, and found Kakashi walking out of the bathroom. Wiping my tears away from my eyes, I wandered over to the fridge and took out an apple, still snickering.

"I said shut it!" Kakashi growled, the visible parts of his face pink.

"Aw it's OK Kakashi." I said, leaning against the table he was sitting at. He backed away and flung himself against the wall.

"Well," I began before taking a bite of my apple. "It's not an acorn at least."

Then he flat out ran.

Back into hysteria I go!

* * *

><p>Fun and games couldn't last forever though.<p>

I realized that when I opened the door to the suite, and was greeted with a rather interesting surprise. Kakashi wouldn't hear me squeak because of how far away my room was, and the guy was so smooth I didn't have much time to say anything.

Tayuusha stared sharply at me as he cupped a hand over my mouth and held a finger to his lips. When he seemed sure I wouldn't scream (which would be a little too kiddish for me...kind of...) he backed away before offering the same hand out to me. I looked down at it, and raised a brow at his palm. A seal laid perfectly in view for me to see.

What was with this guy? one moment he's super poopy pants, and the next he's here to abduct me? Wow, and I thought Hatake had mood swings. Still, this was an open invitation, so shrugging it off, I slowly reached forward and grasped his hand. A smirk poured onto his features, and before I could even blink we had been transported somewhere else.

I looked around in shock at the multiple eyes staring at me.

"Welcome, Yuushima Kyouten."

An eldery, scratchy, crisp voice called out from the throng of people. Turning around I realized it to be a woman in a rather extravagant kimono of red with gold designs and long white hair. Her icy blue eyes cut through me so sharply that I nearly choked on my own spit when we made eye contact.

Tayuusha bowed to the woman, but I just stood there a little shell shocked. Here I was, in a long hall of a god damn throne room, wrap head to toe in bandages and pajamas, and this old hag sits there like she's fucking royalty.

I am _so_ under-dressed for this occasion.

Tayuusha tried to force me to bow, but I push him off, earning a growl from the boy not much older than myself. I stared straight at the woman, despite every ounce of my being telling me to cower. She raises a brow as I glower slightly at her.

"Where is here?" I asked her. She frowned, and very slowly took a smooth drag off her pipe. She lets the puff drawl out of her mouth as though it were depressing to see it go. The throng is whispering around me, scrutinizing me, but I try my best to ignore it. This woman must be the leader if she's sitting in such a chair with such clothing on. When I saw her lips twitch into a smirk, I lowered my stance.

"You never let me finish my welcoming, how brash of you." She said so casually I feel extra insulted. Still, I nodded, and waited for her to take another long drag before she extends her invitation.

"Welcome Yuushima Kyouten," She smirked. "Welcome to the Sacred Hall of Disaster."

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Big Black Horse and The Cherry Tree"- __KT Tunstall__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys! Yesh! Sorry it's been forever! Just getting my muse back! I know it's short, but I wanted to end off somewhere I could alter the next chapter if I didn't like the way it turned out!<br>**

**Hope you like it! I was pissing myself laughing as I wrote this. Now remember Yuu is still a little kid, so she doesn't know a whole lot of what she's saying, but you can bet that when she understands the past WILL come back to haunt her! Mwahahahahaha!  
><strong>

**So, what are you guys thinking of YuuKashi so far? Too much too soon? Not enough? Not funny? Too funny (I dare to imagine that!)?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	15. Chuunin Arc: Part 5!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 5!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Everything had been quiet in the hotel for a little too long, or so Kakashi believed. He must have fallen asleep, how else would the sun be setting now?<p>

It was shocking to see the Kyouten acting so casually around him, after just blaming him for Obito's death a few months ago. Obito, he thought of his lost friend a lot, Kakashi wondered how much Yuushima thought of him as well. He knew they were close, but he was under the assumption the line ended at a close friendship and hidden crush. A raw smile broke across his masked face as he thought of how Obito's attitude towards the younger girl had changed just before his death. Kakashi knew inside of him that if Obito had accepted Yuushima, they would still be together.

At the funeral, Obito's parents had asked him where the Kyouten was, it took all of him to not make some sort of insult to her name for not showing her face.

He thought of Rin next, thought about how she must be feeling right now with him ignoring her advancements. He'd been thinking a lot about it lately, about perhaps he could stop ignoring her, or the fact that he felt a little bit more whole when she was around. Next time he saw her, maybe he might even give her an honest smile back too.

...

The hotel room was getting to be a little too quiet, the lack of noise was deafening him!

"Yo, Kyouten." He called out, but nobody answered back. He sat up on the bed and called again, still no answer. His eyes narrowed as he stood in a crouched position. He grabbed his ninja pouch, and his blade, from a chair, before drawing the metal out of it's sheath.

The door to the hotel room opened.

Kakashi darted out as fast as he could and pinned the assailant to the wall next to the door. His blade resting gently across his throat-

Wait a minute.

Nara?

Kakashi stood back and sheathed his weapon quickly. Suo continued to stare wide eyed from his position against the wall as the rest of both Yuushima's and his own team gaped from the door. Hiroi and Minato glowered, seemingly dawning on what had happened.

"Kakashi," Hiroi practically growled, not happy at what he was probably going to hear next. "What happened to Yuushima?"

* * *

><p>"Sacred Hall of Disaster, uh?" I murmured, not quite feeling too good about the name. Naturally my mouth runs before my brain does and I happened to say some pretty stupid things.<p>

"Isn't that kind of contradictory? You really should come up with a better name."

The woman simply smirked at me, before standing from her throne and sauntering towards me. She doesn't say anything as she circles me, acting as though I'm some kind of slab of meat and she's judging my value. I didn't like that look one bit, and steady watch her over my shoulder as she continued to circle.

"Life is contradictory my sweet, we want to live, yet we kill others, isn't that going against our beliefs as well?" She hums and haws for a little while longer, before stopping in front of me. "Well, you certainly are his daughter." She muttered lowly, almost as if she didn't want to.

"You mean Keiyuu, right?"

The woman took a longer drag of her pipe, and blew it all in my face. I coughed and wheezed a little bit before glaring at her.

"Yes, Keiyuu was a very strong and bold man, I was surprised he ran off with that shell of a woman." She seemed to be thinking deeply, but I didn't miss the way she spoke of my Mother. "He was meant to be the heir to the clan, but alas it was not meant to be."

Then she looked down at me again, and purses her lips into a pout line.

"I knew Renyuu and Yuumi had gone missing, but I never knew that he had sired a third child." The old woman said, as she spoke down her nose at me, but I wouldn't take it.

"Knock it off old hag, I'm not some piece of meat you can simply check out like I'm on display. I'm here for the Chuunin exams above all else. Meeting my clan is just a bonus, so unless you start speaking to me like a human being, I'm outta here!"

The small whispers stopped completely, Tayuusha looked from his kneeling place up at me with narrowed orbs, and the woman, well she looked quite impressed. She closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly.

"A temper much like his own," Then she swung her pipe and the thick end hit me square on the temple. I squeaked and began to rub it as the old hag glared at me. "And how dare you talk to your elders like that! Learn some respect!" She finished, but I just rolled my eyes, and muttered under my breath.

"Elders maybe, but you're more like some ancestor old lady." She hit me again with the end of her pipe, and I could tell she was getting irked.

"My name is Jiyuuko, and I am the first seat of the first branch."

I raised a brow, not understanding her logic. "Excuse me? What is this 'first seat' crap you're spewing? Ow! Don't hit me again! Ow!"

"As I was saying," Jiyuuko continued on, ignoring my fits of pain. "There is a hierarchy within the clan. There is a first, second, and third branch. The first branch being those who possess the Kekkei Genkai, the second branch being those who have great physical strength, and then the third branch is the medical branch where most of the clan resides."

She looked back to me, and I nodded for her to continue.

"Within each branch is a seat, you do not need to have a seat to be in that branch, after all only the strongest and wisest people of the clan can gain a seat in the branch. There are seven seats in the second and third branch, but eight in the first. The first seat of the first branch is the leader of the entire clan, that would be myself. Are you following?" She looked like her eyes would turn to gold if she touched them, but I nodded even though my head hurt.

"So pretty much you're bragging about your status, but what does that have to do with me?" She went to swing at me against but I ducked just in time. This angered her and she got me multiple times after that, so I decided to remain quiet as she explained to me.

"You should know that before he died, your father was a second seat of the first division, right after me-"

"I don't care."

She turned to me, ready to hit my head again, but I glared at her in response, making her halt.

"I don't care what my Father was before he died, I don't care about my siblings, I just want to finish the Chuunin exams and go home." I said smoothly, although it felt very stiff in my throat. Jiyuuko took yet another drag on her pipe, smirked, then waved over to Tayuusha.

The boy nodded, before walking up to me and taking me by the hand.

"We shall see." Was Jiyuuko's final words before Tayuusha transported us onto a roof outside in the Hidden Cloud Village, but the lectures didn't cease one bit.

"I can't believe you spoke to the clan master like that!" Tayuusha scolded, his voice never showing too much emotion, just enough to get his point across. I rolled my eyes and glared back.

"She had it comin', the old Hag shouldn't have such a bad temper either!"

Tayuusha's eyes widened for a second. "Do you have any idea who you're-" He shut up, as if realizing the answer to his own question, then shook his head and yanked me in the direction he was heading.

"Hey! What's the big-"

"Oh c'mon! You can't possibly want to hang around with the White Fang's son, could you?"

He knew who Hatake was? Curiousity was curling around me, I was just dying to know how he knew of the silver haired jounin. Of course he wouldn't tell me though, even when I asked, so instead he dragged me through the streets and towards a ramen bar. He ordered something for me, not that I minded, what bugged me though is he wouldn't let me shake his hand away.

"Um, do you mind?" I asked, gesturing with my free hand to the captive. Tayuusha just smirked and gave me a cool stare.

"What? Does it bother you?"

"Well not overly, but aren't we related?" I asked after noticing the sly grin on the waiter's face. Tayuusha calmly took a sip of water set down for us before answering.

"Actually no, we're not. Well, not closely, maybe really far back down the lines."

"Do explain." I said as I tried to pry his hand off mine. To no avail, this guy was strong!

"My great great grandfather was the last in my bloodline of purebred Kyouten, since then my family has married out." He looked over to me, his sharp gaze just a little bit nicer than usual. "Your father was the first of your bloodline to marry out, still, our two lines were distant to begin with."

"So what, you treating me out to a date or something?" I asked flatly, before swallowing my ramen in one go. The white haired Kyouten looked repulsed. Tayuusha chuckled afterwards though, before giving me a toothy smirk and leaning closer to me.

"What? You worth dating? As if! I'm just trying to keep that Hatake on his toes. I wonder how long before he finds us- oh, I think he did." Without even asking me, he flipped me onto his back piggyback style. "If you are gunna be so grubby about holding my hand, then sit still and shut up!" Was all he said before we were flying out of the end of the village.

Man was he fast!

No wait, this isn't possible, nobody can span the village in two seconds!

When we stopped again, we were on a cliff's edge over looking the village. He let me down and I marveled as I saw the Ramen shop on the other end, it's tacky green lights a clear indicator. How the Hell...? Tayuusha took a seat, but he did so just as I took a step back, making me fall into his lap. He had on that sharp look again, but the toothy smirk made my innards squelch. I had to made a sharp comment back, it was only natural.

"Whoa whoa, first comes holding hands and then trying to get me to give you a lap dance? All on the first date! What nerve!" I teased, but I quickly clambered off as he threatened to throw me over the edge of the cliff.

"So how do you know Kakashi?" I questioned, to which Tayuusha glared at me.

"That bastard, always talking about following rules, rules this rules that! My team had been sent on a relief mission with theirs about a year ago, and he always harped at everybody about being on time and doing this like the book and that by the book."

I smirked. "Yeah, sometimes I wanted to throw the book at him." Tayuusha copied my smirk. "But to be fair, you aren't exactly great to get along with either."

Tayuusha kept a glare on me as I stood up and dusted myself off. I wondered if I could make it back to the hotel-

"H-Hey! No hand holding!" I cried as Tayuusha tried to pull me away, but I dug my feet into the ground and stopped him.

"Yuushima!" It was Kakashi that leaped between the two of us and lifted me away. My eyes widened as I realized he had picked me up and carried me a few yards from the Kyouten. Tayuusha simply stood there, a toothy smirk on his face as he held his open palms up towards us.

"Now now, we were just having some fun is all." He said it as though he were gladly guilty. Kakashi drew a kunai and I gasped before grabbing onto his wrist as he set me down. In the moment it took for him to look at me, Tayuusha had vanished into thin air. Hatake growled slightly, and stormed off to search for him.

Once Kakashi was certain Tayuusha had actually left, he looked back towards me.

"What did he mean by you two having fun?" He asked stiffly, making me frown.

"Tayuusha is a distant relative of mine, he showed me my clan." I thought this was a good answer, but apparently not as Kakashi smacked his forehead before growling slightly again at me.

"Ugh you could have been abducted, then the entire Leaf Village would have assumed war Kyouten! All because you were curious!" Kakashi scolded me, and I growled back before marching up to him.

"Don't assume I'm so weak! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to watch over me all the time!" By the look on Kakashi's face, I hadn't gotten anywhere with him. Perhaps I never would, but I would continue to stand my ground until I could no longer stand at all.

It was then that Suo and Aki decided to interrupt us, and boy was I glad they did.

"Ah! Shima! Thank God you're alright!" Suo said as waves of tears fell from his eyes. "I was getting scared I might be stuck with just Aki as a teammate for forever!"

Aki didn't like that, and seemed to irk a bit. "Whose stuck with whom?" He growled out while making a fist.

"Aki! Suo! Guess what guess what!" I said, leaping over to Aki to give him a hug. Suo pouted but he already got his hug.

"What is it Shima?" But it wasn't the boys that had asked, instead I turned around the see Minato, Hiroi-sensei, and begrudgingly I looked to Rin for half a second. Still, I was so happy I spat out the words in a rush.

"I found my clan!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the month had been filled with hard work and too much effort really. I still couldn't break a genjutsu, but I could tell when I was in one now.<p>

Suo and Aki were working their tails off, because we wouldn't find out who our opponents were until the day of the matches. Part of me was hoping to get Tayuusha, but according to Aki Tayuusha defeated his opponent without actually using a jutsu or much chakra at all. I had gulped out of nervousness from that, but my ambitious nature refused to allow me to back down. I was terrified that if I lost that I would never become a Chuunin. Kakashi assured me that even if I won I may never become a Chuunin either.

Gee, what a way to cheer someone up huh?

I guess becoming a Chuunin shouldn't mean too much, it's just a title after all...

My thoughts just kept on going in circles all the way to the final exams, they got even worse as we were told to draw numbers from a hat too. Lucky me, I got number one, what's my prize?

I had to face scary man who stopped my punch before in the second phase. His name was Raigo, and now that I looked him over, he had to be older than Kakashi from his looks. I gulped nervously as we stood across from each other. Why could I be like Tayuusha and get a pass, or even switch places and either face Aki or Suo? Nooo, I have to get Mr Grumpy Pants.

"Begin."

I lowered to a crouch just in time to dodge a punch from the ninja Raigo, but he brought his knee up to try and hit me in the jaw. I swung my leg out to sweep him, but it felt like my leg went through jello as it slowed to a halt when it touched his ankle. My eyes widened.

What?

I quickly jumped away before he could do anything else to me, and stared him down. He smirked, making me growl.

Focus Shima, there has to be a reason behind this, he can't just make me as slow as a snail. Some sort of jutsu? Then how do I break it? I reached into my ninja pouch before crumpling a paper bomb casually in my fist before taking a running start at him.

Only one way to find out.

Just before I got within striking distance, I reached behind me and grabbed one of my twin blades and brought it down towards him. Just as I thought, my momentum stayed, but the power of my attack completely vanished. Then I could feel it, I could feel my chakra slowly escaping me, but then it came back again.

So he pulled my chakra and used it to block my attack huh?

He raised a kunai, and cut a part of my shoulder up. It wasn't too deep so I wasn't overly concerned, but still a part of me wanted nothing more than to just use my fists on him. However as I landed behind him and spun to come face to face, I noticed that Raigo had done just as I had hoped he would. With a quick smirk, I activated the paper bomb I had left behind.

It exploded, and Raigo couldn't pull the power from the blast, confirming my beliefs. He went flying up in the air in an attempt to escape, which proved in vain. Centering my chakra into my fist, I awaited for him to attempt to land. The moment he did, I launched forward and swung a kick at him while simultaneously sending my chakra into the ground. Of course Raigo focused on my kick, but I pulled myself away before he could attack me, and the ground exploded beneath his feet.

Landing on a branch a little ways from the attack, I watched as the ninja lay unconscious in the rubble. Part of me right then knew this part wasn't going to be a challenge compared to the next fight. I looked to the proctor who announced that Raigo was unable to continue, I watched as the crowds began to cheer at the excitement, but my eyes only hardened when they zeroed in on my true competition.

Tayuusha.

The Final Challenge.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Okay so I'm getting sick of the Chuunin exam arc, so I'm gunna wrap it up next chapter, and then in about three chapters should actually be going into the beginning of Naruto's existence! Yay! SO yeah if anybody noticed I'm kind of fussing with character ages, just by a year or two, nothing too major, just to make the story fit better!  
><strong>

**So, what are you guys thinking of YuuKashi so far? Too much too soon? Not enough? Not funny? Too funny (I dare to imagine that!)?  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, do you guys think the age gap between Itachi and Yuu is too big to be romantic? It's about six years ish...  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	16. Chuunin Arc: Part 6!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Fifteen<br>**__

__"Chuunin Arc: Part 6!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>The exams were another world to me as I sat in the infirmary.<p>

Hiroi-sensei said he would be there to watch my two friend fight each other, because if I lost to Tayuusha one of them may have to fight him. I wasn't quite sure how the bowl was working, but never questioned it.

Minato leaned against the wall across from me, Kakashi sat by the window, and Rin was working on my shoulder. My whole body was trembling, with excitement or fear I did not know.

Finally, Minato came over and sat beside me, giving my good shoulder a pat.

"Now do you have a strategy?" Minato questioned, to which I paled, but tried to keep serious as I replied over Kakashi's snort.

"To be honest, no. I've never seen him in action, but if I am correct on my assumptions of him, I might luck out. So long as he doesn't know any Genjutsu."

Kakashi pushed off the wall and stood infront of me. I looekd up to him with a raised brow.

"You can't be relying on your opponent not having a certain ability Kyouten, they'll rip you to shreds like that with secret moves and abilities you can't counter."

I frowned, but didn't back down as Rin finished healing my shoulder. My glare hardened even more as Kakashi remained where he was with his cool demeanor.

"Then what should I do Hatake, uh? Lay down and beg?" I taunted while standing to my full height. Hey I think I grew a little bit, I came up to his jaw now...

"You should forget this match and head back home. Your teammates can handle Kyouten better than you ever will."

My eyes widened slightly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Give up? Run away? I promised I would never go back down that road, if not for me then for Obito, for my Mother and Father.

"What makes me different from them? I can handle this myself-" Kakashi cut me off by grabbing the white sash thrown around my shoulder.

"Dammit Yuushima, you are different. You're just a girl! And what's worse is that you can't do Ninjutsu and Genjutsu!" My eyes widened more as I watched Kakashi yell at my face. "Do you have any idea how many people wanted you to lose the last match? Do you know what happened to the last person to fight Tayuusha? He killed them! That's how he won so quickly!"

Everything went silent, save for the slight growl coming from Kakashi's mouth.

"We were all thinking that Yuushima, we just want you to be alright." Rin said softly, and I tried to ignore her.

Part of me imagined Obito saying those things, and I realized he was right, I would lose to Tayuusha if he was a strong Ninjutsu or Genjutsu user. That didn't matter to me though. None of that did. Winning, losing, it was all the same, somebody has to be injured in order to progress, everybody dies eventually too.

I'm not afraid of dying, just dying too soon. I'm not afraid of being hurt, but I hate to hurt other people. Kind of contradictory, right? Old Lady Jiyuuko was right, everything contradicts another thing. Right now though, I wanted them to see. That a contradiction to the Shinobi world like myself could actually make it as a splendid ninja. I wanted nothing more than to make them proud to know me. Looking down to my feet, I gathered the balls to blanket my emotions and brought a smirk to my lips.

"Careful Hatake, you almost sound like you have a heart there." I said tauntingly as I quickly slapped his hands away. I looked up to him as he continued to try and stare me down, all in vain really.

"Now you listen, and you all listen well. I am going to fight Tayuusha, I am going to do my best. And most importantly, I am going to win, or at least die trying to." I muttered the last part as I walked around Kakashi.

"I will return a victor, or won't return at all."

Too bad my back was turned, I missed the smirk on Minato's face.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Tayuusha called across the arena to me.<p>

I lowered my stance, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

"I was born ready dumbass."

He growled, the proctor raised his hand.

"Begin."

In that instant, I made space between us. It was contradictory to my usual battle plan, break the distance and take down my enemy in one go, but I needed to know what it was that won Tayuusha the match in such a short amount of time. Yet he stood in the middle of the arena, calm and cool as per usual as he stared at me. He seemed to be judging something, so I kept my muscles coiled before noticing the tiniest of smirks on his face.

He disappeared.

I felt the kunai in my left shoulder not even a quarter of a second later.

He just...He just...!

A Space/Time jutsu?

Oh fuck me.

I tumbled away from him and, perhaps that was why he missed any vitals, across the arena again. When I stopped, he did too, but I recognized the distance to be the same as last time. Hesitantly, I took a large leap back. Tayuusha chuckled deeply at that.

"Oh, you caught on very quickly. I must say I am impressed, to move so fast you made me avoid all of your vitals. That is very impressive Taijutsu you've got there," He lowered his stance and lunged the distance forward. Then I could hear from behind me. "But it won't be enough."

He began to lower a kunai around my throat, but I brought my arm up just in time. The gold bracelets on my wrist blocked the cold metal from my warm flesh. It was my turn to surprise him.

"Funny thing really," I began as I fought against his power. He was as strong as me, which came to no surprise really, we came from the same clan it was expected we would have a few strengths the same. "You said I was rather fast, but see I can go faster." I let off a little bit of pressure, making the kunai stab my flesh, but the blood all over my arm made the bracelets slip a lot. Tayuusha seemed to understand what I was about to do, and tried to move, but I grabbed onto his arm before he could move.

"It's as easy as-" I didn't even have time to speak as the bracelets wrapped around his wrist and he crashed to the ground when I let go of him. I spun around to face him, and kicked him in the gut, making him fly upwards and away from the ground. Then I threw my remaining bracelets at him, before reappearing above him and hammering my heel so hard into his gut I knew I'd broken a dozen ribs. He crashed to the earth, and I landed neatly next to him with a small grin.

"Ha! No sweat! Not at...all..." It was then that I realized he had used a substitution jutsu. My brow furrowed as I tried to find him.

"Shit." I muttered. "Well, right, left, ahead, behind, up," I smirked. "DOWN!" I slammed my fist into the earth, not bothering to use chakra as I broke through the crust easily. Large fissures appeared here and there, and I finally found Tayuusha glaring at me.

"Women of the Kyouten clan are supposed to be graceful and balanced, not, not...this!" He said, gesturing to me. I growled, and attempted to race behind him, but he saw through it and transported behind me. I had just enough time to turn and catch his arms before he could catch mine.

We collided, and both of us tumbled to the ground, him straddling my waist as I tried to fight off the kunai being pushed towards my temple. Despite Tayuusha being of equal strength (without adding chakra to the equation) with me, he was not nearly as fast as I expected. I kept that bit of info upfront, just in case he was hiding something.

Tayuusha grinned as he withdrew the same time I tried to flip us over and kick him. We both rolled a few meters away, before I remembered about the distance and backed up more.

Dammit, how can I defeat an opponent who can appear anywhere, and use substitution? I would be dead before I got a fatal blow on him!

"I'm done playing around." Tayuusha said as he stood up. He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

What?

"The Hell? WHat happened to your eyes?" I called before I thought about it.

They looked like Kuromaru's! After getting over the initial shock, I realized I did have one advantage. I knew what that eye did, more or less. He can track me on the ground, but not in the air, I don't have a roof to hide on anymore either, which means that I'll have to find a way to land without him noticing.

"Weight, pressure, balance, speed, rhythm. These are just five of the basic keys to using the Kanshugan. The true eye!" He made some hand seals I knew were not standard ones, before everything around me went fuzzy.

"The Hitosashi: Anrui!"

My body started to quiver, then I doubled over as something hit me full force in the chest. It hit me again and again, and for a second I thought I heard something in the strange haze, but then the only thing I could hear was my own screams of agony. Even though I'm certain I never opened my mouth other than to breathe.

* * *

><p>"Sensei! What happened to Shima?" Suo asked, tightening his grip on the guardrail. Hiroi frowned as he watched the preteen girl stand there as Tayuusha attacked her from multiple angles. The boy was enjoying his work, slicing smaller cuts than usual, and grazing around her face just enough to sting. The child was skilled, cruel too, Hiroi could give him that much. Yet Shima simply stood there and took it. When she was knocked down she simply stood back up again.<p>

"Ah, the Kanshugan." Minato said softly, not liking where this was heading. His own students looked up to him in curiosity, so he decided to delve a bit deeper.

"Be happy you get to see this, for most members of the Kyouten clan it is forbidden to show such a technique in front of an audience. This kid must be very special if they're being so lenient." He said smoothly despite watching Yuushima being beaten up.

"How can you say that? She's going to get killed!" Aki said sharply, even for Kakashi this was hard.

"It seems that way, the Kanshugan is a very enclosed Kekkei Genkai, many people watching might not even understand what is going on. The Resilient Eye, as it is called, is rumored to simply be the physical appearance of the trait. The true Kekkei Genkai lays somewhere in the sixth sense of the users consciousness. The user can control another's sixth sense, along with the regular five senses, while maintaining their own self awareness."

"If that's true then even a master at deforming Genjutsu cannot break it." Kakashi said begrudgingly. "Which means that the only way to defeat a Kanshugan is to find the user and force them to stop."

Minato smirked. "No quite Kakashi," The silver haired teen looked up to his sensei. "While it is true that Genjutsu and Ninjutsu will be of little help here, Taijutsu will be perfect."

Kakashi thought about it as Aki nodded, seemingly getting the idea.

"Weight, pressure, balance, speed, rhythm. These are the five basic elements needed to do Taijutsu." Aki said smoothly.

"It's also the trick to the Kanshugan. The eye can be out done in its own game, as long as Yuushima figures it out." Hiroi said, though everybody could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

'That's true,' Kakashi thought. 'but if Yuushima fails to realize the way out of the Kanshugan's hold in the next five minutes, she's done for. And if that happens...' He looked over to Hiroi and Minato. 'We as Jounin will have to jump in and protect her.'

He looked down at Yuushima, how her body was trying to fight against the trance, how she was trying to find a way out of the hold. She was standing and searching for Tayuusha now, but he landed a blow to her back when she didn't even know it was there.

'C'mon Kyouten. You're always trying to prove me wrong, now's your chance!'

* * *

><p>Pain, that's about all I could feel as I tried to stand up and find the source. I couldn't though, because the world was black, my hearing was shot, I couldn't smell anything, and I couldn't even feel the ground to tell whether I was standing or not.<p>

How am I supposed to break this? It's like a Genjutsu, yet it isn't. It attacks all of my senses-

Wait a second.

Chakra.

In traditional Genjutsu, my opponent would use his own chakra to assault my system, the reason why I know this is not a traditional Genjustu is because there is no foreign chakra in my system. Which means that the one thing the Kanshugan cannot touch is chakra itself!

He can't control my chakra, he can't control my movements, the only thing he can do is use the Kanshugan as a cloak to keep me from finding him!

A smirk fell onto my lips as I realized the flaw.

Not trusting myself to not keel over from pain, I concentrated before sending a very weak pulse of chakra into the soles of my feet. My chakra was weak enough that it would bounce off my surroundings and come right back to me. In about half a second, multiple waves came back and I could feel my surroundings. The boulder, wall of the arena, the four trees set together, ah, I found him.

Sending another wave, I found he moved a few feet closer to me, and after sending a third to confirm his movement, I launched for him and did a flying kick. The problem is I don't know whether I landed a punch or not, I couldn't feel anything still. He was a good twenty meters from me now, but then something felt off.

Not a bad kind of off, more like a strange inner eye moment. I could see, but I couldn't. In about a five foot radius circle around me was black with everything outlined in white. I could see the grass moving, feel the little ladybug's tiny feet moving about. It was like each time something shifted, I just knew it was there.

Anything outside the circle was a strange grey, like nothing existed. Still, I wasn't quite sure what was going on or how to use this field of vision to my advantage.

Then it dawned on me.

Something inside my circle shifted, a foot appeared from somewhere in the grey. I could feel the weight of the entire being as it entered the circle, tell just how much pressure the being was using to develop speed and keep balance. It was Tayuusha, and he was coming to get me. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared behind me just as I made to turn and strike. He shifted and came in for the kill, but I used my speed to get behind him and got him in a choke hold.

He stood still, possibly in shock, so I used that moment to steal a kunai of his and press it to his neck. Possibly as an admittance to defeat, or maybe he just forgot to carry on the jutsu. Either way, my world returned to me in a rush, I was not longer in the black abyss, but the circle with the grey area still remained in my mind.

"I heard the only way to defeat you would be to kill you," I said sharply, lightly running the kunai across his jugular to make a faint pink line. He fussed and cursed, but otherwise didn't dare move. "So be it then." Was all I said as I reared it back before plunging the knife forward. Tayuusha's eyes widened in fear.

"_Yuu-chan!_"

Just before I pushed it in, I heard Obito's voice. It brought me to my senses then, and I realized how foolish I must seem. Dropping the kunai, I stepped around and away from Tayuusha. Just as I did so the strange mental circle disappeared, as though it were just a dream.

"I forfeit."

There was a huge uproar from the crowd then, a lot of them shouting for us to finish the match. I scratched the back of my head, avoiding a few minor cuts there as I did so. Tayuusha grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him.

"Wait a minute! So you're just going to stop? This is a match! You have to face off until the end!" He growled at me. I just blinked a few times as I kept an innocent face.

"What for?" He seemed taken aback by that. I smiled softly at him, before clasping a hand over his slightly higher shoulder. "Tayuusha, if I had killed you, what would that have proven? All I had to do was win, killing doesn't always mean winning."

I don't think I've ever seen Tayuusha look flustered before in the short time I've known him, and I must say he looks kind of adorable.

"Yuushima...I..-"

"Besides," I began with a sly smirk. "It's so much more enjoyable to remind you I've one-uped you." To that he glared, and despite the Proctor claiming that Tayuusha had won, I knew we both knew who the real victor was.

"Why you little- Hey Yuushima, you're bleeding a lot, we should get a medic over here." Tayuusha said as he went to smack my back, which hurt like Hell, and his palm came back red.

"Gee, ya think? I only had to go against you for half an hour of torment!" I growled. "Now kneel down and give me a piggy back ride!"

Tayuusha begrudgingly did as told, and complained about how heavy I was the whole way to the exit.

"Yuushima!" Rin called as we met them all half way down the hall. Tayuusha put me down and leaned me against the wall as Rin got to work. The white haired Genin yawned before stretching and giving me his wolfish smirk.

"Now remember Koukou, eat your veggies and lose some weight! Maybe the next time we have a match you won't be so lucky!" Tayuusha grinned as my eyes bulged out.

Kou...kou...?

"I am not a baby chick!" I cried, but Suo smacked me over the head as I tried to get up and fight. Tayuusha waved over his shoulder, before heading along down the hallway and out of sight.

"Thank god you're alright Shima! Lucky you got out when you did!" Suo said with a sharp voice as he glared after Tayuusha who was probably long gone. I thought about the match for a little bit, before shaking my head.

"Yeah well, Tayuusha never wanted to kill me, so it didn't really matter." I muttered. Rin looked at me with wide eyes, as did Suo and Aki. Even Kakashi was scrutinizing me a bit more.

"Think about it guys, you said he killed his last opponent in seconds, but he didn't for me." I looked to my lap and furrowed my brows. "I think he was waiting, he wanted me to learn how to use it. I don't think he was using his all either, he was holding something back."

"Learn to use what, Shima?" Minato asked with a grin, he probably already knew the answer, as did Hiroi-sensei. I too, smiled softly in response.

"The Kanshugan."

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Yeah! Done with Chuunin arc! Ready for the next? Haha okay, sorry if this chapter has too much info, and sorry if you don't understand the Kanshugan, it will be brought up multiple more times to get a more in-depth feel of what it actually does! **

**What do y'all think of Tayuusha? I personally wanted him to win, but in order for the great rivalry of YuuTaKashi to begin I needed the scores to be un even all around haha. Tayuusha is very strong, don't get me wrong. I personally think had it not been for important plot moments, I would have brought him as a Jounin spy or something like that lol. Well alas, I'm going to bed.  
><strong>

**Okay, soooo which pairing is the cutest with Yuu so far? It doesn't have to be romantic, or a current pairing! Just say what is the most adorable relationship! What relationships would you like Yuu to make in the future?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	17. Farewell!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Sixteen<br>**__

__"Farewell!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"And then I was all like 'Bam! I'm better!' and then he was all 'Oh no you don't!' but then I played it smart and said 'Hellz yes!' and then I won!" I said as I leaped through the air. Itachi clung to my back softly as we ventured through Konoha. "Oh Itachi, I wish you could have been there! You would've love to watch it!"<p>

Itachi looked at me over my shoulder, and I looked out of the corner of my eye back at him.

"Kakashi Hatake and Suo Nara both said you nearly died, is that true Shii-chan?" He asked innocently enough, but I nearly tripped mid-air because of it still.

"Oh don't say it like that Itachi! It makes me sound like a really bad fighter!" I teased before taking one more leap and landing in the middle of the Uchiha Compound. "Besides, I made it back didn't I? That's all that really matters!" I said with a grin as Itachi hopped off of my back. He looked up to me with those strange black orbs and smiled happily at me.

"I'm glad you made it back Shii-chan!" He then took my hand and lead me through the compound. I knew my way around now, but still enjoyed letting Itachi lead, it was kind of what he always did anyways.

We spent the afternoon at his house, when Fugaku asked if I could train with Itachi. At first I was skeptical, asking Itachi to train when he was still so young, but then I figured it'd be a good way to keep him preoccupied. So after we ate lunch and told his parents we would be back at sun down, I took the young boy on my back again and raced to the training grounds outside of the village.

I had been feeling incredibly light these past few days since Tsunade had advised against wearing the training weights just in case I pulled even more muscles.

"Shii-chan, when did you get to be so fast?" Itachi asked as he wobbled off my back. I giggled, forgetting that without the weights I should probably slow down so Itachi doesn't get sick. Oh well.

"That's a story for another day Mister! Now," I dropped into a lower stance. "Let me see what you've got!"

When I said that, it was like his entire demeanor changed. Gone was little innocent Itachi, up came this focused veteran. Had he been Kakashi's age, I would've taken him for a seasoned warrior. He came at me with strikes and kicks that were mild for me, but powerful and quick for someone his size and age.

We sparred for a little while, until Itachi looked exhausted, and I called it quits because I knew he wouldn't. He was just too stubborn for those kinds of things. However shortly after quitting time, a certain silver haired jounin walked into view.

"Wow Kyouten, I'm impressed. You can actually beat a six year old child." Kakashi said casually. I glowered at him as Itachi clutched my hand.

"Shut it Hatake! I'm busy making Itachi a prodigy." He snorted, so I added sharply. "Laugh all you want, one day he's gunna be so strong you'll quiver at the thought of fighting him!" I looked down to Itachi with a bold grin. "Right Itachi?"

The six year old smiled up to me, nodding.

"That's a pretty bold statement, care to show me just what you're teaching him?" Kakashi taunted as he walked a little closer. I glared, closing the gap between us to just a few inches.

"I'd love to you little-" I stopped when I noticed a pressure on my stomach. Itachi stood between us, his head resting against my stomach as he pushed Kakashi's away.

"Don't you dare hurt Shii-chan." The dark glower in his tiny voice, he was serious about fighting Kakashi and keeping him away from me. I smiled and ruffled his hair softly, making him look up to me with wide eyes.

"It's okay Itachi, Big Bad Hatake can't even leave a scratch on me," I then grinned wickedly at the Jounin. "Not like he can say the same." I finished, referring to the bloody nose I gave him on multiple occasions now. Hatake glared at me, but I just tuck out my tongue and laughed at him.

The little Uchiha jumped onto my back and I instantly looped my arms under his knees. He never once stopped glaring at Kakashi after that. Kakashi too was glaring at him in annoyance.

"Do you take your little puppy everywhere you go now? Honestly since we returned yesterday I haven't seen you without him." Kakashi said flatly, making me frown.

"What's it to you Kakashi? And he's not a puppy, he has a name so use it and respect it."

Kakashi turned around, sulking as he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"Anyway, I only came to tell you that the Hokage wishes to speak with you." Was all he said as he leaped away. My eyes widened in surprise at that.

"The Hokage? What does he want Shii-chan?" Itachi asked me. I shook my head though, not quite sure myself.

Only one way to find out though.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the Hokage's office, I was a bit surprised to see Tayuusha standing there. He gave me a wolfish grin, before walking over and slinging an arm around my shoulders.<p>

"Yo Koukou! Looks like you've been doing well these few days!" I glowered at his statement.

"I'm not a baby chick!" I growled, but the Hokage got my attention back quickly.

"Yuushima Kyouten, I have asked you to come here because I have a special request from the Kyouten Clan of the Land of Lightning." The Hokage said, making me look between him and Tayuusha.

"A special request?" I asked curiously. The Hokage nodded, smiling a little bit.

"It has come to my understanding you have awakened the Clan's Kekkei Genkai. While I must admit I do not know the true traits of this ability, I do believe that your own clan can teach you. Which is why Lightning and Fire have decided to give you a one year permit to train in Lightning Country."

My eyes turned to the size of dinner plates, Tayuusha looked a little taken aback next to me.

"Wait hold on! We just got back home, and now you want me to leave again?" I said in shock. Tayuusha frowned, before pulling my face closer to his.

"What are you talking about? Your home is with us! At least take the offer of one year!" He then grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Who knows? maybe you'll wanna stay forev-" I put him in a head lock before he could finish, then looked to the Hokage who seemed a bit depressed by our actions.

"Lord Hokage, is it really safe for the treaty to send a Kunoichi into another country?" I questioned. The Hokage took a drag of his pipe, and I was faintly reminded of the old hag.

"You are right, it is unwise to send a shinobi of Fire into the lands of Lightning, which is why you will not be going a Shinobi of the Leaf Village."

My eyes widened in surprise as he stretched out his hand.

"I will be holding onto your headband and your title until you return. From here until then, you are no longer tied to the Leaf Village." I stared at him in shock. "Meaning should you choose to live in Lightning Country after the one year trial, you will not be pushed to return."

Then I smiled at him and shook my head before letting go of Tayuusha and removing my gloves. I handed them to Hokage, and pulled out my actual headband from my ninja pouch.

"Don't worry Old Hokage," I then jabbed a thumb at myself. "I'm coming back in one year, one way or another!"

* * *

><p>"A whole year Shii-chan?"<p>

Itachi slumped a little bit on my back as we walked through the village. I nodded to it though, and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Hey hey, don't be down! When I get back, I'll be even stronger! And then you can show me how much you've grown too!"

I had promised Itachi to spend the entire next day with him. We trained, went swimming in the stream, ate shaved ice, and even got Shisui to play a little bit with us too. The older Uchiha didn't like me so much, but he and Itachi seemed to adore each other. Adorable really.

Two mini Uchihas sparring.

Too cute!

We went back to the training grounds to say a last farewell to my team and Minato's. Suo and Aki tried to hug me, despite Itachi's displeasure, Rin tried to give me a handshake, to which I decided to be the bigger woman and accepted, Minato ruffled my hair, Hiroi-sensei teased me about meeting a lot of cute boys (I didn't complain out of embarrassment, even when Itachi asked if I would meet super cute boys like him.), and then there was Kakashi.

I turned and gave a strong smile to him, but he was too busy having a glaring contest with Itachi to notice I guess. Once I closed the distance to a couple feet he finally looked over to me.

"One year uh? Think you can tough it without me Hatake?" He snorted in reply, but I walked up to him and he looked at me strangely. There was that funny look, like the day...the day I found out Obito was dead. He surprised me but holding out his hand. I stared at it, then at him, for a moment before grinning and clasping it firmly.

"This time next year, I want the first person I fight when I come back to be you Kakashi."

He smirked, I just knew it by the sound of his voice.

"Careful Kyouten, you sound like you care."

I laughed.

"Of course I do, you're my main rival after all!"

Itachi and I parted with the group, finding Gai and even Masako. The aloof Jounin just waved me off, wishing me the best, but the Green Tree Wannabe full on tackled me. I had to bail Itachi off my back as Gai held me in a vice grip, going on about my wonderful youth and his hopes I would return just as youthful- no twice as youthful- no ten times as youthful!

Geeze Gai, I'm not immortal!

When I finally ran out of people to say goodbye to, I took Itachi back to the Uchiha Compound. The little brat conned me into taking him to Ryuga's and Akari's home, Obito's home. I admit I like being there, I often go to Obito's room and sit there. Just sit and take in his scent, the fact that he was living and breathing in here. Usually I leave a little bit happier, but I took a little longer since I wouldn't be coming back for a while.

Akari and Ryuga sandwiched me in a hug so tight I lost circulation, and Ryuga kept picking me up and hugging me impossibly tight the whole night. We all ate dinner together, and finally once Itachi absolutely had to go to bed, I took him home.

"Shii-chan," Itachi said as he stood next to me, waiting for his parents to open the locked door. I looked down to him, and he motioned for me to kneel. I did so, and Itachi pressed his tiny lips to my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise when he pulled back and smiled softly.

"Good luck, Shii-chan!"

I giggled, before giving him a kiss on his cheek as well. He blinked a few times, his small eyes widening a little bit more.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you'll need luck while I'm gone squirt!" I said, making Itachi glower a little bit.

"I don't think so Shii-chan."

Then the door opened, and Mikoto ushered us in, apologizing about locking the door on us.

There I said my much briefer goodbyes with Fugaku and Mikoto (who fussed about the fact that I was going to be gone so long _and_ trying to chase Itachi off to bed at the same time might I add) before heading off to the Memorial Stone.

Sitting in the grass, I smiled down at Obito's name. It only took a second to find it now, instead of the long five minutes before when I first began to visit.

"Hey Obito, looks like I'm leaving again." I said, smiling sadly. "It'll be a year, tops, and I kind of don't want to leave everybody, I mean I've never had so many friends before and I'm scared they'll all forget me. It's really scary." Then I smiled and gave his name a kiss. "But I do know you'll never leave me, you're in my heart Obito, I love you, don't ever forget that."

I sat there, talking a little bit more about the Chuunin exams, about how I wanted to tell him a little bit more before I left with Tayuusha in the morning, before I stood up and yawned. The moon was high in the sky, so I figured Kakashi would be here sometime soon.

It was sort of like a trade off, either of us kept Obito company at some time during the day. I suppose that was the reason I gave up on hating him, because he remembered Obito. Minato came by usually once or twice a week, but I knew if he was to grieve for everybody lost in his years he'd be here all day, some part of me understood that, even if I didn't like it.

Rin only came when Kakashi asked her to, which was maybe twice since he died. She probably wants to forget about him, and I could never accept her because of that. Part of me is bitter, I wish she would have died instead of Obito, but then I knew the roles between us would be switched as well.

With one last stretch, I looked to the stone, before waving farewell.

"See ya next year Obito!"

* * *

><p>The morning sun kissed our bare faces as we walked to the gates of the village. It was extremely early, even for morning risers like Aki, so I wasn't surprised nobody came to see me off. I liked it that way, because if someone watched me leave, I'd feel like a traitor.<p>

Tayuusha turned and grinned at me.

"So I'm thinking if we go as fast as you can, since I'm definitely faster, we should be at the village in two days max."

I snorted, before stretching and rolling my eyes.

"If we go at your top speed I might fall asleep as I job beside you. My speed with get us there in a day! MAX!"

Tayuusha glared.

"Twelve hours!"

"Six!"

"Three!"

"One Hour!" Then he took off at a near blazing pace. I rolled my eyes and chased after him.

As I left the gates, I looked to my side to see a flicker of silver hair. Looking over, I saw Kakashi leaning against the outer wall of the village. He stood there for a moment, before casually giving me a thumbs up. I blinked in surprise, before actually smiling at him, then I took off after Tayuusha. catching up and even passing him in seconds.

"Too slow!" I hollered over my shoulder, the Silver haired Jounin nowhere to be seen.

'_Don't worry Kakashi_,' I thought boldly. '_I'll come back so strong, you'll have to be amazed_.'

Tayuusha struggled to keep up, complaining that I should slow down.

'_Just wait and see!_'

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Okay, I'm gunna slow down a little now, and I would love some more reviews! Tell you what, ten reviews in the next day and I'll update immediately haha.  
><strong>

**So I realized a while ago that having Yuu figure out the Kanshugan all by herself was a bit extreme, so viola! Now she has help. She's coming back in a year...and she'll be what? Thirteen? Twelve? Something like that. And Itachi will have graduated the academy and Kakashi and Gai will...  
><strong>

**Wow there's gunna be a lot of changes! Not to mention darling Naruto is coming in! Hmm wonder what her relationship with him will be? Mwahahahahha  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	18. Match!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Seventeen<br>**__

__"Match!"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>They walked down the street casually, the girl clutching onto his hand a little too tightly.<p>

"Ooh! Kakashi! Look at this!" Rin called as she drug him over to yet another useless jewelery store. He sighed un his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him. Kakashi was never good at dates, especially day ones. It was easier to get Rin to calm down at night as they watched the stars or just relaxed, but the day brought many wonders and Rin would. Not. Shut. Up.

He had decided about a month ago that running away from Rin was useless, why not do what he was expected to do? Entering the ANBU usually meant having a high class career and a possibility of a family coming soon. He was only fourteen, but in about three years he probably should settle down with somebody, why not Rin? He had been her partner for almost six years now, surely she knew him best.

Yet if she did know him best, she wouldn't believe he enjoyed taking her shopping for feminine accessories. As Rin picked through a few things, Kakashi himself looked up to the sky.

It was almost time.

* * *

><p>"Itachi! Don't forget to be home by nine!" Mikoto called out the door to her rushed son.<p>

"Yes Mother!" The young Uchiha called as he ushered himself out the door. He quickly pulled on his shoes before running down the street. Today he would have yet another D rank mission. Although he wasn't too proud about having such simple missions, he knew with each one he was one step closer to Shisui in power. He looked to the sky as he ran.

Almost a year now.

* * *

><p>"I think you've gotten slower in the past year."<p>

"SH-Shut it..." Tayuusha cried from the ground. I grinned, enjoying the fact that even after a year Tayuusha had yet to beat me in a single race. Including the one back to my home. I began to tease him from where he lay defeated on the ground.

"Thai-kun, you really need to eat more meat, look you barely have any on your bones!" I teased, while int ruth Tayuusha had gained a massive amount in the year we had been training together under Lady Jiyuuko. No wait I take that back, a Lady wouldn't hit me over the head everytime I asked a question, stupid or not.

Tayuusha glared up at me, before picking up his dignity, and himself, he stood tall as he brushed himself off.

"I would be less focused on mocking me and more focused on which ramen at this Ichiraku's you are going to choose for me to eat." He teased, to which I grinned and began to run again. Tayuusha groaned, having realized our only stop on the entire trip was over.

I wasn't running too too fast though, Konoha was just around the bend after all, but my mind was wandering more and more as I imagined the place.

Had anything changed? Had Hiroi-sensei replaced me with another Kunoichi? What about Suo and Aki, were they Chuunins yet? I shivered at the thought, they had had two more chances to try, they better be Chuunins. What about Itachi? How was he doing in the academy? There better not be anybody bullying him or so help me I will pummel them!

Obito, I want to talk to you too!

When the village gates came into view, I sped up faster and raced to the memorial stone.

I ran as fast as I could.

But my legs felt so sluggish.

Hurry! I can't wait much longer!

When it finally came into sight, I smiled happily. I dove down and hugged it, kissing his name once before turning and leaning my back against it.

"Hi Obito! So sorry I took so long, it's been what? A year?" I giggled. "Well I told you it'd be a long time, but I have so much to tell you!"

* * *

><p>"...So then Tayuusha and I both took him on, and guess what? The guy's actually an awesome ally, he saved my as so much I was shocked." I sighed as I finished my last tale from over the years, there was nothing else I could see Obito being interested in hearing now. I stood up then, stretched, and was about to say my goodbyes when somebody spoke.<p>

"Yuushima?"

I turned, raising a brow in curiosity. My eyes widened as I saw him, Hatake, just standing there a couple meters away now. He looked about the same as before, well he seemed shorter, but maybe that was because I had a massive growth spurt, then again he did also have on an ANBU uniform-

"Whoa Hatake! When did you become an ANBU?" I gaped, running up to him. "Whoa seriously? That actually makes you kind of cool!" I said while I shuffled his arms around, looking at his uniform in awe.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit." Kakashi muttered, so I glared up at him. The top of my head hit his eyes, so I wasn't THAT much shorter than him, but I still had to stand on my tippy-toes to glare at him.

"Excuse me? I have so changed! I'm a super bold Kunoichi now, and I've mastered multiple techniques now Mister! Just you wait, they'll be asking me to join the ANBU as well!"

Kakashi scratched his neck as his one eye gave an unimpressed stare.

"I...highly doubt that."

"Ugghhhh!"

"Anyway, the Fourth Hokage has requested to see you. Seems you disappeared on your escort." He said casually. I furrowed my brow though, what was this Fourth Hokage business?

"Kakashi," I began slowly. "The Third, he didn't... did he?"

I gulped as Kakashi looked at me, really looked at me for the first time that night. It was like he was trying to avoid actually looking at me, but when I noticed the way his mask crinkled, I knew it was a good answer.

"No, he's not dead, he just retired and a new Shinobi took over."

My brows raised in curiosity.

"Who?"

* * *

><p>"M-Minato?" I stared in awe as I saw Minato sitting in the Hokage uniform, at the Hokage's desk, Tayuusha leaning against said desk. No way! This-This was sooo cool!<p>

Minato looked up as Kakashi and I entered, a smile strung out on his lips.

"Ah, Shima, I see you're back now. How was your trip?" He asked softly, and that's when I remembered.

"Ah! Sensei! Check it out!" I said as I spun around. This gave Minato a full view of the jacket I was wearing. "It's a match to yours! See see?" I called over my shoulder as I jabbed at the jacket. "I picked it up when Tayuusha and I went on a mission to Wave Country, cool uh?"

The jacket was the same as his, short sleeved with flames on the bottom, even the collar matched. The only difference was the my jacket was a dark royal blue with white flames. Down the back was the clan symbol which was the Yin-Yang symbol with Ox horns sticking out the top and bottom.

"My my, that's a flashy jacket." Minato laughed lightly. I turned back to face him with a huge grin. "But I have to admit, what I'm more interested in is how much you've grown."

Shrugging it off casually, I wiped my knuckles on my chest before blowing them off.

"Well you know me, I'm full of surprises." I said casually. Minato grinned, before reaching into the drawer.

"Well that may be, but I've got an assignment for you." I looked back to him as he held out my head band with a brand new white cloth attached to it.

"A battle to determine whether you're worthy of being a Konoha Shinobi."

I smirked, before stepping towards the Fourth.

"Fine with me, I can take you on no problem Minato- um Lord Hokage!"

Minato smiled at me, before shaking his head.

"Actually, I want you to fight Kakashi while I spectate." Well at least he told me honestly. I turned to look at the quite ANBU member, and curiosity instantly took over as I wondered about the new bag of tricks he might've found. A grin set over my features as I squared up to his slouching form.

"What are we waiting for, uh?"

* * *

><p>Minato, Tayuusha, and the Third Hokage watched at the edge of the clearing to see how Yuushima's growth had come along. Minato was certain Kakashi would still win, but he was curious as to how far Yuushima could push him to go.<p>

"Alright, is this pretty much going to be a free for all?" Yuushima questioned. Kakashi shrugged, but otherwise didn't move very much.

"Sure, but in all honesty making rules against Ninjutsu and Genjutsu would probably be a lot easier on your part, don't you think?" The last Hatake said casually.

Yuushima gave a wolfish smirk, baring her teeth without even knowing it, it was somethign she had picked up from Tayuusha. Yet when Minato saw that look, he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Kakashi, I don't think you could beat me if we didn't allow Ninjutsu and Genjutsu." She said it so slowly that the words crawled under the silver haired ANBU memeber's skin. Was she serious? He wasn't so sure.

"Alright you two." Minato called. "Begin."

The clearing went silent, Yuushima dropping into a lower stance while the ANBU simply stood there. 'He's underestimating me, no, he wants me to think that so I'll make a sloppy strike. Kakashi never lets down his guard, not even around amateurs.' Yuushima estimated the distance between them- twenty feet. Just out of her range!

"You know, if you don't start moving, we'll be here until sunrise." Kakashi said, even the the sun was still pretty high in the sky. Yuushima narrowed her eyes, before sending a wave of chakra out around her. Everything seemed right, but she couldn't be too sure about it either.

One thing was for sure, she had to get closer.

So she did.

Taking off as quickly as she could, she caught the ANBU by the arm as he tried to block her attack. Using sheer power she ripped his arm out of the way, making his eyes widen before he recovered by using the other arm before she could attack him. However, the Kyouten was far from finished as she brought her knee up to hit his chest. He blocked that, and even the side kick that followed. She wouldn't let up her assault though, she was waiting for him to see the pattern and use it.

When he did, he pushed her ankle away, making her fly off balance as he lunged forward to attack. He didn't miss the smirk on Yuushima's face, before seeing nothing at all.

Yuushima reappeared behind him, and with the same momentum as before, barreled into Kakashi. She thought she had cracked his spine with her kick, but her eyes widened in shock as she was faced with a substitution jutsu. Growling, she closed her eyes and activated her Kanshugan, remembering the tips Jiyuuko had taught her.

"_Normally the Kanshugan is used by Females as a means to get in and out of places without being detected. For males it is used to know where to activate a jutsu perfectly. But for you, the role is brand new. The Eye will let you know when someone is too close, or too far. You will never be controlled in a Genjutsu, but be aware. The only way to find a Ninjutsu attack is through awareness of other's chakra! You cannot preform regular jutsu because you are unable to mold your chakra inside your body. A rare factor, because you can do it outside your body. The Teleportation Jutsu is engrained into your blood, and unless it is Kekkei Genkai, I'm afraid you will never be able to preform Jutsu._"

Her Kanshugan had stretched out to fifteen feet now, but she couldn't use that Jutsu out of a three foot range yet, so she would need to find a different tactic, and fast.

Kakashi hid a good ten yards in the trees away from Yuushima. His eye narrowed as he watched her.

'That kid, so there are some jutsu she can use. It was a close call, had I been a moment slower, she would've won right then and there. Looks like she was right, barring Jutsu would have been a bad call on my part.' He brought his hand together and began to form seals.

Yuushima opened her eyes, the red, white, and black Kanshugan she held reminded Kakashi of the Sharingan so much mroe than the other Kyouten's Kanshugans.

"Why is her eye different, Tayuusha?" Minato asked. The white haired ninja shrugged as he watched his sparring mate battle.

"No one knows for sure, but the Clan Head believes it is because of her mixed lineage, perhaps the Mother's traits were dominant and altered her Kekkei Genkai into a new one just for her."

Yuushima dodged part of the earth as it flew up at her, the entire ground quaking and moving around. Left, Right, Up, Down. No matter where she ran there was something chasing after her. She growled when she was forced to break a piece apart, but was caught off guard as Kakashi came flying at her full speed through the very hole she had created. She rolled to the side, the earth having settled once the Jutsu was released, and was forced to dodge Kakashi's swings and kicks.

'Wait a minute,' The Kyouten thought as she blocked and gave back a few hits. 'He's heavier than before.' Then she growled, frustrated with the game Kakashi had set up.

"Quit jerking me around!" She shouted, before dodging yet another strike before punching the broken earth. A few seconds later it exploded from underneath and she watched as the shadow clone disappeared.

"Hatake! Get your ass out here!" She growled, but quickly remembered her temper as she closed her eyes and tried to think. Tayuusha smirked, Yuushima's sensitivity with the Kanshugan had come a long way since when he first began to train with her. Shadow clones were always a tricky business, to the naked eye a half pound heavier is nothing, but to a seasoned Kyouten even one tenth of a pound over or under can reveal the truth.

Yuushima heard him before she saw him, and looked over as a clone slowly approached. It stopped a good distance away from her, and she watched him carefully, wondering what his game was.

"I've noticed," The Hatake clone said smoothly, making the young Kyouten drop into a more balanced stance. "That jutsu of yours, that allows you to move your body from one area to another. You destroyed a boulder flying at you in midair, rather than using the much easy method, your jutsu, to transfer you to a safer place, why is that?"

Both Yuushima and Tayuusha were growling, the ANBU member had figured it out quickly. However, Yuushima was more surprised by the Earth shifting and moving beneath her. To an even greater surprise, an Earth style clone grabbed onto her leg, and she cursed loudly.

"I'll bet you also can't use that justu when part of your body is being constricted." Kakashi's clone said, before making hand seals.

"Water Style: Waterfall Jutsu!"

Yuushima sucked in a huge amount of air, partly to prepare, but mostly out of surprise as a massive wave of water appeared and engulfed her. She tried to swim, knocking the earth trapping her off frantically as she searched for air. She found a tree trunk, and using that she clambered up until she found oxygen.

'That's it Hatake,' She growled to herself as the waves disappeared. 'You're going down!'

The young Kyouten completely concealed herself in the trees, pulling in all of her chakra and cloaking herself at the same time. This made the silver haired ninja cautiously step out into the open, but Yuushima knew it was just a clone. Then, the dispersed her chakra so thin that it was like air. It bounced off many objects, all coming back as the objects around her.

She found him though, hiding on the far side of the clearing. She knew she would have to draw him out, because she could only do close range fighting. The Hatake had a huge arsenal of abilities and she knew the longer the battle lasted, the more chances he would win.

There was only one bait he would fall for though.

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise as he sensed her approaching from around the field at a very fast pace. He dodged, moving into the field and continuously met her blows with chakra enforced limbs. He was no fool, Yuushima would tear him limb from limb given the chance, so he fought strongly against her. Then he found a small opening, one he took greedily as he swung a kunai at her jaw. She nimbly dodged it by doing a few flips backwards, before landing balanced and prepared.

He watched her, the way her breath came out even, how her stance was still as strong as ever. She had broken a sweat, but the look on her face said she had plenty of staying power. She wasn't even tired! He took deep, strong breaths in, sweat covering his body. He still had chakra, but he'd have to use it wisely. Never in his whole life had he seen someone with chakra reserves like Yuushima's.

"Well then," Kakashi said as he stood up a bit taller. "I guess there's no denying it, without this I am no match for you." His eyes narrowed as he lifted a hand to his head band. Yuushima frowned, furrowing her brow, she had no idea what he was doing.

"Sorry if I go a little overboard." Was all he said, before he lifted his headband.

Then she could see it.

The red iris, shrunken pupil, and the three tomoes that did a spin as he lifted his lid.

The Sharingan.

It was then that Kakashi realized Yuushima never knew what happened to him, or that he had Obito's eye. He could tell by her widened eyes that she was definitely surprised. He suddenly felt nervous about her reaction, would she be angry? Or perhaps she would ask him to stop showing her a ghost of their past.

The young Kyouten was shocked, at first she was angry, she wanted to gouge Obito's eye out and become angry at Kakashi for stealing it. Then she remembered, what Rin had told her, about Kakashi getting a gift from Obito.

"So this was his gift, uh?" She said softly, but then a smirk appeared on her face, the bold look returned soon after. "Well then, you better do him proud!"

What was that feeling? That strange lurch in the pit of his stomach when she said that? It was like her acceptance had eased a bit of the stress off of his shoulders. He caught himself about to smile, though he knew it wouldn't matter, she couldn't see through his mask anyways.

He came back to Earth when he noticed her Kanshugan had become a bit brighter of a red color. Her cat like top pupils latching onto him. He shivered, realizing full well she was planning something big.

Shame for her, he was too.

The began to spare hand to hand, Kakashi being extra careful about the way he blocked or dodged her attacks. The were in perfect sync, the Sharingan reading Yuushima's movements and predicting her next attack, and the Kanshugan reading out his body movement allowing Yuushima to tell which move Kakashi would have next.

Minato smirked from the sidelines, impressed that they were both fairing so well against one another.

"She's grown up quite a bit if she could hold against Kakashi for over half an hour." The Third Hokage commented, but Minato knew that Kakashi wasn't dumb enough to stick to Taijutsu, not with Yuushima as his opponent.

"The final test hasn't happened yet." Minato said lowly, to which the Third hummed in agreement.

Yuushima braced herself as Kakashi backed far away from her and made three shadow clones, she tried to focus in on the real one, but then they all jumped into the air, but she smirked as she noticed they were all landing.

'I can tell who is who in a matter of seconds Kakashi, you can't fool me!'

However, it seemed he could.

When they landed, the all the Kakashis threw a fuuma shuriken at her, and she frowned before having to jump into the air to avoid all the massive blades. This successfully got her off the ground, and stopped her from keeping track of which Kakashi was which. Still, she would just land and-

Yuushima's eyes widened as she felt a hand grasp her ankle. Looking back, she noticed one of the giant shuriken was actually a clone. It transformed latched onto her, before all the other ones followed suit. When they landed, Yuushima struggled to get all the strong clones off of her, it was getting to be too many once two more joined in.

The last Kakashi began to quickly make hand seals, and Yuushima knew she didn't have the time to get away.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi called as he allowed the flames to pour forth from his airways.

Yuushima struggled to get away from the flames, only to throw a single clone away from her. Her eyes widened as the flames grew closer to her struggling form.

This was it.

The moment that decided it all.

The ball of flames hit its target, the spectators covered their eyes as they attempted to shield themselves from the burning debris flying everywhere. The smoke and dust began to settle, everyone awaiting anxiously in hopes Yuushima wasn't too badly injured. Kakashi's Sharingan eye narrowed in on the scene, not overly surprised with what he saw.

Yuushima coughed a bit as she knelt on the ground. Her arms were held out in front of her, but they were burnt rather severely. Still, the rest of her remained uninjured more or less. Kakashi snorted as he watched her take shaky breaths, trying to ignore the pain.

"That was very nicely done Yuushima, I must say I'm impressed." The Hatake dared to compliment her.

Minato didn't understand what she did, but Tayuusha quickly cleared it up.

"She knew she couldn't get out of the way of the blast, so she waited until the flames burned away the clones, and then she transported herself on the other side of the hardest blow of the attack. Even half a second later and Yuushima would've been badly burned."

Kakashi watched as her Kanshugan disappeared, and she finally looked absolutely fatigued as she fell to the ground. He sighed, before covering his Sharingan, this match was over.

"Yuushima, it's-"

Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, before he could end the match, Yuushima was practically on top of him, punching at his stomach. He hadn't had any time to prepare, instead he simply blocked it with his left hand. Yuushima's Kanshugan glowed brightly as she realized what she had done.

With a firm snap, she knew she had broken his left hand.

Kakashi went flying back some, his body not wanting to stand any longer, but Yuushima didn't give him any breathing room. She lunged at him countless times, and since he didn't even have enough time to properly dodge, she managed to land a kick to his ribs and left collar bone.

They shattered on impact, making the ANBU member cough up some blood. It trailed down his mask, but he realized he wasn't the only one affected. Yuushima stopped her assault, breathing very heavily as her arms shook. Blood left her arms rapidly, and he knew she would try once more. He had to finish this now.

Pulling up his headband, he revealed his Sharingan eye, before using one hand to create a Shadow Clone with his broken hand. Yuushima cursed as she realized her could still force his left hand's fingers into position for jutsu, ultimately ruining her hopes.

Her eyes locked with Kakashi's, he moved his hands again as she got back to her feet, and then she saw something strange. A sort of chittering, like birds, only it was in the hundreds of birds. Then there was a glow, a strange glow that looked like lightning running out of a ball of chakra. Yuushima watched in awe as she saw Kakashi's ultimate attack for the first time, but he wasn't the only one, his two clones did the same thing as well, creating a ball of strange lightning chakra as well.

"Raikiri!" Kakashi cried as he launched at her with amazing speed.

Yuushima prepared herself, knowing that she just had to attack the real one to avoid the rest. There was no such thing as dodging that many attacks. Her eyes widened even more as one on the Kakashi clones zeroed in on her faster than the others. Piece of cake, or so she thought.

Watching for when was the opportune moment, she dodged the Raikiri aimed at her and gripped his shoulder, successfully leaping over him. It was only then though, that she realized her mistake.

The world around her turned black, and she realized quickly that she was caught in a Genjutsu. She narrowed her eyes, it must've been when she was watching his Sharingan. A stupid mistake of her!

There were three Kakashis running at her still, and since she couldn't stop her motion, she'd just have to attack. Which one though? She could only hit one of them successfully! If she chose right, she would win the match, but if she chose wrong...

With a growl, she pulled her Uchigatana from its sheath and swung as hard as she could. She cried a bit as her arm protested to the abuse, but she managed to cut through all three.

All three... so she-

Her eyes widened as Kakashi released the Genjutsu, and she figured out that all three Kakashis were clones. He was trailing just behind them, and she could only watch as his Raikiri connected with her chest.

The field around the two erupted as chakra spewed from the sphere. A bright light engulfed the two as Kakashi's attack pushed into Yuushima's body.

Pain, that was all she could feel. The foreign chakra assaulted her system, paralyzing her as she felt her ribs shattering, her organs ripping. She tried to fight, she tried to make them stay together by pushing her chakra as a sort of shield against the Raikiri, but it was so strong it overpowered her in an instant.

Even after the attack ended, she hung in midair on Kakashi's palm. For a second she stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears of pain, before darkness swallowed her and she fell forward on his arm. Kakashi's own eyes widened as she fell to the ground, surprised by his own actions.

She had pushed him to his limits.

Still, the result was, regrettably, the same as before, when they were just small kids. She had come a long way, but so had Kakashi, there was still a world of difference between them. Minato rushed to the scene, and quickly told Kakashi he would use the Flying Thunder God technique to bring her to the hospital. Kakashi could only stare at the spot where Yuushima had laid, her blood carpeting the field floor.

No match, she was no match for him after all.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Holy shit that has to be the most reviews I've had in a long time! Thanks guys! I loves ya! Okay, so I was going to do a whole training arc but then I decided to just fawk it and go on to the Nine-tails arc haha!  
><strong>

**So Kakashi still won, but Yuu's getting stronger! It's actually so hard to make sure she doesn't get too strong too fast, really, especially because she has chakra reserves much like Narutos, in fact I'd say she and he have the same amount. Also think that because she has no Kyuubi to surpress she has a LOT of energy!  
><strong>

**Will that always be there? Hmmmm I wonder...  
><strong>

**If you think Yuu is getting too strong too fast let me know! But be aware what goes up must come down guys!  
><strong>

**Naruto appears in two chappies guys! Count down time!  
><strong>

**Next chappy is probs just going to be YuuKaChi momments haha, It's also going to span across about four months, alright? This was a very extreme battle so they need to recover. Please let me know if I made anybody out of character, or if theres a mistake.  
><strong>

**I was thinking about the Kanshugan a lot, trying to balance it out and all, and originally I was going to make Yuu able to teleport and 'see' up to a 100 feet around her, but then I realized she needed a handicap, and then I thought of the ending and decided she must be touching the ground and not restrained in any way to use the teleportation jutsu.  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, and for those of you wondering how Yuu can do some jutsu, think of it like this. She is capable of forming chakra outside her body, but inside it runs pretty wild. Jutsu must for form through handsigns and inside the body, which is why she can form her chakra outside. The teleportation jutsu is ingrained into her kekkei genkai, she could use it as a birth right.  
><strong>

**Does that make sense?  
><strong>

**Please let me know if it doesn't!  
><strong>

**Okay, and as for ages, the only difference I made thus far is Itachi is a year older, Kakashi is a year younger (I think) and Shisui is suppose to be the same age or older than Kakashi, but I made him just two years older than Itachi.  
><strong>

**Soooo, do you think Yuu is mary sue? I'm trying very hard not to make her that way, but it's hard. Oh if you want to know what her current looks are, just look at the book cover! If you want a visual of the Kanshugan, just ask and I can make it the book cover, just Yuu's current one though.  
><strong>

**Okay, let's say...ten reviews again for an update?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	19. Growing Up

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Eighteen<br>**__

__"Growing Up"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>June 11th<strong>

My whole body protested against my awakening, my mind agreeing once I realized I was inside of a hospital. Peeping an eye open, I was actually surprised to see a cute little Cosmos flower resting on my chest. Looking to it, I smiled, before recalling what had happened before I had passed out.

Lurching up, I looked around quickly.

"Dammit! What happened? Where's-" I cringed in pain as I leaned against the burns on my arms.

"Shii-chan, you should rest. You're still injured." Itachi's voice came to my ears. I looked over to him, surprised he was there, before smiling as I carefully laid back down.

"Itachi, sorry I didn't get a chance to see you before yous aw me like this." I said, a little embarrassed, but I was dying to know what happened!

Itachi smiled to me, before shaking his head.

"It's alright Shii-chan, I'm just glad you came back at all."

I laughed at that, Itachi was always just like a little brother to me, how could I abandon him? Reaching out carefully, I brushed my fingers against his cheek.

"Aww Itachi, you're just way too cute." As I said this his eyes widened a bit before he turned a little bit red. Although I didn't know why he was red, I thought he looked way to cute then. I was going to comment, but a snort from the other side of the room made me turn my head.

There in a hospital bed next to mine, was Kakashi Hatake. My eyes widened in surprise, he hardly ever got a scratch on him, wait, did that mean I won?

"Kakashi...Did I...?"

He was sitting up in bed, his arms crossed over his chest, his hair a little more wild now that he didn't have his head band on. I thought it was a little funny that he kept his Sharingan eye closed, but open the other to look at me.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm just here because you're so fat when you knocked into me you broke my hand." He muttered, actually sounding irritated that I had hurt him at all. Wait- did he just break the cardinal rule?

"Hatake! You never call a woman's weight out! Even if it is true!" I scowled, not that I was complaining about my weight now, but a lot of women do care!

"Well good thing I didn't, you're still just a kid." He said matter-o-factually. I was so tempted to jump up and pummel him, but a nurse walked into the room then. I raised a brow, curious as to why Tsunade wasn't here.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining, but Lady Tsunade usually takes care of me." I voiced, to which the nurse shook her head.

"The Lady left the village about a month ago, anyway, you two are looking in pretty bad shape." The nurse said with an air about her. I didn't like her one bit at that moment, she was really annoying.

"Well when you train as hard as I do broken bones are pretty common." I muttered, but form the look Kakashi and Itachi were both giving me I guess it sounded like a bad thing. The woman walked up to me, and poked at my stomach. I stiffened and cried out with a variety of swears as she continued to 'examine' me. Then she stepped back and rubbed her chin before writing on her little clipboard that was originally tucked under her arm.

"Well, seven broken ribs, two fractured, burns ranging from third to fourth degree on arms, not to mention blood loss and chakra deficiency. And your organs are rather damaged with rips and tears. I'd say you're in here for at least a month." She said as though it were no big deal, but I paled at that thought.

A whole month? Locked up in this room? With no fresh air, the smell of bleach, and Kakashi being able to brag about the extent of my injuries to me all the while?

No Icha Icha?

Kakashi snickered a bit, and I glared as the Nurse walked over to him and examined him, begrudgingly I noticed she was being nicer to him. She then did the same as when I was being examined and wrote down on her clipboard.

"Three broken ribs, two completely shattered along with your collar bone, your hand is broken in several places, not to mention your chakra is even more deficient and there seems to be some internal bleeding with you as well. Seems the same goes for you, a whole month."

Oh God, I wanted to laugh, in fact I did. I laughed so hard the nurse hit me with her clipboard and warned me about hurting myself further. Then it dawned on me.

"Wait, are you gunna wheel me or him into another room? I mean I'm not gunna have to wake up to Hatake's face everytime I go for a snooze right? You aren't that cruel...right?" Yet the look she gave me spoke the exact opposite of what I felt. She had an evil and devious look in her eye as she walked out of the room, ignoring me.

"EEEVVVIIIILLLL!"

* * *

><p><strong>June 20th<strong>

"Shii-chan, I hope you like apples." Itachi said, walking into the room with a basket full of apples. I looked to him and grinned, apples weren't my favorite, but they beat hospital food any day of the year.

"You bet I do Itachi!" I said while he sat down next to me. "Oh, but you're gunna have to feed me, I'm kinda of..." I looked down to the device I was trapped in. After trying to escape from the hospital about eight times the evil nurse known as Hiyoki asked for seals to be placed on my body. Currently the only thing not restrained was my face, only because I would die if that was restrained. Hiyoki had threatened me to shut up so many times that eventually I realized what her intentions would be if I didn't listen, and decided to heed her... demand...

Itachi began to peel and core the apple before cutting it into pieces. As much as I was dying to eat some ramen from Ichiraku, I wasn't mean enough to just send Itachi to get it then feed me. My mouth began to water as I watched Itachi prepare the apple, anything other than mush would be tantalizing at this point.

Glancing over, I grinned at Kakashi. The Jounin's eyes were wide as dinner plates as he stared unblinkingly at the apple in Itachi's hands. His stomach growled, and I snickered. He too was tied down after multiple attempts at trying to break free as well. When he heard my snickering he shook his head and glared at me, so I looked back down to Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi," I began as he looked up to me. "Would you mind being a sweetheart and giving an apple to Kakashi over there? He looks famished!" I teased, to which Itachi looked from me to his basket of apples. Then he nodded and grabbed an unpeeled one and walked up to Kakashi's bed.

The Jounin's eyes widened again as the eight year old approaches, and I nearly died of laughter when Itachi placed the apple one Kakashi's stomach, way out of his reach. Kakashi squirmed a little bit, surprised by the young boys actions. I might've torn something, but I couldn't stomach the laughter from tearing through my lips.

"H-Hey c'mon! Uchiha, we're friends right? I mean it's no big deal to just pop the apple into my mouth and..." And the Hatake just kept going on, his voice getting a little more desperate after each word that slipped through his lips. Itachi sat down by my bedside again with a smirk, before he held up and apple to my mouth and I happily chomped away.

Needless to say Kakashi was glaring daggers at Itachi the whole time.

I was fed the entire basket, and broke into laughter again when Itachi got up and took the apple from Kakashi's chest -he had been shifting it up his body during my whole feeding by bucking his hips and sinking his shoulders to the bed- and held that out for me to eat too.

I've never seen Kakashi look so desperate for, well anything really.

* * *

><p><strong>June 30th<strong>

"Hey Kakashi." I called wearily.

"What." He was so bored he couldn't even strain it into a question. I slowly turned my head to look at him, he doing the same. Our wounds were practically healed, thanks to advanced Medical Ninjutsu, I felt almost brand new.

Almost being the key word.

I swear I've packed on twenty pounds from the lack of movement. This could not be good for my joints, which is why in the dead of the night I knew I had to escape, if even just for a quick training session. Anything to give me an edge on Hatake, who would probably head home instead of to the grounds.

I was bored out of my mind, Hiroi-sensei, Suo, and Aki could only visit me twice since they were out on missions being Chuunin and all now. They waved that flag above my head for a while, but I needed out.

Now.

Kakashi stared back at me with the same thought running across his eyes.

"On three." I said, and he nodded. Lifting a hand, I silently curled a finger up for each second.

One.

Two.

...

Two and a half-

Three!

We leaped from our beds and rushed to the window. The nurses had been smart enough not to leave it all in our rooms, but then again they hadn't barred the windows yet.

Silently we landed together on the ground, before taking off at a run.

Or so we thought.

First Kakashi, then my ankles were suddenly gripped by something. I squeaked as I fell against the dirt, Kakashi already down before me. I had definitely ripped something now. Looking behind me, I was shocked to see Itachi standing over above my form. A chain was wrapped all the way up to my knees, and was attached to something behind the young Uchiha. Two other kids about the same age as Itachi, and an older looking man that seemed to not want to be up at this hour.

"I-Itachi? What are you doing? Let me go!" I pouted as I tried to grab at the chains, but Itachi knocked me in the noggin. I blinked in surprise, Itachi had never hit me before.

"Sorry Shii-chan, but it is our mission to keep you and Kakashi Hatake inside of the hospital." He said while motioning to his two companions to start dragging us. My God they were strong little buggers, keeping up a fair pace despite me and Kakashi trying to grab at the dirt and fight.

"You're siding with them? Traitor!"

"Sorry Shii-chan, you might get hurt."

"TRAITOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>July 12th<strong>

"Ah! Fresh air!" I took in exaggerated breaths as I was finally released from the hospital. "Oh look! I see steam rising from Ichiraku!" With that said I grabbed Itachi's hand and dragged him in that general direction. At last all the tests and blood work were done and I was in the clear. I'll admit I was jealous that Kakashi got out about four days before I did, but I didn't wait a single second longer in that bleach walled place.

Itachi too seemed happy for me to be out, and although he had been nagging the last few days that I should take it easy, I was already aching for more training and a fight. Tayuusha had probably gone back home, which meant my connection to my clan was once again dead unless I went back of my own accord.

"Shii-chan, you really shouldn't be running around yet." Itachi scolded me yet again as we walked into Ichiraku. I waved him off before ordering one of everything. Hunger was literally eating at me, so I put a bowl in front of Itachi before inhaling the rest. By the time the youngster was finished, I had polished off four bowls.

"Well I don't want to get fat after eating all this, better go train it off!"

Itachi sighed at my antics, and trust me when an eight year old gets tired with you it really means something, but followed beside me nonetheless to the village gates. However I was stopped before I could get there by none other than the banes of my existence.

"Hey! Yuushima!"

I cringed as Rin called out to me, I had been the 'better girl' for a while now, but after a year of letting my hatred rot, I ended up glowering at her when she and Hatake approached, but I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. She and the Jounin were holding hands, Rin gripping his arm a little too tightly by the looks of it, or maybe that was because I was still glaring.

"What?" I muttered. Itachi looked between me and the two newcomers, but then resolved in slightly standing between me and them as they continued to approach.

"I never got to see you before!" Rin began, but I simply frowned.

"You could've seen me in the hospital." I said flatly, to which she retaliated a bit. Part of me wasn't so angry at her for not seeing me because I didn't care and didn't blame her for being so nervous to even look at me. Yet I absolutely hated that she was trying to make friends with me after I had been back for over a month.

"Rin was gone on a mission Kyouten, she couldn't visit." Kakashi said, and I glared at him for backing her up.

"That's nice, what do you want anyway?" I questioned dully, this wasn't so interesting anymore.

"Don't be stingy, the Hokage wishes for the three of us to head to the training grounds. Something about uping your jutsus and Kanshugan ability." Kakashi said as he walked over to me, tapping the crown of my head for being rude to Rin. I rolled my eyes as he stood as a spacer for me and Rin, but noticed he was glaring slightly at Itachi, ironically I think I was standing as a spacer for the two boys as well.

"I suppose you can bring your tag along, as long as he stays out of the way." Kakashi said before taking a step.  
>I nearly doubled over in laughter when Itachi casually stuck his foot in the way and made the Jounin trip. Never had I seen Kakashi lose his balance so easily.<p>

The Uchiha took his rightful place on my back, though I doubt he'd be able to do this much longer. He was getting so big so fast! Then I gave him praise while Rin fussed over Hatake as we walked away.

"Hurry up! No love in the training grounds!"

When we got there, Minato was waiting for us to arrive, and I waved over to him. He smiled back, and once we had all exchanged pleasantries, Minato got down to business.

"Alright, Shima, I know this may be a bit personal, but I was hoping you could tell me how the Kanshugan works." My eyes widened a bit, curious as to why he didn't just look it up, but he explained shortly afterwards. "The Kanshugan is a very private Dojutsu in the Kyouten clan, there are no written records. I can understand if you are hesitant about explaining, but the only way for me to advance your training is to know what I'm up against."

"Um, it's not that I'm against telling you Minato- Hokage- ugh, anyway! It's just that I'm surprised it's so secretive. When I was in the compound, everybody knew the full extent of the Kanshugan, it was a common topic of conversation." Minato nodded, urging me to continue my explanation.

"Alright, well from what Tayuusha and Jiyuuko taught me, the Kanshugan, or 'Resiliant Eye' can be broken down into three sub categories, because in truth it does more than enhance our vision.

In the first part, the physical aspect, the Kanshugan is reflected onto our eyes, I'll come back to that for part two. But for now I'll explain what the Kanshugan does to our bodies.

In most Shinobi, there are eight inner gates that control the flow of chakra, but in Kyoutens, there are only five. One in the brain, one in the eyes, two in our chakra core, and one over our hearts. We can only open four of them safely, very much similar to the Eight Gates.

The first two steps or gates is all you really need to know right now. It's called the Step of Opening and usually isn't counted as a step, which lays behind the eyes, thus forming the Kanshugan and activating two of our most valued jutsu. This step instantly activates the Step in our brain, Jinsei, or the Step of Life. This gate opening allows chakra to flow more freely through our bodies, increasing healing, analytical skills which are highly valuable to Kyoutens, and of course muscle power."

Minato was staring at me, nodding every so often. Rin looked surprised while Itachi looked entrapped in my speech.

"I never knew it was such a complex Kekkei Genkai." Rin said softly, and tried not to feel insulted. Minato was watching me, judging me, I knew this was a lot to take in, but I hoped he was up for it. When he nodded, I carried on.

"Alright, those are the physical abilities of the Kanshugan that you need to know, now here lies the last two techniques." I said, holding up two fingers for Minato, Kakashi, and Rin who were sitting in front of me. Itachi sat by my side, so I looked down to him with a bold smile before looking back to Minato.

"The first technique must be mastered to do the second one. In every Shinobi, in every living creature, the is a subconscious. It is aware of your surroundings when you aren't, like say when you're trapped in a Genjutsu, the subconscious remains undisturbed even though your conscious and body are being assaulted. The Kanshugan allows Kyoutens to reach into that subconscious, and assess what is happening around us.

We cannot see in color, at least I can't, everything is simply black and white or grey, but inside that area, I can feel everything. I can detect single pieces of grass moving, the weight of an object down to on half of a pound, I can even tell which direction you are going to move depending on how your body shifts.

Each time something shifts, my Kanshugan picks it up, and after just two miniscule movements, I can tell where you're going at the exact same time you do."

Then I shrugged, maybe I was making this sound a little too surreal for them.

"It's not that easy though, it takes a massive amount of focus and brain energy, which is why the Step of Opening is activated the same time as the Kanshugan. If it doesn't fire, my mind won't be competent enough to handle the information. Not to mention getting your field of vision past a thirty foot radius is unheard of in our clan, which means anything outside that circle I am completely blind to."

Kakashi nodded for me to go on, seemingly very interested in my Kekkei Genkai.

"The next step is our Space/Time Jutsu. It's hardwired into me so I can't really not understand it. It's very difficult to learn, and I can barely move myself three feet from my original position without risking harm to myself right now. I simply need to manipulate matter, switching my body and equal portions of matter in the place I wish to go to. There are three requirements though.

The reason it's so difficult to use this technique is because for one I can't be held down by anything, if I try to escape then that part of my body will be left behind." I shuddered at the thought. "The second requirement is that there is a connection."

Minato raised a brow, as did Kakashi.

"What kind of connection?" Minato asked.

"Anything really, the ground is the easiest, if I'm touching the ground, I can teleport myself quite easily within reason. I've heard of Kyoutens leaving seals in places with their blood on it, a strong bond than dirt, to transport themselves over mile long distances. It gets a bit more cagey when you get further away, but the idea is still the same. Just takes a lot mroe chakra and focus. Inside my little circle of three feet requires barely any effort at all."

Minato seemed to take this all in, and looked down to his lap with a smile. I looked to Itachi, and he seemed to be smiling as well. Wonder what's going on?

"Wow Shii-chan, that's really cool!" I grinned before ruffling his hair, to which he looked embarrassed by. It took me a moment, but I realized Kakashi was giving the kid dirty looks again, the Hell?

"Well, I'm glad you said that last part." Minato said, before he reached into one of his pockets. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw him hold out two necklaces.

Yin and Yang.

He handed one to Kakashi, then one to me. I raised a brow, holding the Yin up to my face. Upon closer inspection I found it to be a small container of some sort.

"I want to test this theory out, so if you wouldn't mind putting a drop of your blood into your viles you two, Minato said calmly as he stood up. I pulled out a kunai and pricked my finger, unscrewed the small cap and let a few droplets drop in.

"Now before you close it, I want to make the connection as strong as possible, so release a small amount of your chakra into the container. Then close it."

We did as instructed, before handing each other our necklaces. Nothing felt odd, but when Minato instructed Kakashi to stand as far back as he could in the clearing, I raised a brow.

"Alright Shima, activate your Kanshugan." I did as instructed and instantly felt around. Minato was half within the circle, Rin was completely in, along with Itachi. "Now, call to your necklace Shima, try to find your own chakra." Minato instructed, so I closed my eyes and focused.

Holy shit.

Kakashi, I could see him. Fifteen feet from the diameters of my circle, I couldn't sense anything around him, but I could sense him. Out of curiosity, I tried to use my jutsu, and marveled when I appeared right next to him. Looking up in surprise, I saw Kakashi raising a brow down at me.

"Impressive, even for you Kyou." Kakashi said, making my eyes widen. A nick name? Hatake giving me a nickname?

"Hey Kakashi, when did you get so loving?" I teased, to which he shrugged.

"Well no point saying your whole name, Disastrous is pretty fitting if you think about it." He said as though truly thinking about it. I growled, ready to attack him when Minato interrupted us.

"Alright you two, enough. Kakashi, I want you to go one hundred feet from Shima this time, let's see how far away this can work."

* * *

><p><strong>July 20th<strong>

"Minato! Minato Minato MINATO!"

The door to his house opened in a rush, but it wasn't who I was expecting to be there. A woman, I believe his wife, answered the door. The first thing I noticed was her hair, a dozen shades lighter than my own, and then a huge swollen belly. She looked down to me half irritated half worried. I was gasping for air, exhausted from training, but when I caught a glimpse of Minato's blond hair over the woman's shoulder, my vigor returned.

"Minato! I did it! It works now!"

The Hokage looked to me with surprise, before grinning happily.

Then I collapsed from exhaustion.

About twenty minutes of the woman named Kushina scolding Minato for letting me push myself so far and Minato trying to avoid her wrath later, I found myself sitting in a warm bath at their house. Kushina had laid out clothing for me, spares since mine were getting pretty rag tag.

Once I was out of the bath, and into a long shirt of Kushina's that was more like a dress on me, I walked into the living space and was greeted by Kushina and Minato. They seemed to have talked things out, and both were looking to me.

"It's not like you to get that worn out Shima, how long were you training for? A whole day nonstop?" Minato asked, but I shook my head.

"Well for about a week I think," Minato practically collapsed at that, but I grinned. "Oh don't worry, I ate some nuts and berries when I found them, but I just couldn't stop, I was so close to getting it right!"

"So I take it you've discovered how to truly utilize your jutsu?" Minato asked with a grin. The goal was that now that I had learned I could transport to Kakashi as far as one hundred feet without problem, I needed to learn how to transport an object back to me, and even switch our locations. It took so much concentration, but now I could do it three times in a row and not be in a massive amount of pain.

"Yep! I would like to try with a human partner now Minato! I can move animals and trees and boulders, whatever touches that necklace, but that's one thing, they were all standing still, I need somethign moving around next! That's the only way to truly master it!"

Minato laughed at me, Kushina smiled warmly to me too.

"That's really great Shima, but I think you should take a rest and recover first." Minato said, to which I frowned. Kushina stepped in before I could complain though.

"Here, I've got dinner ready, would you like to stay and eat here for the night?" Kushina asked, and I was about to refuse, I had promised Itachi I would find him after he came back from a mission, which was today, but my stomach gave off a massive growl. I blushed, Kushina and Minato laughed, and I knew it was agreed I would eat here.

We talked a lot, I asked quite a few questions, like what they were going to name the baby, when it was due, where Kushina got such pretty hair from, and then Kushina asked how I felt about meeting my clan again. This made me go quiet as I thought deeply about it.

"My clan...To be honest, about two years ago I would've given anything to know where I came from, I felt like I was alone in the world. I couldn't even become a Genin because nobody gave me the time. Then I finally was recognized, on a whim because of you Minato, and I got more friends, and I got stronger, and now, even though I've lost a lot of people, I don't feel alone.

The only thing that kept me going was my desire to prove I was worth something, to prove I could be strong, which is why I want to become Hokage, which is why I won't stop chasing after Kakashi, no matter how big the gap between us is. I can't stand knowing I'm losing to him! Yet at the same time, I can only thank and respect him because in truth, I don't think I could've kept pushing if he didn't push me back once and a while.

So to answer your question Kushina, I'm thrilled to know I'm not alone with my Kekkei Genkai, but I'm much happier here, surrounded by people that I love, that love me too."

Kushina smiled to me, before offering me some more food. I tried to eat politely, especially with Minato smiling at me like that, but it was a bit hard to do it. Still, that strange feeling crept over me, that warm fuzzy feeling that I'd been feeling a lot lately, like nobody in the world could ruin this, and at that moment I felt completely and utterly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>July 24th<strong>

"Are you ready, Shii-chan?" I nodded as Itachi stood across from me in the forest. Then he activated it, his Sharingan. We both went at each other, I purposefully holding back my strength, but not so much my speed.

This kid had gotten fast.

We had started this training almost immediately after my own had, and our improvements were impressive. Because I could see through the Genjutsu of the Sharingan, Itachi had to be original and precise in his actions or I could easily counter, but since he still used the Genjutsu, I had to improve my Kanshugan all the time, becoming stronger and stronger with it. My radius had grown to almost twenty feet!

Needless to say I was giddy about it.

However, Itachi still was no match for my stamina, and soon after I sensed a great depletion in it, I called off the training.

"Alright, I think it's time for dinner, neh?" I asked, to which Itachi released his completed Sharingan and smiled to me.

"Okay Shii-chan!"

We were walking back, Itachi now walking beside me, he had gotten too big for me to carry him without it being awkward, but hand no qualms about holding my hand as we ventured to the far Uchiha compound. The grounds had been moved from its original spot in the midst of the village to the outer wall, though I never really questioned it, it looked quite pretty with trees and flowers growing at the entrance now.

We stopped by Ryuga's and Akira's home, bragged about how strong we were becoming (though I knew they were still staring every now and then at Obito's goggles), but then had to bring Itachi back to his house. He kept talking about a surprise for me there, which I was curious about.

When I walked in the door, I knew exactly what the surprise was. I had to cup my hands over my mouth to stop from letting out a squeal of excitement.

A baby boy sat in Mikoto's arms.

The woman looked up to me and smiled, motioning me over. I kicked off my shoes and began to oggle over the baby.

"What's his name?" I asked, to which Mikoto replied.

"Sasuke."

I had to hold my mouth again from squealing, babies were so cute! At least from a distance anyway. Mikoto smiled, then held him out to me.

"Would you like to hold him?" She asked, to which I hesitated. She smiled kindly at me, trusting me, so I smiled back at gently took him in my arms.

Wow, I never knew babies were this light. At the Kyouten compound I was permitted to the viewing room of all the newborn babies at the Kyouten Hospital, and man were they cute! Yet I had never held one, and Sasuke looked like he could fall apart in my hands. I had to be so careful, so gentle.

It made me pale at the thought of becoming a Mother, and yet, maybe it was just because I was a female, or maybe it's that maternal aura Mikoto was giving off, either way, I ended up cradling Sasuke against my chest, smiling down at him. His tiny eyes cracked open then, and stared up at me. He cooed and reached for a long bang that was taped together at the end. He pulled on it, but not hard enough to bother me.

When I handed him back to Mikoto, I noticed Itachi was looking at me the entire time.

"Why don't you take Itachi and prepare dinner?" Mikoto asked, to which I nodded and headed to the kitchen. Itachi followed behind me, but looked a little put off by something. Once we were in the confinements of the kitchen, I turned and grinned to him.

"Okay, spill kiddo, what's the matter?"

He was silent for a moment, so I knelt down to his height and looked him right in the eye, even when he tried to look away.

"You wouldn't forget me, would you Shii-chan?" He asked so very softly, much like when I first met him. My eyes widened as I stared at him in surprise, before it finally sunk in. Swinging my arms around him, I clasped him into a bear hug.

"Itachi you silly boy, of course not, I could never forget about you. Babies need a lot of attention because they can't do things on their own. Think of it this way, your parents once treated you that way too. And I might be excited by seeing little babies, but that doesn't mean all these years of knowing you will go out the window too!"

His arms wrapped around me too, so then I pulled away enough to give him a kiss on the cheek. He turned red, but otherwise smiled at me, so I stood up and began to get dinner prepared.

Which ended in Itachi preparing it because I couldn't cook to save my life.

* * *

><p><strong>August 4th<strong>

"Alright Yuushima Kyouten." Minato said as he sat before me. I smiled, proud at how our last mission hand gone. My jutsu had worked wonders, allowing both Kakashi and I to act as one, not to mention we were both in perfect sync with our attacks and defenses. Followed by Rin as a medic, Akihiko as our long range fighter and eyes, and Suo as our strategist.

Our team was prefect, but Kakashi would have to go back to the ANBU now, sadly. Here I thought we were doing well, that maybe we would stay together. Kakashi's speedy Jutsu and Sharingan combined with my Taijutsu and Kanshugan followed by my warping techniques made us a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes, Hokage?" I said cheerfully. The rest of my team was also relaxed, the mission was only a three day one, and combined with each of us splitting work and teaming up evenly, it was rather easy. Minato smiled at me, he was always smiling, but this time it was a bit...different.

"You have grown so very much in the past two years Shima, last year you were promoted to Chuunin, did you know that?" He asked, and my eyes widened in response.

"No way! Get outta here!" I exclaimed, but Kakashi hit me on the head for being so loud. Minato laughed, along with the rest of my team as I glared at the Hatake.

"You've improve far beyond that too, and I believe the only true aspect stopping you from getting even stronger is experience. However, the missions ranking B and lower are not going to give you that mission experience. Not to mention splitting you from your first one on one partner wouldn't be helping either."

I looked up at Kakashi, as he looked down at me. Partners? Funny how the worst friends can be the best together in combat.

"What are you getting at Sensei?" Kakashi asked, to which Suo scrubbed my head as if knowing the answer.

"What I'm saying is there are spots on the roster that need fulfilling. I am in dire need of a Medic, Strategist, Long Range fighter, and a Short or Immediate range Fighter. So Rin, Suo, Akihiko, and Yuushima. Would all four of you be willing to join up as Team Hatake?"

My eyes bulged.

ANBU?

Me?

"Y-You didn't even have to ask! Sensei! This is incredible!"

* * *

><p><strong>August 24th<br>**

"You're the best!" I cried happily, downing yet another bowl of special ramen.

"Anytime Shima, and tonight's on the house, it's the least I can do after you gave me that noodle recipe from the Land of Waves." Teuchi said as he prepared another batch of ramen. I had been undercover in the Land of Waves with Kakashi and Rin for just a five day mission, but thought of the old man and nabbed a noodle recipe that was just sitting on the shelf of an abandoned warehouse.

Go figure.

So now, on my birthday, Teuchi decided to treat me to all I could eat Ramen while Suo and Aki caught up with me about our regular lives. Suo had been asked to be a substitute in another team going to the Land of Winds, and Aki had been helping with the young children of his clan, Hyuga, for the upcoming Chuunin exams. The mission was actually tough this time, we actually had to kill, but between Rin (sadly) with her medical capabilities, Kakashi with his Ninjutsu, and myself with my Taijutsu, we had become a once rag tag turned elite team.

When we left the Land Of Waves, Kakashi and I had earned nicknames. He already had the title of Konoha's Copy Cat Ninja (and other variations), and somewhere along the line I had earned the name Konoha's Blue Flicker (because many mistook my fighting style as the body flicker technique and my chakra comes out navy blue apparently).

Together, we somehow made Fuubitsuin, or Deadly Duo, or something along those lines.

Huh...

Bet I could come even come up with something better!

...

Moving on.

At least I could hold the fact that Kakashi wasn't an entire two years older than me, just a few! Well that was random... Thinking back to two years ago, I remembered how Obito and I spent my birthday together. He probably didn't know it, but he opened a door to a whole new world for me. If only he knew, just how much he made me change. I remembered when we spent Obito's birthday together, how he had once again invited me into his family and spent the whole day as though I were apart of it.

Sometimes I feel guilty, because Obito was the only one giving on his own special day, but a part of me knew it was also a gift to him, he wanted to share with me, and I had a feeling my acceptance meant a lot to him.

Hmm, how would I spend the rest of this birthday?

I had already been to the memorial stone, from 4am (I couldn't sleep...for once...) until almost noon. Then I decided to have lunch at Itachi's while I cooed at Sasuke, and then decided to have a nice dinner at Ichiraku's. I had promised Itachi that all tomorrow I would pay my full undivided attention to him since I hadn't been back in time for his birthday (which now that I think about I should've done a while ago...).

I thanked the old man one more time, before heading down the street. Shopping was never something I enjoyed unless I actually needed something, but I figured going for a walk would be okay. I noticed a particular couple heading in my direction, and so I stopped once they were almost to me. I never liked the ANBU uniforms, at least not over my usual one. I hated it even less because I couldn't wear my jacket, the one I got in respects to Minato.

Thank God for vacations.

Kakashi and Rin approached me, and I actually was able to give both of them a real smile.

"Yo!" I said happily, looking down at their joined hands. "Oh, am I interrupting?" I asked, hoping I wasn't being a total bitch on my birthday.

"Um, it's alright, Kakashi was just pointing out things I could buy him for his birthday." Rin said, to which I snickered, remembering our time in the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

"Oh, that's easy!" I said, Rin looking at me in surprise. Kakashi gave me a strange look, not liking where this was going.

"What is it?" Rin asked, so I got right next to her and whispered as quietly as possible.

"Icha Icha Paradise books."

Gosh I've never seen Rin turn crimson before. She looked from me, to Kakashi, then gave an awkward laugh as she poked her two index fingers together, before stepping away from Kakashi.

"Um, well I've got to go and- ugh- water the flowers! Goodbye Kakashi- uh- see you later Shima!" With that, she literally ran down the street. I blinked a few times and she was gone.

"Well, that's one way to make a girl run away..." I snickered, and Kakashi sighed in relief. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, getting the feeling he wasn't all to relaxed around Rin right now. For some reason I didn't think he was dating her because he liked her.

"Hey Kakashi..." I began, but trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked, mimicking my side glance.

I was going to ask, really I was, but for some reason I didn't want to delve into whether Kakashi liked Rin or not, I also didn't want to know the answer.

Strange, usually I'm quite nosy.

Instead I grinned at him, before shaking my head.

"Ah, nothing important, but would you mind giving me a birthday spar?" I questioned, to which Kakashi's eyes widened a little bit in surprise.

"It's your birthday?"

"Yep!"

"I feel old."

"You look it too!"

"Kyouten!"

* * *

><p><strong>September 10th<strong>

"Alright, how...was that...as a...birthday spar..." I asked, actually breathing heavily. Kakashi was in no better shape, lying next to me in the dirt. We were both bruised and battered, looking like we just went through a meat grinder. After using the Warping Jutsu so many times, and at the distance we had been working at, I was completely exhausted. For me to be exhausted, you know that it's hard work.

"Not...B-Bad..." Was his whisper of a reply through ragged breaths. I laughed at him as I looked over, grinning like the idiot I am.

"Ha, lost for...words...uh?"

He looked over to me, but didn't reply as he covered his Sharingan and I released my Kanshugan. We laid there for a while, neither wanting to move or even think about moving as we watched the stars. The day had been a funny one, since I had devoted myself to pestering Kakashi all day long. I had even caught a glimpse of him receiving some sort of medical kit from Rin as a Birthday present. I wanted to stick my tongue out at it, but instead went back to Itachi who was trying to get my attention.

That Itachi, if he wasn't tagging with me or on a mission, he was cooing over Sasuke too or even tagging along behind Shisui. I gotta say, for an eight year old, he sure had grown up fast.

I came back to reality when Kakashi put a hand on my head, making me raise a brow. He was smiling at me with his eyes in that weird way, so I decided to smile back, even though I didn't know what it meant.

"Oh!" I said, sitting up a little too quickly before reaching into my pouch. "I almost forgot!" I then turned to him and grinned when I saw his wide eyes and shocked face.

"Happy Birthday, Kakashi Hatake."

He took the newest volume of Icha Icha and cradled it the same way I did Sasuke. Laughing lightly, I watched as his head snapped back up to look at me.

"Have you read it yet Kyou?"

"Nope."

He was smirking, I knew by the sound he was making.

"Want to read?"

I gawked, before practically sitting in his lap to read it properly.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p><strong>October 10th<strong>

"Shima, I have a special job for you." Minato said rather seriously. I was surprised he had summoned me in the afternoon, even more when he dismissed everybody from the room.

"Of course Minato-sensei, what is it?"

Minato sighed, which wasn't like him at all, before standing next to me.

"I need your Warping abilities, in case something goes wrong."

Why was Minato so worried? What would go wrong?

"What might go wrong? Sensei?"

"Kushina's giving birth tonight," He said slowly, and I felt a bit excited to see Minato's child. "But she's also the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."

It took a moment to sink in, and then I realized what was happening.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Minato smirked, possibly at my boldness.

"To warp any extra Kyuubi chakra to inside your body."

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Okay, so I dragged my ass on this one, at first I couldn't think of scenarios, then I couldn't choose, then I forgot on the scenarios and, well, can you all see where this is going? Yeah anyways...  
><strong>

**So as much as I am dying for some YuuKashi fluff, I'm gunna tell you it won't be until like chapter 23 ish, I think. Right now I might slow down, but that's because I'm trying to write future chapters at the same time, just in case I hit a rough patch and then decide to wrap it up at certain spots.  
><strong>

**So this chapter was kind of like a diary entry, just to give the idea of what's happening in the past four months without boring you guys too much. The next chapter will be with Kyuubi and Naruto, and then after the one after that there will probably be another chapter like this one!  
><strong>

**To the plus side, it's so effin long!  
><strong>

**Sooo... what didja think?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	20. Kyuubi

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Nineteen<br>**__

__"Kyuubi"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>I think I'm going deaf.<p>

At least, between the howling of the Kyuubi inside of Kushina, and the mother to be herself's screams, I just might be.

It was a simple task really, Minato explained to me in detail that the seal of the Jinchuuriki would be weakened during childbirth, so I was there as a precaution. Even though I got the feeling Minato had been training me for this very purpose, I still agreed readily. I was sort of acting like an aspirin, any chakra Kushina couldn't hold in, I would take off her hands and hold onto it. Once the process was done and Kushina had rested, Minato planned on resealing all the chakra back into Kushina.

Let me tell you though, I have no idea how that woman does it so easily. It felt like somebody was literally shoving pins and needles into my chakra network, I had to keep the Kanshugan running in order to do the task as well, speeding up the flow in chakra through my body. It was a miniature agony, one I knew Minato had not known about when he requested my help. My body wasn't necessarily rejecting the chakra, but it sure as hell wasn't liking the foreign substance.

"Push! Kushina push!" Lady Biwako shouted out over the other Lady's cries. I wanted to collapse right there, the strange pain, yet undeniable power flowing through me made me beyond uncomfortable.

Finally, the shouts in the room were greeted by another mouth crying. At last, the assault was over, I released my Kanshugan, the chakra still flew through my veins, but not as painfully now that it had slowed down. I sighed, before collapsing to my knees as I listened to the now lone cry of a baby in the room.

"I-I'm a Dad..." Minato murmured, just loud enough for me to hear it from across the table Kushina laid on. Finally, when the chakra in Kushina stopped leaking, I released the Kanshugan and collapsed against the side of the table. My hands that had been gently pressed to her stomach were now holding me up from the floor. I drew in deep, desperate breaths as I tried to regain a little bit of sanity.

"Enough! The Mother will see her baby first!" Lady Biwako said, but I couldn't see her at all as she walked around the other side of the table. My breaths began to slow, but all too soon Lady Biwako was calling for me to follow her out. I didn't bother nodding as I slowly rose to my feet. My back ached, as did my sides, but when I saw the look on both Minato and Kushina's faces, I knew I had done well.

"Thank you, Shima." Kushina said softly, and I was only able to smile before disaster struck.

Lady Biwako and her assistant both collapsed, a pool of blood around them. I looked over and realized an intruder had entered the vicinity. How could I let that happen? He must've just gotten inside after I released my Kanshugan. What was more distressing was the blade poised over the bundle in his arms. Instantly, the whole room went quiet.

"Isn't he just cute as a button." The deep, sardonic voice purred. My Kanshugan was activated in an instant, and I felt a little bit less stressed despite the up rise in pain again. I lowered my stance, prepared to lunge for the baby.

"Don't you dare touch him." I growled, the distance between us wasn't more than fifteen feet, if I could just...

"Alright, if you insist." He said casually, but my heart leaped to my throat as he tossed the infant in the air. Minato reacted faster than I did, and grabbed onto the bundle, and in one swift movement they were both gone from my sight.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina cried, and I looked down to her before back to the masked man. Now that the baby was gone, I felt a bit more relaxed, I just had to keep Kushina and the strange man at a distance. Resting my hand on the hilt of my blade, I lowered my stance and prepared for the worst.

The man just stared at me, his one eye revealing to be a very familiar dojutsu. The Sharingan stared back at me, and I growled lowly. What was going on here? Why was he here? For Kushina and the Kyuubi? Or something else? None of these questions could be asked though, as I realized he planned on attacking me head on.

However I did seem to have one advantage, and that was the room we were in was smaller than the distance my Kanshugan could see, I'd be able to catch him the moment he touched ground. He moved to go forward, but something felt off. A strange sensation squirmed through me as he disappeared from my Kanshugan's sight. I gasped as I saw him come towards me, and I took the defensive because I was confused, but he went directly through my blade as though he weren't actually there.

My eyes zeroed in on his kunai that was steadily heading towards my left eye, just a little closer and-

Using my own teleportation abilities, I appeared behind him. His head turned just in time for me to punch him and send him flying into the far wall.

"Kushina," I growled lowly, looking to the exhausted woman. "You've got to move, we have to leave now!" I said with a slight edge to my voice, panic was beginning to seep through, and I began to get more worried as the scene before me became less stable.

"The Kanshugan huh?" I was mortified to find that the masked man stood without much hassle, I had connected a blow to him! I know I did! Then why was he still able to move, and so quickly at that? He stood and looked at me, after all those training sessions against Itachi with his Genjutsu would probably pay off now. "I never thought I would find a member of such a secret clan in Konoha, you're a long way from home, aren't you?"

My eyes widened, he was doing something to me, I could feel the pull of something trying to suck me in. It was like I was slowly being dragged into a black hole, one that I didn't know there was any return from. Once again using my warping jutsu, I was now directly next to the table Kushina laid on.

"Kushina!" I shouted, praying she wouldn't pass out on me, or we were royally screwed. The red haired woman winced, before she sat up a bit with my help of two hands on her shoulders. "C'mon, we've got to move!" I cried, my eyes never leaving the masked man that was just watching us.

"For someone your age you've got quite the prowess, but you lack the experience to be a formidable foe." He said before I felt that weird sensation again. Warping to the other side of the table and sheathing my blade, I picked up Kushina and moved her before he could lunge at the table and take her away. So it was the Kyuubi he was after! Dammit, Minato! Where did you go?

I tried to take off down the hallway, if I got outside, maybe I could sense Kakashi a little bit better. He was so far off the map in my mind right now, that I couldn't sense him at all. An explosion occured behind me, so I pulled chakra to my feet and ran like the Devil was chasing me. For all I knew, he probably was.

I landed on the water just as the entrance to the cave blew out fire, and looking up at the raised opening, I sighed in relief.

"Made it," I began, before leaping to the other side of the river and putting Kushina down. The woman was soaked with her own sweat, the seal of the Kyuubi bulging on her stomach. I frowned, not knowing what I should do. "Are you all right, Kushina?" I asked hesitantly.

"I-I'm fine." She began. "Minato, where is Minato and Naruto?"

"He used his jutsu to hide Naruto away, I'm think." I said, trying to sense if that masked man was still alive.

"Only he can reset the seal, Shima, you must leave me and find Minato, before it's too late." She breathed in one long go, I winced when she coughed, she didn't sound at all healthy right now.

"I can't leave you, that man will come back and take you away Kushina, I must protect you!" I insisted, despite her shaking her head. Before she could argue thought, I stood and turned around, dropping into a defensive stance.

"You're such a little brat." The man said from across the river. He was glaring at me, I knew it even from a distance. My body was aching as I tried to concentrate on protecting Kushina, but every piece of me wanted to lie down and rest. "Though I must say you are very quick on your feet, perhaps in time you will truly deserve your ranking, but for now you are simply in my way."

He held out his hand, and I put mine on the hilt of my blade again. "What do you think you can accomplish here?" I spat.

"Hand me the Jinchuuriki and I may spare your life." He said casually, as though we were trading kunai. I growled and lowered my stance a bit more.

"I'd rather die than hand her over! Kushina is my friend, and I will never let you touch her!" I growled, keeping a close tab on him. Focus Yuushima, he's going to try and distract you, but you can't just-

I blocked his fist with my blade, and like before it went through. He was probably expecting me to warp behind him like I did last time, since he assumes I lack battle experience. Fortunately for me he doesn't know I fight against Hatake every other day to encourage my originality.

Focus.

Instead of warping, I let his kunai scape my cheek, and he seemed surprised as I leaned around his attack and punched him in the throat. Naturally he went right through me and away, but this time he had chains trailing behind him. I easily warped onto the other side of that with little effort though. Turning around, I glared sharply at him as he landed a few yards away. I was lucky he didn't use Katana, or his attack would've cost me my head.

The blood from the cut on my cheek seeped down thickly, but it wasn't anything serious other than having hit a vein. The masked one looked at me, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"To attempt such an attack, that was quite a bold move, not what I would expect from someone your age. However, you're going to have to be a lot faster than that to get to me-"

Before he could finish, I warped behind him and punched the back of his right shoulder. He went flying up stream as I raced back to protect Kushina. The woman looked to be slowly dying, and I prayed to anybody that would listen that Minato would show up soon.

"You're taking my age for granted old man," I grunted out, scowling at him. "You're forgetting that there is more than one way to skin a cat." He stood up, and my eyes widened as part of right arm began to ooze and fall apart.

"Here I thought your range was only the space immediately around you, what gave you the opportunity?" He asked, and immediately I figured out a new strategy. Pointing to the kunai in his now left hand, I frowned a bit more.

"My blood allows me to see you and warp next to you anywhere within a one hundred foot radius. As long as you come after Kushina," I reappeared behind him. "I will find and kill you."

I punched his mask this time, but he seemed to know I was going to warp and I went right through him. I pulled out a kunai, and caught the ring of the chains around it before doing a flip over them and pulling as hard as I could. The masked one's arms were jerked back, his motion stopped, before I tossed him and he went flying. When he landed in the cliff side, I immediately went over to Kushina.

"Kushina, are you alright?" I asked, the pain of the Kyuubi chakra was eating me alive now, I couldn't hold the Kanshugan much longer without messing up my only jutsus.

"I'm fine, we've got to find Minato though! Before- Shima look out!"

I spun around, but was instantly greeted with a kunai embedded into my gut, then another came a little bit higher before the final one slashed across my ribcage and embedded deep into my stomach. I lurched with the small blade, my hands clasping the ones holding the blade, before looking up with wide eyes. The pain didn't come right away, how did I miss him? He ran right behind me, he must've used that space manipulation jutsu while I was focused on Kushina. I coughed up some blood onto his cracked mask, my eyes wide and unable to understand the extent of the situation.

I'm...I'm dying?

Then the pain finally swarmed.

He pulled the blade out, and I weakly held up my hands to block his attack. Kushina, if anything I must protect Kushina! He punched me multiple times, a few getting through to me because he kept turning into thin air whenever I stood too solidly, but then I saw an opening and kicked him, making him fly away.

I'm not dying, am I?

This strange feeling was coming over me, I had been injured before, and never had I had this feeling about it. I honestly felt like a part of me was suddenly lost. A darkness was creeping over my conscious, something was telling me I wasn't going to make it. I don't think he hit anything majorly vital, perhaps my stomach, but nothing that would kill me instantly.

Still, as I realized I was now sitting next to Kushina, as I watched the huge puddle of blood grow bigger, I realized this thought was right.

I'm going to die.

Just like that, I fell over the deep end. Darkness crawled all around me, and it wasn't letting me escape. My Kanshugan began to fade, my vision turning musty to me. Everything real was a blur, is this what death was? Looks like Kakashi was right, the last time we fought he said I relied too heavily on my Kekkei Genkai over my other senses, and it really was going to be the death of me.

Death? I don't like the sound of that, yet the oddly soothing pull kept me relaxed. It felt like tendrils were slowly wrapping around me, healing my wounds and soothing my sore body. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time, since before I truly became a ninja. I wonder if I'll see Obito when I pass over, if there is any passing over that is.

The tendrils tightened on me, and I winced slightly.

**_"Oi, little_ **_**girl."** _

My eyes opened, and I could see nothing but black. Then I looked down and saw that the tendrils weren't what I thought them to be, in fact they were red and lively, dancing across my body while soothing my wounds. With wide eyes I tried to squirm, but they held me in place.

_**"Little girl."** _

Looking past the tendrils, I found a pair of deep red eyes staring back at me. Holding my breath I tried to remain calm. Oh God the Devil really was chasing me this whole time. I'm being eaten, aren't I?

"Who are you?" I called, making the creature chuckle.

_**"Your salvation."** _

What?

**_"I'm going to let you cheat death, that is, if you can absorb my chakra as good as that bastard believes you can."_ **

"You mean you're the-"

He roared loudly, and I paled significantly. Clearly he didn't want to play games here. Escape death at the cost of possibly releasing the Kyuubi? However if I absorbed him properly that wasn't going to be a problem... How was he tlaking to me anyway? Was it the chakra I had already absorbed? Was that part still connected to him?

**_"Think you're up to it, little girl?"_ **

I snorted.

"I was born ready Mister Fox."

And just like that, I began to focus on reality once again.

**_"Don't forget, Little Girl."_ **

The outside world was grimmer than I thought, because when I opened my eyes, Kushina and the masked man were gone, and a deep trembling roar was splitting the through the valleys around Konoha. Looking myself over, I realized the Kyuubi kept his promise, but why did he _want_ me to absorbed his chakra? Was he trying to escape the man as well?

I raced to Konoha, hoping to find an answer to my confusion, but what I saw made me tremble. The giant fox was attacking Konoha, and I mean it was literally smashing it to smithereens with it's mighty paws.

"Shit." I muttered, a new goal on my mind as I raced to the Uchiha compound. Evacuating everyone should be top priority, the Third Hokage would probably give an order for an evacuation team and a defensive force to be put up. That is if Minato still isn't present, the former Hokage would most likely take over. I felt a little panicky at what I would find when I got to the Compound, but breathed a sigh of relief when I landed right in front of Itachi cradling Sasuke.

Itachi's eyes roamed over me, widening at my torso.

"Shii-chan, you're hurt!" He exclaimed over Sasuke's cries. A huge boom sounded behind us in the distance, and I knew I didn't have a very long time.

"Itachi, we've got to move! Where are your parents?" I asked, trying to keep calm for his sake. He shook his head, before pointing to the front gates that I had skipped over.

"They said that I should evacuate to the hidden room, but you came before I could leave Shii-chan." I nodded, eagerly wanting to get out of this place.

"Alright, I'll carry Sasuke for you, hold my hand Itachi." He handed me the small wailing bundle, before grabbing my hand. We took off at a pace that may have been a bit slower than my usual, but I needed Itachi to keep up with em and the only way was to go at his pace, not mine. When we reached the Hokage's faces, I pushed chakra into my legs as did Itachi and was both climbed, bypassing the stairs. Multiple villagers looked at us, but I was in such a hurry I didn't waste time explaining to those who called out to me.

When we got to the panic room safe house, I ushered Sasuke into Itachi's arms before giving him a smile.

"You'll be safe here Itachi, protect your brother." I said, before beginning to turn, but Itachi grabbed my coat. Looking down at him, I took in his dark beady eyes with a confused face.

"Come back soon, Shii-chan." He said it so boldly, like it was a command, not a desire. I smiled to him.

"Of course Itachi." With that said, I escaped through the crowd before leaping over the railing and free falling onto the side of the first Hokage's face. The Kyuubi was still running a muck, and I was beginning to really sweat. Kushina and Minato had both disappeared, what could have happened now?

Kushina, she can't be dead, can she? The Kyuubi is free, could she have died?

I shook that thought out the moment it entered, knowing it wouldn't matter now. The fox itself had given me a mission, and saved my life to boot. No way could I let such a favor stand.

To my surprise, a giant toad landed on top of the Kyuubi, and then, well it all vanished from sight. I growled, this wasn't good, where did he go?

A ball of light in the distance made me realize what was going on, and I instantly headed for it. My mind was swirling, why did the Kyuubi want me to seal part of him in me? Was he planning to use me and escape because I wasn't as strong as Kushina? I couldn't imagine there being any other reason, but nevertheless I would keep my word.

The Kyuubi would not escape on my watch though!

When I arrived at the scene, a barrier was already erected, my eyes widened as they landed on the Kyuubi chained up. I simply activated my Kanshugan for a split second and warped inside before I came almost next to the three people I had been looking for.

"Minato! Kushina!" I cried, and they both looked to me. I felt like crying, they were both alive! "I'm so glad I found you gu-" Then I saw it, the chains coming out of Kushina's back, and I realized I was too late to help.

Kushina gave me a sorrowful smile, Minato looking away as his eyes filled with tears. Something inside of me knew right then and there. It was never me that was going to die.

It was them.

"No," I whimpered softly. "No, you guys can't..."

Minato looked at me with a small smile, but it wasn't like the others. He looked defeated, broken, and I wanted to cry some more, but my logical side said this wasn't the time. Minato looked down to Naruto, who was asleep in his father's arms. I wanted to reach out, I wanted to help them, but how?

"Shima," Minato began. "I want you to leave, this is no place for you."

Then everything stopped when Minato put the child on the ground, and began to do hand seals.

"Reaper Death Seal!"

And just like that, something snapped inside of me.

"No!" I shouted, before activating my Kanshugan. The Kyuubi locked eyes with me, and in the next second, I began to do as I had planned. I warped it's chakra into me. Minato's eyes widened as the Kyuubi began to shrink, the red chakra slowly disappearing from it.

"Minato, I will never let you both die! Seal the Kyuubi's chakra into me!" I begged, although I was grimacing. "Hurry before it escapes!"

He seemed to realize I could only hold part of it, and so without waiting too long, he sealed half of the Kyuubi's chakra inside of me. I nearly collapsed on the ground when he put the eight trigrams seal in place on my stomach, and almost vomited when I felt the Kyuubi's hatred resurfacing a little.

_**"Little Girl! I wanted you to set me free! You ingrate!"**_ The monster growled, and I stood there, taking deep ragged breaths, before smirking a little and shaking my head.

"I held my part of the bargain, is it my fault you can't word things properly?" I replied smartly, despite my pain. It felt like I had gained five million pounds, and I couldn't handle it much longer.

Slowly, I fell to my knees, Minato kneeling next to me.

"You're such a fool. If I hadn't sealed its chakra the Kyuubi would've gotten loose." Minato scolded me. I laughed and shook my head, not able to really answer. "But if you put it that way, thank you, Yuushima."

"Anytime, Minato." I murmured, because I really couldn't do much more.

"I'm going to seal the remainder of the chakra into Naruto, can I count you will help him in the future Shima?" Minato asked, and I bobbed my head in reply, still getting used to the utter rage going through my system.

"Minato! you're willing to sacrifice our son, for the village?" Kushina asked in utter disbelief, but honestly, I could see what Minato meant by it. If he took the Kyuubi with him, then the village would still be in danger, it would just be prolonged. Looks like after my efforts, Minato and Kushina may still die after all.

"It's the only way, Kushina." Minato said softly. The candles that had been dancing around me flickered light into my vision, but when Minato summoned another alter and placed Naruto on it, I could only watch with disdain. This boy, I would protect him, because I could feel it, I could feel that he and I, we'd probably be the same, he and I would be close, and he would be like another brother to me. Seems when part of my family fades, a new part emerges.

How sad is that?

I felt the Kyuubi's anger soar, and I gasped before looking up and seeing it swoop down a mighty paw at Naruto.

What happened next just about killed me.

Kushina jumped infront of the talon about to hit Naruto, and Minato jumped in front of her to save them both. Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized that there was no going back from here, our fates really were sealed.

Minato and Kushina were talking, but I was barely conscious anymore. My breaths were becoming heavier, my pain a bit harder to bear, and then, in one full swing, I could feel the hatred of the Kyuubi being locked inside. Naruto cried out, and I knew right then, that the two I had seen as parents were no more.

I fell to my side, and through the strands of my loose hair, I could see their mauled bodies.

The sight would be eternally imprinted onto my eyelids.

Forever.

* * *

><p>It was silent when I woke up.<p>

At first, I thought I was dead, but the anger and hatred of the Kyuubi made me realize that all those hoped to be dreams were real, and I was still alive.

It was thundering outside, and I realized a little late that I was lying on a floor in a cave. The harsh rock dug into my back, but I focused on that in favor of the Kyuubi. I could only imagine what the child felt.

Naruto.

Where was Naruto?

I felt this strange wash of protectiveness engulf me. Was it the Kyuubi's chakra, or just my imagination? Still, I tried to sit up, tried being the key word in this. I cried out when I tried to touch anything, my entire body was on fire.

"Stay still Kyou."

I looked over to the side, Kakashi was sitting at the entrance to the cave, part of him getting drenched with water. The sight made me realize, he must know they're gone too. It was quiet for a moment, before I whimpered slightly.

"I'm sorry," I said, ignoring his second command to stay down. "I tried to stop him Kakashi, but the Kyuubi as so strong." I shivered, and Kakashi noticed. He came over to me and pulled me close.

"Sorry, there aren't any extra blankets, you'll have to make do with me." He said awkwardly, and I knew he was trying to change the subject, but part of me felt like I had failed.

"They're dead, Kakashi," I repeated, looking down to my clenched fists. I didn't have the heart in me to tell Kakashi everytime he touched me it felt like I was lying on hot coals. "Why are you looking so casual?" I growled under my breath. The only people I honestly thought weren't going to disappear did, right before my every eyes. How the Hell could he be acting so calmly?

"I know," He said, holding me closer. "But right now, you need to rest." He said calmly. I stared up at him in shock, how could he say that? He should be grieving too!

"Kakashi-"

"If you talk any louder you'll wake those two up." He said, and I looked over my shoulder to see Itachi and Sasuke, along with his parents, all cuddled up nearby. Further back, I could see even more people, all curled up and sleeping with their families, or what was left of them. I swallowed heavily, before nodding slowly. Kakashi gripped me tighter then, and I laid down against him despite the flames.

"Not everyone is loud like you Kyou," He began, his voice drifting into a softer, sadder tone. "Everyone has their own way of grieving." He said, the end almost being cut off as he tried to keep his voice steady. I realized then that, despite my speech, Kakashi had probably been grieving before I even woke up. With a sniffle, and small tears rolling down my cheeks, I wrapped my arms around his trembling chest. It might be wrong to say, but while Kakashi held me, and I held him, I felt a bit calmer.

We both cried silently through the night.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Okay, so I was thinking for a very long time on how to spin this and not make it mary sue, but trust me, you'll understand why it's done this way in the next chapter. I'm trying so hard not to make Yuu a sue (hehe) but it's getting trickier as she grows up. I really hate characters who do everything right, and characters that do everything wrong, hopefully Yuu is a good mix.  
><strong>

**I was thinking for a bit and realized Yuu really hasn't 'won' any major battles yet, so I figured she should win one major battle in this, of course she isn't beating our favorite scarecrow anytime though!  
><strong>

**So Kakashi wasn't really in this chappy a lot, huh? It's okay though! He's in the next chappy a lot! So do not fret!  
><strong>

**Anyway, I was guestimating how many more chapters there will be of INVINCIBLE, and I figured I may cut it off at about 24 before moving on to the sequel, because I'm debating on making this a trilogy (one for past, one for NARUTO, and one for Shippuuden) though if I'm a complete lazy ass I may only make it 22. That means 4 or 5 more chapters guys!  
><strong>

**So we still have one chapter of rest, and 3/4 chappys before the actual story line begins!  
><strong>

**Sooo... what didja think?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	21. The Things We Dare Not Speak Of

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty<br>**__

__"The Things We Dare Not Speak Of"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>"Obito..."<p>

It was so cold tonight, it felt like mid-December, not October. Or maybe it was because I was still in a hospital gown, wrapped from head to toe despite not needing it.

My home in Konoha, it was completely destroyed. Shattered beyond recognition, along with the rest of that side street. Most major buildings were still intact, so most of the homeless went to them for shelter. We still had an abundance of food and clean water, it was the elements that might kill us first. There was a limited amount of room we could have in each building though, and I had gotten the last spot inside the academy.

Part of me thought, at the time, things were beginning to look up. I was given a blanket, a bottle of water, and some food. Kakashi wasn't with me anymore, he and all able bodied Shinobi were asked to come to meet with the Hokage. The Third had asked an ANBU member to call the meeting, but when I followed, he specifically told me the Third wished for me to rest and relax a bit more. Maybe he understood the strain of the Kyuubi's chakra more than I first thought, because right now I really needed a break.

Even the cave where we had been staying was filled up now. Families were still cramped together, but we could manage now that we were spaced a bit more. I was going to go and lie down for some rest, when my eyes flickered to a young couple at the doorway. They weren't being let in, and I knew why, there wasn't anymore room, not even the slightest. Looking down, I noticed the woman was heavily pregnant, and something lurched in me.

I gave them my food, my blanket, my water, and my space. They thanked me graciously, and I smiled before walking out the door. My footsteps lead me through the ruins of Konoha, out the gates, and to the memorial stone. It had been far enough away from the attack that it wasn't damaged, and so I found Obito's name, before sitting down.

Shortly after, it began to rain.

"Obito..." I called again, feeling my own eyes water. "Everyone keeps on dying, why?" At that moment, I realized, I wasn't just in pain from the Kyuubi, I was scared. Something kept on pulling at me, telling me I had made a huge mistake somewhere, but what was it?

Becoming a ninja, that had to be it.

Everything began when I became one, when I met Hatake, dammit why did this have to happen to me?

Then I shook my head- why think like that? Am I a child that needs to be coddled? No, I'm a Kunoichi, I have to take the good and the bad in stride, no 'why me' business!

Easier said that done though.

I sighed, before looking up to the sky, tears finally falling down my face as I let the rain consume me. It had to have been hours, yet the pain from the loss of my friends and the gain of the Kyuubi had me crying inside and out. Looking tot he sky, I imagined seeing Obito's face, I imagined his hands gracing my jaw with feather light touches. If I sat still enough, it was almost as though I could feel it for real.

_"Yuu-chan!"_

Obito...

"_If you sit out here, you'll turn to ice._"

I didn't move at first when I heard his voice, I was enjoying my memories for once, imagining Obito holding me, gently caressing my face. Then something really was holding me, I didn't want to open my eyes though, in case it was all just a dream. Part of me wished that, all that time ago, I had told Obito how I really felt, when he was living and breathing, holding my hand and smiling at me. That smile, God I would kill to see that smile again.

"Obito..." I whispered while my hands began reaching for something, anything really. They shakily grabbed cloth, and I pulled myself closer, my body trembling as I did so. Damn it was cold outside, and this person was so warm. I curled into them, and sighed happily when I felt their body heat rub off on me. Obito, is that you? Is this all just a fantasy? I could happily die right here and now if it were real.

"_Yuu-_"

"I love you." I said, cutting him off, oh God Obito, I wish I could say more, if I could, I would tell you just what you mean to me. I curled into him even more, my cheek resting on his shoulder, I tried to breathe in his scent, but the rain washed everything away. When there was no reply, I realized I must be dreaming, there was no other way to explain it really. Still, I wanted it to be real, I wanted it to _feel_ real too.

Reaching out, my hand came into contact with hair, wild hair that couldn't be tamed. I pulled on the back of his head, and gently guided his mouth to mine. It felt like time stopped for a moment, nothing but the rain falling on my face could be felt, or the soft touch of somethign against mine.

Strange, his lips felt like fabric.

I didn't think about it for long though, I didn't want to, I just wanted him, I wanted my Obito back. We separated, and I felt a bit happier when he rest his head against mine.

"Come back to me." I whimpered as the final tears fell before everything vanished from my mind.

* * *

><p>"Shii-chan, you really need to wake up soon."<p>

I recognized the little voice immediately, my head just kept on spinning as I tried to focus on the roof of the building. Wait, when did I get here? Last I checked I was in the training grounds by the Memorial Stone. Itachi came into my view, his face smiling as he brushed a few stray bangs from my eyes. I smiled back, instantly warmed by his presence.

"Itachi, where am I?" I asked, trying to look around, but the room kept on inverting everytime I tried. So I resulted in waiting for Itachi to speak.

"You're in the Hokage's Tower Shii-chan, the rest of my clan is here too." He said softly, and out of surprise, I tried to sit up and see everybody. I wish I hadn't, partly because it made me extremely dizzy, but another part because I saw that everybody was staring at me.

No, they were just staring at me.

The were full on glaring.

Then I felt it, the hatred and malice that these people were showing me, it multiplied tenfold when the Kyuubi's chakra began to stir.  
>These people, they hated not just me, but the thing that was housed inside of me, the thing that had ruined lives and tormented us. They hated me just by association.<p>

"Hate them."

It was just a simple command, but I felt it strike something inside of me, somethign I hadn't considered before. How did they know though? When did they find out?

"You can hate them too."

Before I could even contemplate that, somebody grabbed my shoulder and slammed me down onto the bed. I winced at the contact, yelped at the surprise, and growled out of annoyance when I stared up at a particular ANBU member.

"Kakashi! What was that for?" I cried out, the room spinning out of control as I tried to keep it steady.

"If you don't lay down and rest I'll have to throw you back out in the rain Kyou, maybe getting you a bit sicker will help that damaged brain of yours." He said sharply, making me frown. So he was the one who dragged me away from Obito, uh? Jackass.

"Enough you two," The Third Hokage said as he approached. I didn't bother looking over, it would just send to world spiraling again anyway. "I think it best you all leave for a while, I would like to speak to Yuushima alone."

It was then that my eyes drifted to the multiple glares, all of them watching me as they left the room, Kakashi was looking at me too, but I dared not to see his face either. Itachi smiled at me one last time, but this time I saw it, his smile was strained, fake and intense in a way that I didn't recognize.

Once everybody left, the Third took a drag on his pipe before sitting down before me, I just stared at the ceiling, those eyes circling inside my head.

"Are you going to look at me like that too?" I asked, my voice hoarse as I did so. The Hokage huffed as though I were asking a stupid question.

"You should know Yuushima, I knew about Kushina being a jinchuuriki all along. I never treated her any different, why would I treat you different?"

"Because they do, because if one person does it, everybody seems to need to do it too." I replied flatly, just waiting for the guilt, the pain to consume me.

"Yuushima, don't be silly. However, we do need to get down to business," He took a drag of his pipe before he continued. "Originally, I was under the assumption that Naruto was the only vessel of the Kyuubi, and thus I told the village we shall not speak of this to other generations. What I didn't know, was that you too have become the vessel of the Kyuubi, that is until I myself saw the seal."

It was silent for a bit, and the only thing I did was stare up at the ceiling of one of the many offices inside the Hokage's building. If I listened close enough I could hear the patter of rain, it was still raining? How much longer would it last? The Third sighed beside me.

"I had to let the villagers know, Yuushima. Forgive me, but it is my duty as the leader of the village to keep all well informed."

"I'll take it all." I said softly, my head felt like little needles were pushing into my skull. It clouded my senses a little bit.

"Beg pardon?"

"I'll shoulder all the accusations, Hokage, say I'm the only vessel." Looking over to him, I realized he was curious about my decision, so I explained.

"Kushina and Minato were like family, like my parents, this child is the last thing I have of them, and I know they would never want that hatred to be put on him. So as a last farewell, I will take care of Naruto, I will take all of the blame." I said, trying to sit up and slowly succeeding.

The Hokage took a drag on his pipe, before shaking his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that." My eyes widened.

"But I-"

"Shouldering such a burden on your own is not an easy task Yuushima, which is why I have told the entire village to never speak of the Kyuubi in relation to either you or Naruto, I cannot take back what I have already said, but I will try to make it easier in the future."

I sighed before looking down at my lap. My knuckles were white from gripping the sheets so tightly.

"And Naruto? What will happen to him? Minato's enemies will surely come after him."

"Naruto will grow up in the orphanage until he is capable of living on his own, and he will take the surname Uzumaki so as to not show any attachment to Minato Namikaze. I believe this will deter most of his enemies."

Putting him in an orphanage, hiding his heritage. I knew the Third was only doing this for his protection, but he couldn't possibly think that Naruto would grow up normally and healthily. From the way they looked at me, I knew Naruto wouldn't get any better treatment. The kid would be shunned and ignored in society, but what could I do? It's not like I have any real experience with kids, I didn't even know the basics on how to take care of a child! I've only held and bottle fed one!

I took a shaky breath, before letting it out with a nod.

"If that's what's best for him."

The Hokage smiled at me, though it was a little grim. Only time would tell how everything would play out now.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the incident.<p>

I think I'm slowly going insane.

He talks to me every night, threatening to harm me if I close my eyes, and even when I'm so tired I ignore him, he captures my dreams and shows me horrific nightmares. Most of them are about how he slowly claws the skin and flesh from my body, wringing my intestines around my neck and hanging me as he swings me around, but then some of them are about my friends, and afterwards I can't even comprehend when I'm sleeping or when I'm awake.

Nobody has talked to me, despite the Hokage insisting they would. When I walked into a store, it went dead silent, everybody stopped to glare at me. They still served me, but otherwise acted like I had the plague. I had gone to the Uchiha Compound on more than one occasion, it was currently being rebuilt but was more or less stable to live in.

They slammed the gates in my face, twice.

I decided not to come back for a while, maybe it's because I looked like the walking dead that everybody looked at me with such eyes. Shaking my head, I decided to take a walk around the training grounds. Suo, Aki, and Hiroi-sensei were all sent out immediately on missions the moment dawn broke on the first morning, and I hadn't heard from them since.

Probably the thing that really hurt was Kakashi, I mean it hurt that Akari and Ryuga were ignoring me, but Itachi was probably being forced back by his parents (at least that's what I told myself), but Kakashi full out ignored my existence. Maybe he blamed me for their deaths, or maybe he hated the thing inside of me, or maybe it was because he was trying to keep Rin away in case I blew a gasket, either way, he full on pretended I never existed.

It was probably two days after I woke up, I can't quite remember how long ago, it seems trivial now, anyway- I had seen him walking through a crowd with another Shinobi I didn't know, Rin glued to his side as well. I just wanted to ask whether he'd seen Suo or Aki (at the time I had no clue where they were) and called out to him.

The look he gave me could freeze Hell over.

I'd never seen someone look at me like that, even when we were fighting, Kakashi never looked at me that way. Rin then looked to him and said something, the other ninja laughed while saying something else. Then Rin frowned at me, the look of hatred in her eyes as well.

Not knowing what to do, I stopped advancing on them and quirked a brow. I called again, this time a little shaky, and Kakashi did something I didn't think he would do.

He walked up to me...

...And right passed me...

Without even sparing me another glance.

I was stunned at first, and just stood there as the trio passed, but then I turned around and tried to follow, but then I saw them again. All those eyes, they were staring at me from all different angles. It felt like the world was collapsing in on me, and the only look I could see was that cold hearted glare.

Eyes, everywhere, watching my every move.

It made me want to vomit.

After that encounter, Kakashi too avoided me like the plague, and I began to wonder (and worry) what Naruto's future might become, if this was mine now, where would he stand? I paled at the thought, but refused to give in. Day after day I tried to find him, and confront him. The Third realized my antics, and stated that since I wasn't resting like he had hoped, sent me on a few solo missions that were simple minded but strenuous.

The extra push of the missions would only make me dread coming home, never had I thought I would fear my own village. Is this what Kushina dealt with? How did I not see?

I was on my way back to the village when the first wave hit. It was fear, anxiety, pain, all of these things mixed into one. I had to stop and hold onto a tree branch as my head felt like it was splitting open. These weren't my emotions, I had never felt them to such an extreme. There was a voice, soft but scared, in the back of my mind then. The cry was a baby, and right then I realized what it was.

Naruto.

* * *

><p>She was standing in the middle of the room when I got there, but I don't think she heard me slink inside.<p>

The nurse was holding Naruto, her hand extended above his throat. She was utterly shaking when she dropped her hand to her side, crying and begging for somebody to forgive her attempts. I swallowed thickly, but after a few moments the woman put the youngster back into his crib.

When I was certain she wasn't going to hurt him, I warped out of the orphanage and headed to the Hokage tower to complete my mission statement.

The days after that were boring and restless. I spent a lot of time by the memorial stone, because nobody gave me glares there, no sign of Kakashi either. I think it was probably four days after my last mission that I found him. He was walking through the training grounds with the same two people clinging to him again. I would've rolled my eyes and mocked him, but I didn't even have the energy for that anymore.

"Kakashi!" I called, I didn't want to fight anymore, just ask to confirm what it was he hated about me so much. "Oi I know you can hear me Hatake!" I had called as I ran after him. Honestly, when had I gotten so slow? It was like he was walking faster than I could sprint! Then again, I hadn't slept in forever now.

"Nobody talks to Kakashi-sempai, especially not you!" The guy grunted as he pushed his foot deeper into my skull as it slid through the dirt.

Just when I was about to touch his shoulder, the guy to his right grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. I ate dirt, and pretty much took it without complaint. I probably could've sent him flying, I probably could've snapped his back like a twig, but in all honesty, it felt like I had three tons dragging me down without the brat sitting on my spine.

Each touch made me want to cry out, each pinch from him grabbing too hard made me want to kick and swear my head off, but all of it stopped when I heard him speak.

"Kira, get off of her," Kakashi began. My eyes were slightly wide, was he going to stand up for me? Was he going to be on my side? The guy lessened his pressure, but didn't move. "There's no point, when it's trash like her."

...

I'm not even sure why it hurt so much. It's not like Obito or Itachi or Akari or Ryuga said it, and it's not like Kakashi was ever in my top five, so why did it feel like I lost the will to breathe?

Maybe it was because, after all those pathetic attempts from me trying to beat him, he never said something like that with such a tone. He never sounded like he was trying to convince himself I was so far beneath him I wasn't worth it. I mean he'd said something along those lines before, but never with such a tone.

Or perhaps it was because the only constant, the only person that despite my brawls, threats, and bad personality, the only person who hadn't walked away from me since I was three years old, finally did. They had finally had enough with me, and weren't going to deal with me anymore. Maybe it was because now, I realized everything was lost to me entirely.

Kira got off of my back, but I just laid there for a moment. Once everything had caught up to me, the trio had already gone. Not once in that whole time had he even looked at me once.

Kakashi, was I really that worthless all along?

_**"Hate them."**_ The Kyuubi called again. **_"It's so easy to do it."_ **

Hate them?

It wasn't out of the question, but I didn't see the bright side in it. It's not like my hatred would make me feel any better, would it? Then again, you never know until you try.

However, when I went back into the village, and everyone looked at me with those eyes again, I almost lost it. Between the Kyuubi muttering such rich words to me, and the cold glares everybody looked at me with. I saw Itachi in the crowd, and for a moment I perked up, I wonder how hopeless and pitiful I looked right then.

Imagine the look when his Mother turned him and ushered him the other way.

Everything completely _snapped_.

I couldn't take it, not the shouting, or the silence, or the cold glares. I couldn't take any of it. It was like my entire body went rigid and yet was shaking like a leaf at the same time.

My legs acted on their own, and I turned and ran out of the village right then. I ran and ran until my legs felt sore, which wasn't very long. What had happened to my amazing stamina? What about my strange ability to not feel out of breath when taking longer bounds than normal?

It felt like my whole body was covered in sores and open cuts, and each felt like they were fresh with salt poured on them. I collapsed by a tree some hour later, and I full out screamed.

_**Hate them.** _

I could do that.

_**Hate them.** _

It wasn't that hard.

**_Hate them._ **

They will never see me cry.

_**Hate them.**_

I screamed again, but this time, I realized someone else was screaming with me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Kakashi<span>**

It's been a while since I've gone on a solo mission, and I was starting to think of asking for one. Kira and Rin have been my teammates, what with Suo, Aki and Hiroi all teaming up without their final installment, and although they are strong, sometimes I just want to think aloud where nobody is listening.

It's been about a week since Rin last reminded me how much she loved me, and to be honest I was getting tired of hearing it. I wonder how long it was traditional to have a girlfriend before dumping her, and how long could I stay single after that? Hmph, relationships were ridiculous, and to have one at my age? They only got in the way of my career.

At least Rin was still taking her training seriously, even though if I didn't remind her she would slack off every now and then. Kira too took his job seriously, though eh seemed to look up to me and treat me especially well. I didn't like it, that higher end feeling that they tried to feed me. It wasn't my style, I would prefer if he dropped the honorific air already.

I looked around me at the village, it was slowly becoming more like it once was. Although I had never seen the attack, I knew it must've been a force to be reckoned with. Otherwise the seniors would not have barred anybody who was a minor and a Shinobi from participating in the battle. I thought it was pointless, having all of us fight would have been a better call, still the village had pulled through, although many families had been ruined.

My house had been totaled, so I spent my days at Rin's. Her mother, at first, was greatly displeased, especially when the girl kept on sneaking to sleep in my bed, but eventually she succumbed to believing it was simply young love. I'm hoping my home is rebuilt within the month.

The kid keeps on glaring at me, and I'm starting to get pissed off. The Uchiha seem to think they and their Sharingan are all that, clearly they're not if a non-Uchiha can wield it just as good as a pure blood. Still, this kid especially irks me, it's just the way he sets his big beady eyes on me when I walk past the compound. Usually I ignore him and keep walking, but this is the tenth time he's glared at me, so I stopped and glared back.

"What?" I asked, making the weasel glare at me more. You would think somebody just stole his kunai set and shoved it up his ass or something.

"Where's Shii-chan?" He asked just as crisply. The question catches me off guard for a moment, but I settle in and glare a bit more. How dare he remind me, I've been trying so hard to forget.

The day that girl met me was when the Hell started. The day before I graduated the academy, she breaks my nose, and exactly one year from that date, my Father... she was like a bad omen to begin with. She started everything, she's the one who made me realize what Obito and I could have been like, she's the one who gets into trouble and ruins my missions, because despite being in the ANBU, without me she can't hold her own because she still lacks experience, and it's because of her that Minato was dead.

I wanted to pinch my nose, but that would interrupt my staring contest with the kid. I suppose blaming that on her wasn't fair, but how could she let them die? How could she let them slip away, while she came out unscathed. Yet she's not unscathed, she's part of the vessel for the Kyuubi. The thing that ruined so many lives, it was only natural for me to hate her, she still had the brat, her friends, she still had lots of people, she could do without me.

Part of me wanted to get as far away from her as I could, because she was a plague to me, she was slowly tearing me at the seams with her constant laughs and stupid attempts at fights, she pissed me off. Yet part of me knew, I couldn't blame her, because it wasn't her fault she was herself. She couldn't help but be linked like that to me, it wasn't like she forced my Father to commit to his fate, or for Obito to save me and Rin from the rocks. It wasn't her fault at all.

Which is why I knew I had to pick a side, and I did. Making it final was hard, pushing her away permanently was probably the hardest thing I had to do in a long time. The girl was too clueless for her own good, sooner or later she would die, adding another body to the count.

Why would that matter to me though?

It shouldn't, but it did, and I hated her even more for that. When I called her trash, I had been hoping she would spring up and keep arguing, to not let go of me, because she was my constant. She was now the only thing I've had beside me since I was five years old. I had wanted her to spring to life and remind me why she had been there so long.

She didn't though, she laid there probably passed when we were already gone. It couldn't have been me that made her lay in the dirt, it wasn't like I had ever been her favorite, but maybe being a constant was a league of it's own. When she just laid there, I just knew I had done something bad, but I never looked back, hoping that haunting feeling would leave me alone.

That girl, I could never figure her out.

"I thought you were her little watch dog, why don't you tell me?" I spat at the Uchiha, he was pissing me off even more. It shouldn't have, but whenever the clueless red head looked at him, smiled at him, my blood would begin to boil. I hated this kid with a passion, and I didn't even know why.

Itachi glared at me some more before frowning.

"My Mom won't let me see her," He thought for a moment, before a worried look came over his face. "Have you seen her?"

So the brat hadn't seen her in a while either? That was actually very strange behavior on the Kyouten's part. She saw the midget almost every day, they had become attached at the hip whenever they could. It wasn't like it was my business anyways though, so I crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow at Itachi.

"No, I haven't."

He nibbled his bottom lip, looking back inside the compound, I could tell he was being watched, otherwise the brat would probably be scouring the country side in search of the Blue Flicker. He was debating something, but then looked at me with such a serious gaze it surprised me for somebody his age, had I ever looked at somebody like that when I was the same year?

"If you see her, please tell her 'I'm sorry, please forgive me.'" Then he slammed the door in my face, making my take half a step back.

"Hey- wait a minute!" Once I realized he wasn't opening up again, I sighed before continuing on my way around Konoha. Damn that kid! I finally got that brat out of my head, and now he had just given her an open invitation to waltz back on in. I thought about what he said for a little bit, and realized the implements.

Yuushima hasn't been seen by Itachi or myself for around a week now, her friends and sensei were all on missions, who had seen her then? After the Hokage had made the announcement about her being one of the two containers, Hell had broken loose. Everybody questioned her stability and whether she could handle it, and after being reassured, they questioned whether letting her out of confinement would be safe.

They were treating her like an animal, how come I didn't think of it that way earlier?

A hawk flew over my head, and I realized I had been summoned to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

><p>Inside said building, the Third sat behind his desk, looking rather troubled as he ushered a distressed woman out of the room, leaving the two of us completely alone. It was silent for a moment, before the man sighed and looked up at me from under his hat. His fingers were laced together, supporting his chin, his pipe hanging from his mouth precariously as he spoke.<p>

"Kakashi Hatake, I trust you have a vague idea as to why you are here, correct?"

I nodded, somehow feeling this was going down a different road than as per the norm.

"A mission I presume?" I asked, though was surprised when he gave a wry smirk.

"If you can call it that," He said, before leaning back and taking a drag of his pipe. "This is a peculiar mission, do you think you are up for it Kakashi?" The Third asked, and I wondered why now of all times he was questioning my tenacity.

"Of course Lord Hokage, what is it?"

"I chose you specifically because of your close connections with Yuushima Kyouten," I winced inwardly, not enjoying the path I was now heading down. "You seen about a week ago, she went missing. Yuushima is a strong girl, I figured letting her roam would do her some good, it might help her cope."

Cope? With what? What was so difficult about her situation? She and I had lost Minato, but countless lives had been lost from the Kyuubi, how much different was she from everybody else?

"From the look on your face, you are confused." The Hokage said bluntly, so I simply nodded. "You and Kyouten both lost your Sensei, the village itself losing countless lives to the Kyuubi attack, ultimately the one hated the most is the Kyuubi, but Kakashi, who is one of it's containers?"

It's container? They hated Kyou just because she was the container of the Kyuubi? Now I see, it's not just the burden of her losses that swarm her...

"Having no family in Konoha and no friends to lean against, Yuushima was probably feeling lonely, I figured if she got out and took her anger and pain out on some trees, she might come back to her senses and relax a little bit. At least, I had hoped so."

"What happened, Lord Hokage?" I asked the question, but dreaded the answer. Kyou wasn't so weak as to- no, she and my Father are two separate beings! She isn't so stupid as to- no, she's not dirt, she's not stupid, she's not so- so _weak_!

"Well, she did return," He said, and I silently let out a breath. "But I'm afraid her mental health hasn't gotten any better."

Her mental health? How far gone was she? She looked ill the last time I had seen her, but I figured it must've been her body coping with the Kyuubi's chakra, not her coping with her actual environment.

Kyou you fool, what have you done to yourself now?

"Being one part of the Kyuubi's container, I found out she is naturally drawn to the other, Kushina's son." I didn't miss how he evaded saying Minato, even though we both knew the truth. "Yuushima seems to know what Naruto is feeling, the nurse from the orphanage came in a short while ago explaining that Naruto was crying, and Yuushima separated the nurse and anybody else in that room from him."

There was a long, pregnant pause after that, and I knew what was coming before he even asked, the beginning of a migraine already emerging.

"Kakashi, please go and settle her down. I fear that if she does become angry, the Kyuubi's chakra will seep forth and I will be forced by the Elders to contain them both in isolation."

I'm not the one he should be asking to do this sort of thing, Kyou and I, we have nothing to do with each other anymore. Yet if I refuse this, that stupid, smiling, goofy, ridiculous brat is going to be locked up for the rest of her miserable life.

I couldn't refuse.

* * *

><p>When I got into the Orphanage, when I saw the looks on all of the children's faces, I knew it was pretty bad. A woman showed me the way, and after warning me twice that Kyou was the Kyuubi's part jinchuuriki, she left to bring all the children outside. Was this what they turned her into? A wild animal compared to the honorable ANBU she had been just months before? Would I have been reduced the same way?<p>

How pitiful we've all become.

Yet when I opened the door, I couldn't escape the overwhelming guilt that spread over me. After dodging a precise kunai, I got a good view of her in the far corner of the room.

Kyou was knelt there, in front of the quiet Naruto's crib. She was so pale, she made my hair look colorful. Her once blindingly bright green eyes had dulled so something murky and vague, her blood red hair now a mess of black due to grease and sweat. Her body was the worst, she was wearing some raggedy old red shirt that went down to her thighs, but it was so big on her now frail frame that it looked awful. Her arms were so tiny, the whites of her knuckles showing how hard she was gripping her kunai. Her cheek bones looked sunken and hollow, her bloodshot eyes glaring at me from a hole they had sunken into.

"Stay away."

Even her voice sounded like she had eaten nails.

I stood there for a moment, taking her in, is this what she had become? I tried to recall a single time I had seen her look this bad, not even after our battle had she looked so sickly. Slowly, I took a step towards her, but she tensed and growled at me, actually growling.

"Kyou-"

"I said stay away!" She seethed, trying to remain quiet so as to not wake the child. "You want to take him from me, is that it?"

"Kyou, I just-"

"Well you can't have him! He's all I've got, and I refuse to let him go!" She hissed, and I watched her. All she's got? What happened to the abundance of friends I'd last seen around her? What happened to the joyful group she had built up around her as an emotional defense? Where the Hell did everybody go? Slowly, I held both my hands up in defense as I snuck as slowly as possible closer to her.

"I'm not going to take him from you Kyou, I'm here for you." I said as slowly as I could, my eyes not leaving hers. They dimmed even more, before this emotion I had never seen glazed them over. Shakily, she brought both of her hands towards her head, and I saw then that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Oh God no, please Kakashi, just leave. No more, don't say it anymore!" My eyes narrowed slightly as I watched her tremble. I thought about that time she went to fight Tayuusha, I probably was shaking like a leaf at some point too, and when I thought I had killed her from my Raikiri- I had to fight the urge to panic when I saw her slumped form on the ground.

Her eyes snapped to mine, and then she curled in.

"Don't look at me like that!" She cried, making em furrow my brow. "You all think you're better, you all think I'm worthless, but I know I'm not! So please! Don't treat me like I'm trash!" She was actually sobbing now, a strange mangled look on her face and in her voice. I swallowed heavily, my own heart racing.

Kyou...

What have we done to you?

"Don't look at me with those eyes!" This time she really did scream, and I faintly felt surprised the baby hadn't awoken before it flitted away, Kyou began to pound on the floor like it would show her an escape tunnel.

I looked at the sobbing mess before me with a strange emotion swelling in me, I hadn't felt it since Obito's death. Regret, I was regretting my decisions. Maybe it wasn't Kyou that was the omen, maybe it was all something else that was ruining everything.

Maybe it was me.

I thought about the girl, the one that was passionate and not afraid to go under pressure to prove herself.

I thought about the girl that always tried to smile, the one that laughed at and with me and treated me like an equal, not a superior or inferior.

I thought about the girl that loved cheesy romance and pornographic novels, who loved to sit with me as we both laughed about the storyline and gawked at the good parts.

I thought about the girl who continuously surprised me each day how much she had grown from the small child chasing after me hopelessly.

I thought about the girl who had been by my side since I was so small, silently holding my hand as I held hers through all of the pain and hardships, the girl who stood by me even after I had let her lover die.

]I thought about the girl who never forgot her friends, who aspired to be someone they were proud of, yet made her own decisions based on her opinions.

I thought of the girl who I respected unconditionally, the one I had been afraid to let go of.

All of those things, was not this person.

Kyou...what have I done?

Itachi had told me, if I ever saw her, to say those simple words, yet nothing would come out of my mouth as I closed the gap between us. She cursed and screamed a wriggled, but I knew if she really didn't want me touching her, I'd be against the wall in seconds. Or maybe she hadn't the energy to fight anymore. Either way, she soon stopped writhing in my arms as I held her against me.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me, Kyou."

Just like that, she completely stilled in my arms, the only movement she made was her soft wails as she cried. It would be the second time I've ever seen her cry, the first where she was the only one worry of it.

I wasn't sure whether I said it for the brat, or if it was me, but either way, I think she needed to hear it. She needed to know, she needed to see. The only way there are shadows are if you're close to a light. Just turn around Kyou, you're almost there.

"Kakashi," She cried out, trembling in my arms. "Please, please don't lie to me."

That night in the rain, by the Memorial Stone when I had found her, drenched and ill (had she ever recovered from it?), I thought she would die in my arms. My mind said to hurry to the temporary medical station set up inside the Hokage's Building, yet when she had said those three simple words, why did it feel so good to hear them, yet so bad to know they weren't for me?

When she had kissed me, it had set everything spiraling, even if she didn't know it. Rin was there with me, watching as I just stood there with her in my arms and let her kiss me. I didn't know what to do, I found myself wanting to kiss her back, but Rin was standing there, ruining that desire.

It only fueled the flame of their hatred of one another, I doubt they would ever even be on simple terms in this lifetime. No, knowing Kyou she'd rather marry a complete stranger before she did that. The girl in my arms was shaking more and more as the silence drove on.

"I'm not lying." I said, sincerely for once, I don't think I could lie to her anymore, at least not right now. She gripped the front of my shirt, her tremors slowing down.

"I tried to hate you all, but it wasn't worth it, it didn't shoulder the pain. Kakashi," She held me back, gripping the life out of me, but I stayed strong. "Don't leave me. I beg of you, don't ever turn your back on me."

I held her back, squeezing her just as hard, my breath caught in my throat when she looked up to me. Her glossy green eyes had regained some of their scope, though nothing like the never ending glow of her usual gaze. My mind wandered back to that night, wondering what would've happened if Rin wasn't there, and I found myself leaning towards her. At the last minute, I changed my mind, I couldn't let her know, so I leaned my body around her, curling her into me more.

"Kyou, I don't think I can even if I wanted to."

She smiled, nuzzling her head into my collar.

"I forgive you, y'know, you are my best friend." She whispered.

Oh how I wanted to tell her, I wanted her to know that if I turned my back on her again, I might just fall apart too, that I liked it when she chased after me, gaining on me, reading those stupid stories and sitting with me as we talked about things Rin was too shy to even imagine. I wanted her to know that each time she smiled at anybody else I got jealous, but when she smiled at me the world got a bit brighter, that when she did hold my hand it fit better than Rin's, that she was the only constant I had, and the only one I ever wanted to have.

Oh how I wished I could say those words to her.

Yet these are the things I dare not speak of.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Wow, ummm, thanks to those who reviewed but uh...two reviews...?  
><strong>

**Crickets...I think I hear crickets...  
><strong>

**Anyway!  
><strong>

**Sooooo this chapter is special because- BAM Kakashi's POV is here! I figured I could make this a more swirly emotion chapter to really push them along because let's face it, they both need a shove ;P Hope it isn't too jumpy with emotions, IDK where I pulled allt hese words from, I was just sitting here thinking I had about 3,000, when I actually have about 7 or 8...go figure...  
><strong>

**So! I was originally going to make this a two part thing, but figured if I couldn't write it, what makes me think you guys could handle reading it without getting bored? Exactly!  
><strong>

**So I hope I kept Kakashi in character...though I think he's kind of OOC. Meh, he's in love, he can be OOC. XD  
><strong>

**...Fanart anybody? ...It's the last hand full of chapters...?  
><strong>

**Sooo... what didja think?  
><strong>

**Okay, we've got 1 chapter to figure out what happens with Kyou and Naruto...this will probably be like the other very long chapter with all the time skips, just to make it better to read. Then we have 1 chapter of Kyou and how she's doing with the villagers looking down on her and Naruto, and then we have one more biiiiiig part of the story to cover, and then the final chapter!  
><strong>

**Anybody know what the big chapter is? Cuz it's kind of obvious, or is it? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	22. Eight Years of Good Luck PART 1

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty One<br>**__

__"Eight Years of Good Luck PART 1"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight Years Later<strong>_

_It's been especially quiet lately. _

_I peaked my head out the make-shift door, and awaited a noise. Soft snoring greeted my ears, but otherwise nothing did. Curling back into my small room, I laid down on my bed and looked to the ceiling. _

_It felt odd, not having to bend over backwards for one reason or another. Stretching, yawning, I smacked something from the side of the bed. Pausing, I reached down to grab it, and looked mildly surprised at what I found. _

_My diary, a replacement to the one I had bought when all this calamity began, the day I turned thirteen. Kakashi had said I should find an outlet for stress, and this is what I came up with. Hmph, how the times have changed. Flipping over to page one, I found a pen and began to rewrite my adventures to pass the time. _

* * *

><p><strong>Year One<strong>

The most frustrating year in existence. This is when everything just folded from underneath me. In the middle of winter I was without a home, I became a part container to the Kyuubi, I was paranoid about someone harming Naruto, and I was shunned by almost the entire village.

You probably want to pity me, well don't. A lot of good things happened that year too. After my little meltdown, the Hokage finally gave in to my begging to raise Naruto. At first even I thought it would be fruitless, and in fact the first two weeks were. The Third was kind enough to give us a small one room apartment, but then after trying to understand a tip book on how to raise kids, I realized that being a kid I had no clue what to do.

Just when all hope seemed lost, I had received a knock on my door. Naruto was down for a nap, I hadn't slept in forever in fear that he would wake and I wouldn't, and when I answered the door I think I looked like I was still dead what with my meltdown happening before this.

My eyes, however, widened in absolute shock at what I saw.

Akari and Ryuga...were smiling back at me sadly. The woman looked upset about something, the tall gruff man seemed depressed too. It was deathly quiet for a moment, until I awkwardly opened my mouth.

"Uh...hi..."

Then the woman sprung forward and buried me against her taller form. Tears sprung from her eyes, and for a second I thought she would crush me in her arms.

"I'm so sorry! We're sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Oh Shima, we thought you'd be alright, we thought you were okay!"

"C-Can't breathe!" I cried, and only squeaked when Ryuga clambered over and squashed me into a pile of goo, saying the same things that Akari did.

"Shii-chan," They both let go when the small voice caught my attention. The stepped aside, and there he was. The adorable brotherly Uchiha I had come to hold so dear. He stood in the door frame, shyly giving me a side glance as he wrung his hands. "I didn't forget you, Shii-chan."

By the time he had finished muttering, I had clasped both my arms around him. He did the same, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"I missed you." I said, holding him firmly. He smiled, and did the same back.

"I missed you too Shii-chan."

From there Akari and Ryuga criticized my ability to raise a child and my choices thus far, but between Itachi and myself running around to find things and Akari setting it up and Ryuga making a giant pot of soup, we were done before Naruto went down for his third nap.

The sun was going down, so the adults had to usher Itachi back before his parents knew he was hanging around me, but Akari had given me a long list of helpful tips (She took one look at the book and tossed it in the trash...there goes more money down the drain...) that she demanded I follow.

From then on I saw them all at least once a week, though Itachi would sometimes sneak out of his house in the wee hours just to hang out with me. At first I tried the motherly approach, but after he did it the seventh time, I had already forgotten. Nine times out of ten he would sleep over and then head off to training when Naruto woke around five. The one out of ten he would sleep like a log for another three hours before cooking breakfast for me.

Year one wasn't so bad actually, my team was always on missions due to the calamity, but those few days they weren't they spent with me, Suo especially loved to coo over Naruto, talking about the head of his clan having a son around the same age. Aki wouldn't admit it, but I could see he had a tender spot for the kid, although Hiroi-sensei made me feel awkward when I held Naruto. He acted like he was wet paper, ready to fall apart.

I had to stop being a ninja temporarily again, because raising a child was a full time thing, which also meant people had to come to me to visit. I admit I did have a cheat though, I could sense Naruto, his emotions, and how he was doing. I could leave the house for an hour to take a walk, and know exactly when to be back because Naruto would start to feel distressed. Maybe that was bad parenting, but I needed a breath of fresh air.

For the most part I kept Naruto in the apartment, but sometimes I took him for short walks too. To pass the time I either slept along with him, walked, ran, ate, or worked out to keep my physique up. Very rarely did I encounter anybody who wanted to see me, and it was very common for all those eyes to glare at me. I had learned not to care, because clearly if I couldn't remember each pair of eyes separately, they shouldn't matter.

Naruto was growing quickly, in just the one month I had been with him, he seemed to recognize my voice and seemed chipper when I spoke to him. I tried to keep from making stupid sounds, but sometimes I couldn't resist. His arms would jerk around a lot, and he liked to try and hold onto my kimono (lets face it, ninja gear it useless right now at least I'm smart enough to wear a dark purple one) but usually failed terribly.

I didn't see much of Kakashi since that night, but did see glimpses of him now and then. He had given me back my necklace with dried blood, he said it was so I wouldn't jump out at him randomly, but I wondered if it was a safety issue on missions too. If he were to be caught, perhaps my warping jutsu would be analyzed through my blood? I dunno anymore.

He always wanted to know if I was alright, whether I needed anything. At first I thought of asking Kakashi for help with Naruto, but realized this was my choice, I shouldn't burden him. He already did so much for me. I hope the Hatake realizes now, I need him. He's my only constant and I refuse to let go of him.

The Jounin was hanging with that Kira and Rin most times I saw him. The asshole tried to fight me again, and still Kakashi did not protect me, but I guess he knew. He seemed to tense a little bit, but when Kira tried to pin me, I grabbed his arm and literally _threw_ him as far as I could. Kakashi gave a small sigh and muttered somethign about women and their moods before asking how I was doing. Rin was still latched to his arm, but I just laughed and rolled my eyes at her before speaking to the hedgehog.

I didn't see much of any of them this past week, what with them being on mission and me raising Naruto. It wasn't until New Years that anything changed. Akari and Ryuga both came over, and ushered me out of the apartment. They told me to stay out for 24 hours, to do anything I wanted, while they watched Naruto. I sighed before giving in and heading to the memorial stone.

About four hours was spent there, talking about the good and the bad to Obito, when I ran out of things to say I said goodbye before taking a walk through Konoha. It was rather cold, and I had forgotten about the change in weather mostly, but now I was beginning to freeze. Still, I paled at the thought of an angry Akari. That in itself was scarier than anything else I could find out in the cold.

After another hour of walking around freezing my ass off, I found a certain someone sitting on the Hokage's faces. It shouldn't be surprising that I wound up here, Obito and I always went here before, but to find the Hatake here? That was a treat.

I sat down next to him, and he looked over casually.

"Hey." I said.

"How's it going?" He asked. I smiled, curling in a little bit more.

"It's been good, how are the missions?" He shrugged, and it was only then that I noticed he had a thick quilt wrapped around him. I began to glare, which he noticed and looked at me with mild surprise.

"What?" He asked again, to which I shrunk a bit.

"Well, aren't you going to offer your blanket to me? It would be the manly thing to do." I said, to which his eyes narrowed.

"Shame I don't feel like being chivalrous." He said with suspicion. The next thing that came out of my mouth, I don't know why I said it, it just had been going through my head for a long time.

"Obito would've shared." I said dully. Kakashi looked to me, and his eyes narrowed.

"Too bad I'm not Obito."

That thought had been circling my head since that night, but I had no idea why. If only Kakashi were Obito, why did I want that so bad? Why did it ache when he said that? I still don't understand completely, or maybe I'm just too dense for my own brain to handle. Either way, I shrugged it off.

"Good answer." I said, before proceeding to tug the blanket from his shoulders. He was going to complain, I just knew it, but when I shuffled onto his lap and closed the blanket around us, he full on glared at me.

"What now?" I asked, exasperated, but I've got to admit he was rather warm.

"I have a girlfriend Kyou," When I gave him a look to continue, he sighed. "And I doubt she'd like this happening twice."

Twice? When did this happen before? Hmmmm, I did sit in his lap while we read Icha Icha, but that was more than twice! What now? Why was he looking all awkward when I stared at him?

"Do you love Rin?" I asked, curling my head to the side a bit and smiling. Kakashi shifted under me, peaking a hand out to scratch his head.

"I dunno."

"Would you be sad if she died?" I asked again, to which he nodded firmly. I smiled, and peaked my own hand out to pat his head.

"Well if you care whether she died, she must be important, which means you really aren't being a very good boyfriend right now. Shame on you letting beautiful women sit in your lap." I teased with a grin. Kakashi glared, his nose almost touching mine. He squinted, as if looking for something miniscule.

"Nope, I can't find any beautiful women here." He said with a depressed sigh. I irked at that, and would've hit him, but that would mean no more warm blanket. If Rin and Kakashi were boyfriend and girlfriend, I wondered what they had done...?

"So as your girlfriend, does miss Rin get the opportunity to see your face?"

He looked away at that, a small tinge of pink appearing on his skin, though it could just be the cold.

"She did?!"

"Not yet, but I was going to show her soon..." He said quietly. I beamed, coming up with a marvelous two year old idea.

"Neh Kakashi, can I be your girlfriend?" I asked, and boy you should've seen his face. Somewhere between mortified and scared would do it justice.

"What?! Why?!" He almost shouted. I laughed and shook my head.

"So I can see your face too!"

Oh boy did he glare.

"NO!"

I laughed, no longer trembling with the cold but now of mirth. These times with Kakashi were always fun, I loved teasing him, he was like the big brother I had missed, only more fun and like an older friend too.

"Aww, well then let's make a deal. If I'm still alive when I turn twenty one, you've got to show me your face." He gave me this very long, hard stare for a second.

"Why only you? What if I die?"

Actually, I had never thought of someone like Kakashi dying young. He was way too crafty and smart for that to happen. I smirked at him, and poked his nose.

"Because, you are a rival, a rival so good nobody can touch him. If I can't beat you, no one can." I said boldly. He stared at me for a moment, this strange feeling welling through me when I looked at his hardened eye. The dawn was rising, so I looked towards it just as Kakashi leaned forward.

The fabric met my cheek, making me feel surprised. I looked back to him, but he too was watching the sun rise. Smiling, I leaned up and kissed his cheek too, an adorable shade of pink resting there. Surely Rin wouldn't mind a friendly kiss on the cheek right? I mean its not like what they share, right? Or was I second guessing it.

"Deal." Was all I heard from him, before I too turned back to the sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Two<strong>

I didn't see much of Kakashi after that again, I think he was avoiding me, though I don't know why. He still asked me how I was when we did see each other, but even if Rin wasn't there he kept his distance.

This year was pretty slow and boring, most of my time was spent with Itachi and Naruto. The eight year old had a thing about me spending all my time with Naruto, and often insisted on sleeping over. Due to an accident with me changing a diaper and Itachi spilling water on the hard wood floor, I crashed in a very un-ninja like fashion into Naruto's crib and broke it.

So while I was slowly repairing it, I shared my little twin bed with Itachi closest to the edge and Naruto against the wall. I tried to sleep on my back so I could hold both of them, but sometimes I curled towards Naruto and Itachi got jealous, or sometimes I curled towards Itachi and Naruto would squish against me so I was afraid to sleep in fear of rolling on him.

Overall Itachi was more of a help than a hindrance. Every time something began to get out of hand, the little guy caught it before it crumbled. I suppose putting up with his attention obsession was just a small thing.

Konoha was no longer in shambles by summer, meaning I got to see my friends more often. Naruto was beginning to grow faster and faster right before my eyes. He was teething now, and was eternally crying at night because of it, but not only that. I watched him take his first sight into my eyes, really looking at me with those bold blue eyes, I watched him roll onto his stomach, take his first crawls. He could walk with my help now, but no more than a few steps.

Itachi seemed pretty upset that he was too big for me to carry him now, and glared at Naruto whenever the kid was in my arms. Still, I don't think I trust anybody more than I do Itachi with Naruto right now, he knew how much the little jinchuuriki meant to me.

When Itachi turned ten, I was very upset we couldn't do much to celebrate. He was going away to the Land of Waves for his Chuunin Exams. I paled at first, but remembered our training. The kid had more heart than even I could muster, he'd do fine. Still, the day of his birthday was the day he had to leave, so I saw him off in the wee hours his team left, hoping they all come back chipper and proud.

That month was extra boring, because Ryuga and Akari couldn't visit, some big meeting of the Uchiha or something, I never really listened. I went for a lot of walks, with and without Naruto then. Suo had been a stand in Jounin for one team and left a week early so they could lolligag their way there, Aki was busy training the Hyuga children for academy entrance exams, and Hiroi-sensei had hit the age where he found a particular woman interesting, thus no longer having much time on his hands. We stilled talked, though I didn't like his choice in women.

Kakashi was hanging around Rin more and more it seemed. The last time we had a severe conversation, New Years, I was thinking he was going to break it off with her, because when I saw he tug him around, I knew he wasn't being Kakashi. I didn't understand why he did it, he didn't look very happy.

Part of me wanted to confront him, so I did. On that very rare day the Akari came alone to babysit, I ventured on out and towards Hatake's house. It was all the way on the other side of the village, close to Rin's (as annoying as that was). I was going to ask him about it, because seeing him unhappy bugged me in ways I couldn't understand, and I was going to ask if he would visit me on my birthday, if we could have a nice long talk to catch up.

I knocked on the door, but no one answered. I knocked a couple more times, before finding it unlocked. There was a strange shuffling sound going on inside, so I figured he might actually be working out or doing something along those lines. So me being me, I pushed the door open and walked inside.

Kakashi's house was small, I had never been inside and only seen in around Kakashi whenever he answered the door. Mostly for me asking him to spar at strange hours. It was pretty plain, and a little messy with Icha Icha books scattered here and there, clothing around the place too.

I took a few steps into what I thought was the living room, and almost tripped on one of his shirts. Growling, I picked it up and snickered to myself. I outta strangle him with this for almost killing me!

Dramatic? Why, yes, yes I am.

My body tensed when I heard this strange, mangled cry coming from one of the rooms down the short hall. Something said to turn around and run like Hell was eating my heels, but another said that if it was Kakashi making such a girlish sound I could be laughing for half a year.

Discretely, I tiptoed into the door frame...

...That's where I stopped.

I've read stories about it for a long time, only recently have I begun to get a mental image of what it's like though, and I must brag a little, I thought I took it pretty smoothly.

This though...seeing two bodies molded and moving in sync... there's not enough material in the world I could read to understand it like seeing it first hand.

At first I just stared, because I was so caught up in shock I didn't register anything for a moment. Then I saw, the short brown hair, the flurry of silver, the strange sounds and warbles that she was making. He was making her do those things. They didn't see me though, and they never would, because the moment everything caught up to me, I ran like my mind first told me to.

I ran as fast as I could, as quietly as I could, back to my house. Akari seemed surprised I had come back so soon, but I managed to usher her out before she could say anything. After checking over Naruto and placing him against the wall with a pillow to stop him from rolling, I flew into the bathroom and ran a hot bath.

The steam came up quickly, blurring the mirror, but not quick enough apparently. I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and wiped my face vigorously.

Why was I crying?

After that night, I decided to spend my birthday with Itachi instead since he would be coming back tomorrow morning. Although part of me thought he should rest, I felt a bit greedy and called him out. He was more than happy to oblige, but maybe that was a bad thing. Naruto seemed to like his new stroller that I bought, and cooed funny garbles at us as Itachi and I sparred lightly. Ever since taking on the Kyuubi, my stamina had shrunk to one tenth of what it used to be. We both weren't really trying, even though I was beginning to work up a sweat as I worked.

Itachi wasn't much better, but he was already fatigue from the exams. I was very proud when he told me he had been promoted to Chuunin, but wasn't very surprised.

When we stopped training, we took a quick dip in the stream before heading back to my house to get a pair of clothes to wear. Ever since Itachi had begun to make a habit of sleeping over, I had saved one drawer of my tall dresser for him, one for Naruto, and two for me. I had to admit, I was beginning to love the length Itachi's hair was becoming. Due to this, I brushed it out and played with it. In exchange Itachi tried to smooth over the snarls of my bloody mess, and surprising it felt kind of...nice.

"Shii-chan, you should take a nap, you look tired."

"Nah, I kind of want to spend time with you Itachi, we won't get as much time now that you're a Chuunin." I said slowly, relaxing as Itachi brushed my hair until it was smooth.

"You know Shii-chan, wearing the same ugly kimono everyday doesn't suite you," I almost irked at him, my kimono was not ugly! "I think we should get you a pretty one."

From there, my day turned upside down. Not only did we buy this really pale blue kimono with white Sakura blossoms and gold lining (I gotta admit, it's so pretty), Itachi went as far to criticize my image in general.

"Most girls your age have make up Shii-chan. I want to see you wear some too." God it was like his word was law, next thing I know, we're picking weird things up, asking for help, and still confused. I actually had to read the directions because Itachi was no help with putting the stuff on.

The first try, Itachi just shook his head, the second, he snickered at me, but then the third try, he blushed this adorable pink and looked at the floor as Naruto garbled at me.

"I think you look pretty without make up Shii-chan," Then he looekd up and smiled softly. "But you look really pretty with it too!"

Although I thought I looked the same in the mirror, I didn't like the heavy feeling of the make up, and so, after much deliberation, I packed it all in my sock drawer, hung the beautiful kimono in my closet, and pretended I never had it.

I didn't look all that pretty even with make up, Rin was so much prettier than I was- Dammit why am I comparing myself to her?!

Kakashi was out on his birthday, probably with Rin, so I left another brand new copy of Icha Icha out in front of his door before forgetting about the Jounin all together.

Fall was amazing this year too though, because Naruto turned one. I was so happy that day, the Third Hokage asked me how everything was going too, and I was up in the clouds joyful.

"See Naruto? Told ya we could make it a whole year...at least I think I did... or was that sarcasm?" I thought out loud. He had been trying to imitate small words every now and then, but never saying any real words. Uzumaki had taken true baby steps just the day before he turned, and I freaked out when I saw him standing on his own in the middle of the room.

I laughed as he tried to say 'sarcasm', but sounded like a bunch of slurs.

"Yup, we made it! You better believe it!"

It was only a few years down the road that I realized what I had done then.

"Beive it!" He said, making my jaw drop. Holy Mother- HE-HE SPOKE!

"Beive it! Beive it!" He said, still sounding warbled, but he still spoke!

Other than that excitement, the rest of fall and winter went by quite quietly actually.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Three<strong>

Okay, maybe quiet isn't the word.

Naruto soon figured out how to walk and talk, and it dawned on him new ways to give me a heart attack. One minute he's sitting and playing with a toy, the next he's reaching for one of my kunais...on the shelf...and it's teetering precariously.

.God.

Screw terrible twos, this kid works fast.

Akari came more often now, probably because I was getting more and more worn down raising the Devil's Apprentice. Itachi was a lot busier ever since he became a Chuunin, in fact people were already talking. The kid was making a name for himself quickly, but the only way we could meet up was at his house now.

At first his parents were very tense when Itachi invited me over, but they soon became less nervous as little Sasuke came out of hiding. I doubt he knew why, but he seemed to feed off his parents emotions pretty good.

Little Sasuke was very much like Itachi, shy, passive, and pretty innocent when it came to just about anything. I liked him a lot, and as summer rolled around, he seemed to like me more too. Year three was the scariest year, simply because all my attention was put on guarding Naruto.

A few times he ran out of the house, and I would find him in a place not safe for little kids. Most of the times I caught him and brought him back without fail, because I put a necklace on him, the one Kakashi returned when I stopped being a ninja, so I could find him. However twice I had been in a fight with a drunk or nasty person.

My protectiveness grew with every escape attempt, so much so that when Itachi came over he would stand guard while I slept, then I would make him breakfast if he hadn't already.

I saw very little of Kakashi and Rin, but when I did they were always together. We would talk casually, but we hadn't truly spoken in a very long while. I knew he was busy, but I was missing my best friend a lot. Itachi seemed to fill that void a bit, but it still felt lacking.

Normally they wouldn't piss me off, but one time Rin saw me, and she seemed extra pissed off that day. She drew Kakashi in and kissed him, right in the middle of public. I simply raised a brow, confused by what she was doing, still I knew she was trying to start a fight with me.

I didn't bite, as much as I wanted to. After seeing those two last year...it wasn't worth it. Somehow I felt betrayed, by myself or him, I'm not sure, I don't even know why I felt this way, so I just did the very mature thing and avoided the problem by avoiding them.

Year one ended with nothing special, other than Kakashi writing a note saying him, Rin, and Kira were going on a mission to the Hidden Rock Village and wouldn't be back for a few months.

Gee, couldn't at least say it to my face?

* * *

><p><strong>Year Four<strong>

I was beginning to get a migraine from all the questions Naruto was asking me, I missed it when he couldn't talk. He still had these roaming obsessions, but this time we had laws.

From 10AM to 6PM, is free time, after or before that is a Hell no! I didn't want him out at all, but Akari explained the only way for Naruto to learn was from experience. Probably the toughest question he asked was why so many people hated us. That one was hard, so I lied to him.

"Naruto, people think that just because we're orphans, they can pick on us, they think we aren't worth anything. So we've got to prove them wrong." I said smoothly. He grinned at me before nodding.

"Alright! Believe it! I'll show them!"

It was only then that I realized I had started that catchphrase.

Crap.

Year four was actually pretty exciting, the Hokage told me to train and get back into shape this year, because next year I'd be back as an ANBU member. So I worked very hard, and trained my ass off with Itachi whenever he could spare it, and I even found Gai in the midst of Konoha. After not seeing him for so long, I momentarily forgot about his antics. That is, until he drenched my shirt with his fucking tears of youth.

Masako too even pitched in every now and then, he apparently retired from being a ninja though, and had went down a new path. He was going to leave in search of his clan, and I had to kind of be surprised. He and Kakashi were the hot shots four years ago, the rookies that were the most promising. To give it all up, I've got major respect for the guy.

I never took Naruto to see the memorial stone, something about it was just too sacred to show for some reason.

Itachi had grown so much now, he was almost as tall as me, and I teased him a lot about that. The eleven year old (as of summer) no longer called me 'Shii-chan', just Shii. He seemed to think it made him sound more grown up, and he often talked about making the Uchiha clan a good, bold clan. I often took a moment to marvel at the young man he was becoming, and felt proud I knew him when he was younger. I'll bet everyone in the whole ninja universe will know of his existence soon.

After my birthday, the Hokage had decided to send me on a test mission with Kakashi and Rin, and that Kira guy I felt was kind of I saw the three of them after not really talking to them for a year, I had to marvel. Rin looked really pretty, I mean really really pretty, and Kakashi- fuck I had to turn away. He wasn't the scrawny kid anymore, he looked like the near seventeen year old he was.

Fucking Gorgeous too.

It was a simple bring this scroll 'here' and head home kind of mission. Well it was way too easy by my standards, or at least it would've been.

We were just along the border of Fire Country, when I sensed something. Kakashi stopped our very silent (and tense due to Rin and I glaring) group when he noticed I wasn't looking at Rin anymore. He looked to me, and I used the Anbu code of hand signs to direct them.

Someone was waiting for us, thirty feet away.

Suddenly there was a huge tremor in the earth. The ground beneath the tree we were waiting on broke apart into a very large sink hole.

I warped away, but when I landed in safety, an Earth Style user came up behind me. They weren't a close range fighter, but they weren't fast either. I pretty much pummeled them. Suddenly more appeared, five of them, so I attacked them too.

Where was everybody?

An explosion and a big dust cloud could be seen about a mile away. I tried to find Kakashi, but he must've been out of my range. I was growing more and more tired, and after the eighth strike went through, I was sure I was seeing stars as blood ran down my face. When I beat the last Earth style user, I swung around to attack a new approaching foe, only to slam on the brakes when I saw Kira.

He and I looked at each other, before another explosion went of in the distance. We raced to it, and what we saw shook me pretty hard.

Rin was trying feebly to get a rock off her leg, but after we helped, it was quite easy. But then I realized it wasn't just her leg trapped. About ten feet below us, was Kakashi's still form. I couldn't make out any breaths, nor could I register any movement whatsoever. Panic filled me as I threw the two people aside and hauled the massive rocks away from him. When I had moved all that I could, I dragged the Jounin out and laid him on the ground.

Rin placed her hands on his chest, but after a few minutes they began trembling. She began to cry, and I growled before pushing her away and listening.

Breathing, but barely. I picked him up, and placed him on my back before looking at the two.

"I'll save him." I murmured, before taking off.

I can save him, I know I can save him, just a little bit longer. It's only a two hour run, it can't be that bad.

Yet by the blood rolling from his mouth down to my shoulder, I knew he didn't have that long. What had happened? How the Hell did he get so injured? Dammit Kakashi! Don't you dare die!

I only had one choice.

Activating my Kanshugan, I focused strongly on Konoha, on my home, on the blood filled necklace Itachi had.

There, I can see it!

I warped us back, that two hour run being obliterated as I landed in the midst of the training grounds. Itachi had been sparring with Shisui, but when he saw me, I knew I looked worse for wear. I felt awful, like a layer of my skin had been peeled back and was being stung by the fresh air.

They didn't waste anytime in trying to get us back to the hospital. I was thankful that Itachi wasn't gone on a mission in all honesty. They took Kakashi to the operating room, and I refused treatment, because something told me that was the last I'd see of him. The last thing I'd say is an awkward hello before he carried out the mission. What the Hell happened anyway?!

Kakashi's too strong to give up, right?! Oh God, please don't!

I waited there for what seemed like forever, and when they brought him to his new room, I didn't leave his side. I was scared and trembling, because even if he was alright, he felt like he had just slipped away from me. Kira came in once, saying Rin was having her leg healed. He said she would be there in an hour, but she wasn't. My blood stained the sheets of the bed during the hour I sat there. Akari would be alright watching Naruto for a bit longer, right?

During the third hour, Rin came in looking groggy. She sat down beside him, and I decided now would be the best time to get wrapped up.

How ironic within the ten minutes I leave to be examined and race back, Kakashi is awake, and holding Rin as she cries into his shoulder. He looks up at me, and he looks kind of sad for some reason. I try to smile at him, but I still felt shaken about that whole incident.

It felt like right then, I had lost him.

I didn't get to see a lot of him after that, Itachi had me on bed rest, since I was pretty cut up too. Naruto enjoyed poking my wounds and making me make funny noises, but overall they were both understanding when it came to sleeping arrangements. I decided, about a week after said mission, that I would sneak out to get fresh air. Itachi slept like a log most of the times, and Naruto couldn't wake up if he wanted to, Akari had done him in good that day.

The smaller child had gotten into my sock drawer, and stolen all of my make up. I snorted softly as I picked it all up and placed it on my vanity. Of course I caught sight of myself in the mirror.

I had changed a little over the years, hips stuck out of my once rectangle frame, along with small breasts and broad shoulders. I unfortunately found out what a period was in the midst of taking Naruto to swim in the river, but it was quite literally all water under the bridge now, however I was blessed with very little acne on my face. I wished I had thicker lashes and lips though, instead of the thin ones I had now.

God why did Rin have to look so pretty? It wasn't fair!

Little by little, I began to apply some make up. Some soft lavender eyeshadow, tons of mascara, and a lot of pink lip gloss later. I didn't need to brush my hair, Itachi did that earlier today, and it was still feather soft, but now that it was unbound it flowed like a waterfall down my back to my hips. Without Obito's goggles on, my shorter bangs came forward and framed my face nicely. I still don't think I'm as pretty as Rin, but I kind of like this look, even if it makes my face feel heavy.

I venture to my dresser, and put away the makeup before grabbing a certain sleeveless shirt I had stolen a while ago. The shirt I had tripped on when I went to Kakashi's house, I had been holding it when I got home (maybe that's why Akari was giving me strange looks) so I washed it and planned to give it back later, only later never came. So I decided to be adventurous by grabbing a clean plain black bra on and underwear, the shirt, and venturing to my bathroom. Putting it all on, I was surprised to find it fit, despite the bandages that were wrapped around me.

The curve of my hips coming out made the shirt stay still, but Kakashi was so big compared to me still that the shirt came down to mid thigh. Deciding that I needed one more thing to complete my game of dress up, and that was the pretty kimono Itachi and I had chosen.

Tying the golden sash loosely around my waist, I pulled on my boots and ventured out the window. I wasn't sure where I was going, or doing for that matter, but it felt important too.

I ventured around Konoha for what felt like hours, stretching my aching limbs, before resting on a roof beside Kakashi's. Something irked inside of my when I saw Rin and Kakashi at his door, the girl kissing his masked face and departing down the street. I tsked silently, you should always walk the girl home Kakashi!

Deciding to surprise him, I rolled the mask of the shirt up to where Kakashi wore it, before leaping over and into the house. I must've hit the bingo book, because I landed right on his bed...and it was messy, and smelly, and sticky...

EW!

I leaped to the ceiling, standing there with my arms crossed. Of course Hatake chooses that time to come in and stare at me. There was a long, pregnant pause as Kakashi sizes up the situation. I couldn't take it much longer, so me being me I break the silence in the worst way possible. Taking a hand, I pointed at his crotch with a scowl.

"You know Kakashi, that stuff is suppose to go inside of her, not all over the bed."

...

He walked right up to the foot of the bed, which happens to be just inches from me, our eyes are level while I'm on the ceiling, and I can see how he keeps his Sharingan eye closed unconsciously.

"Why do you keep coming back at the worst times possible?" Kakashi asked, more to himself I supposed, there was some sort of depression in his voice too.

"Aww, don't miss me?" I asked innocently, before walking over to the edge of the bed and dropping off the ceiling and to the floor. Kakashi had gotten tall, but I wasn't done my growth spurt, so maybe I might not be looking at his jaw again. It was silent again, so I cut it once again.

"Anyway, I came to see how you were doing." I said casually as I pulled my kimono off- God it's hot in this room! That just makes this whole thing worse! I through the clothing on the foot of the bed, the only part not all gunky. Kakashi just keeps on staring at me though, making me fidget a bit on the spot. I start to feel really awkward and go to scratch part of my hair, only Kakashi's hand is grabbing a piece of it.

"So this isn't just a rat's nest." He marveled out loud. I irked when he then proceeded to white his hand off on his shirt as though my hair was greasy.

"Hey hey! I think my hair is silky smooth thank you!" Then he said the same thing I had said on that new years night, I wonder if he was thinking similar things too.

"It's not as smooth as Rin's."

I knew how he wanted me to answer, so I did the exact opposite.

"All of her hair? Or are curtains and drapes not included?"

You should've seen his face, I wanted to laugh so hard.

"Anyway," I continue. "How are you feeling? You had me worried sick." I said, to which Kakashi rolled his one eye and sat down on the bed.

"Awful actually." He said, holding his head in one hand. I placed my hands on my hips and quirked a brow, but before I could question, he spoke.

"You women have so many needs."

At that moment I wanted to kill Rin. Without even thinking about it, I lifted his shirt in the blink of an eye. Before he could stop me, I could see the numerous cuts on his body, he wasn't entirely healed. I looked him in the eye, and I honestly felt so angry.

"That stupid bitch, I'm going to throttle her!" I growled, but before I could leave, Kakashi grabbed my wrist and yanked me back.

"She was sitting there for hours with me Kyou, I had to repay her somehow." He muttered, so I snatched my arm back and backed away, my eyes wide with shock.

"So you _slept_ with her to pay it off? If you're injured Kakashi, you take a break, you don't push yourself for some greedy little whore! And secondly, _I _ was the one who was sitting there for hours! The moment I left the room Rin came in and you woke up. The bitch was sleeping it off. So I don't care what you have to say Kakashi, I hate her!" I shouted, practically tearing the poor guy apart.

Kakashi perked up a bit at that.

"You were the one who was there?" I growled at him for saying that.

"That's not the point! The point is she lied to you! What else is she telling you, huh?"

He looked away, no longer able to look me in the eye. I sighed, and tried to leave again, but this time he yanked me so hard I spun around and crashed into him, making Kakashi sprawl back on the clean part of the bed and me straddling him. My mind flickered to when I saw them, and my face burned for a second before I composed.

"Rin hasn't said anything else." Kakashi leaned up on his elbows. "Besides, even if she did, I'll ask you first." He said before grabbing a handful of my hair again and throwing it over my shoulder.

"But Kakashi I-"

I must've shifted when I spoke, because suddenly his whole body went still. His head curled in and rested on my shoulder. I moved again, nervous fidgeting, and he let out a breath before a hand snaked around my waist. I too gasped when he moved against me.

Is he-uh!

He flipped us over, and I saw something I've never seen in those eyes before. I've never seen such a look before, but for some reason it made my stomach squelch and ache. He thrusted against me one more time, my eyes widening and my body trembling, before he rolled off and looked away from me.

"You need to go." He said slowly, deeply, like he was holding onto a giant boulder from rolling down to crush a house full of kittens...yeah...

"K-Kakashi, what was-" He probably knew I wasn't sure by my stuttering, I didn't stutter nearly as much anymore.

"I said go Kyou, leave right now."

So I gathered my kimono, and I left without a sound. I didn't know what to make of it, when I got home, I figured going to bed would be the best thing, so I did. However my mind seemed to hate me, as the images of Rin and Kakashi in his bed were plaguing me.

Hold on...Rin doesn't have red hair...

Oh God...

It's me.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"Hero"- __Skillet__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Holy Mother EF! SO MANY REVIEWS GUYS! THANKS A MILLION!  
><strong>

**Whew, so I know this was kind of a lot of fluff, but I really want to have another bold and action packed chapter next so I figured all the lighter subjects could be here...but then it got really long so I think that I'm gunna stop it here and put part 2 in tomorrow. Tell me what you think so far! If anybody is ooc or its boring PLEASE let me know! I was gone to a long ass horse show for a while so I might have gotten a bit dull.  
><strong>

**THREE MORE CHAPTERS GUYS!  
><strong>

**So...how many of you will read the sequel?  
><strong>

**Anybody else feel the rising tension for YuuKashi? ^.^  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	23. Eight Years of Good Luck PART 2

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<br>**__

__"Eight Years of Good Luck PART 2"  
><em>_

* * *

><p><strong>Year Five<strong>

This year was probably the worst. It was the quickest, but the most utterly painful one. I would rather not tell you, in fact I want to forget about it entirely, but I don't think I've got much choice, it's affected me so much I can't begin to explain what I feel now.

Kira, Suo, Rin and myself were all sent on a mission in early August. Suo was dubbed an ANBU leader, so we were all perfectly organized and calm.

"If we keep heading south, we should sneak through the land of rivers and into the Land of Wind easily." Suo said, and I had to agree, the last time we went this route my team got through without any major delays. Looking around me, I had to admit we had a pretty stacked team.

An strategist, a long range combatant, and close range combatant, and (begrudgingly) a very good medical ninja. If I was worried about anything, it would be that we were being too harsh on the enemy we were so good.

Yet I should have known cockiness gets you nowhere.

The Hokage had received information about a band of rogue ninja making a disruption in Wind Country, and as recently made friends we decided to help them out. To keep the treaty strong we were asked to disengage in any battle other than the rogues. Unless deadly force was used against us, we were to remain unarmed.

I didn't like the order, we had to go through two borders to get there, but Suo found a way around it, and we soon touched down on Wind Country soil, the second time I had ever been there. Our footsteps were soundless as we made our way through the land, trying to get to the village unnoticed.

It didn't work in our favor though, as with being so touchy about being unseen, we forgot that we may have already been spotted. If it wasn't for their mistake of stepping with my now fifty foot range, we would've been done for. However, the moment I noticed, I alerted Suo.

He looked at me as I leaped next to him, and nodded as my head jerked backwards ever so slightly Suo used the secret signs of the Leaf ANBU to alert the others as well. We continued on for a moment, before all of us scattered in different directions. Someone was trailing me, and slowly gaining. They went from being a shadow, to a full person in my view. They weren't much bigger or heavier than me, but damn were they fast.

Making hand signs, the figure suddenly stopped before lowering their stance. Without looking, I estimated the power and timing of the attack before dodging it with my warping jutsu. I had learned a few new tricks in the past year, and I wasn't about to let them go to waste.

Looking up, I saw that the attack was strange sort of attack. It was a black ball that moved quickly, but as soon as it touched something it expanded before shrinking into nothing. I frowned, what kind of attack was this? Thinking no more, I dodged another attack before landing nearby my target.

He looked no older than Kakashi, with fierce red eyes and strange blood red hair like my own. A strange emotion flitted across his face, like he had achieved pure victory already. Without thinking about it, I began my assault on him. He dodged and moved in rapid succession, but instead of punching him once, I grabbed his defending arm. His eyes widened and I dragged him towards my thrusting fist. I knew I broke a few bones on that one.

However, my luck was broken when I saw him doing one handed jutsus. I'd never seen such a thing before, perhaps it was a kekkei genkai? Either way, I had to break that arm. Before I could snap the one in my hand, I was forced to leap away as a black aura covered the tree beneath me. I almost froze when it came at me, in mid air.

"Shit." I muttered, before loading some chakra into my fist and blowing it at him. It exploded as it touched the darkness, effectively keeping it away for a moment as I touched the next tree. From there I warped a few time to get to the floor, where I always felt the safest. Looking up at him, I tried to judge my next move, but was surprised when I felt a disturbance in his weight.

Turning around, I warped right in front of him, right inside my now ten foot range, before letting off a series of kicks and blows.

"You're a feisty one, I must say I'm impressed," The soft voice that came from him didn't fit a guy his age, but I was too busy trying to hit him to comment. "But I'm feistier."

He tried to flip over me and pulled a kunai into my back, but I used a trick I used in combat against Itachi. The moment the kunai touched my back, I could feel his entire being above me, I could sense the beat of his heart and the take of his lungs. Using this as a path, I appeared above him and pile drived him into the Earth.

Landing a little ways away, I smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

I gasped as a black void swam around my ankles and held me still. What?! When?! I didn't even sense it coming!

"I never thought Konoha's Blue Flicker would be caught so easily in my web." A kunai was placed against my throat, and I gulped. "But I must say, I'm disappointed."

"How the Hell did you-"

"Oh well this? It's our Kekkei Genkai, the Dark Core release. We manipulate all time and space within the dark fog. Anything that touches can be ripped to shreds, or be pressed into micro organisms. We can even age you to be one hundred baby."

The black came up to my knees now, and I had a feeling the moment I sunk in I would be a goner.

Think Shima! You always find a way out!

Shit, I can't even...

A sudden clang rung out, and then I wasn't trapped in the dark mass anymore. I was in the arms of my savior. Suo looked down at me from under his mask, I knew he was grinning, so I did too. Gotta love the guy, he knows how to sweep a girl off her feet! Okay, enough with the corny jokes.

"What the Hell?!" The rogue shouted angrily as Suo placed me on my feet.

"That shadow you accumulated to cover up your jutsu? It's my specialty. I can control those shadows at will, and anything inside it is my domain too."

My body tensed when three other figures landed beside the original rogue just a few yards away from us in the trees. One was a scantly dressed woman, and although I didn't want to take her serious, I had a feeling that I should.

"My my, little darlings, awfully cocky bunch you are. Well, we can't have that. I think it's about time we... cleaned up this mess with a quick spar yes? I say," She put a finger to her lips before getting this wicked look on her face. "It's you four against me."

I snorted, before lowering my stance, but she didn't like my attitude and scowl instead.

"Alright little girl, have it your way, but you all won't last the night." She gave this wicked laugh before she began to make hand signs. Suo made his own, planning on capturing the woman before she could complete her jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

It didn't work as she called out her jutsu.

"Dark Core Release: Body Switching Technique."

My eyes widened as I saw Kira standing up there instead of the woman. What did this jutsu do? Switch us with another person? But there wasn't any dark mass, how did she make the jutsu work? Unless she somehow did like I do, left her mark on Kira so she could switch him with herself. Suo stopped his jutsu, confused as to what to do.

The woman laughed this high pitched squeal from her new spot behind us, and I was certain going deaf was going to be possible.

"Let the games begin then."

I looked to Suo, and he looked to me.

"Suo," I said, placing a hand on his upper shoulder, he made a strange noise at that. "Let me handle this."

He stared at me for a long time, and I knew under his mask he was beginning to worry from all the stress. Nevertheless, he nodded and soon I was standing between my comrades and where Kira stood with the others. My Kanshugan felt like it was pulsing as I focused on every minute detail of my surroundings, before collecting Kira, Rin, and Suo into my field of vision, along with the four other bodies.

"Alright," I said, dropping lowly. "Come and get me."

At that, the man with the eternally angry expression rushed at me, another behind him was doing the jutsu that my current attacker had done before.

"Kiyoki, I'm sure you'll back us up." The only male standing around said, to which the girl gave another shriek of laughter at, and I seriously wanted to cut her tongue off at that noise.

"Of course Jingo! Kanko! Use that jutsu! Hijiriki! Attack!" Kiyoki demanded, but my focus was on Jingo, who was now within striking range. I'll have to thank Aki when I get back, because these next moves were ones I had based off of his Gentle Fist technique.

Bringing my elbow up, I blocked Hijiriki's attack on my head, but extended my arm around the attack to poke his ribcage. At the same time, I let off a wave of chakra that blew right through his body. He coughed before backing away as Kanko's Jutsu flew at me in an angry flurry. Jingo was doing hand signs too though, so instead of warping nearby, I warped right into between the two men.

They went rigid as I did a low spin of my leg. Jingo figured it out though and jumped while kicking me in my jaw. Some blood dribbled out of my mouth before I wiped it on one of my hands and growled as I took both of them on at the same time. When one attacked my head, the other went for my shins, and I was constantly flipping and turning over myself in an attempt to dodge.

I found an opening when Kanko reared his fist back a little too far, so I kicked Jingo hard, before warping a few meters away...

Right into their trap.

Hijiriki came flying at me, preparing to attack my top half with another burst of dark matter. I gulped, but reared back a fist as he tried to come at me head on. I should've known that something was off, but I ignored it as I swung as hard as I could, and smacked Kira in the face so hard I heard a sickening _crack_. He went flying way into the slowly fading tree line.

Kira...?

Why was...

Then it dawned on me, that Kiyoki had tricked me!

We had to retreat, before Kira got anymore damaged. Suo seemed to realize this, and activated his Jutsu to set me free. It was a huge mistake on his part, as it gave Kiyoki time to capture him with a kunai to his throat.

"Big mistake boy." She slurred, and I went rigid as Suo did. "Now I've got you too."

She made one handed hand signs, and then my comrade looked like he went unconscious. Suo then stood up strong, and glared at my mask before lowering his stance. I gasped, but my senses told me to move again as the shadowy warp hole reappeared beneath me. I leaped away in time, but looked over the group at Rin who was treating Kira.

"Retreat for now! We'll catch up later!" I called, to which the woman nodded before helping a barely conscious Kira amble off. My focus came back to the group, and I paled a bit.

Great, five on one, and one of them I dare not harm, just the way Gai would like things.

Ugh.

I would tell you the battle in full detail, but to be honest instinct kicked in at some point, so I can barely remember anything other than dodging and countering every single second. I can tell you the big finale, because this one goes down in my history books, or so I think.

So all five had been coming at me, and between warping and countering, I had had a lot of time to determine my opponent's strategies, and their abilities, while they only knew my running away abilities...Anyway, as I was running around, I managed to somehow figure out a plan to take that bitch down. If she was out I wouldn't have to hold back anymore against them all.

I stopped abruptly a few yards away from them. Suo stood in front of Kiyoki, while Jingo and Hijiriki stood on either side of me while Kanko was behind me. There was only one shot at doing this before she caught on and tricked me again, so I had to make this quick. I turned around and glared at Kanko, before loading chakra into my hand and preparing for my attack. The two men at my sides rushed for me, but I rushed for Kanko.

Just as I thought, she used her justu to replace Kanko with Suo, but I smirked and at the last second, I used my Kanshugan to switch myself with Kanko who was now in Suo's original spot. Kiyoki's ees were so wide, imagine her face when I placed my palm to her head and released my chakra. The excess spewed out of her body, but I reared another fist back and punched her face. She fucking flew through the god damn trees.

"One down..." I looked back, and smirked. "Three to go." Suo collapsed then to the ground, so I figured the woman was dead. He groaned a few times while the others looked at me with shock.

"What the fuck Flicker? I knew you were fast, but that-"

"Don't get me wrong," I said from behind Kanko. "I'm not that fast, but I'm very much like your friend there." Using the blood on my hands from before, I had brushed it along each of the men as I fought, which gave me the perfect grounds to attack.

Taking out Kanko was easy, I slit his throat before he knew I was behind him, but Hijiriki was crazy fast, and Jingo was always waiting for me. They combined their jutsu together, and suddenly a _giant_ black void appeared beneath me. This one was so big I couldn't dodge, and I was sinking rather quickly.

Oh shhhhhiiiiiittttttt!

Think Shima! Think!

...Got nothing...

Okay, anything that might've worked before-

Oh, yeah...

Concentrating, I molded some chakra into the shape of my body. On the outside of my skin, my chakra was easy to control, so making armor out of it wasn't necessarily hard. Sure enough though, the jutsu couldn't work it my chakra was blocking it. I leaped out of the hole and dashed at the two, now even faster with pure chakra rushing around me.

I managed to kick Kanko pretty hard and he either passed out or died, but Jingo knew right then that he was defeated, so he let some smoke bombs go off before leaping into the air. Playing it smart, I backed off and let him go, because honestly I was cut up and exhausted again.

Dammit.

Rushing over to Suo, who was barely conscious. I needed to get him to Rin, so after searching for a bit, I figured Rin would head towards the Sand Village, since we were just hours away by now. Tree turned into bush, grass turned to a mix of it and sand, and finally a desert gave way as I raced off to find her.

Suo groaned, and fearing the worst, I kicked it into a higher gear. My lungs ached, as did everything else, and I felt tired too, but I still hustled, something just kept bothering me.

"_Now I've got you too_."

Wait...don't tell me Kira was-

What if she isn't dead? What if it was a different jutsu she was using?

I ran like a bat out of Hell then, and thankfully I found them in a cave. Rin was fine, Kira was passed out, and although I felt guilt rush over me, I felt more worry for Suo's well being. I had deactivated everything, hoping to save my strength.

Why did I always make these stupid mistakes?

Suddenly Suo and Kira both shot up and pulled their kunai's. I was still warm for a fight, but they weren't looking to go at me, no, they were heading for Rin.

Without really thinking about it, I jumped in the way of the attacks. My back burned, and I felt like a fire was rushing across my skin, but I didn't think about it as I turned to grab one of my attackers. It was Jingo, and his eyes widened before I literally kicked him all the way out of the cave and Suo and Kira tried to leap on me. I pushed them back, trying to protect Rin. I was in a panic, Rin was too, so I grabbed her and ran out of the cave.

Outside wasn't any better, Kiyoki and Jingo were both still alive, and they looked pissed.

"Just stay here." I had told Rin, and maybe if she had listened, things would've been okay. I couldn't take anymore double attacks anymore, so I did what I had to.

I raced for Kiyoki, Jingo stood in front of her, but then she switched him out for Kira, and I drop kicked him so that I could officially finish her. If she wasn't dead before, she was now. I then turned around, and what I saw kills me still to this day.

Rin had run from her safe distance to heal Kira, only problem? She ran right to Jingo.

She was down in a second, and in that second, everything seemed to have stopped.

I watched the light leave her eyes.

Then all Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>When I came to, I was surrounded by a pool of body parts. I threw up on the spot, but dared to look further. Away from the carnage, were three rather still forms. My heart sunk as I ran to the first, a male. Suo laid still, but his breathing was faint. His eyes opened as I looked upon him, and he flinched a bit.<p>

"Suo...did I...?"

"The Kyuubi," He whispered, and it was like the world stopped. "We tried, but you..." I looked over to Kira, and nearly vomited again when I saw the large gash across his chest. There was no way he was alive. Rin looked so pale, I began to have a mental breakdown at the sight of the once lively girl.

Fuck.

"Shima, you've got to...get a doctor, Rin is still..."

"I'll bring you to a doctor Suo, now rest."

I had never warped to a place I've never seen before, so I dared not to try it now, instead I carried Suo and Rin together on my back despite the pins and needles I felt crawling around on my skin. Saying goodbye the Kira, I splayed a handful of exploding tags on his stomach before walking away with the remainder of my team.

Such is the life of a Shinobi.

I managed to get to the Sand Village, and they ushered us in. I refused to leave Suo's bedside, so most of my treatments were right next door.

When Suo opened his eyes again, and the doctor said he would live, I gave in to fatigue and slept for nearly a week.

Returning home was another issue.

Rin...didn't make it.

Maybe it was because I had started the rivalry, maybe it was because I didn't know how to truly hate somebody and follow through with it, but I just couldn't take this overwhelming guilt that spread through me.

When I returned home, I knew Kakashi was there too. I knew he would look for me at the memorial stone, or my house, or the Uchiha's, or the training grounds, god dammit even Ichiraku's! Yet I couldn't face him, so I did the only other thing.

I went on vacation.

Itachi had been talking about this resort that the Uchiha Clan co-owned, and I figured now would be the best time to go. So grabbing Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Akari, and Ryuga, we all ran away from life. We'd be back in time for the funeral, and maybe I'm still being a baby, but I didn't want to go still.

To be honest I felt like shit, no shit has values, it's apart of nature and nature is good, I'm lower than that.

I looked at my hands as I walked, paling at what Suo said. Had I let the Kyuubi loose? Oh God, what if I had killed Suo? What if Kakashi had seen me like that?

"Yoshi! Why are you crying like that?" Naruto called up to me as he tugged on my kimono. I tried to fake a smile, but nobody in the whole group believed it, well maybe Naruto since he's so dense, still they kept silent as I let my thoughts eat away at me.

When we got to the springs, the thoughts hadn't changed direction, and while everyone else played in the hot springs, I crawled under the covers of my futon and pretty much shut out the world. Everyone mostly let me mope, save for Naruto who at some point crawled under the covers and cuddled with me for a bit. That made me smile, and my thoughts halted.

Good thing the Knucklehead intervened when he did, because my thoughts were rolling around what if I hadn't existed, should I exist, and then I realized that although he maybe not be mine by blood, I had raised this child, and no matter what his future was, I would love him and be proud of any choices he made. I would be proud because I sired those choices by teaching it all to him.

Naruto later tried to con me out to eat at the diner in another room, but to be honest I wasn't very hungry despite not eating that day.

Instead I took that time to slip on a bathing suit and slip into the far corner of the large hot spring bath. I sighed, and winced, as my aching body was met with undeniable warmth and relaxation. For a moment, life didn't matter, I was in the middle of nowhere with no one to bother me, and nothing to worry about.

Then the sliding door to the springs opened, and life swirled back to me. Looking over, I found Itachi standing there with his swim trunks and two towels in hand.

"May I join?" He asked, to which I just nodded and ducked a little deeper in the water, for some reason I felt conscious about myself then. Yet as he waded into the water I knew exactly why.

My God, when did this boy grow up to be so incredibly handsome?

His skin was a soft pale that the moonlight danced across softly, despite being 12 he looked a bit older with the prominent cheekbones and hardened eyes. I'd never seen a boy or girl his age without acne, and yet here he was standing before me, wading through the water towards me, blemish free.  
>He stopped in front of me, before sitting next to my side in the water. Despite the five year age difference, the little bugger was about the same height as me now, and I felt envious that he had grown so much so quickly.<p>

Subconsciously, I reached up for the tie on his hair. He looked at me, but I didn't stop. Once the tie is undone, his long hair flows freely around him, and I'm envious that despite the dark color, the sheen is so strong that the moon reflects that too. My God, when did he become so beautiful?

We stayed silent for a while, before Itachi broke up my thoughts once again.

"You need to let it go Shii."

I had a feeling this was coming, but aprt of me wanted to pretend it wasn't happening at all.

"I can't."

Itachi slowly wrapped an arm around me, but I remained stiff.

"You have to." He gave a soft sigh when I still refused to budge. "Look at yourself Yuushima, I haven't seen you this upset since Obito passed away.' I winced, but kept listening as he kept talking.

"I was under the impression that you and Rin were enemies. While it is admirable that you feel this way, I think you should let it go."

To this I sighed back and shook my head, I guess I would have to explain myself better.

"This has nothing to do with the fact that she's dead. I mean I feel awful she's gone, but it's how she died." When I saw the confused look on his face, I continued to let the garbage flow on out of my mouth.

"She died while I was trying to protect her, she died, and I snapped because I knew I had just fucked up everything. I let the Kyuubi take over my anger and it spewed. I killed our teammate Kira, and I almost killed Suo. If I had done that...I..." I looked up to his arm draped around me, and violently shoved it away as I stood up and glared down at Itachi.

"How can you say that I should let it go? What if I had killed Naruto or Sasuke, would you still be letting it go so easily?!"

"But you didn't kill them Shii-"

"But I could, you don't understand Itachi, he waits for that delicate moment, the second I think I'm safe, the second I drop my guard, he brings those emotions in, and I feel like I'm rotting. He brings those emotions in and steals my conscious from me. He hates me, and reminds me everyday that he can kill you all. Oh God Itachi, what if I kill you too? I-I couldn't handle it if I did...I-I'd rather-"

Yet before I can finish, Itachi is standing with me in his arms. I want to struggle, to create space and safe boarders, but his grip is so strong I don't want to fight at the same time. I stood there for a moment, before he spoke and tore my heart from it's cage.

"Shii, I don't care what happens, because when it does it is meant to. I know you would never do anything to Sasuke or Naruto, you would rather die than harm either. And I know that although you're strong, you sometimes need a little reminder. So Shii, never forget that I will always love you, unconditionally. No matter what happens, I will always be the one that loves you the most. So Shii, don't look so alone and sad, because I will always stand with you, even when others won't."

My whole body was trembling as he spoke, and I let every word sink in before my legs gave in.

Itachi Itachi Itachi, you really have kept your word up until now haven't you?

"Okay," I said faintly, hugging my head under his as he leaned over me and enveloped my body. His hair tickled my nose, the scent of the Uchiha Compound still fresh on his skin. He smelt like apples and cherry blossoms, though I knew if I ever told him that he'd take a four hour bath, but I loved his scent so much. "I trust you."

The rest of that night I had felt better, and after Itachi letting me play with his hair, we went back and enjoyed a meal with the others even though I wasn't hungry. Anything to be with my family, no matter how many holes there were, we still had each other.

The next morning we packed up and left, and after Itachi being so sweet as to braid my hair in a french side braid that hung over my shoulder and down to my belly, we set of with Itachi and I playing piggyback for Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed heatedly enjoying a chance to challenge each other, even if it was to see who had to better big sibling. I laughed at that, really I did.

However, when we came back, I knew the joys wouldn't last.

Naruto had been curious what the Uchiha Compound looked like, and Akari insisted he slept over, so I agreed in favor of more sleep, and so I headed home in the pouring rain in a rush. What I found on my doorstep was a whole different story.

Kakashi was, well he was just sitting there. From the looks of his completely soaked clothing, he'd been there a while.

"Kakashi?" I asked, worried at the strange lack of shivers despite how cool it was. His head snapped up really quickly, which scared me, but I began to panic when he fell over and passed out.

"Ack! Hatake! T-This isn't funny!" I exclaimed, but decided against waking the neighbors, and instead dragged him into my apartment and onto the sofa. He was absolutely freezing! His clothes weren't helping him either, so I began to strip him down. It was only when I went to remove his shirt, that I changed my mind and instead tore off the top piece to still cover his face. Then I proceeded to his boxers before pulling him to my bed where there were about four blankets and six pillows waiting for him.

After that, I found a hot water bottle that I filled and placed under the covers by his toes, and a cold wet cloth on his forehead before I headed to the kitchen. Even after all these years I had never been a good cook, so Akari always made huge vats of soup and rice for me and Naruto to just heat up. Although it was absolutely delicious, we still preferred our Ramen over anything else.

I took one of the huge empty vats and placed it next to my bed, in case he decided to upchuck when he woke, then I sat on the nightstand after clearing a few things away and watched him.

So many questions kept rolling through my head- why was he there? Why didn't he wear dry clothing? How long had he been there? When did he sit there? Who forced him to sit there? - yet I knew nothing would be answered until he awoke.

Looking at his less that peaceful face, I felt like I was staring at an old man. He looked so worn down and out of it, even in sleep when you're supposed to be at peace, he looked like he was going through so many trials.

Kakashi, you need some reminders too, don't you?

I thought about a few things, about where I would be, who I would be, if I hadn't met Kakashi that day and broken his nose. I would probably have quite being a ninja, and would probably have lived a solitary life traveling, I loved to do that. I probably wouldn't have made any life long friends, and I probably wouldn't have felt like I do now.

All of these things, everything my life has turned out to be, it was all Kakashi's doing whether he knew it or not. I looked over his face again, my eyes falling on his covered lips. I wonder if he ever regretted meeting me, I wonder if he thought of me as an omen for bad luck, as it seemed to follow me around a lot. Yet still, as I lowered my lips onto his, I didn't regret, not even a miniscule amount, meeting Kakashi. Not one bit.

If I hadn't met Kakashi, I may never have felt so much sorrow and hate.

If I hadn't met Kakashi, I would never have met such incredible people.

If I hadn't met Kakashi, I would never have thought to lay down my life for another without thinking about it.

If I hadn't met Kakashi, I would probably never have felt loved like I do right now.

If I hadn't met Kakashi, I would have been a hollow shell of what I am now.

Kakashi, you have been my rock in so many ways. You've been my brother when mine walked out, my shoulder when Obito died, my chair when we read books together, my teddy bear when I was feeling all touchy feely (and most times you put up with me), my parent when I went too far or did something stupid, my idol as someone I strived to be like, and most of all you have been my best friend when I thought I had nobody with me at all.

Kakashi, if I had to sum it up in three words, would you know how I felt? Would you feel it too? Yet as I pulled my lips away, and the memories from my dream to kiss Obito lingered on the feeling, even as realization hit me, I knew. It was all a dream because it was never meant to be a reality. As much as I want you, Kakashi, you were never mine to hold.

"Kyou."

My eyes opened a bit more as a hand touched my face. I gripped that hand with my own and watched as his eyes opened.

"Kakashi, you idiot, what were you doing?" When he didn't answer, I continued to rant. "I mean, you're pretty ballsy sitting outside my front step all that time, and I know you want to know what happened, but I would've swung by your place later if it was so important-"

"Kyou."

Kakashi buried his head into my neck, dragging me flush against him. The cold cloth fell off and to the floor with a slapping sound, and I felt a chill run up my spine when he touched me.

"You're so cold!" I screeched, but ultimately, I buried myself under the blankets right next to him. Kakashi didn't move for a bit, even when my hot body touched his ice cold, so I did the one thing I knew I could do without freaking out. Very softly, I cradled his head into the crook of my shoulder, my fingers softly tousling his hair every now and then.

"Kakashi, what were you doing?" I asked after the shivers came back to his body. He wouldn't let go of me though, and I let him mold himself to me when that happened.

"I know she's gone, The Third explained what happened," I flinched when he said that, worried what he'd say next. "But when he mentioned Kyuubi's involvement, I remembered how you got the last time."

"Kakashi?" I asked as he nestled against my skin, taking a huge breath in.

"I thought you were gone too, I thought you...that you..." His grip was starting to hurt as he wrapped his arms tighter around me. I managed to keep enough sense to put two and two together, and I continued to toss his hair around as I spoke.

"Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere, and I know you know it, I still think you need a reminder or me telling you every now and then." I softly kissed his temple, and his whole body relaxed against mine.

"You are my best friend, and probably the most important person in the world to me right now. Kakashi, I love you so much, thank you for worrying, but please to hurt yourself over me."

He was silent for the rest of the night, at some point he fell asleep, but I stayed there with him curled into me as Itachi had done earlier.

The rest of that year was filled with Kakashi being weird. He kept seeing me, as I saw him, and after the Rin awkwardness cleaned up a bit (much like how I had with Obito) I thought things would get better.

Actually, they got even worse, believe it or not. He saw me on regular occasions, but each time he avoided contact, and sometimes he refused to look me in the eye. Although I felt worried, something told me it would pass eventually.

Little did I know eventually would be a long time.

For my birthday, he surprised me by buying me a special edition of a different pornographic novel we had been reading together for about two years. Once again, on his birthday, I dropped by to give him a new Icha Icha, only this time he slammed the door in my face.

Asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Six<strong>

This year, has to go down as the most quiet year ever.

Kakashi was still being awkward, but between missions and Naruto, I didn't have much time to notice all year round. I found I wasn't being as devoted to the little guy as I should be, so I took extra days that I had off to cuddle and love him as much as I could. The little brat was always asking questions about his parents, but I had resolved on pretending not to know the answers even though they screamed inside my head that I was a liar.

Yeah, year six was boring, but I did enjoy the fact that Sasuke now acknowledged and greeted me whenever I came over to visit. Itachi surprised me by being promoted to ANBU and now ANBU captain? Man he was sure working the ranks. Still as the stress piled, Itachi seemed less and less pleasant to be around. I took time to hang out with him too, and remind him that he is human, he can take breaks.

Yeah, this year was boring, I rather not talk about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Year Seven<strong>

This year has to go down as the most awkward year of my life.

Let's start with early July, shall we?

Okay, so I had been planning Itachi's next birthday to a T lately. The guy had been working so damn hard that I figured his wee little mind could use a break. I had round up Akari and Ryuga, Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui (I don't want to mention how hard that was) and Itachi to come down to that Hot Springs that we hadn't visited in a while.

Well it all failed as Sasuke and Naruto had entrance exams to write, Shisui was dragged away on a mission, and so Akari and Ryuga both stayed to take care of Naruto for me. As sweet as it was, it ruined all my plans.

Well whatever, just the two of us is fine too! Only problem? Itachi said this one the way up.

"By the way, I have someone I want you to meet. They'll meet us at the Hot Springs tonight."

Okay, I had a feeling I'd be doing awkward moments all night, but no big D, if I can handle awkward Kakashi, I can handle anything!

Or so I thought.

So I was using this Velcro towel as a cover to get down to the springs, when I realized a part of my hair was stuck in it. Itachi being the manly 13 year old he is, tried to help me get it out. Only I ran like a baby and he ended up having to pin me to the wall to try and get it undone.

Problem? Well as he used his hips to hold me in place along with one hand holding my arm and the other tangled in my hair trying to pull the towel off, this rather adorable girl walks in.

"Hey Itachi! I'm here-"

The room went dead silent after that.

In the end I managed to talk myself out of it as being my fault and that Itachi was just helping me. After a long round of her glaring and holding onto the boy like a doll (which pissed me off because it reminded me of why I hated Rin), Itachi explained that this was his girlfriend, Midori.

To be honest she was very pretty, and they looked adorable together, but I didn't like her attitude about me at all, so I voiced it quickly.

"Alright that's enough," I snapped after she had been glaring at me through all of dinner. "Listen kid, I'm not some rag tag whore who's going to steal your boyfriend. Itachi has been my friend since I was ten and he was five, so to be honest I should be the one criticizing you and being worried. But I'm not, because _I_ trust that Itachi isn't stupid enough to take a whore as his lady. Neither is he a two timer, so stop glaring and use those eyes to give him lovey dovey looks chicka!"

I think she actually liked me after that, although I knew part of it was forced, I'll give her props for trying.

Later around my birthday, I had been looking for Kakashi to spar with, as he was teaching me the basics of Nature Transformations. However, when I went to his house, he had barred himself in and put a sign.

'Kyouten's not permitted.'

You shit head. I can't believe I worried about you all those times.

Yet when it came down to his birthday, I had had enough.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Holy Mother EF!  
><strong>

**Have you ever wanted to kill somebody? Like literally wished they would either go jump off a cliff or get out of your life? Well see I got this job that I thought I really wanted, and I love the work (honestly I do!) but the boss is a cheap ass. Since it is working at a stable and I don't want it as a long term job, I figured I'd just go under the table. Problem? The guy thought he paid me too much and asked me to work Monday and Sunday.  
><strong>

**Okay, no probs, so I wake up Saturday around nine, fed the animals and chilled with some coffee, played some Animal Parade, made fried egg/rice/veg/chick cutlet mix that is my go to Saturday meal, then came on the computer and typed about 500 words of this chapter when my phone went off.  
><strong>

**Apparently my boss said to work Saturday too.  
><strong>

**Ugh.  
><strong>

**I don't get paid enough to work with this crap, but I NEED a new car that doesn't cost a fortune, so I NEED more money, so I have to go cheap. Ugggghhhhhh!  
><strong>

**Okay, enough of me complaining about life sucking.  
><strong>

**So I cut this short because otherwise you aren't getting it until wednesday or something like that, and I'm so sorry for the late updates, you guys are friggin awesome though!  
><strong>

**I personally thought I lacked depth in this chapter, but still I always re read things and am shocked at how pro I am.  
><strong>

**Whadya think?  
><strong>

**Review guys, I love 'em so much!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, before I forget, somehow all the ages are fucked up. When I reorganize them, I'll let you know what they're supposed to be, and then when I'm done the story I'll go back and fix all the mistakes.  
><strong>

**Hope it wasn't too cheesy, but seriously, two/ three chapters left, Yuu had to figure it out at some point!  
><strong>

**So who thinks they should end up together at the end of this book?  
><strong>

**Who thinks it should stay interesting and them separate?  
><strong>

**Something interesting is gunna happen soooooooonnnnn!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, and the new ending theme is gunna be their theme song soon!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	24. Eight Years of Good Luck PART 3

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<br>**__

__"Eight Years of Good Luck PART 3"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>Have you ever been so nervous to meet somebody that you've known for a long time?<p>

Have you ever thought of using duct tape to keep your mouth shut in fear of saying something stupid?

Yeah well I felt like that, and then add in this strange need to smell his clothes in his closet. I felt like a perv, but for some reason his strange fresh apple on the beach scent had me reeling. What's with me and apples? God am I an addict, I should be eating more apples from now on to curb my craves. Maybe I was attracted to apples more than the men that smelt like it.

Knowing me, this could be true.

Since Kakashi was taking so long, I decided it was time to play dress up, because that's what bored teenage girls do when they're waiting for somebody to have a talk with...

Anyway, I actually enjoyed fishing through his closet, it was quite fun. No really, it was! I mean I had bigger hips than Kakashi, so that kept the pants up despite me having smaller legs and being a little short I had to use the wraps to keep the bottoms secure, and okay his feet were one size bigger, but I just had to put a little bit of wraps under my heel and viola! All better! What I really liked was the black sleeveless shirt like the one I had 'stolen', the Jounin vest I never bothered to buy, the wraps I put on my arms, and the plated gloves. Tying my headband behind my bangs so the plate faced the sky, I stared at myself in the mirror.

Damn, I looked bad ass!

Okay, now maybe Rin left some make up around here- oh! Yesh! Putting on some mascara, I grinned at the mirror, even though I couldn't see it due to the mask covering my face.

I stood there for a bit, feeling all cool and what not, before I grabbed a kunai and twirled it nonchalantly. Oh yeah, I looked like one sexy mother fu-

"HOLY SHIT!" I screeched. In the mirror, I had caught a glimpse of the door...and Kakashi was leaning against the frame. Spinning around, I glared at him and frowned.

"Having fun?" He asked, but I just fumed a bit more.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I growled, but Kakashi just shrugged and pushed off the frame.

"Almost doesn't count, besides, one more life scare might do your head some good. You're way too tense right now."

Oh you little shit head, what nerve!

I stomped up to him and put my hands on my hips, but when he just stood there staring at me, I almost lost it. I think I like awkward Kakashi over Asshole Hatake.

"Say you're sorry jerk." I demanded, but he simply rocked back on his heels and tilted his head a bit.

"What for?" He asked innocently, but I was fuming again.

How about sorry for all this panic you've caused me, all this worry and strange butterflies. How about sorry for turning your back on me (even if you did come back), or maybe for treating me like dirt for six or seven something years. How about sorry for making me fall for an asshole like you?

I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know what for." I pouted, God why did I have to pout? I feel like I'm trying to be Rin! Instead, I sighed and walked over to his bed before spinning around and promptly falling backwards on it.

"Actually, I do not." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his head. I watched him watch me, and frowned. He seemed to be getting back to awkward Kakashi again, but maybe it was this room. This stupid room, the last time I had been in here-

Let's not go there.

Kakashi walked over to me, stopping when his shins bumped mine.

"However, if you're just here to complain, I would rather take the time to rest since I have a big mission in two weeks and I should start training for it tomorrow."

At this I perked, Kakashi hardly said anything about missions, most of them lasted a week or two, how big was this to be a 'big' mission? I sat up on my elbows and looked him over. He wasn't dressed in his ANBU outfit, but rather a shirt similar to the Jounin uniform's, and pants like the one's I was wearing. Wonder where he was all this time. I hadn't bumped into him at the memorial stone that much lately, he visited more frequently than I did now, I had seen him multiple times and decided not to ruin his time.

I still visited at least three times a week, and I felt that the three times a week was a lot better because I could plan them to be a lot longer times. Instead of me just getting to sit there for half an hour, I could spent three hours. There was also more to talk about too, things that if I spent everyday there, I wouldn't get to say.

Maybe it was just me though, but the last time I visited, I, very quietly, sort of, kind of, not really, but really, confessed my feelings to Obito about the Hatake. I felt that, as my first love, he had a right to know. It felt awkward to say, but after a few moments, the wind had blown and brushed my long bangs into my eyes.

It felt like something brushed my cheek, though maybe it was just the wind, but when it stopped, I saw two flowers sitting in front of me. At first, I didn't know what these meant, and brought them to Akari out of curiosity. What she said made my heart beat faster, and my breaths deepen.

"This one is a Stephanotis flower, it is a sign of good luck. And this flower is a Myosotis flower, they're more commonly known as Forget-Me-Not flowers. Shima, where on Earth did you get these? They aren't native to this area, they belong in the southern lands closer to the Land of Waves."

Obito, did you do this? Never darling, I could never forget you even if I tried to. I placed both flowers in water in my apartment later, out of Naruto's reach (hopefully).

"What's the mission?" I asked after alittle bit. Kakashi shifted a bit, and looked away from me.

"It'll be a long one to the land of Thunder. An infiltration for things I'm not permitted to say."

"How long?"

"Thirteen, maybe more, months, depends on how everything goes."

He said it so airily, like it wasn't a big deal, but I felt my gut sink a few feet at that. So he could die, and I may not know for a whole year? Kakashi could be swept from right underneath me, and I'd never even know it until it was too late. The thought of losing him, even if he were to return a few months later, I couldn't even think about it.

Slowly, my fingers reached up as my upper body rose. I cupped his face in my hands, and he looked at me. I mean really looked at me, none of this seeing through crap.

"You'll miss my nineteenth birthday."

His body lowered a little bit, both his arms supporting him as he hovered over me. The distance between our bodies was small, I could feel his body heat.

"I know."

I bit my lip as I caressed his face with my thumb.

"You're going to break your promise then, Hatake."

He was being a little funny, especially when Kakashi leaned in and rested his forehead against mine.

"I know."

My bare thumbs reached the top of the mask, something began to fizzle in my stomach.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked, and to my surprise, he moved his head. My fingers were hooked onto the edge of his mask, my hands drawing it down as he moved up a bit. Finally, I was simply clutching thin fabric as Kakashi moved his face away for me to see.

When I pictured seeing the young Hatake's face, I had pictured myself having defeated him, and as a clear act of victory, removed his mask and laughed at him for having tons of acne and super uneven lips. Yet when I looked upon his face now, I wasn't thinking at all of those things.

Slowly, my fingers lifted from the loosely hanging fabric around his neck. They danced across his thin yet strong jaw, the small nose that was actually similar to mine, the high cheek bones that weren't as prominent as Itachi's, but were definitely there. My thumb rubbed across his lips, not a thin as paper line, or so big I could get lost in them, and the certainly weren't uneven.

Overall, I honestly thought he was beautiful. He looked like the kind of man you'd picture as the young heroic leader of an army, too young for the battle field yet not young enough to be considered a child. The beautiful man you read about in fairy tales.

When he smiled, his whole face smiled too. Not just his mouth, but his eyes were filled with mirth as I traced every piece of flesh I could grab. Slowly, gently, he took a finger and hooked it over the mask I was wearing too. Now that there were no barriers, I could see him grinning like Hell at the red tint on my cheeks.

"Like what you see?" He asked, before leaning in so close our noses touched. I was praying like Hell that my breath didn't stink, or that I wouldn't be all sweaty and my mascara running. God I didn't want to ruin this moment.

"Could use some work, but you're not ugly."

...Of course I had to say that.

Yet Kakashi didn't seem to mind, and he actually startled me when he leaned in even closer, until there wasn't a gap at all.

His lips were so soft, and my stomach was doing so many flips, maybe I was being a bit cheesy, but seriously, I think I heard fireworks go off in the background. I don't know how many times I've kissed him- twice?- but never had it felt like this.

Slowly, he lowered himself onto me, and I laid down on the bed. His lips kept me mesmerized as his arms slowly encircled me.

"Kyou."

He whispered my name a few times, in between kisses, before he set to kissing my cheeks, my jaw, anywhere that wasn't covered up there. His arms were touching me too, the Jounin vest was flung across the room and hit the wall with a smack, then went my gloves too. I tossed my headband away too before I let out small sighs as his hands gently brushed underneath the shirt, rubbing my belly and the small of my back.

Kakashi was being so gentle, so unlike that last night I was in his room where he just wanted to rub up against me. Why was it I wanted to see that devilish side of him too? Yet I dared not to speak of it and ruin this- this strange tenderness I also adored.

He slid down so his face was against my stomach, and I sighed as he brushed his cheek against it like it was made of silk.

"Kakashi." I sighed out as his fingers hooked on the pants, and suddenly my pants and shoes were gone. I laid there, just the shirt covering my chest, and both my calves wrapped with bandages. His lips ran down the side of my waist, past my underwear and down my thigh. He lifted my leg, I swear I couldn't breath as I watched him kiss my ankle, the rest of my leg being held against his body. In the setting sun that flitted through his window, he looked like a fucking God right then and there.

Imagine my surprise when he literally bit of part of the bandage, before kissing along wherever it fell off. His lips stream lined my leg again before he switched legs and did the same thing. My mouth felt dry, so I grabbed his shirt and yanked his mouth to mine. Our lips only separated for a second, just so he could throw his shirt away, and then went mine.

The only things separating us, as he kicked off his pants, was my undergarments and his. Something exploded inside of me when I realized this was really happening, and as he pulled on of my legs around his hips, I gasped and ground against him.

"Kakashi." I whispered, his name broken with my moans. He kissed me everywhere he could reach again, and for a moment I thought that I would surely faint as he kissed my shoulders. One hand on the small of my back, the other pulling my hips to his as he slowly slammed me into the bed. God at least he knew what he was doing, I was just following his lead.

"Kyou." He groaned sharply as he thrusted against me again, something stiff hit my thigh, and suddenly I felt excited. The underwear, it had to go, all of it.

And so it did.

I moaned loudly when he kissed the valley between my breasts. No matter how small, Kakashi didn't seem to mind as his other hand explored my thighs. I sighed in complete content as his hands found what they were looking for. It felt odd at first, and I instinctively clamped my legs around his hand, but as he kissed my mouth now, his other hand gently pried them open. I gasped loudly when he hit a nerve, and I cried his name when he hit it repeatedly.

God it felt so good.

"K-Kakashi! Uh!" My hips thrusted against his hand, I wanted more, I needed it now. There was no option to stop, but Kakashi didn't do anything other than add another digit. I cried out, partly because it hurt, but mostly because it felt so good. My face had to be red like a tomato now, but when I looked to Kakashi's face, I must've turned purple.

There was that strange look from that time so long ago. That look that made me moan on the inside too, and as he lowered his head on my navel and licked in a straight line up to my chin and to my lips where he gave me a hot and heavy kiss, I seriously thought I had died and gone to heaven.

"Kyou." He grunted, and slowly positioned himself between my thighs.

It was then that my world came to a crashing halt. It wasn't what he did, I felt ready for it, in fact I wanted it so badly I thought of pretending I didn't feel it. Yet no matter how I tried, I couldn't ignore the absolute burning sensation that consumed me. My eyes widened first, probably cluing Kakashi in as I sat up suddenly.

Instinctively I covered my mouth as I hiccuped, but when I pulled it back and saw the almost black crimson color, I full out ran to the bathroom before emptying my gut into the toilet bowl.

"Fuck." Is all I managed between gasps for breath. Kakashi was next to me, holding my hair back and softly patting my back, and it wasn't until I was done that he said anything.

"We better get you to the hospital." Kakashi said, but I shook my head and frowned.

"I'm fine Kakashi, it wasn't anything-"

"Shut up." He said as he threw clothing at me, and I growled a little as I watched him get dressed. "You say you're fine now, but you just vomited your blood Kyou, you aren't going to be fine in a few hours."

I tossed my clothes to the floor and sat on the bed, pouting.

Great, I just ruined the moment in more ways than one.

"I don't want to leave." I said, to which Kakashi came over and actually began dressing me himself. I frowned, but as he did up my bra and pulled a shirt on me,I just stared, but after he did up the zipper to my pants, he finally looked at me and softly kissed my crimson stained lips.

"If you're worried about that, we'll have many more chances." He said it with such a tone that my face was red all over again. "But you've got to live until you're nineteen, because otherwise you're breaking your promise too."

I smiled, and kissed him again, ignoring the burning of another possible throw up happening.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kakashi."

He pulled his mask back on, and then I saw that one smiling eye again.

"Why yes you are actually. You're going to the hospital."

So he dragged me kicking and screaming and one time puking blood all the way there. To be honest, I was really scared what they would tell me, I would rather remain in the dark if it was fatal. I could die happy if it was get my brains fucked out by Hatake at this point.

However, when the nurse examined me and found out what we were doing, I could've died happily right then too. Especially when she asked if Kakashi had used anything not meant for those activities on me. What, did she think he shoved a telephone wire up there? C'mon lady!

Still, Kakashi answered everything to the best of his abilities, despite me bitching about being there the whole time. When two more nurses came in and looked me over, I was beginning to get even more worried about what they would find. Yet through all this, Kakashi stood loyally just out of their way. God I love this man, he really is just a big teddy bear when he worries over somebody. When the Doctor came in, I nearly jumped for joy.

"It seems you've managed to give yourself an ulcer. You should be fine in a couple of days, but we are going to have to ask you not to eat anything until it heals."

I almost paled, and pouted a little bit.

"How long will this take?"

The doctor shrugged, God Dammit I hated this hospital so much more since Tsunade left. She was always much more blunt and told you everything in as short of sentences as she could.

"A few days to a few weeks."

"WHAT?!" Was all I could say before Kakashi hit me over the head.

"Easy Kyou, or you'll make it all worse." He said as he rubbed my back a bit.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't going to be starving for days." Was all I muttered before the Doctor hooked me up to an IV and told Kakashi he had one more hour to visit before he hand to leave.

It turned out to take two full weeks of being poked and prodded to get better. The Doctor only told me after I was healed that it actually looked rather fatal and wasn't sure how I made it (though he gave me a dirty look that said he did), guess I've got the Kyuubi to thank now.

Through those two weeks, Itachi and Sasuke had visited me every second day, Naruto and Akari every day, and each morning as soon as he could, and each night two hours before closing, Kakashi perched at my bedside. When nobody was in the room, I stole a few kisses and whispered whatever I could into his ear.

Sweet nothings, I think that's what they're called, but I still bitched about coming here being a bad idea. Still, he was Kakashi and gave me a good smack when I got out of line. Oddly no nurses scolded him, probably knew better than to, but he would feel bad later and would bring me a novel to read.

I kept on telling him how sorry I was for the lousy birthday present, and although he never gave me a lot of presents, this one was worth remembering despite the ending. He told me not to worry, because I would get a chance to repay him.

Asshole.

However we never really got that time to repay each other, since the same day I got out, Kakashi had to leave. To say I was going to miss him was a big understatement. So I met him at his house just ten minutes before he was suppose to leave, and I did what I think I'm good at.

I caught him in the doorway to his kitchen, and pulled down his mask before kissing each part of his face. Leaning into his ear, I whispered small words to him.

"I'm going to think about you all the time. I'm going to want to tell you a lot of things. When you get back, I have something very important that I want you to know."

"What is it?" He asked, before wrapping his arms around me too. I kissed his cheek, then his lips, one last time before rolling his mask up and smiling at him.

"Oh, it's nothing right now, but by the time you get back, I may just be screaming it to you all day long."

The face he gave me was priceless, and I'm pretty sure if he didn't have to go, we would've been messing up that perfectly clean bed for hours. He placed his forehead against mine, his cold headband felt nice on a hot day like this.

"Take care Yuushima."

"Kick some ass, Hatake."

He made a sound like he smirked, cupped my face one more time, and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year Seven<strong>_

This year went by quietly, and I wondered what it was like for Kakashi. This would be the last year I was going to be an ANBU, because it was slowly taking its toll on me mentally. Instead I would just be a regular Jounin, who knows maybe I'd like to play Mother Hen and get paid for it...

That actually sounds like a good idea...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Year Eight<em>**

A lot of time was spent getting Naruto ready for the academy. Quite frankly, I was nervous sending him into an enclosed room with unsuspecting victims. The kid was a bomb just ticking, the moment he got bored somebody would fall victim to his pranks. I started worrying more and more each day about him and the villager's relationships. They looked at him like he was a wild animal, one that had eaten their loved ones. Not that they looked at me any different, but I had twelve years on the kid, of course I would have more of a backbone to these things.

I tried to keep most of the information shared between the Third and myself a secret. These past few years had been trying, but we were pulling through and I couldn't be happier.

Naruto looked up at me as we walked through the village. I had to smile, he had taken after me so much in so many ways despite not being mine. Not only had I started a catchphrase, but after quitting the ANBU due to fatigue and lack of time to do such long missions, I wore Obito's goggles all the time now. Seeing these, Naruto wanted his own pair since he couldn't wear mine. As such, I bought him a pair for his birthday, and now he wore them everywhere.

I had to laugh when he decided to wear orange and blue. Blue like the 'Blue Flicker', orange like the mix of the Red Hot Kunoichi, and the Yellow Flash. Even though he didn't know, I'd have to say the color scheme worked well for him. Another thing I noticed, was it was a similar outfit to what Obito always wore.

The two would've been the best of friends.

It was a little bit big, but Akari insisted he'd grow into it. I decided he could leave the jacket and matching pants for after he entered the academy, because otherwise it wouldn't fit anymore.

One thing I could've lived without, was the nickname. Of all things to call me, when he first started talking he had trouble pronouncing my name, so he settled on Yoshi, only problem was I thought he was just excited everytime he talked.

Ah well, it's all good.

When we walked past the park, Naruto saw some friends. I was actually surprised to see Suo sitting there, watching the kids play. An older gentleman was sitting next to him, but I approached anyways. Suo looked up and smiled before waving. I'd have to thank the guy someday, he was always so understanding, despite the obvious reasons he should turn away from me.

"Hey." I said, before taking my perch on the bench next to Suo. The older man looked over to me and smiled a bit.

"Well what have we here Suo? Is this a friend of yours?" The man asked. Suo sighed before leaning back on the bench.

"Shikaku, this is Yuushima, my teammate. Shima, this is the clan head and also my uncle, Shikaku."

I smiled before waving over to the scarred man who relaxed against the bench. He didn't glare at me or keep his gaze lingered for longer than necessary, and I had to say I enjoyed that.

"Hello." Was all Shikaku said.

"What brings you guys here?" I asked, and Suo nodded towards the children.

"The kid who's half asleep, that's my cousin. Shikamaru."

Looking over, I had to giggle as I watch one kid lazily nap on the play structure as the others played around him.

"He's so adorable, how old is he?"

"Seven."

"So is Naruto, maybe they'll be in class together."

Shikaku looked over to me and smiled. It was genuine, as though something he liked had happened, and then he shrugged it off.

Naruto and the kids played well into the evening, and for a little while I thought they'd never stop as Suo and Shikaku and I all conversed. At last, the younger Nara stood up and called over to the playing kids.

"Shikamaru! Choji! Let's go guys!" He called, and the two kids came running. Well Shikamaru walked casually.

"This is such a drag." He muttered as he reached his cousin. Looking over to me, he gave a lazy wave as I smiled. "Who's this?" He asked his Dad. Shikaku smiled again before standing up.

"This is Yuushima Kyouten, or as she's commonly known, Konoha's Blue Flicker."

Shikamaru looked at me with a raised brow, and I felt a little bit of pride fill me at the name.

"You don't look all that important." He said flatly, to which I irked.

"You don't look like a clan leader's son." I snapped back. He humphed at me before taking his Fathers hand, but before they could walk he looked back at the playground. Naruto was sitting on the swing by himself.

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry, his Mother's here." Shikaku said, and I looked at him with a broad smile before walking over to the little knucklehead.

"Naruto," I began, and when he saw me he beamed brightly before leaping off the swing set and grabbing my hand. "Let's go home, uh?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

And off we went.

Some of my time was spent on my own, the rest was divided between missions, training, Naruto, and the Uchiha brothers. A lot of time was spent with Itachi lately, because ever since he stopped sneaking into my house, he had also become a bit more tense. So I took him out on one of those rare occasions and we sat in a meadow by the training grounds.

We never did anything important while we were together, because to be honest if we did I might get even more stressed along with Itachi. We laid down and stared at the clouds as they went by. I looked over to Itachi, he had become so much more tense this past month, I was beginning to worry the duties were getting to him.

By the time we had calmed down, the sun was beginning to set.

"Are you alright?" I asked, though I knew the answer as he brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Instead of answering, Itachi gave this strange cryptic question.

"Tell me Shii," He began, but still wouldn't look at me. "If somebody very important to you went missing, what would you do?"

"Did your girlfriend run off?" I asked immediately, but maybe I was too blunt. Itachi shook his head, so I actually thought of the answer.

"I would look for them." I answered, but when he looked at me with those deep onyx orbs, I felt lost.

"What if they went bad, what if they tried to kill your other loved ones?" I started to get nervous with where this was going.

"Itachi, where is this all going? What's wrong?"

"Answer the question." He said it so sharply, I almost frowned. Instead though, I really thought hard, before it dawned on me what I would do, and so I smiled and cuddled into his side.

"Itachi you silly boy. Everyone I love is good, nobody goes bad, they just hide from the light. What would I do? That's easy. I'll miss them and keep searching. I'll bring them back to me and make them realize what they're missing. Because if they were so important that I felt bad about them leaving, clearly they were never meant to."

"And what if Hatake went missing?" He asked lowly, and for a moment my eyes felt heavy at the thought.

"I would hunt him down and bring him back."

"Naruto?"

"I'd slaughter anyone who got in my way."

He went silent after that, and for a moment he reached a hand up and caressed my face. There was a sadness in those eyes I couldn't understand, a strange burning I didn't quite get.

"And if I went missing?"

The question came out as a whisper, as though he were scared of the answer. I smiled at him and brush his bangs out of his face.

"I run after you until my legs broke, and then I'd claw my way after you until my hands fell off, and then I'd wriggle after you until my heart stopped beating, and yet still, I would never let you go."

He sat up then, so I rolled over and put my head in his lap. He smiled down at me, still with that sad tinge, before brushing my hair from my face as well.

"Shisui was found dead in the river yesterday." He said slowly, and I felt something tear on my insides. Gently, softly, I reached up and held his cheek.

"Itachi, I...I'm so so sorry." I whispered, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. He nuzzled into my shoulder, and we sat like that for a few minutes. Maybe once Naruto started the academy, I could ask Itachi to take a break. He looked worn out and exhausted, mentally and physically, and for a moment I questioned his stability.

We all know how easily mine teeters.

Close to my birthday of this year, I had been thinking a lot of Kakashi.

I wanted to tell him I love him, but would it be too soon? I counted off petals each day, should I or not? Yet when he did come back, I wasn't prepared for what came with him.

I had been lingering around his apartment for a while, just wandering by to see if any lights were on, and one day I found my self caught between a wall and a Hatake. No seriously, one minute I'm just standing there, minding my own business, when he comes and pins me to the wall. He kisses me through his mask, and at first I try to pull it down, but give up when he pins my hands to the wall.

"I love you." He whispers, before capturing my lips again. "I love you, and I could never live without knowing you were too." He kisses me one last time, before saying one last line.

"I'll never forget you."

Then he was gone. At first I didn't know what to make of the moment, before I leaped straight for Kakashi's house. I planned to run right in and tell him how I felt, to leap right into his arms, except, that didn't happen. I knocked on the door, feeling jittery as I waited. The door opened and I launched myself at the person.

"Hello!" I shouted happily, only said person fell over from the power of my leap.

"Kyou, get off her."

Looking up, I saw Kakashi standing a few feet from me, so I looked down and found a girl frowning up at me. She looked only a few years older than me, but the glare she was giving through her snow white bangs made me shiver.

"Get. Off. Now."

So I did, and looked at the Hatake who was scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Yuumi, don't be rude." Kakashi said as he helped the girl up, and I stood there, confused as fuck.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly. The two were quiet for a moment, and they looked at each other for a moment. This Yuumi looked at me, and I swear I saw a glimmer of disappointment.

"She's-" Kakashi began, but Yuumi cut him off.

"My name is Yuumi Kyouten, and I am his girlfriend."

It was like the whole world stopped. Seriously, I think I was spinning and the world wasn't anymore. I looked to Kakashi for guidance, for him to say it was a joke, but he was as stiff as a board as he looked away. Looking back to the woman, to her bright green eyes that matched mine, I could see why he chose a woman like that.

She was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was a fair color with sweeping high cheekbones and lack of weathering on her at all. She looked like a princess, and he her knight in shining armor. I guess it wasn't a surprise, she seemed really pretty and I guessed she had more to offer to Kakashi, I don't know why I ever thought that maybe we were on the same level now, I don't know why I thought I was more than a child to him.

Maybe he thought I was too loose, or maybe he didn't like what he saw.

"Is this true, Kakashi?" I somehow keep my voice steady as he nodded.

"Yeah." Was all he said before looking at me with the saddest expression I've seen in a while. Like he just got kicked in the stomach. No, you don't get to be upset Kakashi, you're the one that did this. An anger I couldn't explain rushed through me, but I buried it all away, because I knew what Kakashi hated the most.

I smiled and stuck out my hand for the woman to grasp.

"Hello, I'm Yuushima Kyouten, I never saw you when I went for training."

The look on her face, she seemed to realize something really bad had happened, maybe she didn't like the grip on her hand that I had.

"W-Well I'm in the first branch, but I'm usually out on missions." She said slowly, though she looked nervous as I let her hand go before I broke it.

"Well then, I can see I'm making this hard on Hatake, he's never been one for being manly since he cowers whenever something bad happens, but it's okay, you'll realize he's an asshole and won't want to deal with him vanishing and worrying you sick in about two weeks. Then again maybe the sex is great, I wouldn't know, I'm too ugly for that kind of stuff, but if you're loose enough maybe you could stay around for that. Well I've got a demonic kid to take care of, chow!"

With that said, I slammed the door in her face and stormed away.

* * *

><p>I closed the book and put the pen down.<p>

It's been three days since then, and I've seen not even a glimpse of the Uchiha Brothers, or that thing that ripped my heart out.

The sun's gone down completely, so I decided to go for a late night stroll. After crying my eyes out the first day, I had learned to cope with it all on the inside. No more of this crying in front of others nonsense.

The streets were quiet, save for the soft sounds of people talking inside their houses, or dogs barking and cats whining. It was only when I strolled to the edges of the village that I realized a problem.

The air stank.

It wreaked heavily of a strange substance I knew (sadly) too well.

I could smell blood.

A lot of it too.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Just to let you know, I quit my job!  
><strong>

**Couldn't handle the asshole and his preppy protege and sarcastic douche adoptive son.  
><strong>

**Yesh! Another chappy! Okay guys! I'm warning you now there isn't much more YuuKashi fluff, or any fluff for that matter.  
><strong>

**The next chapter is going to be rather...tough to write in more ways than one. And then the last chapter is going to be a bit depressing, so please bear with me and I'll write the sequel! It'll be a much softer start!  
><strong>

**So I thought I'd let you know, as of chapter 21, this is the LONGEST story I have ever written, it's up to almost 230 pages! Woot woot!  
><strong>

**So, what did ya think? I'm never good at romantic scenes, and this was going to be a lemon, but I figured you guys can't have it all! LOL don't worry, there will be one at some point in the series! To be honest I've never written something this...dirty...lol  
><strong>

**So I was going to have them have a cute ending, but then I thought, 'What the Hell am I gunna do for the next two books in the series? I mean think about it, once characters are together the story gets less interesting, right? I know this wasn't the best way to swing this, but in the final chapter all shall be explained!  
><strong>

**Now ask yourself, would Kakashi REALLY get a new GF that quick? I mean he could, but why?  
><strong>

**Do you think this chapter was a bit odd? I thought it was when I realized what I typed up.  
><strong>

**I was listening to Kiss You Inside Out by Hedley while writing the top, and then So Soon by Marianas Trench for the last part, so good for this chapter.  
><strong>

**Also, the ages had been altered originally to better fit the story. The problem was I somehow got an extra year in there somehow, and I'll fix that but for now Kakashi is 21, Yuu is 19, Itachi is 14, and Naruto and Sasuke are 7. The first year was the same year the two were born so it doesn't count! I know it might be confusing, but it is suppose to be that way. I'm going to edit and fix all the confusion for this story later.  
><strong>

**Thank you to all who have kept on reading despite my laziness! As for grammar and my sentences cutting off, I do write them out, like seriously I've re read before I saved, but then afterwards they're gone. The online save is a bit screwy, sorry guys.  
><strong>

**Also, for those of you who didn't get the red hair reference, Yuu has blood red hair and bright green eyes. She thought Kakashi and Rin were going at it in her dream, but then she realized it was her going at it with him in his dream.  
><strong>

**Oh and BCG...SHHHHHHHH!  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	25. The Way of The Uchiha

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<br>**__

__"The Way of The Uchiha"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was staring at, but at the same time I could.<p>

You never know what somebody is capable of until they're pushed to their limits, well I knew full well now that my limits were much further than I thought them to be.

The last time I saw this man's face, was when I lost two very important people. Perhaps he was an omen, a sign that something bad was happening. He stood in the threshold to the Uchiha Compound, casually swinging a kunai around as he leaned against the frame. The scent of blood was thick in the air, it was so suffocating to find it in my haven.

There was, at some point, a moment where I thought I was fast asleep, this was all just a dream, right?

Yet when I saw the bloody hand on the ground beside him, I knew it wasn't true.

I glared at him, and lowered my stance. Today was not a good day to wear a kimono.

"So you just couldn't stay away huh? You just had to try and ruin Konoha again." I growled, making him stop twirling his blade. He looked at me like I had just casually strolled up to say hello, making me even angrier.

"The Kunoichi who became the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. I never would've thought you had the guts." He stood up straight and watched me with those eyes. Those Sharingan eyes that made me activate my Kanshugan naturally. "But then again, you and that brat both have extraordinary chakra reserves, no wonder you're able to suppress it."

He raced forward, so I matched his movements. Using my bracelets as a shield, I blocked any attack he swung at me. He tried to swing in a large sweeping motion and punch me at the same time, but I simply rolled around his fist and to his open side. Only problem was he came back to me just in time to block my attack. We swung and kicked and rolled through each others swings.

He backed off before I could land a decent hit, so I crouched lowly and watched as he reached into his pouch.

"You've gotten stronger I see. One of those kicks to my stomach and I may be finished." He pulled out those chains that he had been wearing all those nights ago, and instantly a new plan formed in my head. He wanted me to use my warping jutsu, he knew I could dodge it, so why use those chains?

I ran right for him, and he did as I predicted. He thought I was going to warp somewhere, and as soon as I passed through him, he materialized and turned to defend himself. I however, had other plans. I grabbed the chains that held him and loaded chakra into my leg. I tried to think about what Kakashi taught me about Chakra Nature, but it all faded as I swung my leg and kicked him hard in the back.

With me holding the chains he had nowhere to go, and thus he was hit with a double force. So instead of leaping forward, he too swung a leg out to kick me. It must've been loaded with chakra, because I went flying through the air despite my ability to block it.

"You little brat, you haven't changed a bit with your risky moves. You truly are a pupil of the Yellow Flash."

My eyes widened as I watched him from where I knelt. He was melting! Honestly melting! Yet as soon as he did, he reformed again and I couldn't understand what was going on anymore. I'd have to kill him, and soon, because if I didn't I would be the one turning to goo. Only difference is I can't come back from it.

There was one other option I had...

Standing back up, I refocused myself on the masked man. My wrist was bloody from where his kunai had struck me between my bracelets.

Hmmm, I wonder...

"Y'know, I don't think we ever established the lengths you can go with your jutsu." I curled my hands in and glared at him. "Care to begin?"

With that said I launched at him as he undid the chains from his arms and drew a sword I hadn't seen him wearing the last time we met. He swung at me or dodged, but what he didn't realize was I wasn't attacking him. No, I was simply following his movements with my Kanshugan. Every once in a while, when I got an opening, I would swing at him, just to have my arm go through. Finally, I got him right where I wanted him.

With my wrist embedded into his shoulder, I dodged any attack he threw and stayed with him perfectly. He swung, I dodged, he spun, I followed. Then he tried to do what I did better, he pulled his body through a warping zone that made me fly back and away.

The ground went silent as I knelt there, but I smirked. After looking with my Kanshugan, I realized his jutsu. The reason why I could go through it is because he was switching parts or all of his body, not just to different areas (because if he did that it wouldn't end nicely) but to different dimensions. If there really was a different dimension, then that means his justu isn't the same as mine. I can't warp to a new dimension, but I can bring him back to me. Despite being in some alternate dimension, I could still feel him and sense what he was doing.

Currently he was resting.

I waited for a moment, because I knew the man wouldn't be gone for very long. Taking that time, I thought very hard on a new strategy.

Instead of bringing him to me, or vice versa, I awaited for him to come back. It would add the to element of surprise I had for him, so instead I gathered chakra around my body, and prepared for a counter measure.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?"

Looking over to the voice, I fixated on him as he fully materialized. His blade was drawn, but he seemed to have cleaned it off. Clearly he remembered the abilities my blood offered me, but I wonder if he realized...

"What can I say? I'm a stubborn bitch. But you are too, how many times have you come back here? Who are you anyways?" I asked as navy chakra formed around my body. This was a form of Nin-Taijutsu that was commonly used by Taijutsu experts in the Cloud Village. I was too inexperienced to handle it before, but now I could do it perfectly.

The man opened his arms and shrugged.

"Who am I? Doesn't matter, but if you really want a name, I am Tobi. I am Nobody." He said boldly, before doing hand signs.

"Well Mister Nobody," I said casually as I loaded extra chakra into my hand. Using my technique, I warped Tobi towards me. "It's about time you met a Somebody." With that I slammed my fist into his shoulder, and it actually made contact. He flew back and dug through the ground, making a miniature crater.

Coughing, wheezing, he sat up and stared at me as I stood there with a triumphant smirk.

"What- how did you-"

"I told you already, my blood is special to me. During that whole game of cat and mouse, I was never trying to hit you, I was trying to get my blood inside of your body. Because so long as even a single drop is in your veins," I warped him to me again. "I can find you and drag you to me if I have to." Then I kicked his jaw, and then with the other leg drop-kicked him.

He sat on the ground, sputtering and coughing.

"Don't try that whole different dimension crap with me either, because I'm dragging your real body back, not whatever is left here."

"You little brat. You figured out my jutsu, and used it against me."

He began to do hand signs again, but when I warped him to me, he had finished his jutsu.

"Earth Style: Swallowing Jutsu!"

I gasped as the ground beneath me trembled, and before I knew it caved in around me. Looking up I saw Tobi was standing beside the hole, and with a frown I debated warping towards him. That would only make a loop though, we'd be back to square one.

Instead, I dug a hand into the sharp, jagged walls, and warped Tobi to me.

"You stupid girl!" He shouted, but I ignored him as we both plummeted to the jagged ground below. Thinking quickly, I threw Tobi towards the ground, using his back as a surface to push off of and slow my pace. However, I had forgotten all about that migration technique, and soon he had disappeared all together. I tried to think of a way out, but everything was coming up blank. Then, I thought about my training.

_"So Kakashi, I think I've got it down pat." I said, but then frowned. "But how do I release it all?" Kakashi smiled at me, before holding up that stupid slip of paper. _

_"You tell me Kyou, you're the one that's a master of chakra molding and transformation, now just add that nature transformed chakra of yours so it and you'll do fine. You've got your Nature down pat, how about we try Minato's natural nature: the Wind Style next?" _

_"Sounds like fun!"  
><em>

Okay Shima, focus. Feel the chakra like its scrapping against itself...build it up...I loaded chakra into my hand, and tried to transform it's nature as I did so. It was a challenge, but soon I had to bubbling ball that looked like a hundred daggers were crawling through it. I pushed it to the jagged floor and released it.

The pressure from the attack completely stopped my motion just before I hit the ground, and I managed to collect enough chakra to my feet to hold on to a stalagmite. Looking up, I realized Tobi wasn't back yet, and it looked like the top of the hole was really far away.

Then things got worse, the whole pit started to close in on itself.

Fucking awesome.

I'd need a lot of chakra to blast myself out of this, but how the Hell could I get that much? I'd already used over half my chakra on the warping, how much more could I handle? There was only one other option then...

"Kyuubi," I whispered, no more like growled. "If you want to make it out of this alive, I'm going to have to borrow some of your strength."

The whole pit groaned as rocks began to fall.

"Kyuubi." I said warningly.

A deep chuckle surrounded me.

"**_Whatever you need, Little Girl. You are in quite a situation. Although I love to watch you squirm, if you die, I do too_**." A sudden surge of strength went through me.

"_**Don't waste it**_."

"I won't." I muttered, before concentrating it all into my two hands. The ball was a lot bigger than the last, and it came out as a very dark purple as it swirled and scraped against itself. It was so strong that when I released it, my hands got all cut up and bruised. However, it did the trick and I flew out of the hole right before it collapsed on itself.

"You are so stubborn."

"Or maybe you just don't challenge me enough." I said as I turned to watch the returning Tobi. He stood there, with his one Sharingan eye glaring at me, and for a second I debated whether or not he was actually there. Something felt off now, but I ignored it as I continued to have a stare down.

It was quite obvious I didn't have much strength left, the last surge was used with the Kyuubi's chakra to balance it out. If only I had made that into an attack on him, maybe I might've won. My eyes widened as he disappeared and reappeared infront of me.

Dammit, too fast! My body can't keep up!

I dodged by warping to behind him, but then I realized my mistake. He had those chains again, and I tried to warp out of it, but he followed me and wrapped my ankle in the chains.

The cold metal grappled onto me, and now I knew I couldn't warp away, so instead I kicked out with my other leg and stood up when he gave me room. He tried to pull my leg from under me, but I leaped at him at the same time and tried to kick him, but I went right through, so I pulled him back to this dimension and swung out to kick the real him.

I did go flying with him, but when we landed, I don't know who was breathing heavier. My body felt like a stack of bricks, no part of me wanted to move anymore. Finally, he spoke, and although I was sure he was just biding time, I soon fell for it anyways.

"Did you get to have a peak into the Uchiha Compound while you were there?"

My body tensed, I had actually made myself forget the reason we were fighting. The Uchiha Clan couldn't all be dead. Akari, Ryuga, Sasuke, Itachi- oh God no. Not Itachi, anybody but Itachi. I almost threw up at the thought, my world getting a little bit blurrier.

"Shut up." I choked.

"What if I told you someone from the clan killed them all?" I dry heaved a few times at that. Who the Hell would betray their own clan? I mean I know most of the Uchiha are quite snooty about their pride and pedigree, but quite a few were sweet and innocent. A few of the older generations used to give me candy because they thought I looked way too adorable when I wandered around the compound.

"You're lying, it was you, you bastard." I coughed, shaking my head.

"I'm not a liar, Kyouten. I'm actually quite honest." He said as he stood up. I tried to stand, but the chain had made me lose circulation in my right foot so I remained on the ground as I glared at him.

"You've got no proof." I spat, in the back of my mind though, I could sense someone halt within the eye of my Kanshugan, at first I was happy and wanted to jump for joy, but then I realized somethign wasn't right. Before I could turn around, Tobi said smoothly.

"Ask him."

Slowly, I turned around, and came face to face with Itachi Uchiha. He watched me from where he was, his blade drawn and bloody, flecks of blood dotted his perfect stone cold face, and for the first time, I saw him stare at me with such a lethal expression.

"Itachi, what are you-" He threw a kunai at me so fast if I wasn't using my Kanshugan still I would've been hit in the chest. I caught it, my eyes going wide as he stared at me, but then he looked to Tobi and turned around.

"Let's go." He said, and I sat there in shock. Tobi didn't move at first, but then he undid the chain on my ankle and stood up.

"Aren't you going to finish her too?"

My breath caught in my throat when Itachi stopped walking. If he wanted to, he could probably kill me right now. I barely had enough energy to fight now, everything was gone. He looked over his shoulder at me, a cold look I'd never seen faced to me in his eyes. This wasn't my Itachi, the one that was like a little brother to me.

"Forget about her." He said as he continued to walk away. Something pressed inside of me, those words ringing a loud siren in my head.

_"I'll never forget you."_

For some reason, I couldn't see Kakashi saying that anymore, it just didn't seem logical. Itachi stuck out in my mind though, could he have used a Transformation Jutsu? Why would he say that? Was he preparing to part? I don't understand, dammit!

Forget about me? Forget I existed? Oh no Itachi, I'll leave an impression you could never even dare try to forget.

"You said you couldn't." I said lowly as I looked at the ground with my hair blocking my view of the two men now standing beside each other. "You said you'd never forget."

I could hear their footsteps continue on, but Itachi still spoke. My skin began to burn, it felt like knives were cutting into me.

"Even within a maelstrom, a Warrior needs protecting, you should go back Kyouten, before I kill you too." Itachi said flatly. What was he saying? That I needed to hide when the going got rough?

"So that's it huh? You think I'm just going to let you leave?" It felt like my lungs were on fire as I spoke, my body burning. They stopped and looked at me, and I glared angrily.

"The Kyuubi's cloak, I haven't seen that in a while." Tobi commented, but I was so full of anger right then, I literally snapped.

I went in for the kill.

There was no rhyme or reason to my attacks, I simply struck whoever was closer. They seemed oddly slow, or maybe that's because my bracelets had fallen off, or the Kyuubi's chakra that was burning me yet making me faster. I clawed and snapped whenever I could, both of them dodging, before I single out Itachi and screamed.

"How could you?!" I screamed, the feeling of that burning escalating to the point Itachi stayed twenty feet from me at all times.

"I trusted you! You out of everybody! I trusted you so much Itachi! Why?! Why did you do it?!"

He didn't answer as I tried follow him. He'd gotten stronger as an ANBU leader, he'd become such a man since that little kid that used to cling to my back. I felt tears leak from my eyes as I stood still, staring at the one person who hadn't betrayed me yet. Kakashi, fuck I couldn't handle him anymore, I couldn't handle any of this anymore.

"You were just a wall Yuushima. Something for me to climb over, to test my abilities."

I went to lunge at him again, but Tobi appeared behind me, grabbing my arm. Looking behind me, I made the mistake of looking into his eyes.

Just like that, the Kyuubi's cloak disappeared from around me, and I fell to my knees at Tobi's feet What the Hell? How did he... I choked a few times, coughing and sputtering.

"Well, if you don't finish her off..." I could hear Tobi's sword raising from it's sheath. Is this how I was going to die? At the hands of a man who had taken so much from me? You bastard! I'll kill you! Is what I wanted to say, but my throat wouldn't open and my mind went blank.

"I'll do it."

Itachi... Did you really just say that?

I fell onto my back, and stared up at the two men. Tobi looked at Itachi as he walked over to me, and backed off afterwards.

"I'll leave you some time then." Was all the older man said before disappearing.

I stared up at Itachi as he stared down at me, the dark clouds above us began to give way, allowing rain to fall from the sky. It dropped onto my face, and rolled over his. We stayed like that for a moment, but I could only think of all those times he had comforted me, saved me from depression and anger.

_"Shii, I don't care what happens, because when it does it is meant to. I know you would never do anything to Sasuke or Naruto, you would rather die than harm either. And I know that although you're strong, you sometimes need a little reminder. So Shii, never forget that I will always love you, unconditionally. No matter what happens, I will always be the one that loves you the most. So Shii, don't look so alone and sad, because I will always stand with you, even when others won't."_

"Why couldn't you just walk away?" I said hoarsely. He looked down to me, but didn't say anything.

"You could've just let go, you could've told me how you really felt. Or maybe, you really do feel that way. So why Itachi? Just tell me why, and I swear I'll believe you. I swear I won't tell a soul, just please, tell me why." The rain mixed with my tears as I stared at him, standing there and looking so cold I couldn't believe it.

"I already told you. To test my capacity, to understand my limits."

My chest probably caved in then, but I shook my head.

"The Itachi I know is too smart for that. That Itachi I know is strong and kind, and he loves others even when they do wrong." I managed to give him a faint smile, no matter how sad it was.

"My Itachi wouldn't do this with such a reason."

His sword came down right next to my head, and I watched as his eyes distorted. What was he doing? I didn't quite understand. Then everything changed, my surroundings, my body.

I was hanging from a tree branch, but I couldn't move my body. The world was a mix of strange oranges and and the tree was black. Looking at myself, I could see I was purely white.

"I control everything here." A pure white Itachi said as he stood in front of me. "Time, mass, space. I control everything within the Tsukuyomi." He took a kunai and sliced across my stomach. It hurt so much that I cried out, and then I must've passed out. When I woke up, I was hanging from the tree again and this time there was another me on the branch, and the branch was so much longer. There were two Itachi's now, and both sliced across my chest. I cried, and despite there being two of us, it felt like a hundred knives were cutting into me.

"This is all you will feel, for the next seventy two hours."

And so it continued, and I tried my hardest to keep calm. I could handle pain, I could handle it, but what I couldn't handle, was when Itachi added a new element.

One hundred or more mes were hanging from the extremely long branch now, but now I was watching scenes fold out in front of me. A remake of Itachi killing the clan. This, this part broke me slowly as I watched Akari and Ryuga, and Fugaku and Mikoto fall. My brain stopped functioning because I couldn't process that and the pain at the same time. I refused to scream though, I refused to give in. SO I watched helplessly as they all fell, countless times.

Keep calm Shima, you can survive.

It felt like days had past, and I was sure we were almost done.

"Only seventy one hours, fifty nine minutes, and fifty nine seconds to go."

Oh God, not a single second has passed?!

* * *

><p>When the world came back to me, Itachi was still standing there. He looked at me like I was pathetic. How long had passed? Clearly not much if it was still dark and raining, and Itachi was still there.<p>

"How foolish of you. Though I'm impressed you survived my Tsukuyomi."

"Itachi, why are you trying to make me hate you?"

He went silent after that, and for a moment I thought he was going to run away, so I said the last thing on my mind.

"I'll never stop." I said, as the world began to get blurry. Stop what, I had no idea. Stop hating? Searching? Loving? Even I didn't know the answer, and I probably never would unless I saw him again.

Itachi...

I don't know what to think anymore.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chappy guys!<br>**

**Okay, so this one I couldn't seem to get totally into it again, IDK why. Maybe it was because I didn't want to write Itachi leaving. If it wasn't emotional enough, sorry, been in a strange mood lately that I can't quite describe.  
><strong>

**So one more chapter, I was planning on going back and re-reading everything to make sure everything fits properly, because I did have 40,000 words on the sequel before my computer busted. But I think I'm going to think about the sequel a bit, because I may have to change the story line a bit. Nothing drastic, just don't be all 'hey that didn't happen like that!' and all...  
><strong>

**Next chapter is going to be mostly Yuushima sorting out her priorities and making a big finale on everything. There is going to be no more fight scenes, but a pretty god damn nerve wracking Yuushima kicks somebody's ass scene!  
><strong>

**Oh and reviews? They went from SKY HIGH! To just a handful. I'd liek to thank those who do review, but there were quite a few that didn't. T.T  
><strong>

**If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!  
><strong>

**Theme song for this was Riot- TDG  
><strong>

**Oh and BCG...I meant what you had said in one of your reviews haha  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	26. How to be Invincible

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~INVINCIBLE<span>_**~

* * *

><p><em>"In My First Life"<em>

_Kakashi x OC  
><em>

_Naruto __© Masashi Kishimoto  
><em>

_Invincible __© Sokuryokudo Kyoutendouchi_

* * *

><p><em>~Opening Theme~<em>

"_Invincible__- Hedley_"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<br>**__

__"How to be Invincible"  
><em>_

* * *

><p>I had a strange dream while I was asleep.<p>

My eyes opened to the sound of a harmonica playing a tune I did not know of. It sounded soft with a bit of an echo, despite the world around me being fairly open.

There was this house sitting on top of a snowy hill, surrounded by trees. The trees were tall pines, crested with snow, encircling the house. There was smoke coming from inside, and I could feel the warmth from where I stood a few yards away. It was darker, and some lights were on that made the snow around the house glow a golden color.

I walked to the door, and knocked. For some reason I wanted to be there, I wanted to get inside, it didn't feel like I was trying to escape the cold though. There was something else inside that begged me to enter. The door opened, but nobody was there. Still, for some reason this didn't bother me, and I simply wandered on in. Kicking off my shoes, I took a few steps in before seeing a dining table filled to the brim with food. What was on the table wasn't so important, as the people around the table.

Father sat at the end, grinning like I remembered he used to. Brother and Sister, how could I have forgotten their faces? They both sat on each side of Father. Mother walked into the room then, carrying a steaming bowl of soup. The scent wafted to me, and I remembered the taste of it despite it being so long. She sits down and smiles at me, they all do as they beckon me over. I take a seat and we all dig in.

The meal is amazing, just like Mother used to make it. As I sat there and watched them, I felt as though it's a soundless movie playing, they're all talking and laughing and being happy, but I can't hear anything but the music. I love watching them, grinning like a fool as well, but eventually my feet seem to think it's time to go. Strangely they all wave to me as I walked towards the door to what seemed to be the den. I saw a warm fire there, but for a second I hesitated and turned around to look.

The table is empty and completely cleaned. It looks old and worn and maybe a little bit decayed too. I don't let it bother me though, and I turn to enter the cool yet warm from the fire room.

In front of that warm fire, I sat, and curled up on this ridiculously thick plush rug before pulling the blanket sitting there over me. The fire danced across my face, and for a little while, I just stared into the white core as though it held all the answers in the world. It must've been about half an hour I sat there, enjoying the warmth in the slightly cool room, just the way I liked it.

Then I wasn't alone, as somebody grabbed my hand. Looking over, I was mildly surprised to see Obito. He wasn't wearing his goggles, or any ninja attire really. Just a plain shirt and pants that were both pure white. He held my hand so delicately, so I grasped back a little bit harder. He smiled at me so softly and sweetly, before reaching to kiss my cheek, just like I remembered him doing so all those years ago. I love you, I wanted to say, but was taken by surprise again.

Someone else curled right next to me. I looked over to see him in all his glory. Kakashi was sitting there, smiling at me without his mask. He kissed me softly, and then nuzzled my cheek with his. He's as beautiful as I remembered, and although I want to say something, nothing came out of my throat when I opened it. Nothing makes me want to panic though, so I leaned against him and went back to watching the fire as Obito leaned on me.

Then two people were leaning against my back, keeping me upright. I looked behind me to see Suo and Aki, both sound asleep. Smiling, I go back to look at the fire. When I do, I see Minato standing there. He's leaning against the fireplace, and just like the others, he's not wearing his usual attire, just simple pure white clothes.

Itachi is next to appear, and I'm sitting in his lap instead of the other way around for once, since he's taller than me now. Suo and Aki lean against him, but I can still see them. He holds me around my waist, but one hand slips into my free one, nuzzling his nose into my hair and taking deep hot breaths that warm me up and make me sigh. I looked back to Minato. He looks all casual as he grins down at me, but then he looks to the side and I see Kushina standing on the other side of the fireplace, leaning against it as well. She's as pretty as I remember her, and so I nod and she nods back.

Naruto curls into my lap next, Sasuke too. Each are clinging to an arm as they rested too. I can't help but smile at their sleeping faces. Slowly, my head starts to feel heavy, and slowly, I begin to nod off myself.

The music stops abruptly, and is replaced by the sound of wind blowing a window open and shut. I can see flashes of red, a blood splatter go across my eye lids. It's like a home movie being played as faceless figures fall to their deaths.

I sat up from the cold ground abruptly, breathing heavily, and look at my surroundings. The fire is out, and so are the lights. It's so dark I can't see much other than the icy snow flowing onto the ground around me. There are broken pieces of wood sticking out of the walls, and holes that go to the outside. I sit there and looked around, trying to understand what is happening, when it dawns on me.

"Where'd everybody go?"

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my surroundings were completely black. There wasn't any other color, not any other shade either. I was sure I was awake, though it was hard to tell. It finally dawned on me that I had something covering my eyes, and so I went to pull it off when something stopped me.<p>

I recoiled so strongly that I fell off the surface I had been on. My cries were silent, but I did let out a hiss of pain as I stood to my wobbly feet.

"Yuushima Kyouten, relax. You are in the hospital." A voice called out, but it wasn't at all familiar. The hospital you say?

"My eyes." I whispered, holding my hands up to the bandages that covered my vision. A soft hand clasped onto my wrist, but it must've been bandaged because I couldn't feel the feminine voice owner's skin. It was probably a woman, because the hand was so small and gentle.

"You overused your Kekkei Genkai, I'm afraid you're going to have to keep those on for another week or two."

The woman tried to usher me back into what I assumed was my bed, but I hated this strange vulnerability so I tried to activate my Kanshugan. I saw a glimpse of the room, there was another figure not very far from myself and the nurse. I only got a glimpse, after that, this burning pain consumed me and I cried out as I released it.

"I told you you overused them, please get back in bed."

I followed her orders, but only because she left the room to get the actual doctor. In that time, a new revelation dawned on me.

Yuumiko Kyouten, the woman standing in the room, she was the woman in my dream.

"What do you here?" I asked after a while. She remained quiet, so I continued on. "What could you possibly want that Kakashi has to offer? Why would you come back?" I said lowly.

"It's not like I planned to have him. I didn't even know it was you, little sis, but I guess you knew it was me, huh?" I could hear her step closer and closer to me, it was like a tempo that I didn't want to think of.

One two, one two, one two... She stopped beside my bed, my senses not completely failing me as I listened for any movement.

"I didn't come here to steal your boyfriend, and I guess after all these years you do deserve a little consolation prize after being ditched in the gaudy village." I wanted to snap her neck, I wanted to peel the flesh from her bones when she spoke with that air of power.

"Anyway," She continued, and I bet she did a hair flip too. "In the past however months or years, Kakashi Hatake somehow managed to weasel his way into the Hidden Cloud Village. I found out later that Leaf and Cloud both thought that the Kyouten and Uchiha were communicating. They thought that the Kyouten were riling up to start a coup de tat against the Cloud village. However, during the past year the Kyouten and Cloud Raikage and Cloud Elders reached an agreement on the matter. However, the Cloud and Leaf were both wanting to make sure that there was absolutely no chance that both the Uchiha and the Kyouten would combat together."

If I could look at her, my eyes would be widened right now. Was that really going on? I didn't have any idea about it at all!

"But the Kyouten and Uchiha have no one as a communicator." I countered, to which she huffed, making my frown deepen.

"You're not listening! This has been going on for a very long time! Who is the only Kyouten coming to mind that doesn't live in the compound?"

...

"Me?"

Then it all dawned on me.

"That's right, since you were getting so smitten with the Clan Head's eldest son, of course the Cloud and Leaf would worry."

"So wait, where does you coming here all fit in?" I demanded, growling lightly. So the Leaf and Cloud both thought my clan and Uchiha were going to start a rebellion?! Were they planning on ridding the Uchiha and Kyouten from this earth too?!  
>I could practically feel the gleam of her grin as she smirked.<p>

"Well you see, Kakashi was found out by the Kyouten, and we decided to use him as a bargaining chip. He brings me back here under the false pretenses of love, and I can clear the Kyouten's name."

I tensed at that, hearing a kunai shink as the cold metal slip against something.

"And how would you do that?" I asked slowly.

"The Kyouten bribed Hatake, they said I was sent to protect you, and in a sense I was. I was asked to plant some roots here, asses a strategy to annihilate the Uchiha once and for all, but that's done for me. The last part of my mission, was to eliminate the last connection we have with them." She said it so smoothly, she didn't even blink.

Even though I knew I was in immediate danger, my body just wouldn't move. Something inside of my broke when she said that.

What now then? Die at the hands of a useless sister? What am I worth anymore? I have no one, and I am no one. So first my Father, who died in battle, and then my Mother, who took her own life, and my Brother who never returned from a mission, and now my Sister is trying to kill me?

Kakashi was willing to throw our relationship on the line just for a mission, Obito died defending the two bitches that ruined my life, Minato and Kushina died protecting the child I'm not even sure I'm raising to their standards, and Itachi...

How could you all?

Why would you betray me?

You all talk big, acting like heroes as you stand in front of graves. You all talk big with your pathetic promises and needs to show the world, but you're all the same. You're all mortal and you all die so easily, how much more useless can you get? You're just making excuses for yourself to feel better and call it hope. How can anybody hope when you know it's a fruitless dream? How can anybody laugh when you know you can't do it forever? How can everybody move on when you don't know if where you step might be your death bed?

As her kunai launched towards me, I shot my hand out as well. I must've grabbed her throat, because there was a gurgling noise as I applied pressure.

"You pathetic creature. How dare you come into this village and act as though you're fucking queen. I don't know who raised you since our parents death, but I do know Mother would be ashamed." She made a strangled noise as I squeezed a little bit harder, growling under my breath.

"You people prance around like the world's at your fucking fingertips. You act as though you can save everybody if they're worth your graces. I _hate_ people like you, who've never known the the burn of betrayal." I raised her off the floor, and looked in her general direction.

"The Kyouten are trying to clean up any loose threads uh?" I squeezed a lot harder. "Itachi killed his entire clan in a single night, what's to say I can't do the same? Maybe I'll steal them all in the middle of the night, and make you watch. Maybe then you won't walk around with a fucking pole up your ass."

Yet the thought sickened me, the thought of useless death always had. Instead, I tossed her across the room and heard a sickening crack as she hit the opposite wall.

"Get out." I growled, and to my surprise the door slammed open.

"Shima!" It was Gai, and not that I was complaining, but why was he here? He sounded a little surprise, but when he saw the other Kyouten probably sitting in a hole in the wall, he seemed to get it. She was ushered out on a stretcher, or so Gai told me as he stood next to me.

"I've got to see Shima, you've got one heck of a throw. We'll take care of this one. Kakashi came and told us all about the deal that was made, but I guess you would've been fine."

I felt a little numb when he patted my shoulder and gave me a get well line. Of course there was something about my youth added on, but it didn't matter.

"How are you feeling?"

It was the Hokage's voice that was next.

I remained quiet.

"Is the damage to your eyes severe?" He asked again.

I didn't say anything at first, but when he went to speak again, I cut him off.

"Hokage, I don't care what it takes, but please, grant me pardon from Fire Country. I want to travel."

The Hokage chuckled as though I told a sour joke.

"So that you can run after Itachi?" I winced when he said it so smoothly. "I may be old, but you can't fool me that easily."

"Please," I whispered, gripping the sheets tightly. "I just want to know why."

He paused for a moment.

"Yuushima-"

"Was it because of the rebellion? Or was he telling the truth? Did something happen? Did someone put him up to it? Please Hokage! I'm begging, if you won't let me go, tell me what you know about it!"

"I know nothing about it, in fact I am just as shocked as you are about the betrayal of Itachi Uchiha."

"Then let me find that man." I said sharply. The Hokage went silent for a moment then.

"What man?"

So I told him, about my fight, about the straight man who was able to move through time and space. I told him about it all, but that's where things got strange.

"Yuushima, I ask that you tell no one of this. Not a single soul."

He left with those words after I promised not to tell. Poor old man, he forgot to make me promise to stay. When the night came around, or at least when everything quieted down, I tore off my bandages and hopped out of bed. At first I was blind as a bat, but after a while, I was able to see a blurry area in front of me. It stung and I had to squint a lot, but I did manage to find my way out and to my apartment.

Naruto was inside, sleeping soundly. There was a note written on the counter, and I almost cried out of guilt.

_Naruto, don't worry about Yuushima. I sent her on a very important mission on short notice. She'll be back soon._

I almost hiccuped trying to keep my guilt in. I left my child alone, I left him in a house by himself for who knows how long. Embarrassment flooded me as I tried to think of a way to explain. I didn't like the Hokage making excuses for me, it never felt right. Feeling even more guilt arouse inside of me, I walked to my closet and grabbed my battle attire. I needed to do this, and I needed to do this now.

Strapping everything on, I smiled a little at the snoring Kunucklehead, before giving him a kiss on his forehead. Then as silent as can be, I slipped into the night. My feet took me to the gates of the village, and then beyond that. I wasn't going fast, actually I thought I could kick the pace up a bit, but I decided to take it slow and think.

Why would Itachi kill his entire clan and leave a witness behind? Why would he use the Tsukuyomi on me? Was it because he wanted me to hate him, or was he honestly turning cold blooded and trying to convince himself? Was it both? My head spun, so I shook the thoughts out. Unfortunately I was doing so on wobbly feet, and almost keeled over as I grabbed a tree trunk for support.

My breath deepened as I tried to relax and stop the world from running around me in circles. Just when the world began to slow, another wave hit me, and it burned so much now. I held my face, covering my eyes that were on the verge of painful tears.

"You just couldn't stay down, could you?"

I wanted to growl as I turned to look at him. He leaned so casually against the tree trunk, all five of him shifting every now and then. Wait I think that was just my eyes playing tricks...yup, there's just one asshole left.

"You just had to put a mission first." I seethed. He pushed off the trunk and glared at me.

"You got pretty upset Kyouten, did I hurt your feelings?"

_"Don't leave me. I beg of you, don't ever turn your back on me."_

_"Kyou, I don't think I can even if I wanted to."_

"So what? All that shit was nothing then? Have we been running around in fucking circles?" I coughed a bit, some blood littering the ground as I did so. Kakashi winced as he looked at me with pain in his eyes, poor pitiful me huh?

Don't you dare pity me.

You of all people should know I hate that.

"You tell me."

At this, I actually laughed. I laughed so hard it hurt and made me puke up some more blood. Fabulous, another fucking blood vomit spree.

"You know what Hatake? I meant every single world I've ever said to you. Not once have I lied to you, but you. You just don't fucking get it, do you?" I coughed some more blood up, but the spews seemed to stop, so I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand and glared at him.

"I hate you, I hate how you disappear for months and act like it's nothing. I hate how our only conversations rely on us insulting each other. I hate how you're willing to put a mission above my well being. I hate that you know so much about me and love to point out my flaws. I hate that you act like a fucking cat rubbing up against me one second and then avoiding me like the plague the next. I especially hate how you stand in front of Obito's grave and the memorial stone, making stupid promises and thinking about what could've been. I hate how I have to schedule when to go see him because I don't want you to be there too! I hate how you fucked Rin, but only played with me like I was a toy!"

"You're not so perfect either Kyouten." Kakashi growled, and I mean really growled.

"I hate how dependent on others you are, when something goes wrong you went crying to the Uchiha brat all the time. I hate how because of you, Rin's dead. I hate how every time I think things are going right, you pop up and ruin everything I set up. I hate how you act like you're better than me. I hate how despite that you chase after me like some whiny mutt. I hate how you need all this attention, and act like you're the only person in the world with problems. I hate how I know you'd spend hours at the memorial stone, with that Uchiha, with the kid, but not a single second could be spared from that for anything else."

I was filled with rage when he said that, and so I lunged at him. He was driving me crazy, and I honestly didn't know how much more I could take. We swung, we kicked, and I knew that he for once had the advantage in Taijutsu. My movements were slower, more sluggish than usual, and when I tried to activate my Kanshugan, I was in for a world of hurt.

It backfired, and a strange fire blew through me that stung like knives. He got me in the gut with his knee the same time I got him in the shoulder with my fist, and we both went flying back. I coughed a bit, although only flecks came out this time. I rubbed at my eyes, they felt so painful now as I tried to focus on Kakashi's fallen form. I pulled my hand back, wet crimson was on it. Was blood rolling down my face now? From my eyes?

"You, you are an omen, y'know? Everything was taken from me when you arrived. Everything walked out when you came closer to me."

He wiped his mouth as well as he stood up, brushing off his shoulder like it was nothing.

"You're one to talk. Everything bad happened when you refused to turn and walk away. I lost my Father the day you were born. I lost my Mother, the day Rin died. Doesn't that seem like an omen to you?"

I felt cold when he said this, but I shook my head as I tried to block it out. It was all lies, it had to be. Me, a bad omen? That's a bad joke. It couldn't be real.

_"Mayu! Close your eyes!"_

"You know Kakashi, I tried really hard not to hate you for what you did, embarrassing me and all. And I got over it pretty quickly."

_"Don't look Mayu!"_

I winced as a pain wrapped around me.

"But the day you did that, the day I broke your nose. The same day you said, 'Go cry to your parents.' I couldn't. You wanna know why? Because the same day you said that, the same day I ran away from home instead of to, my Mother killed herself. And I keep thinking, if I hadn't ran and hid in the park to stop crying like a baby, I might've gotten her to change her mind."

_"M-Ma...yu..."_

"So if you want to sit around and blame me as an omen, don't bother. I never came here for that."

Kakashi stood up, and I could see the way he tensed that he wasn't trusting me.

"I won't let you go after him Kyou. The moment you take a step across the border, you'll be a Missing Nin."

"So? What have I lose? You hate me, remember?"

"What about Naruto?" My little Maelstrom, no way could I forget about him.

"He's old enough, he doesn't need a pathetic parent like me."

"Sasuke?"

"He's alive?" Why did Itachi leave him too?

_"Even within a maelstrom, a Warrior needs protecting, you should go back Kyouten, before I kill you too."_

Itachi...

Warrior...Sasuke...

Maelstrom...Naruto...

'_Even though you are protecting Naruto, protect Sasuke. Go back to them before you die.'_

Is that what you meant? Sasuke, I can't imagine the damage you're going through. Maybe this gloomy life was good, I was beginning to expect the worst in others and find it less shocking as time went on. My heart ached when I thought of him, thought of Itachi the last time I laid eyes on him. He really looked to part of a criminal with the rain pounding on his back and his head band scratched out. That cold look in his eyes steeled him the most, it gave me the chills.

"It's not like he ever really liked me."

"What about Suo and Akihiko? Aren't they your friends?"

"They'll forget about me."

"Dammit Kyou! Look at you! Let go of him! He doesn't deserve this!"

Maybe it was the way that he said it, but I could actually hear a tinge of sorrow in his voice. I turned around, but didn't move otherwise.

"Why not? Who are you to decide what I can or can't do?" Before he could answer, I continued. "Besides, I'm not here to go after Itachi."

"What?" He asked sharply in disbelief. I turned around and held out my hand to him.

"I'm here to take my Best Friend back."

It was quiet for a moment, but I refused to let him sway out.

"I want the man who has been my chair when we filled our crazy obsession with pornography. I want the man who fought to save Obito and was gifted with an eye that allowed Obito to see the world through you. I want the man that was my shoulder when everyone walked out. I want the man who has been there since my first loss.I want the man who I've been chasing after since the first day I met. I want the man that acted as a parent and scolded me when I was being ridiculous. I want the man who has put up with me through all the ups and downs.I know you might not want to, but I just want someone to hold my hand, someone I can talk about anything with and cry to. I want the only man who has seen my tears."

I smiled at his wide eyed expression.

"I want you Kakashi. I want my best friend back. And I know it may not be ideal, but I can't do it alone. So please, Kakashi, I will forgive everything, if you are willing to just stand beside me a little longer."

I held my breath as he looked at me, and yet again it was a look I haven't seen before. Part of me wanted to blurt out how much I love him, how much my heart ached when I thought he didn't think about me anymore. I wanted to be with him, but I knew it would be a mistake now. With my lack of trust and faith, I wouldn't be able to give him what he wanted. Kakashi was far too precious to lose, I had to do it a different way.

Slowly, he walked forward, and stopped in front of my outstretched hand.

"Everything you just said, I want it too. No matter how many times I try to walk away, you always find a way to make me wait, don't you?" With that, he clasped my hand firmly, and I let out a breath and a single tear rolled down my face as he held me to him and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke..." I whispered, before walking into the hospital room with all the nurses huddled around the bed. One nurse looked up to me with a frown.<p>

"He won't eat, he won't drink, and he took the IV out when we put it in." She said.

"Back off." I said sharply, making them all look at me. "Get out."

With a huff, they eventually complied when the spoken nurse ushered them out. I stood there for a moment, before going to sit on the bed by his feet. There wasn't much else I could do for him, because I doubted he wanted anything from me at all. We must've sat there for a solid two hours before I got a reaction.

I felt his tiny head fall onto my shoulder, and wrapped my arm around him in comfort as I felt him choke out some tears.

We sat there until the sun came up the next day and he had fallen asleep on my arm. I held him tightly, and didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

_"Protect Sasuke."_

I will, Itachi.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yoshi! What are we doing up here?!"<p>

Naruto had been screaming and asking me this for a decent half hour. I looked out at the village from atop the Hokage Monument, then down at the child with a huge grin.

"I'm going to teach you something special Naruto."

This perked his interest, naturally, and he began demanding to know what it was. I laughed lightly as I watched him dance around me.

"Did you know Naruto? This was my favorite spot to spend with one of my greatest friends of all time?" I said, and was surprised that caught his attention as he stopped dancing enough to look at me with surprise.

"Whoa cool!"

I looked down, and if I looked close enough, I could tell exactly where we sat. I took my seat, where I had been on the last night we shared together. Looking over, I could imagine Obito looking back at me with that grin of his.

You taught me how to love.

Naruto bounced down to where Obito would sit, his uncanny look alike grin and spikey hair made me laugh a little, to the Uzumaki's confusion.

You taught me to laugh.

I looked down to the streets, seeing Suo and Aki walking down the street together.

You guys taught me how to work together.

I thought of Minato and Kushina, of my real parents.

You taught me how to treasure what I've got.

The sun was setting softly, just like that day Itachi and I sat in the field. I could imagine him playing with my hair as his unbound hair was tousled in the wind. I don't think I'll ever let go of him and give up. He'll be there with me to the day I die, that's what he told me, right?

You taught me how to trust and move on.

You also taught me that trust and betrayal makes me stronger.

Finally, I noticed a certain silver haired Shinobi talking with Gai. I laughed as I saw Gai flamboyantly arguing with Kakashi. Gosh those two...

Kakashi, I think you taught me the best lesson of all. Standing up suddenly, I must've shocked Naruto who must've been screaming at me in my ear because he suddenly fell backwards.

"Okay Naruto! Training is going to be tough! And I don't want any lip from you!" I said, wagging a finger. His eyes were bright and beaming. He stood tall and nodded vigorously.

"What are you teaching me? What?! What?!" He asked anxiously. I laughed a little bit before ruffling his hair.

Kakashi, you taught me how to keep on living.

"The lesson is: How to be Invincible!"

...

"Yoshi! Are you kidding?!"

Well, I guess not every lesson can be told by one teacher. No matter what happens, I will never stray from this path. Itachi, I will find you and bring you back. I will raise Naruto and Sasuke to become splendid Shinobi. I will make my passed loved ones proud to know me. I will become somebody Kakashi can admire.

The horizon is right there, but who knows what tomorrow will bring.

Still, I'll be waiting.

* * *

><p><em>Ending Theme Song<em>

_"So Soon"- __Marianas Trench__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>READ THIS GOD DAMN AUTHOR'S NOTE!<br>**

**Ugh, so we're finally done!  
><strong>

**IDK why, but I hated this chapter. Sorry if it jumps around, had to tie up lose threads.  
><strong>

**So I know the whole Kakashi GF thing was kind of stupid, but it was to open up another plot twist for later on in the next book (or third...dunno...)  
><strong>

**So, I'd like to say I'm officially completing ONE book! This is the first story I've ever finished.  
><strong>

**Okay, so a couple of things.  
><strong>

**I'm going to be starting school soon, so I'm going to write out the basic plot of the next book before I start writing it, in the mean time you have a bloody shit load of time to give me reviews of encouragement! I hope you guys liked it, tell em what you thought!  
><strong>

**When the sequel is ready, I'm going to add another chapter saying it's there for you guys and the title.  
><strong>

**Also, my friend and I were joking about a spin off series of Yuu and Kashi getting warped into different animes, and I was wondering which animes you guys would think would be awesome for them to get stuck in? It's just a fun side story that I thought would be cute. Would you guys read it?  
><strong>

**Ad I may put a few one shots of Yuu and a character of your choice out while you wait for the next book, if you review haha.  
><strong>

**Another thing, I enjoyed writing this because there was no competing with a lot of storyline, I will be struggling a bit more in the next book because ti takes place DURING the actual anime/manga! So please understand if I make mistakes or am slow!  
><strong>

**Ehemm, since this story is done with, if there are any questions or things you don't understand, please ask because maybe somebody else has the same question!  
><strong>

**Oh, would anybody be willing to do fanart or BETA?  
><strong>

**NOW...EVERYBODY REVIEW!  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**Please?  
><strong>

** CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS PLEASE! REVIEWS! **

_**Cheers!**_

_**Kiwi-chan**_


	27. EXTRA EXTRA! Read all about it!

Hey guys! The sequel's out!

I only have the prolog up, but I think you'll like it!

Oh, and I was wondering, since i don't have time for in depth chapters, would anybody like me to make a few one shots? It can be Yuu with the character of your choice! Just let me know what kind of one shot and which characters are involved! Let me know ASAP guys! Thanks a mill!

The Sequel is called: INVINCIBLE: Right Here Waiting

Oh yes, and is there any fanart in the house? Lol okay guys, just letting you know!

If there is anything about this story that was confusing, and trust me, I re read the whole thing and realized a bunch of errors I should fix, please let me know so I can clarify!

Cheers!

Kiwi~chan!


End file.
